Ruby eyes
by Cat-Crimson
Summary: Jasper y Carlisle han estado esperando a su compañera por décadas, pero cuando la encuentran, su sorpresa será grande al darse cuenta que su llamado hermano e hijo, se interpone entre ellos y su alma gemela; no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente. Vamp/Hum. Contenido para adultos.
1. Capitulo 1 Mis sentimientos por ti

Sé que no debería comenzar una nueva historia si no he terminado las que ya tengo, pero no me pude contener con esto. Es una idea que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por una semana mas o menos, y no podía dejar que se me fuera. No se preocupen, no dejare sin terminar 'Ángeles' o 'Tormenta escarlata.'

 **Como esto es solo una introducción y la explicación de que va la historia, será bastante corto.**

ooOoo

Ruby eyes, capitulo 1:

ooOoo

Jasper P.O.V.

Ya no puedo soportar otro maldito día a su lado sabiendo que no es mía.

Desde que la vi la primera vez en aquella cafetería no he podido dejar de fantasear, pensar que hubiera ocurrido si hubiese sido mas rápido y no permitir que _él_ me la arrebatara de forma tan cruel.

Su cabello caoba que antes estaba un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, ahora ha crecido y se puede observar que termina en las curvas de su cintura. Sus ojos son simplemente hermosos, de un marrón chocolate profundo que me hipnotiza las vagas veces que logro verla directamente a los ojos; sus labios al igual que su nariz, perfectas. Lo que de verdad me decepciona, es que aunque por más que quisiera y anhelara ver tan solo por un segundo su cuerpo, se me hacía imposible, siempre hacía frío en Forks, por lo cual _ella_ siempre llevaba suéteres y pantalones largos; eso no me impedía imaginar y ponerme creativo un poco en la ducha cuando todos estaban de caza. En resumen, ella era ahora toda una mujer, ha crecido bastante.

Siempre aprovechaba cualquier pequeño momento aunque fuera de micro segundos para admirar su belleza natural. Como me encantaría poder pensar todo el día en ella, por desgracia se me es imposible, a menos que quiera que _él_ me descubra.

Amo la manera en que se expresa, sus gustos y su curiosidad, sin mencionar esa inocencia perfecta, que me dejaría enseñarle todo lo pervertido en este mundo, pero por otra parte detesto con todo mi ser cuando _él_ la toma de la mano o la besa; aunque sea un pequeño beso en los labios, no me puedo contener conmigo mismo y termino yéndome de largas excursiones de 'caza'.

Como me gustaría tomarla lejos de todos ellos y reclamarla una y otra vez en cualquier superficie resistente o no, como quería que gritara mi nombre a los cuatro viento para que todos sepan a quien pertenece; desgarrar sus prendas entre mis dedos y probar repetidamente cada una de sus zonas erógenas, así como nos regalábamos placer mutuamente todo el día sin parar. Probar su ambrosía.

Hemos estado esperando por _ella_ durante décadas, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente; en unos días, _ella_ será nuestra, y la podremos reclamar cuando nos dé la gana. _S_ erá de nosotros para proteger, cuidar, amar y respetar, cada pedazo de su ser. En tan sólo unos días, seremos uno...

Hemos estado pensando en _ella_ durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y de verdad a valido la pena esperar tanto por ello. Nosotros jamás fuimos los más pacientes, buscamos en cada rincón del universo, y la encontramos... elaboramos el plan perfecto solo para estar a su lado e impedir que aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño resultaran muertos, todo ese esfuerzo ha valido la pena mil y un veces.

Tan solo unos días mas para ser sólo nosotros tres. Carlisle, Bella y yo.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

Amar ser amado...

es una de mis aspiraciones que he tratado a toda costa de cumplir a lo largo de mi existencia como vampiro. Siempre he tenido a Esme, pero ella es solo una entretención que sirve únicamente para darme un buen rato en la cama; lo sé, suena malvado, pero es la verdadera y única razón por la que la tengo. A los ojos de los demás miembros de la familias, somos la pareja perfecta y completamente enamorada que quiere una familia unida para vivir una vida cotidiana fingiendo ser humanos.

Los demás creen que siempre fui un vampiro vegetariano que apreciaba la vida humana como ninguna otra cosa. Ingenuos...

Mi vida humana fue normal como la de otra cualquier persona; vivía con mi familia en un pequeño pueblo aislado de Londres, donde mi madre amorosa y mi padre estricto me criaron para mantener a la familia después de la muerte de mi padre. Mi madre siempre amó a mi padre con su alma, yo era hijo único. Cuando llegó la caza de vampiros, brujas y demás demonios al pueblo por supuestos avistamientos de criaturas con ojos rojos merodeando la ciudad y matando simultaneas personas, me uní a un grupo de personas que buscaban exterminarlos, sólo para complacer a mi madre lo hice, ella estaba orgullosa de mi valentía; pero la noche en la que perseguíamos a la criatura por las alcantarillas, me separé del grupo, y algo me mordió, era la sensación mas horrible del mundo, la quema provenía del fondo de mi pecho, y se esparcía rápidamente. Desperté unos tres o cuatro días después del dolor en medio de un campo seco y abandonado de hortalizas, pero era diferente. Mi garganta ardía como nunca, ya no sentía frío o calor, solo nada. Mi piel era dura como roca, mis ojos eran rojos como la sangre y podía oler, ver, sentir y escuchar todo mejor; sin mencionar que cada objeto que tocaba se convertía en polvo o miles de trozos de este mismo esparcidos por todas partes.

Sólo sabía que debía calmar el ardor en mi garganta, y eso hice. Fue algo que salió de manera natural y como si llevara años haciéndolo, mi reacción fue simple, lo único que podía pensar era que quería más y más, pero mi lado racional actuó por mi y me impidió acabar con todo un pueblo cercano. La sangre humana era deliciosa, pero por desgracia, actualmente tengo que alimentarme de animales.

No sabía en lo que me había convertido, sino hasta algunos años después de haberme transformado, me encontré con una nómada que andaba de paso por el bosque donde decidí quedarme alimentándome de cazadores que pasaban por la zona. Ella me explicó lo que era y como debía sobrevivir a mi nuevo yo. El resultado de todo nuestro tiempo junto dio como fruto una amistad, que con el paso de los años fue creciendo mas y mas.

Un día, ella no llegó al bosque para verme como lo hacía habitualmente en la tarde; pero antes de desaparecer, me dijo sobre su poder y como funcionaba, ella era capaz de ver los compañeros y compañeras de los vampiros o humanos, aunque ambos fueran la misma criatura o fuera

Me habló sobre su compañero llamado Marcus, que años después conocería, y me habló también sobre el mío. Pero también me n de diferentes especies.

comentó que nuestra relación no sería convencional, seríamos tres personas destinadas a vivir juntos para hacernos felices mutuamente, uno complementa al otro. Me dijo que si quería conocer a mi verdadera compañera, debía buscar a otro hombre en Texas, pero que aún faltaban algunos años para que naciera, así que tendría que esperar. Mi misión sería convencer a este otro hombre que se convertiría en vampiro, que nuestra compañera nacería pronto y debíamos estar alertas si queríamos ser felices.

Mi 'familia' cree que nací cerca del año 1640 en Londres durante la época de agitación política y religiosa, eso fue unos años después de mi transformación, menos de un siglo, pero la caza de demonios aún persistía. Inventé toda una historia diferente a la original a ojos de ellos, sólo Jasper sabe mi verdadera historia en Inglaterra y de nuestro objetivo, y solo yo sé de su verdadero pasado en las Guerras del Sur entre vampiros neófitos y la dominación de territorio, donde él dirigía gran parte de zonas de alimentación junto a María, su creadora. Pasaron mas o menos unos cinco años antes de poder convencer a Jasper que nuestra compañera nacería, pero él se negaba a creerlo, él no creía en el amor en ese entonces. Por suerte, un amigo suyo llamado Peter, sólo confirmó lo dicho por mí antes, haciendo que Jasper entrara en razón, y me siguiera fuera de Texas, Peter dijo que en el futuro nos ayudaría con su compañera, Charlotte. Antes de salir de Texas, destruimos el ejercito de neófitos de María, junto con ella misma, no sabía que Jasper la odiaba tanto sino al momento donde él le arrancó la cabeza y sin piedad la arrojó al fuego.

Antes de todo este encuentro y suceso con Jasper, me encontraba con los Vulturis en Italia, por donde estaba de paso para conocer la zona. Yo no sabía de la existencia de los Vulturis, pero cuando pasé cerca del castillo Vulturi en Volterra, unos guardias me encontraron y me obligaron a entrar al castillo. Allí unos días después de conocer al líder y que me explicaran como funciona todo, conocería mas a fondo a Marcus Vulturi.

La nómada que conocí en aquel bosque, resultó ser la compañera de unos de los líderes del mundo vampiro, Marcus. Didyme, así se llamaba la mujer que me ayudó a encontrar a mi alma gemela, pero planeaba irse del castillo con Marcus para vivir una vida apartada de la garras codiciosas de Aro, el líder principal y cazador de dones conocido por todos los vampiros en el mundo; pero antes de poder hacer algo, Aro leyó sus pensamientos y permitió que los Rumanos mataran a Didyme para beneficio propio. Supe todo esto por medio de Marcus, él me apoyó y se convirtió en mi amigo y confidente después de la muerte de Didyme, él me dijo que sabía de las intenciones de Aro, pero ya era tarde, Didyme estaba muerta, ya que Aro nunca tocaba su mano porque pensaba que ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, podía contarle todo, así mismo me gané la confianza de Aro para evitar su toque.

Marcus y yo planeamos todo de manera perfecta. Yo iría a Texas en busca del hombre del cual Didyme me habló, pero sería un poco difícil, ya que ella no me dio ninguna descripción o algo parecido, tampoco me dio dirección, solo el nombre de Jasper Whitlock, y tendría que buscar en todo Texas para encontrar a un hombre con ese nombre que fuera un vampiro.

Al final, no fue muy difícil, comencé con Galveston, y a justo donde se desarrollaban las guerras entre humanos, una guerra silenciosa aunque mortal, se llevaba a cabo por los vampiros, cobrándose miles de vidas de humanos. Al preguntarle a un vampiro que me conseguí de casualidad si conocía Jasper Whitlock, a este casi le da un ataque, juro que se puso mas blanco de lo que ya era, pero me dijo, y así es como sucedió lo ya contado.

Tuve que crear una nueva faceta de mi mismo para lograr llegar a mi compañera. Jasper y yo inventamos todo un pasado diferente al original, dando cambios drásticos.

Pero al igual que a Jasper, también me enojaba severamente el no poder tenerla, porque la podía admirar todo el día todos los día, pero no era mía, porque ya teníamos a nuestras 'verdaderas compañeras' para que estuvieran el resto de lo que viviéramos... falso.

Al igual que Esme, Alice es solo un señuelo para no levantar sospechas con nuestras acciones, las esposas perfectas, y los maridos amorosos y preocupados por ellas, nada de eso es real. Me siento un poco avergonzado por tener que usarlas para esto, pero era necesario. Jasper tuvo que comenzar desde otra parte y fingir que no me conocía para unirse al clan Cullen.

Planeamos cada momento y movimiento perfectamente; todo para que nada saliera mal, pero nunca se sabe. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, por eso tenemos un plan de emergencia en caso de que nos descubrieran, eso no pasará, no lo permitiré, ella será nuestra. Isabella Swan pronto será nuestra de todas las maneras inimaginables.

Aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocar su piel, y amaba cuando Edward siendo tan ingenuo me pedía el favor de examinarla, sin si quiera saber mis intensiones o necesidades de lujuria que deseaba que fueran atendidas por sólo una persona, _Bella Swan._

ooOoo

''Jasper, ¿Ya sabes que hacer?'' Le pregunté con entusiasmo. Ya era el día en el que ella pertenecería a nosotros, era el día indicado y perfecto.

Jasper y yo planeamos entrar en acción hoy mismo en la noche. Preparamos un auto con todo lo necesario para Bella, como ropa, cosas de uso personal y documentos para los tres incluyendo pasajes de avión con ruta a Escocia, Islas Shetland del sur, donde nos quedaremos en una de las islas mas pobladas, pero pequeñas, ya que solo tiene un total de siete mil habitantes, suficientes para que Jasper y yo nos alimentemos sin levantar sospechas, y en caso de llegar a hacerlo, podríamos cazar en islas vecinas, además, sólo matamos a criminales, violadores y narcotraficantes, nadie notaría sus desapariciones.

''Claro que si, Carlisle. No puedo estar mas preparado que nunca. Esta noche nos iremos a Escocia con ella. ¿Ya está lista la 'fiesta'?''

''Si. Alice preparó todo, asegurate de no tomar ninguna decisión Carlisle, solo hazlo sin decidir nada concreto, además, los lobos nos darán ventajas, ellos estarán involucrados en el cumpleaños de Bella, uno de ellos irá a darle un regalo a su casa, será suficiente distracción para poder tomarla y salir del país''

''Lo sé a la perfección, Jasper. Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para esto.''

''Claro que si.''

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos en la habitación a prueba de sonido de Jasper, que utilizaba como 'biblioteca' personal para relajarse en momentos de mucho estrés y presión.

''En unas cuantas horas ya no tendremos que alimentarnos de esos asquerosos animales.'' Me dijo Jasper con desprecio en su voz. Concordaba con él, eran asquerosos, no sabía ni siquiera como los demás podían alimentarse de eso, todo por querer tener mi supuesto 'control'.

''No importa ya. Estamos a unas cuantas horas de tenerla.'' Le respondí certeramente.

Antes de retirarnos dejé el libro que tenía en mis manos en el escritorio de roble al lado de la ventana, y me propuse a salir con Jasper.

Todo esto, acaba de empezar.

ooOoo

¿Qué les parece? ¿Vale la pena continuarla?

Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios o un PM, si quieren recomendarme algo para agregarle, son libres de decirme, estoy abierta a sugerencias.


	2. Capitulo 2 Lejos de aquí

Les presento el segundo capitulo de 'Ruby eyes', a muchas de ustedes les gustó el primer capitulo, y me lo dejaron bien claro mediante todos sus comentarios al instante.

ooOoo

Ruby eyes, capitulo 2: Lejos de aquí

ooOoo

Jasper P.O.V.

''¡Carlisle, maldición apresurate!'' Les grité desde su habitación.

Estábamos tomando las últimas maletas para subirlas al auto, y a Carlisle se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarse de su estudio algunas medicinas y utensilios de emergencia para Bella. Llevaba más de cinco minutos arriba y en cualquier momento los demás podrían llegar a casa de su caza antes del cumpleaños de Bella. Ella cumplía dieciocho hoy, por eso decidimos llevárnosla hoy mismo, sería mas fácil ya que era mayor de edad.

Aprovechando que todos han ido de caza ecepto nosotros, preparamos todo lo esencial para escapar, incluyendo un jet privado que nos estaría esperando en el aeropuerto sin necesidad de pasar por todo esos líos de presentar documentos y pasaportes oficiales. Ya sabíamos como nos llevaríamos a Bella, nada podía fallar.

Alice le organizó una fiesta para ella con miles de detalles y regalos costosos de varios miles de dolares, cosa que Bella siempre ha odiado, que gasten mucho dinero en ella. Todos los puntos estaban cubiertos, dejaríamos una nota a Charlie con la letra de Bella diciendo que quería irse para buscar su propio camino. El desaparecer de nosotros no será tan notorio, pues no creo que los otros sean tan estúpidos como para involucrarse con la policía, de todas formas tenemos contactos para asegurarse de que nosotros quedemos fuera de ese asunto.

''Listo, Jasper. Nos vamos.'' Dijo Carlisle bajando las escaleras con un gran maletín que suponía contenía medicinas y quizá algunos libros.

''Ya subí las últimas cajas al auto, tu conduces.''

''De acuerdo. ¿Tienes la nota de Bella para Charlie?'' Me preguntó.

''Si, ya la escribí, utilicé su letra tal cual.''

''Vámonos, Jasper. Seguro Alice ya vio nuestra decisión y no tarda en llegar a verificar con los demás''

Y así tomamos las llaves del auto y procedimos a ir a la residencia de los Swan.

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo dieciocho y por fin soy mayor de edad. Edward es mi novio desde hace algunos meses, estoy bastante feliz de estar con él. Tiene una maravillosa familia; Esme es la típica madre preocupada, Alice es como mi mejor amiga, Emmett es bastante alegre y divertido, aunque Rosalie no me hable y le caiga mal, es linda. Jasper siempre ha sido callado y un poco distante, nunca habla mucho, y cada vez que los dos nos quedamos solos en alguna habitación, Edward interrumpe y lo obliga a ir de caza por su supuesta falta de auto control, yo siempre lo veo controlado, nunca ha hecho incitaciones de querer atacarme, no sé cual es el problema de los demás. Carlisle es bastante pacífico y racional, él es el líder del clan Cullen, es bastante lindo, aunque sea el padre de mi novio, eso tengo que admitirlo, es igual de guapo o más que Jasper Hale.

Me estoy preparando para ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños preparada por Alice. Por mas que rogué a Alice para que no me hiciera esto, igual organizó todo, y al final del día, en mi habitación había un vestido azul con un gran escote y zapatos de tacón negro y plataforma blanca a juego, ¿Qué acaso ella no sabe que podría matarme con esas cosas? No tiene sentido discutir con ella, siempre me lleva la contraria de manera extrema, e veces me alegro de que Edward no pueda leer mi mente, porque si pudiera, mi vergüenza sería grande al saber que él sabe las cosas que pienso de Alice a veces.

Estaba lista para salir de mi habitación con estos enormes edificios en mis pies que amenazaban por hacerme caer en cualquier momento, debía intentar.

Iba bajando las escaleras con máximo cuidado de no tropezar y romperme algún hueso como acostumbraba hacer, y con mucha suerte lo logré si hacer amago de caerme o tropezarme.

Estuve en el primer piso por unos cuantos minutos en busca de las llaves de mi camioneta que no podía encontrar por ninguna parte de la casa, tampoco estaban en el llavero de la sala, ni en la cocina.

Mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta, y como pude caminé sin caerme de nuevo hasta la puerta principal para ver quién llamaba. Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Carlisle y Jasper en sus ropas las cuales le quedaban demasiado sexy. Me di una bofetada mental al pensar en cosas como esas, pero es que no lo podía evitar.

''Buenas noches, Bella. Te ves preciosa'' Me dijo Carlisle cordialmente con un saludo y de manera halagadora. Puedo asegurar que me sonrojé hasta mi escote, donde Jasper tenía la mirada fija, eso me incomodaba un poco.

''Buenas noches, Carlisle, Jasper. Gracias.'' Los saludé.

''¿Desean entrar?'' Agregué un poco tensa y nerviosa por sus miradas fijas en mi.

''Descuida, sólo venimos a buscarte para ir a la fiesta.'' Me dijo Jasper con sus ojos dorados penetrantes como siempre.

''Mmmm... ok. Sólo me voy a tomar mi abrigo.'' Ellos asintieron sin ningún problema. Caminé hasta la sala y tomé mi abrigo del perchero que estaba en la esquina, y caminé de vuelta al umbral donde Carlisle y Jasper estaban recostados del marco de mi puerta.

''¿Lista?'' Me preguntó Jasper con un inusual acento tejano que nunca había oído escuchar antes de él.

''Si, estoy lista.'' Salí de mi casa con cuidado de no caerme, lo menos que quería era terminar en el hospital esta noche.

Caminé hasta el auto que no sabía si era de Carlisle o Jasper porque nunca antes lo había visto, era solo una gran camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados. Era mas estilo Emmett.

A medio camino, mis pies decidieron hacer uso de su gran destreza para caerse, pero antes de poder llegar a tocar el suelo, unos brazos fríos me tomaron de la cintura y evitaron que me cayera en el pavimento provocando un gran golpe que aseguro terminaría con una nariz rota o algo peor.

Los brazos que me sostenían presionaban mi cintura ni tan fuerte ni tan flojo, sólo suavemente.

''Ten mucho cuidado, cariño. No queremos que la cumpleañera termine con algo roto.'' Dijo Jasper con ese acento de nuevo. Me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que comparada a la de Edward era absolutamente nada, una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme hasta mi escote, y es bastante obvio que el lo notó y no perdió tiempo para mirar.

''Jasper, deja de coquetear con Bella y vámonos ya. Se nos hace tarde.'' Ese comentario de parte de Carlisle me hizo sonrojar aún mas, tanto que apuesto a que estaba del color de un tomate.

Jasper y Carlisle caminaban cada uno a cada lado de mi. Entramos al auto y no pude evitar notar que en la parte trasera, se encontraban varias maletas y cajas. Mi curiosidad le ganó a mi pudor, y al final terminé por preguntarle a Carlisle para que eran.

''Carlisle, ¿Para que son esas cajas y maletas?'' Le pregunté casi en un susurro.

''Sólo algunas pocas cosas que vamos a necesitar.'' Me respondió Jasper en vez de Carlisle. Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que algo inquietante llegó a mi.

Habían pasado mas o menos unos cinco minutos y me pareció extraño que no hayamos llegado a la mansión. Se suponía que allí era mi fiesta. ¿O me equivocaba? Edward tardaba menos de cinco minutos en llegar, y a la velocidad que íbamos, debimos haber llegado hace un rato.

''Carlisle, ¿A donde vamos? Alice me dijo que la fiesta era en su casa.'' Carlisle no respondió, en vez de eso, dio un gran frenazo que casi me hace golpear la cabeza con el asiento del conductor.

''Jasper, te toca...'' ¿De que rayos estaban hablando? Ellos dos definitivamente hablaban muy extraño, a parte de eso su comportamiento era inusual.

Jasper se bajó del asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta del pasajero, donde se sentó a mi lado, diría yo muy cerca. Carlisle continuó conduciendo a toda velocidad, pero noté que no se dirigía a la mansión Cullen, estábamos saliendo de Forks, podía ver el cartel que decía ' _Usted está saliendo de Forks, Washington'_ Entré en pánico. ¿Querían secuestrarme?

''Cariño, cálmate. Carlisle y yo no te haremos daño.'' Me susurraba Jasper al oído. Por alguna razón, me sentí calmada con su voz y su cercanía, pero esto no era normal. Me estaba asustando ¿Edward sabía de esto?

''¿A donde va- vamos?'' esta vez estaba un poco mas aterrada que la última vez. Carlisle ya no se veía tranquilo, sólo un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba, estaba asustada. ¿Ellos querían hacerme daño? Carlisle no me miraba. Jasper acariciaba mi mano minuciosamente para tranquilizarme, pero no daba resultado.

''Bella, prométeme que nos vas a escuchar. Por favor, cariño. Queremos explicarte todo, pero estás muy asustada. Te prometo que ni Carlisle ni yo te haremos daño'' Me seguía susurrando Jasper.

Quería escuchar de que se trataba todo este enredo ¿Por qué se comportaban así? ¿A donde me llevan? Me calmé un poco más con las caricias de Jasper a mis costados, pero no por completo, aunque lo suficiente como para no seguir espantándome con sus palabras.

''¿Qué me tiene que explicar? ¿Qué me está secuestrando'' Les dije sarcásticamente.

''Cariño, déjame explicarte.'' Pensé en las palabras de Jasper por algunos minutos, pero luego accedí.

''¿Edward sabe de esto?'' Dije en un hilo de voz.

''No, no sabe. Pero ya te darás cuenta que todo saldrá bien'' Me decía Jasper.

''¿Por qué estamos saliendo de Forks?''

''Tranquila, Bella. No es nada malo'' Dijo esta vez Carlisle aún sin apartar la vista.

''¿Entonces qué?'' Pregunté.

''Por favor, déjame explicarte todo.''

''¡¿Qué me tienes que explicar?! ¡Sácame de aquí!'' Grité.

''Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso, hemos esperado mucho para esto.'' Me susurraba Jasper. Si su plan eran que yo mantuviera la calma, estaba mal, no podía mantener la calma con todo esto, estaba asustada. Mientras él me hablaba muy cerca de mi rostro haciendo que su aliento frío chocara con mi cara, yo pensaba cada vez mas que se habían vuelto locos y querían violarme.

''Cariño-''

''¡No me llames cariño!'' Le grité en el rostro. No debería hacer nada de eso, a menos que quisiera que perdiera la paciencia en cualquier momento y terminara por arrojarme del auto. ¿Por qué me llama cariño?

''Bella, cálmate...'' Seguía Jasper.

''¡NO!'' Empecé a apartarme de Jasper cada vez mas, él se acercaba a mi y me tomaba de los brazos mientras yo luchaba por quitármelo de encima.

''¡Edward va a volverse loco cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy!''

''Tal vez, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.''

''¿Irnos?''

''Si, vamos a viajar'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¡¿Viajar?!'' Grité escandalizada.

''Carlisle, no ayudas''

''Ya sabes, solo es un poco de drama. Ella es una pequeña fiera, ¿Te imaginas como será en la ca-'' Carlisle fue interrumpido por un golpe de Jasper en la nuca.

''¡Jasper!''

''Carlisle, la vas a asustar mas de lo que ya está.'' No quiero terminar de completar la frase de Carlisle, me aterra, ellos querían secuestrarme, y lo peor... probablemente violarme. Las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Yo confiaba en Carlisle, se veía de buena fe un sano juicio, pero ahora quería llevarme a otra parte sin que Edward lo supiera con su hijo demente para probablemente venderme. Ok, tranquila Bella, estás exagerando un poco.

''Cariño, no llores, por favor. Carlisle es un idiota, sabe lo que dice, no llores'' Me arrullaba Jasper mientras me tomó en sus brazos y empezaba a mecerme.

''Quiero volver...'' Murmuré bajo.

''Cálmate. Déjame explicarte, luego puedes preguntarme todo lo que necesites saber.'' Me dijo Jasper.

Lo pensé por unos segundos antes de asentir hacia él.

''Habla, Jasper.'' Le dije secamente.

Él tomó la palma de mi mano y besó suavemente el dorso. Me quedé sorprendida por sus acciones, ¿Eso es normal? Todo este tiempo me ha evitado y ahora me dice 'cariño', me coquetea y me besa la mano.

''Aquí vamos. Hace muchos años; Carlisle y yo nos encontramos mucho antes de formar el clan Cullen. Se podría decir que él me encontró a mi. Cuando me encontró en las guerras del sur convertido en vampiro, estuvo unos cuantos años tratando de convencerme para ir en busca de nuestra compañera, cosa que me pareció hilarante, yo pensaba que no tenía compañera, no pensaba que el amor existía de verdad. pero me equivoqué. Con un poco más de presión, logró sacarme de Texas para formar un plan que diera el resultado de estar con nuestra alma gemela-''

''¡¿Su alama gemela?! ¿Quieren decir que comparten a una sola mujer?'' Les dije un poco anonadada de esta clase de información. Edward siempre ma habló de las almas gemelas, me dijo que yo era su compañera y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

''Bueno, en cuestión, si. Estamos destinados a una sola mujer, pero por ahora no me interrumpas, al final me podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.'' Me dijo Jasper. Carlisle conducía en silencio por la carretera sin apartar la vista de esta, como si fuera lo mas impresionante.

''Como decía. Nosotros ingeniamos un plan para pasar el resto de nuestra existencia con nuestra compañera, y si preguntas, Esme al igual que Alice es solo parte del plan, ellas no saben nada de esto, todo tenia que ser secreto. Vimos la oportunidad perfecta de esta fiesta para huir con nuestra compañera, así como los demás estaban de caza, sería más fácil. Para hacerte la historia mas corta, encontramos a nuestra compañera y estamos a minutos de pasar la eternidad con ella.'' Dijo Jasper mas rápido y nervioso en la última parte recitada. Ellos encontraron a su compañera, pero ¿Quién era?

''¿Quién es su compañera?'' Les pregunté casi que en un susurro por la pena de saber que estaría con alguien mas.

''Bella, eres una tonta. ¿No prestas atención? Tu eres nuestra compañera. Por eso te estamos sacando del país. Tú eres nuestra desde el momento en el que naciste, y ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.'' Dijo Carlisle sin ningún tipo de filtro verbal.

Me quedé de piedra ante su confesión. ¿Yo era su compañera? ¿Yo? Ellos lo supieron todo este tiempo pero a pesar de eso no dijeron nada. Me parecía ilógico, Carlisle siempre se comportó mas que amigable conmigo, y Jasper era distante, pero eso lo entendía, no era su culpa que los otro creyeran que en cualquier momento me atacaría. La mayor de mis inquietudes... ¡¿SACARME DEL PAÍS?!

''Cariño, responde por favor.'' Me dijo Jasper mientras me zarandeaba por los costados de manera precipitada, debí haber estado en mis pensamientos por un tiempo.

''¿Yo... soy... su com-compañera?'' Estaba mas que petrificada. Siempre vi a Carlisle como una figura paterna, ¿Y él quiere que engañe a mi novio para joder con él y Jasper? ¿A qué juegan?

''Si, cariño. Lo eres, desde el momento en el que te vimos por primera vez, lo supimos, pero no podíamos precipitarnos tanto.'' Me explicó Jasper.

Esto no tenía sentido, desde que los vi solo pensé en ellos como una persona lejana y mi figura paterna, no como mis amantes. ¿Pensaban que dejaría a mi novio para ir a joder con ellos? Yo no sentía nada por ellos, mis sentimientos eran nulos, no los amaba para nada y ya.

''Yo no quiero ir a otro país. Quiero quedarme en Forks con mis amigos, mi papá, quiero ver a mi mamá, y a Edward. Yo lo amo a él, no a ustedes.'' Dije lo último con lagrimas en los ojos que me negaba a dejar escapar.

''Escúchame bien, Isabella. Tú vendrás con nosotros a Escocia te guste o no, eres nuestra compañera y ya, no puedes hacer nada para evitar que esto suceda ¿Me entiendes?'' Dijo Carlisle en un tono frío y calculador de muerte.

No aguanté mas con las palabras de Carlisle y me puse a llorar a mares en la camiseta de Jasper arruinándola por completo, es bueno que no me haya puesto maquillaje, sino estaría mucho peor. Jasper acarició mi cabello con suavidad y destreza, y por un segundo juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo al hacer contacto con nuestras pieles en mi mano cuando la acarició para consolarme.

''¡Carlisle, no le digas esas cosas!'' Lo regañó Jasper, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio y decepción puro.

''Jasper, ella debe saber que de ahora en adelante nos pertenece, no censuremos nada'' ¿Les pertenezco? Yo no soy un maldito objeto.

''¡Yo no soy trofeo de nadie! ¡No los amo! ¡Quiero volver a mi maldita ca-''

Fui cortada de mis palabras por algo mucho mas fuerte que acallaba mis gritos de furia y frustración. Los labios de Jasper estaba pegados a los míos como si ahí pertenecieran. Él balanceaba sus labios por los míos de manera suave mientras acariciaba mis mejillas de la manera mas dulce, saboreando nuestros labios, pronto llegamos al punto de introducir nuestras lenguas en las bocas de cada uno de nosotros probando las esencias de cada uno. Nuestro beso se convirtió en algo mas apasionado y profundo, donde Jasper ya no acariciaba mis mejillas, sino mis costados.

Nos separamos jadeantes, y debo admitir que ese beso me dejó con ganas de mas y mas. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, me gustó como me besó Jasper, se sintió como si las chispas volaran, se sintió diferente a las demás veces que Edward me besaba incluso con la boca cerrada.

''Cariño, me encantas con ese lindo vestido'' Dijo Jasper. Yo me ruboricé fuertemente, y Jasper acarició mi cuello de manera sensual. Mi mente estaba perdida en sus movimientos e intenciones, me olvidé de todos los demás por largo rato, ya no importaba nada, aún tenía la sensación de corriente eléctrica que corría desde mis labios hasta lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo.

''¿Sigues pensando que no tienes sentimientos por nosotros?'' Di un ligero salto al oír la voz de Carlisle muy cerca de mi rostro. No sabía en que momento nos habíamos detenido, ni tampoco cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle tan rápido, pensaba que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que partimos. Supongo que pasamos un largo rato discutiendo.

''Car-carlisle...'' Traté de formular algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

''No digas nada. Ya llegamos, tenemos que tomar un vuelo.'' No me opuse, esta vez ya no era tan resistente. Definitivamente ese beso con Jasper bajó mis defensas, me siento diferente, como si todo estuviera mas iluminada.

''Vamos, cariño.'' Tomé la mano de Jasper y bajamos de la gran camioneta negra.

Algunas personas desconocidas vinieron en cuanto bajamos para tomar las cajas y maletas por nosotros para llevárselas al instante por una puerta.

Me extrañó cuando en vez de entrar por la parte de entrada del aeropuerto, entramos por una puerta un tanto escondida que llevaba a unos pasillos bastante largos. Al final de uno de los pasillos que tomamos, podía ver una luz cegadora que me impedía ver bien. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, me di cuenta que estábamos en la pista de despegue del aeropuerto. ¿Así nada mas?

''Ese es nuestro jet.'' Me señaló Carlisle que estaba a mi lado con una mano en mi cintura al igual que Jasper. El jet era blanco obviamente lujoso y costoso. Las maletas y cajas ya estaban en el jet, y nosotros estamos a punto de subir.

Cuando entramos, todo era hermoso, los asientos era de cuero blanco con detalles negros. Las mesas eran lindas y además, las pareces parecían de mármol, no lo creo, pero eran muy lindas.

Carlisle me tomó mas fuerte de la cintura y me guió a una espacio de tres asientos, donde yo iba en el medio, Jasper al lado de la ventana y Carlisle del lado del pasillo. En todo ese tiempo no hablamos ni intercambiamos miradas. Despegamos de manera rápida y sin complicaciones. Me había olvidado por completo de los demás. De Esme, Alice y Edward, e incluso mi papá.

''¿En serio vamos a Escocia?'' Les pregunté con temor.

''Si, cariño. Estaremos allí en varias horas, el viaje es largo.'' Respondió Jasper.

''Jasper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?''

''Claro, cariño'' Me respondió.

''¿Por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para llevarme lejos? ¿No hubiese sido mas fácil tomarme desde un principio?''

''No, no lo hubiese sido. Primero necesitábamos que nos conocieras, además, también necesitabas ser mayor de edad. Pudimos falsificar algunos documentos, pero tendríamos otro tipo de complicaciones, no parecías tan mayor, eras bastante joven y así parecías'' Me respondió Carlisle.

''Entiendo.'' Jasper me sonrió de forma encantadora y me dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero todavía muchas preguntas rondaban mi mente, preguntas que me atormentaban.

''Jasper, ¿Por qué me llamas ' _cariño_ '?'' El me miró con una mirada totalmente llena de comprensión, y luego me respondió.

''Bueno, en Texas, acostumbramos a llamar a las mujeres ' _cariño_ '. ¿Te molesta?''

''No lo sé, pero es un lindo gesto.'' Él volvió a sonreírme y tomó mi mano. Me puse un poco nerviosa, pero no le hice caso.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en lo mas alto, di un pequeño brinco al escuchar un rayo que rompió el silencio del jet. Me asusté un poco por la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera, pero rápidamente fui calmada por vibraciones calmantes de parte de Jasper.

''Gracias, Jasper.'' Le agradecí.

''De nada, cariño.'' Me sonrojé a la mención de mi nuevo apodo, me gustaba que me llamara cariño, se sentía bien. Me sentía a gusto con ellos desde aquél beso, me sentía cómoda, pero no sabía si podía enamorarme.

''Buenas noches, Bella.'' Me dijo Carlisle. Pero antes de responderle de la misma manera, él tomó mi rostro en sus manos y juntó nuestros labios en un beso corto pero apasionado, desearía que hubiese sido igual de largo que el de Jasper.

Me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa y continuó mirando al infinito.

Volteé a ver a Carlisle, así como él me tomó por sorpresa dándome un beso, yo le di unos también, pero esta vez en la mejilla. No era igual de intenso, pero fue un detalle lindo de mi parte.

''No me tientes, _Isabella._ '' Fue lo último que oí antes que quedarme completamente dormida con la mano de Jasper acariciando la mía

Tal vez podría sentir algo por ellos.

ooOoo

¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que continúe?


	3. Capitulo 3: La oportunidad

De verdad lamento tanto la tardanza con este capitulo. Sé que me tardé mas de lo que suelo hacer, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y otras cosas, saben que nunca abandonaría los Fics, me encanta escribir, y disfruté mucho escribiendo este, sería muy amable comentar sobre este capitulo y qué les gustaría que sucediera después, sólo para ayudarme con la creatividad un poco. Pueden dejarme un PM o en los comentarios mejor.

øøØøø

Ruby eyes, capitulo 3: La oportunidad

øøØøø

Bella P.O.V.

Desperté por ciertos rayos de sol que provenían de una zona desconocida. Me sentía bastante incómoda, creo que estaba sentada. Traté de abrir los ojos con cuidado de no dañar mis retinas para poder saber en qué lugar estaba. Sabía que me encontraba en un asiento, pero no por qué.

''Despierta, Bella.'' Escuché una voz armoniosa que me hablaba al oído, se sentía muy cerca. La voz me pareció conocida, pero me encontraba muy desconcertada y mareada, sentía que me estaba moviendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era así.

''Cariño, ¿No quieres desayunar?'' Ahí fue cuando recordé todo.

Fiesta de cumpleaños.

Carlisle y Jasper.

Pelea.

Beso.

Aeropuerto.

Recordé todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas que sucedieron hace algunas horas. Me levanté exaltada por toda la cantidad de información que mi cerebro recibía a una velocidad impresionante. Recordé que estábamos en un jet privado camino a Escocia. Recordé el beso apasionado con Jasper en el auto y Carlisle al abordar el jet, mi osadía al besarlos de vuelta, al ser tan descarada.

A mi mente se me vino la imagen de Edward, el como me abrazaba por las noches y me decía que me amaba. Ahora mismo debe estar hecho pedazos, al saber que su novia, la persona que ama y la que mas lo ama ha desaparecido con su padre y su hermano. Ellos son unos desgraciados, ¿Qué me pasó anoche? Yo nunca actuaría de esa forma, me dejé llevar por las emociones y la lujuria. Yo jamás sería compañera de ellos dos, yo estaba destinada a pasar la eternidad como una vampira al lado de Edward, no ellos. Quizá los vampiros son capaces de volverse locos o sufrir algún tipo de trastorno, porque estos dos de verdad están graves.

Igual de rápido como desperté, me volví a sentar, me levanté tan rápido que los mareos me atacaron de un forma voraz, y tanto que mi vista se nubló por unos cuantos segundos antes de que regresara para ver la imagen de Jasper con una mascara de preocupación en su rostro mientras tocaba mis mejillas y le preguntaba qué pasaba a Carlisle.

''Tranquilo, sólo se mareó un poco.'' Respondió calmadamente Carlisle.

''¿Estás seguro, Carlisle?'' Preguntó un poco desconfiado Jasper.

''¿Quién es el médico aquí?''

''Estás muy gruñón esta mañana, Carlisle.'' Dijo Jasper. Yo aparté sus manos de mis mejillas y por unos instantes cerré los ojos para tratar de ubicarme mejor y procesar todo esto que estaba ocurriendo.

''Y sabes, después de estar por un siglo con una familia de vampiros ignorantes e ingenuos, fingiendo ser uno de ellos, es bueno volver a tus raíces. Y no, no estoy gruñón.'' Oí decir a Carlisle.

''Si lo estás, molestas a Bella con tu mal humor.''

''Deja de molestar tú, Whitlock, tengo algunos trapos sucios que puedo sacar al aire.'' Carlisle no miraba a Jasper ni a mi, sólo a la ventanilla vecina.

''Como quieras.'' Respondió castamente Jasper. Jasper se volteó para mirarme fijamente, su mirada me incomodaba de cierta forma.

''¿Como amaneciste, cariño?'' Me preguntó Jasper. Yo no respondí, solo aparté la mirada de la suya. No quería verlo, no quería recordar aquél beso el cual disfruté como ninguno otro, hasta los comparé con los de Edward. Llegué a la conclusión de que Jasper era mejor besador que Edward, la manera en que paseó sus labios por los míos y acarició mis costados era prohibido y un pecado...

¡No!

Yo no debía pensar en esa clase de cosas, yo estaba con Edward, y tenía fe de que él me encontrara. Tal vez cuando llegáramos al lugar a donde nos dirigimos, pueda encontrar un celular o algún teléfono prestado para llamar a la casa Cullen, es bueno que me sepa su número de memoria. Extrañaba a Edward, quería estar con él, pero no se sentía tan grave, sólo lo extrañaba mucho, no para morirme de depresión, aún así lo necesitaba.

''Cariño, aún no respondes...'' Jasper me movía gentilmente por mi hombro, de nuevo estaba muy cerca de mi, y no es que no me agradara, sino que todos los recuerdos y detalles del beso venían a mi mente.

''Mmmm, lo siento, Jasper. Si, estoy bien.'' Traté de darle un tono de confianza a mi voz, no quería parecer incómoda, y fue una suerte que lucir natural, porque yo no suelo ser buena actriz. Eso me dio una buena idea. Si logro ganarme la confianza de ellos y hacer que crean que lo quiero, es probable que me den suficiente libertad y como para dejarme salir sola o dejar un teléfono en la casa en caso de emergencias... no, no creo que sean tan idiotas.

''Entonces, ¿Tienes hambre?'' Preguntó Jasper amablemente. Carlisle leía un libro que lucía bastante viejo, incluso para mis gustos.

''Creo que sólo podría tomar algo de jugo.'' Respondía de forma cortés. Jasper me sonrió y levantó de su asiento y despareció por una puerta. Al instante Jasper regresó con una jarra repleta de jugo de naranja y un vaso suficientemente grande como para que dos personas pudieran tomar de allí.

''Aquí tienes.'' Jasper sirvió un poco de jugo en el gigantesco vaso y me lo entregó. Se sentó a mi lado y todo el tiempo que estuve tomando mi jugo me observó con fascinación y admiración, con deleite. De verdad parecía bastante interesado en una actividad tan corriente como esta. Carlisle no me prestaba atención, se concentraba profundamente en su libro. Una vez terminé con el vaso de jugo, Jasper me lo quitó de las manos y a velocidad vampiro se lo llevó a algún lugar que no sabía, no detallé muy bien en que dirección se fue, sólo un borrón y al instante estaba de nuevo a mi lado. Ocultar mi forma de actuar a una mas natural era difícil, podría hacerlo pero sería difícil. Lo mas complicado sería ocultar mis emociones, cosa que es casi imposible, pero lo intentaría. Jasper podía sentir todas las emociones y no creo que la incomodidad y desagrado pasen desapercibidas. Vale la pena intentarlos, aunque falle en el intento, si resulta, bien. Si no resulta...

''Cariño, ¿Qué tienes?'' Me preguntó Jasper. Traté de mantenerme lo mas tranquila posible, pero era imposible. Empecé a entrar en pánico, él me descubriría, y todo por ser una mal mentirosa y él sólo ma acaba de hacer una pregunta inocente, lo peor de todo es que aún no respondo y empiezo a levantar sospechas.

''Nada, Jasper. Me siento un poco cansada.'' Respondí lo mas naturalmente posible.

''¿Estás segura?'' Rectificó él.

''S-si, estoy segura.'' Jasper se acercó mucho mas a mi hasta que su pecho duro como mármol del cual podía sentir varios de sus músculos que sobrepasaban su camiseta, quedara junto a mi, y yo lo sentía con bastante detalle.

''Cariño, tus emociones son todo un desastre.'' Dijo Jasper. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo cuando al momento en el que él tomo mi mano entre las suyas. Me quedé pasmada, nunca antes había sentido algo tan fuerte en mi vida.

''Sólo... déjame Jasper.'' Hice amago de levantarme de mi asiento, pero para mi se hizo imposible, ya que los fuertes brazos de Jasper rodearon mi cintura con fuerza y volvieron a sentarme, pero esta vez en su regazo, un movimiento bastante atrevido, debo decir. Hasta pude sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban color rosa brillante por la vergüenza que estaba emanando de mi.

''¡Suéltame!'' Le grité. Comencé a patalear con el fin de poder salir de su agarre, pero el me mantenía con fuerza entre sus piernas. ''No hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

''Jasper parecía calmado y sensato, además de firme al no querer dejarme ir de su regazo, pero igual seguía luchando para quedar libre.

''Jasper, puedes calmarla un poco.'' Carlisle había dejado su libro y procedió a colocarse agachado frente a mi. Tomó mis manos entre la suyas al igual que Jasper hace tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, y las acarició con cuidado.

''¿Carlisle?'' Pregunté. No sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, porque una clama inundó todo mi sistema. Ya no sentía mas rabia, ni dolor ni odio, sólo calma, cariño y comprensión.

''Bella debes calmarte, ¿Me escuchas? No permitiremos que nada te pase, pero para eso debes ser completamente sincera con nosotros, nada de titubeos ni secretos. Ahora, nos vas a decir qué te pasa.'' Carlisle seguía acariciando mis manos con sus palmas, a veces me veía a mi, a veces veía mis manos unidas con las suyas. Su mirada era dura, pero al mismo tiempo había algo de comprensión en ella que me hacía querer acariciar su rostro, me cohibí de hacerlo, eso estaría mal.

''Eso no les incumbe.'' Fue mi única respuesta. El agarre de Jasper estaba mas flojo, lo que me dio chance de levantarme y correr por el pasillo siguiente que encontré.

''¡Isabella! ¡Vuelve acá!'' Escuché que Carlisle grataba. Yo sabía que ellos podrían atraparme fácilmente, y la sola idea de ellos queriendo jugar conmigo al gato y al ratón me enferma. Ellos dos pensaban que yo era su compañera, aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero el pensamiento de ellos tocándome me hizo sentir... rara.

''¡Quiero estar sola!'' Grité, pero antes de poder llegar mas lejos, un par de manos me sostuvieron por detrás y juntaron nuestros cuerpos.

''Cariño, por favor. Escúchanos.'' Jasper intentó razonar conmigo, pero lo ignoré totalmente. Divisé a Carlisle al lado de Jasper sosteniendo algo en sus manos, pero no pude ver muy bien que era.

''¡No quiero, quiero volver con Edward!'' Grité. Escuché dos gruñidos, los cuales identifiqué como los de Jasper y Carlisle. Nunca había escuchado gruñir a Carlisle, lo conocí mas como un hombre calmado y tranquilo, mas bien en contra de la lucha, rara vez gruñía, y la única vez que lo escuché hacer eso fue cundo James y Victoria intentaron atacarme, recuerdo que sus ojos eran color negro azabache, negros como la noche, de ahí en adelante no lo volví a ver en ese estado.

''¡BASTA!'' Al instante, me calmé. Dejé de patalear y gritar que quería volver a Forks, ese solo gruñido bastó y sobró para hacer callar de todo, lo siguiente que supe es que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar de antes, todo se había calmado.

Aún seguía en los brazos de Jasper, él me acurrucaba hacia él. No quería sentir nada, la depresión me atacaba, ¿Cómo ellos podrían hacer algo como esto? Yo sólo quería quedarme al lado de Edward y ellos me lo arrebatan. Nunca en mi vida fui suficientemente feliz, pero cuando lo logro, ¡PUF! Todo se desploma por personas desconsideradas y malagradecidas con los demás. He conocido otra faceta de ellos dos. Me di cuenta que Jasper no es tan distante, él puede ser cariñoso, servicial y a veces tiende a presionar demasiado. Carlisle no es lo que todos esperan, él es mas oscuro, pero comprensivo, en sus ojos se puede llegar a ver el cariño, pero actúa como si fuera el villano de la película. Ambos se olvidan del filtro verbal, eso no existe. Piensan que soy su compañera, aunque se equivocan, yo les haré ver que se equivocan.

''Bien ahora que te has calmado. ¿Quieres explicar todo este drama?'' Me preguntó Carlisle. No sabía como responder, su mirada profunda y penetrante me carcomía desde adentro.

''Yo, lo siento.'' Dije únicamente, Jasper tomó mi mejilla en la palma de su mano y la acarició. Se sintió bien, pero también pude sentirme avergonzada de tal cosa, pensar que estar engañando a Edward se sentía bien era algo malo, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, estaba mal.

''¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?'' Me preguntó Carlisle. No sabía que mas decir. Yo asentí, era lo único que tenía que decir.

''Mal, muy mal.'' Dijo Carlisle. A este punto empezaba a sentir miedo irradiando de mi, Jasper en ningún momento dejó de acariciar mi mejilla, siempre estuvo consolándome. Pero lo que más intriga me causaba era, ¿Ahora que harán conmigo? Tenía mucho miedo, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente era... _me van violar._ Aunque suene muy dramático, me di cuenta hace horas que Carlisle y Jasper tenían serios problemas metales. ¿Desde hace cuanto que planean secuestrarme? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Quizá años?

''Cariño, no pienses en nosotros como tus enemigos, somos tus aliados. Nosotros te queremos, y con el tiempo, aprenderemos a amarnos.'' Jasper susurraba en mi oído. Esta era una cosa muy sexy, y tanto que me hizo sonrojarme, yo fácilmente podría disfrutar de todo esto, pero lo que me impedía hacerlo era una persona... Edward.

Él me contó su historia, me contó cómo sufrió y por las cosas que pasó al perder a su madre a los diecisiete años de edad, él de verdad la quería demasiado. Me contó acerca de su dificultad con la sed de sangre, y cómo aspiraba a ser algún día como Carlisle, poder ser médico al controlar su sed, pero ahora que veo su real ser, lo daría todo por que Edward supiera quién es en verdad Carlisle Cullen. Después de todo lo que hizo, después de todos sus esfuerzos por ser como él, de considerarlo un padre, sucede esto.

''Yo no soy su compañera.'' Dije ya exasperada de repetirlo cada cinco minutos. He dicho esa frase en mi mente y de verdad un millón de veces, ¿Cuando lo sabrán?

''Si lo eres, ¿No sientes el tirón de apareamiento acaso?'' Me preguntó Carlisle. Yo negué con la cabeza, además, ¿Qué demonios era el tirón de apareamiento?

''No, no lo siento. ¿Y qué demonios es eso?'' Ambos se miraron mutuamente y luego me miraron a mi.

''¿No lo sabes?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''No.'' Respondí castamente.

''¿Edward no te lo dijo?'' Preguntó esta vez Jasper.

''No, ¿Ya me pueden decir qué es?''

''El tirón de apareamiento es cuando un vampiro encuentra a su compañera, ambos así sea humano o vampiro, deben sentirlo, es algo así como una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorre tu cuerpo, es como si sintiera que necesitas estar al lado de esa persona, porque aunque se acaban de conocer y no saben nada de ellos mismo, se aman. La verdad, desde que se conocen, la lujuria se desate entre los dos; entonces ocurre la reclamación, que és cuando los compañeros se muerden mutuamente al momento de hacer el amor para inyectar el veneno en el cuerpo de los otros, eso hará que cualquier otro vampiro sepa que tiene un compañero, pero ya que eres humana Jasper yo podemos esperar a que te transformes, ¿Te parece?'' Entré en pánico total, ellos quería costarse conmigo, ¡Al mismo tiempo! Justo ahora deseaba estar muerta. ¿Edward donde estás? La peor parte de todo el asunto era que él lo decía como si fuera algo... natural, casual y normal.

''¡¿Están locos?! ¡Jamás me voy a acostar con ustedes!'' Les grité. Ambos sólo sonrieron.

''Ahora eso no es lo importante, sé que puedes sentir la corriente eléctrica, al igual que nosotros. No mientas.'' Carlisle cada vez intensificaba su presión hacia mi. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, yo claramente podía sentir la corriente eléctrica en todas cada una de las veces en las que alguno de los dos me tocaba, la parte que mas me atemorizaba, era que nunca en mi relación con Edward sentí algo así de fuerte, sólo ciertas aceleradas de corazón, nada mas. Temía que Carlisle y Jasper tuvieran razón, y resultara ser yo la que estaba equivocada.

''Y-yo... no sé de qué estúpida corriente eléctrica me hablas.'' Solté de un golpe. Carlisle frunció el ceño profundamente y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Tenía miedo de repente.

''Isabella, he tenido paciencia infinita contigo. Hasta ahora he intentado lidiar amablemente, no volveré a abstenerme por mas tiempo. He pasado años fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, un hombre pacífico, cosa que no se cierta. Jasper y yo esperamos por siglos a encontrar a nuestra compañera, sólo para que ella nos niegue por un maldito encaprichamiento de amor adolescente. Entiende, tú nos perteneces de ahora en adelante, Edward no volverá y al final todos seremos malditamente felices porque tú eres nuestra compañera, osea, destinada a nosotros por la eternidad ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tú me haz obligado a hacerlo, quizá con el tiempo lo entiendas.'' Fue lo último que dijo Carlisle antes de desparecer por el mismo lugar en el que yo había corrido. Me sentí destrozada.

Me sentí vacía. La tristeza me rodeaba, y cuando pensé conocer a alguien, fallé. Cuando creía que podían confiar y hablar, sucede esto. Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle hablar de esa manera, mucho menos a mi. Se suponía que él era mi compañero, y no es que lo esté creyendo, pero esa no era la manera aunque no fuéramos nada en esta vida. Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de mi, no podía sentirme mas humillada. Llorando patéticamente en el regazo de Jasper mientras él me consolaba acariciando mi mejilla, sin detenerse y comprensivo. Me encogí mas, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, no quería verlos. ¿Cuando despertaría de esta pesadilla? De un momento a otro me sentí cansada, agotada mentalmente, tantas cosas que procesar en tan poco tiempo me hacían llegar a mi límite.

''Cariño, disculpa a Carlisle. Él no es muy paciente, no es su intención herir tus sentimientos. No llores, cariño, detesto verte sufrir. Tienes que entenderlos, hemos estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo y es frustrante que nos rechaces'' Dijo Jasper. Yo lloraba cada vez mas fuerte dejando que las lagrimas empañaran mi visión. Ni me di cuenta que aún traía puesto el vestido azul que Alice me obligó a ponerme incluso con los tacones. Y ahora que puedo asimilar mejor las cosas, me di cuenta que logré correr en tacones sin tropezarme un poco. Yo jugaba con el dobladillo de mi vestido haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Jasper, aunque me hacían sentir un poco mejor cuando me llamaba cariño y daba pequeños besos en mi cuello... lo sé, está mal después de todo el drama que hice para hacerlos entender que no eran mis compañeros, pero un poco de vergüenza y ser descarada lo vale por sentirme mejor dejando que Jasper me consolara.

''No llores cariño, ya aterrizaremos, debes cambiarte sino quieres morir de frío.'' Jasper paseaba su mano por mi espalda suavemente y me regaló un beso en la mejilla... sentí exactamente lo Carlisle describió, la corriente eléctrica, la necesidad de estar a su lado... esto no puede ser, ellos estaban equivocados. Debo admitir que jamás sentí algo así con Edward.

''D-de acuerdo.'' Jasper me entregó una pequeña maletita que se podía llevar fácilmente en una sola mano, la maleta era pequeña, pero bastate ancha.

''Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas cambiarte tranquilamente.'' Jasper no me dejó tiempo para responder, sólo me levantó con él en brazos y a velocidad vampiro me llevó a un lugar que no había visto antes en el jet, no es como si estuviera explorando mucho recientemente por aquí, de todas formas ellos no me dejarían .

''Gracias, Jasper.'' Respondí cortésmente. Nos encontrábamos en un lugar bastante extraño, era como un pequeño cuarto con un tocador y algunos gabinetes de roble.

''Aquí puedes cambiarte tranquilamente, te estaré esperando por allá.'' Noté las tristeza en la voz de Jasper, cuando hace tan sólo unos minutos lucía alegre y feliz, quizá por el beso del auto, no lo sé. Jasper se retiró por una cortina que daba paso a una puerta por donde se retiró sin decir nada mas. Yo abrí el maletín, sólo para asombrarme a tal conjunto que admiraba. Era una camisa cuello de tortuga color negro junto con una chaqueta caqui y varios botones negros adornando. El pantalón era ajustado y totalmente negro, pero mantenía mi calor corporal; y mi parte favorita y definitivamente algo que nunca antes había usado, eran las botas marrones con sólo la justa medida de tacón que no podría hacerme caer, eran bajas y cómodas, además de que cubrían tomo mi pie, así no me daría frío.

Cuando terminé me miré al espejo de la gigantesca peinadora e hice una trenza francesa para que fuera de lado, quedaba bien. La ropa que me quité la puse en el maletín para guardarla. Aproveché y me cepillé los dientes muy bien usando enjuague bucal, usé el hilo dental y listo. Quería tomar una ducha, pero creo que aquí en el jet no era muy posible que digamos.

''Lista.'' Dije en un tono mas elevando de lo normal, pero yo sabía que de todas formas no hay necesidad de gritar, hasta Carlisle que no sé donde está me hubiera escuchado de todas formas. No tuve respuesta de mi llamado, por lo que yo misma salí del pequeño cuarto que a estas alturas me empezaba a causar claustrofobia.

Al salir, me sorprendí al ver a Jasper.

Podía sentir toda la tristeza y dolor emanando de él. Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro totalmente, sus rodillas estaban dobladas para apoyarse de ellas, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que estoy allí. Mi corazón se encogió ante tal escena que presencié. Me sentía triste, porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que él estaba así por mi, por lo que les dije. Tenían todo el derecho a estarlo, incluso molestos. No quería creer que todo lo que ellos me dijeron era verdad, yo estaba enamorada de Edward, pero después de algunas horas, eso se ha puesto en duda, ya me lo dejó claro, él no quiere transformarme, sólo mantenerme humana el resto de mi vida, aunque yo soñaba con que él me transformara en vampira. Si de verdad él me amaba como dice que hace, sería suficientemente egoísta como para transformarme, de todas formas no hay mucho a lo que debo renunciar. Estaba empezando a razonar.

Trataba de hacer que esto funcionara de verdad, pero no lo lograba, Carlisle y Jasper aseguran que son mis compañeros, pero qué debo creer. Estaba claro que me sentía bien con sus toques, con sus caricias, abrazos y... besos, yo nunca antes me sentía así por ellos, jamás. Mi parte racional me decía, _tal vez sólo necesitabas un empujoncito para darte cuenta de la verdad._ Me costaba creerlo. Tenía miedo de equivocarme. Tenía miedo de elegir mal, ¿Qué pasaría si elijo quedarme con Jasper y Carlisle y resulta ser que de verdad ambos están locos?

A pesar de que todo lo que ellos dijeron sobre los compañeros resultó ser cierto y puedo experimentarlo a flor de piel cada segundo, la necesidad de consolar y estar cerca eran algunas, sin mencionar la extraña corriente eléctrica que cada vez se hacía mas potente con el paso del tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si elijo a Edward y Jasper y Carlisle tenían razón? En algo no se equivocaban ambos, era que Edward era un completo niño, el no quería tener sexo conmigo como los típicos adolescentes, toda la noche la utiliza para convencerme de que és un monstruo y debo dejarlo, cosa que no haré, yo lo amo, en cambio si él decide dejarme, no puedo hacer nada, él ya no me querría.

Debía tener una prueba. Me comporté como una maldita, nada me costaría hacer una prueba. Averiguaría quién es mi compañero, y es seguro que pasaré la eternidad con él o ellos.

''Jasper...'' Traté de llamar la atención de Jasper llamándolo por su nombre. Me acerqué un poco mas a él y arrodillé a su lado. No hubo respuesta de su parte, parecía una estatua, inmóvil. ''Jasper.'' Esta vez me senté tranquilamente a su lado y coloqué mi mano en su hombro. No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo de nuevo. Fui un poco mas atrevida y pasé mi mano de su hombro hasta su mejilla, la cual acaricié con suavidad y deleite... de nuevo ea sensación de calor y necesidad. ''¿Jasper?'' Jasper se removió sólo un poco y apartó las manos de su rostro, pero aún seguía si mirarme.

''¿Qué quieres, Bella?'' Algo andaba mal, él me dijo que prefería llamarme 'cariño' que Bella o Isabella. Él ni siquiera me miraba, de hecho, lucía como si estuviera admirando el infinito.

''¿Jazz? ¿Qué te sucede?'' Pregunté un poco mas preocupada de lo normal.

''No es nada, Bella. Sólo vamos a sentarnos, ya aterrizaremos.'' Él iba a levantarse, pero puse una mano en su pecho, y a pesar de que él podría apartarme fácilmente, volvió a sentarse y me miró fijamente.

''Jasper, habla conmigo, por favor.'' Dije.

''No tiene sentido.'' Él negó.

''Claro que lo tiene. ¿Qué te tiene así? Hace sólo unos segundos estabas feliz.''

''No creo que te interese saber, a ti no te interesa nada ni nadie, sólo quieres estar con el idiota de Edward.'' Dijo Jasper con un tono duro en su voz.

''Jazz, de verdad lo siento. Yo no planeé esto, tiendes que entender mi situación.'' Traté de usar un sobrenombre que en un caso escuché a Carlisle usar con él.

''Fui un idiota, pensé que nos reconocerías al instante, pero no. Quizá algún día te des cuenta, pero aún no.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Jazz, sé que me comporté mal, pero no sé que creer ahora. Edward es una persona a la que aprendí a amar, lo admiro y lo quiero. Pero ahora que ustedes me han dicho todo esto, debo admitir que tengo... ciertas sensaciones, pero no puedo decir que me quedaré el resto de la eternidad con ambos porque temo a equivocarme.''

''Cariño, entiendo que tengas miedo, es comprensible. Sé que Carlisle pudo ser un poco rudo contigo, pero eso es lo que queremos, a mi no me cuesta nada esperar por ti, pero ha sido mucho tiempo. Danos una oportunidad, no te presionaremos, sólo pido que no te alejes de nosotros, eso nos destruiría.''

''Ustedes me piden... ¿Una oportunidad?'' Pregunté perpleja.

''Si, yo sé que tú a mas a a Edward, yo te quiero, y te aseguro que con el tiempo vamos a aprender a amarnos, los tres.'' Dijo Jasper. Jasper tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las acariciaba como hace tan sólo unos minutos.

''Si, yo amo a Edward, pero como dije antes, empiezo a tener dudas. Estoy dispuesta a probar, sé que probablemente no funcione, y si no lo hace pagaré muy caro.'' Admití mientras bajaba la mirada en modo de vergüenza.

''Entiendo. Tienes miedo de equivocarte al elegir, pero déjame decirte algo... cuando conoces a tu compañero verdadero, es imposible separarse, te pido... sólo te pido una oportunidad para que te des cuenta que eres nuestra igual, nuestra otra mitad y nuestra alma gemela.'' Jasper tenía mis manos apretadas junto a su pecho, donde su corazón solía latir. Nos mirábamos directo a los ojos, no había nada que me distrajera.

''Gracias, Jazz. Lo apreció mucho.'' Respondí. Las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos, mi mirada se nublaba poco a poco, y cuando una de las muchas lagrimas iban cayendo por mi cachete, Jasper la apartó con la yema de su dedo, dejando una agradable sensación.

''Aún no me haz respondido, cariño.'' Esta vez el tono de voz de Jasper sonaba mas alegre él me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que me hizo perder la respiración por unos segundos.

''¿Qué quieres que responda?'' Pregunté un poco intrigada.

''Ya sabes. ¿Nos darás una oportunidad?'' Preguntó Jasper. Lo estuve pensando durante unos minutos o segundos, en realidad no calculé el tiempo, sólo sé que me encontraba analizando los pros y contras de esta situación. Si aceptaba, era porque una parte de mi se moría por experimentar y llegar mas allá de esto, porque quería saber la realidad, pero el temor aún se hallaba allí por elegir mal y ceder a esta loca idea. Si nada de esto funcionaba sabía que Edward quedaría destrozado por permitirlo, pero si resulta... no lo sé. Por una lado podría funcionar, pero si elijo quedarme con Edward y ellos eran mis compañeros, lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida. Si no funciona y regreso a Forks con Edward, dudo que alguna vez me perdone.

''Yo... acepto. Voy a darles una oportunidad, pero si no funciona ustedes me llevarán de vuelta a Forks inmediatamente, ¿De acuerdo?'' Dije. Jasper se mostró pensativo por un momento, pero luego sonrió y me abrazó muy fuerte.

''¿Eso es un sí?'' Agregué. Jasper soltó una pequeña risa que desató la mía también. Escucharlo reír de esa forma me alegraba.

''¡Claro que si, cariño! Te prometo que si no funciona, te llevaremos de vuelta a Forks.'' Dijo Jasper mucho mas alegre.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú tienes mucha confianza, ¿Cierto?'' Pregunté. Yo por su puesto le devolví el abrazo a Jasper hasta que se volvió incómoda y me removí en sus brazos fuertes que a pesar de mis señales por que me soltara, no lo hizo.

''Claro que si. Te aseguro que pasarás los mejores momentos de tu vida, cariño.'' ''Lo que tú digas, Jazz. ¿Me puedes soltar ya?'' Pregunté.

''Nop, te quedarás conmigo, aquí.'' Dijo Jasper. Traté de levantarme, pero él me tomó sentó en su regazó diría yo con demasiada fuerza.

''¡Jasper!'' Exclamé.

''No te quejes, tú me pusiste muy contento.'' Declaró Jasper.

''Jazz, vamos a aterrizar, debemos sentarnos en nuestros asientos.'' Dije con diversión en mi voz.

''Si quieres, allá vamos.'' No respondí nada, lo siguiente que supe era que Jasper y yo ahora estábamos en nuestros puestos originales. Yo ya estaba con mi cinturón de seguridad al igual que él, y no había rastros de Carlisle por ninguna parte.

''¿Donde está Carlisle? Necesito disculparme con él, mi actitud no fue la mejor que digamos.'' Comenté muy bajito, me daba vergüenza decirlo, me comporté como una malcriada.

''No te preocupes por él, ya podrán hablar a solas, creo que Carlisle también está un poco molesto consigo mismo.'' Dijo Jasper. Él pasó una brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él. Yo como reflejo involuntario me recosté en su pecho de roca, pero aún así me parecía cómodo.

''Yo sólo... estaba confundida.'' Agregué.

''Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.'' Levanté la mirada para poder ver su rostro, y me encontré con que él miraba únicamente al infinito.

''¿Jasper?''

''¿Si, cariño?'' Oh, Dios, sentía que cada vez amaba mas y mas la manera en la que me llamaba cariño.

''¿Cuando llegamos?''

''Justo ahora.'' Dijo Jasper mientras que con su mano tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi cara. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando nuestros labios se unieron de forma perfecta. Encajábamos como uno solo. Los suyos a pesar de ser fríos, se acomodaban para quedar a la perfección con los míos, y él succionaba mi labio inferior suavemente, el calor y el frío chocaban para crear una mezcla perfecta. Sus labios se movían con goce y entusiasmo en los míos. Yo cada vez mas disfrutaba de este contacto, en especial cuando sus manos viajaron a mis costados y los acariciaron sensualmente. Yo levanté mis manos y enredé mis dedos en la parte de su nuca empujándolo mas a mi. Mi lujuria se elevaba, mis senos estaban golpeando su pecho de mármol y cada vez mas los dos nos estrechábamos con tal de sentirnos juntos.

Mis ojos cerrados imaginando tantas cosas, tantas buenas sensaciones y recuerdos. Me concentré en emanar mis emociones hacia Jasper para que él sintiera todo lo que yo sentía. Llegamos a un punto donde la lengua fría de Jasper me pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca... y yo como la zorra en la que me estoy convirtiendo, se lo concedí sin complicaciones, así como yo hice lo mismo. Jasper sabía a miel, dulce y fresco, un sabor indescriptible para mi, pero me conformaba con degustar.

Cuando el aire me hizo falta, me separé lentamente de él en busca de oxígeno.

''¿Qué tal? No puedes negar que te gustó, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No, en realidad no puedo.'' Dije.

''¿Te gustó mucho tu primer beso?'' Me preguntó Jasper. Estaba confundida.

''¿Mi primer beso?'' ''Claro.''

''¿Y por qué supones que es mi primer beso? Edward ya me ha besado antes, tú lo haz visto.'' Jasper frunció el ceño y pude escuchar un gruñido procedente de él, pero no tuve miedo, yo con la punta de mi dedo comencé a hacer dibujos indefinidos en su pecho.

''Apuesto a que Edward jamás te ha besado como yo, él es un virgen de un siglo de edad.'' Jasper esta vez me tenía más cerca de su cuerpo.

''No... no lo ha hecho, tienes razón. Eso no significa que és mi primer beso, Jazz.''

''Claro que si. Hasta que un hombre de verdad no te bese como se debe, no es tu primer beso, además, tienes que sentirlo, tienes que sentir la lujuria.'' Me sonrojé con las palabras de Jasper.

''¿Cómo sabes que sentí lujuria, Jazz?'' Me sentí estúpida después de preguntar eso.

''Porque, cariño, yo soy un empático. Justo cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, tu lujuria me inundó.'' Oh. Dios. Mio.

''Y-yo-'' Ya nada salió de mi boca, porque los labios de Jasper me callaron, comenzando un ciclo que me hacía desear nunca haber conocido a Edward, aunque suene cruel. Mis sentimientos se han puesto en prueba radicalmente, todo lo que ha pasado en un tiempo récord, me hace dudar de mi relación con Edward.

Edward nunca me ha besado de esa forma.

Edward nunca ha hecho sentir de esa forma.

Edward nunca ha hecho elevar mi lujuria. Él sólo me rechazaba.

¿Qué pasa si de verdad son mis compañeros? ¿Qué debo hacer?

øøØøø

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya expliqué antes, tuve problemas personales, pero ya estoy mejor. Quisiera que me ayudaran con esta historia, sé que muchas de ustedes tienen una enorme creatividad, de hecho, hace poco pedí ayuda con mi otro fic 'Tormenta escarlata' tenía un enorme bloqueo.


	4. Capitulo 4 Charlas incómodas

Un gran saludo para todas. Sé que no había actualizado en bastante tiempo, pero espero poder volver a hacerlo, aunque no con tanta regularidad como solía hacerlo, trataré de actualizar al menos dos de mis historias por semana dependiendo si los capítulos son de dos mil palabras.

ooOoo

Ruby eyes, capítulo 4: Charlas incómodas

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

Diferente. Me sentía diferente después de todo lo que ocurrió en el jet.

Una sensación de frescura y seguridad se apoderaba poco a poco de mí cada vez que pensaba en Jasper. A veces quería no hacerlo, pero era inevitable, de una forma u otra mis pensamientos siempre toaban el mismo rumbo... Jasper.

Me sentía mal, tonta y como una traicionera. Traicionera por permitir que todo ocurriera, abandonar a los Cullen, aunque no porque yo quería, debí poner un poco más de resistencia ante ellos.

Era como si tuviera personalidad múltiple. En un momento podía sentirme bien y relajada, pero al siguiente recordaba por qué me sentía de esa forma, volvemos al tema de Jasper, lo cuál me lleva nuevamente que estamos en Escocia porque ellos aseguran y juran ser mis compañeros verdaderos y no Edward... después llegaba el arrepentimiento.

Arrepentimiento debido a que yo fui la idiota que se emocionó y le hizo caso a una parte de ella que probablemente esté equivocada. Me dejé llevar por las emociones y la escena de cómo Jasper se miraba tan destruido ante mi rechazo, tan triste por mi crueldad.

Me sentía culpable porque sabía, que tal vez él pudo haberme manipulado, quizá jugó un poco con mis emociones, pero nada es seguro. Jasper sonaba tan sincero cuando habló conmigo, y cuando nos besamos todo fue... mágico, era como si un millón de mariposas volaran por mi estómago y quisieran salir.

Y en resumen, una parte de mí se siente culpable por abandonar a los Cullen así, en especial a Edward y destruirlo.

Otra parte se siente furiosa con Carlisle y Jasper por llevarme lejos de Forks, de mi padre, de mi novio vampiro al cual amo incondicionalmente y de mis amigos, pero en especial de Edward.

Mi tercera yo está triste y se siente compasiva.

Pero la parte que más me aterraba era la que incluía darle una oportunidad a Jasper y Carlisle, una parte que predominó en un momento en el que tenía que ser firme y decir 'No'. Pero simplemente esa cosa de las emociones no se me da muy bien, en especial cuando tengo que lidiar con un empático.

Toda yo era un lío, y estaba en un lío. Tenía una guerra interna. Era una descarada, sinvergüenza, y desquiciada, pero sobre todo, era una chica confundida que sólo trata de darle sentido los últimos acontecimientos. Las personas deberían entenderme mejor, tengo que lidiar con dos vampiros que me secuestraron, me besaron, afirman ser mis compañeros y me llevan a Escocia; en Forks se encuentra posiblemente un muy agitado Edward buscándome por todas partes.

Quizá fui una tonta al tomar esa elección, y a sabiendas de que si todo fracasa, perderé todo lo que tengo, me quedaré sola, y sin nadie que me rodee. Nadie querría estar con alguien que te traicionó sólo por una probada de aventura.

Sentía tanta lastima por la pobre Alice y Esme, ellas no tenían nada que ver con esto, ellas (según me dijeron Jasper y Carlisle) eran peones en su juego de ajedrez, un juego diseñado especialmente para obtenerme.

Quizá sea cierto. ¿Qué pasa si de verdad soy su compañera? Dudo que Edward se lo tome con calma, no dudo que vaya a pelear.

Algunas partes de las historias de Jasper y Carlisle tiene sentido. Ellos no pudieron haberme llevado lejos si tan sólo lucía como una infante cuando me conocieron, hasta ahora es que creo que mis pechos crecieron un poco mas y mi trasero es más firme, sin mencionar mi cintura. La verdad sí luzco como una mujer, y no una niñita de catorce años de edad.

Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ya no puedo decir que no, pero lo que más me incomoda no es estar con Jasper, el cual una vez pensé era distante y aburrido; es cuidadoso, pero no como Edward que teme hasta que salga al jardín, Jasper es detallista, o eso es lo que me ha demostrado hasta ahora.

Volviendo al tema, la parte que sí me incomoda es... tener que tratar de llevarme bien con Carlisle. Al parecer los papeles se invirtieron, ahora Carlisle es el chico malo y Jasper un simple muchacho embelesado por mí.

No digo que odie a Carlisle, la verdad tenerlo como un hombre rudo me excita un poco, pero es tan diferente a como lo conocí antes. Antes era un hombre generoso que se preocupaba por la vida humana, pero ahora frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos, todo en él cambió, y eso quedó demostrado cuando explotó, y todo por mi culpa.

Debí ser un poco más calmada, no una niña con una rabieta. Debía comportarme con una adulta que ahora soy, en la que me he convertido, en la que QUIERO ser.

La realidad viene hacia mí, Edward siempre me trataba como a una niña, y parecía una niña porque así hacía que me comportara, recuerdo que nunca me besó como se debía, nunca me dio lo que siempre le pedí, lo único que yo quería era demostrar que lo amo con toda mi alma, pero al parecer para él no era suficiente.

Quería lo mejor para los dos, quería subir un escalón en nuestra relación, hacer algo para amarnos por siempre. ¿Pero de qué sirve? Si al fin y al cabo el ni siquiera quería convertirme, de hecho, una vez se lo pregunté y juro que casi le da una taque cardíaco. ¿Tan malo és pasar el resto de la eternidad con alguien a quien amas?

La mayoría de las mujeres sólo quieren casarse, tener hijos y envejecer, pero ese no es mi plan, mi plan era diferente. Yo quería emocionarme, vivir aventuras, amar, y tal vez luego, pasar a algo mucho mayor, pero por ahora, sólo tengo dieciocho años.

Me di cuenta. Todo lo que quería hacer en la vida, lo estoy haciendo justamente ahora, aunque ésta escena no estaba planeada, quería hacer algo parecido, y no, no quería escapar con mi cuñado y suegro a Escocia, quería viajar, y tal vez estar en Escocia sea divertido.

Pero dudo que me dejen salir de casa, quizá piensen que intentaré llamar a los Cullen, lo cual era mi plan original, pero ahora mismo, mi yo verdadera dice: _''¿Qué más da? Si te das cuenta, tu_ _vida era un purgatorio antes_

ooOoo

Estaba sentada en otro auto fuera del aeropuerto, ya habíamos salido del jet y Jasper me dijo que me quedara aquí mientras él se ocupaba de otras cosas más importantes fuera del auto. No había visto a Carlisle desde que salimos del Jet, era como si él quisiera evitar verme o estar cerca de mí. Quería verlo para poder disculparme con él por lo ocurrido anteriormente, no podía estar quieta sabiendo que hice algo incorrecto, me sentía culpable por mis actos. Definitivamente necesitaba disculparme con él.

Gracias a la ropa que me dio Jasper, no estaba muriendo de frío, aquí el viento de verdad era helado, y todas las personas vestían con mullidos abrigos de lana o piel para protegerse del frío.

No había conductor aún en el auto, tal vez Jasper o Carlisle conducirá.

''¿Qué piensas tanto, cariño?'' Di un pequeño brinco al oír repentinamente la voz de Jasper muy cerca, y cuando me di cuenta, a estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta del auto que se abría.

Jasper estaba vestido con un abrigo igual bastante mullido. Yo sabía que le frío no le afectaría en nada, pero sólo era una pantalla.

''No es nada importante. '' Dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Aparté la vista de él miré por la ventana.

''Pareces distraída.'' Remarcó.

''Es que, quería saber dónde está Carlisle, debo disculparme con él por las cosas que dije.'' Bajé la mirada en vergüenza por mis palabras.

Jasper entre sus manos con guantes de cuero tomó mi barbilla y la levantó lo suficiente como para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos color oro.

''No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, podrás hablar con él y disculparte, pero no te aseguro que será fácil ganarte su perdón, Carlisle puede ser severo a veces.''

''¿Severo?'' Pregunté un poco curiosa por esa palabra que martillaba en mi mente. Al mencionar esa palabra, muchas otras cosas venían a mi cabeza, como castigos con látigos y cosas por el estilo.

''Él es serio, cuando lo conociste en Forks, era sólo una cosa de imagen y apariencia, Carlisle es pasible, pero no tiene una gran paciencia como todos solían decir.''

''Entiendo.'' Jasper retiró su mano de mi barbilla, sólo para tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas.

''¿Cómo puedo ganarme su perdón?'' Pregunté.

''Bueno, cariño. Yo tengo un par de ideas, pero apuesto a que te incomodaría un poco darle una mamada en su escritorio, ¿No?'' Al instante, mi cara se puso roja como una tomate, quité mi mano de entre las suyas y volteé la cara para evitar que me viera de esa forma.

''¡Jasper! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?!'' Dejé la oración en el aire porque en realidad no quería maldecir ni tenía ánimos.

''¿Tan realista? Porque la forma mas rápida de asegurar su perdón sería si tú fueras considerada y le hicieras ese enorme regalo.'' Jasper se carcajeaba un poco de su propio juego, y aunque a mí también me hacía un poco de gracia, no iba a hacer eso de ningún modo.

''¡No, eres un cerdo!'' Le grité mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro, el cual me dolió más a mí que a él. ''¡Auch!'' Me quejé mientras me encogía en mi asiento sobando mi mano.

''¿Ya ves lo que causas? Te lastimaste, y no fue mi culpa.'' Dijo Jasper riéndose un poco de mi ignorancia.

''Yo no lo causé, si tú no hubieras dicho tal barbaridad, a mí no me dolería mi mano.'' Le dije mientras sostenía mi aún adolorida mano contra mi pecho.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo.'' Dijo él atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo en señal de re confortación. Tomó mi mano lastimada de nuevo entre las tuyas, retiró sus guantes y empezó a acariciarla. ''Ya no dolerá tanto, el frío de mi piel lo calmará.'' Dijo Jasper cuando le dio un tierno beso al dorso de mi mano.

''Pues, gracias. Pero aún necesito que me ayudes a que Carlisle me perdone, y no digas nada indebido.'' Le advertí con cierto tono de humor en mi voz al mismo tiempo que lo reprendía.

''Está bien. Lo que yo te recomiendo es que hables con él y le digas tus inquietudes y qué es lo que te molesta.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Bueno, para comenzar, me molesta el que me hayan secuestrado, obligado a viajar a Escocia y besarlos.''

''¿Eso crees, cariño? Yo no creo que te hayamos obligado a besarnos, tú te entregaste sin problemas.'' Dijo Jasper meneando las cejas hacia mí con esa mirada sensual y sexy.

''¡Agh! ¿Por qué eres así? Yo no quería besarlos.'' Declaré con voz firme y cara de fastidio.

''Eso no fue lo que nos demostraste en el jet, o en el auto. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron? Tú, mi dulce niña, tienes el sabor más dulce que haya probado jamás.''

''¡Jasper! Es en serio, estoy tratando aún de procesar todo, y tú no me ayudas en nada, sólo te gusta hacerme sentir incómoda.'' Le dije.

De repente, un estruendo me asustó, y fue allí que me di cuenta que no era un estruendo, sino el sonido del motor del autor que estaba arrancando para irnos a donde yo no sé. Un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro se había subido al auto y arrancado. Éste empezó a moverse rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

''¿Te hago sentir incómoda? Pensé que te gustaba, cariño.'' Dijo él, con una cara bastante fingida de decepción y haciendo un puchero que lo hacía lucir tierno.

''Sí, Jasper, me haces sentir incómoda.'' Le dije y me volteé para no mirarlo a la cara.

''¿Por qué? Es sólo una simple mención de sexo oral, pareces una chica virgen, de esas que son tan inocentes que nunca le han tocado los pechos, y hasta se ríen y ponen coloradas cuando mencionan algo así. Algo como: _Voy a cogerte por ese coño apretado toda la noche'._ Aunque sea de broma.'' Cuando Jasper terminó de hablar, yo no podía estar mas roja.

Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, vergüenza porque él pensaba que yo no era virgen, si tan sólo fuera cierto. No quería ni mirarlo a la cara, en especial porque dijo esa frase que creó un cosquilleo allá abajo y tuve que reprimir un gemido débil.

''S-si, Jasper. Lo que tú digas.'' Traté de disimular lo más que pude, pero eso es imposible, Jasper es un empático, y en menos de dos segundos puede descubrir que oculto algo.

''Mmmm, que extraño. Ahora te comportas raro.'' Maldición.

''¿Raro?'' Pregunté un poco más calmada que antes.

''Sí, raro. ¿Te pasa algo?''

''No me pasa nada.'' Respondí muy rápido.

''¿Cariño?'' Preguntó él con una mirada seria y profunda en mí que me hacía sentir escalofríos.

''¿S-si?''

''¿Eres virgen, ¿Cierto?''

Y aquí fue donde yo no tuve ningún tipo de respuestas que darle, simplemente me quedé en silencio por un largo rato, no quería hablar de eso. No quería decirle nada porque me daba vergüenza que él pensara que no era virgen sólo porque tenía novio, si tan sólo supiera que Edward era más anticuado que mis bisabuelos.

''Sí, Jasper. Lo soy.'' Le aseguré, pero aún sin mirarlo.

''Lo sabía, cariño.''

Me desplomé. Él lo supo todo este tiempo, pero aún así me hizo sentir mal y vulnerable ante él. Ahora podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas de tanta vergüenza que sentí hoy. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Me sentía humillada por él, y últimamente estoy más susceptible que antes, más sensible y delicada.

''¡Cariño, no llores! Por favor, ya sabes que detesto verte llorar, eso me hace sentir mal.'' Me consoló Jasper acariciando mi espalda y regalándome un abrazo fuerte.

''No me toques.'' Murmuré como pude, aunque no podía hablar muy bien debido a mis sollozos.

''No me digas eso a mí. Me haces sentir pésimo.'' Dijo él contra mi cuello.

''Tú me hiciste sentir mal también.'' Sollocé contra su pecho de mármol.

''Perdóname. No sabía que te avergonzaba de esa forma, Cariño.'' Me dijo él. Jasper besó mi cabeza y mi mejilla, pero justo ahora mi cabeza decía: _Manda todo a la mierda..._ y eso es justamente lo que quería, por lo que pedía a gritos mi conciencia que Jasper me besara como en el avión.

''Pues sí, me avergüenza ser virgen.'' Dije ya parando de soltar lagrimas, las cuales Jasper había limpiado con el dorso de la manga de su chaqueta.

''Pues no tendrías que sentir vergüenza, cariño.'' Dijo él.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté.

''No, porque para un hombre estar con una mujer virgen es lo mejor.'' Dijo Jasper consolándome.

''Supongo que sí.'' Asentí.

''Es un privilegio. Y te aseguro que...'' Jasper se detuvo allí y se puso rígido ''Que cualquier hombre que esté contigo, tendrá la mejor experiencia de su vida.'' Y yo como de costumbre, me sonrojé con naturalidad.

''Jasper-'' Pero él me interrumpió.

''En especial, este hombre.'' Dijo señalándose a si mismo.

ooOoo

Allí lo tienen, corto, pero es un capítulo. De ahora en adelante no prometo capítulos tan largos, tengo poco tiempo para escribir y esas cosas.

No olviden pasar por mi perfil revisando el nuevo OS que publiqué ''Deseos prohibidos'' emparejamiento Bella/Carlisle

No olviden comentar este capitulo y mi OS que participa en un concurso, los comentarios me darán mejor posición.

Cat


	5. Capitulo 5 Jasper

Hola a todas, la verdad es que me siento bastante motivada con mis historias últimamente, por lo cual he decidido escribir rápido antes de comenzar de nuevo la universidad.

ooOoo

Ruby eyes, capitulo 5: Jasper

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

Jasper y y hemos estado en silencio todo lo que iba de viaje en la camioneta, ninguno de los dos hablamos de nuevo, no quería mencionar el hecho de que Carlisle no vino con nosotros en el auto, cosa que no me facilitaba que me sentía mal por aquellas palabras que le dije.

Jasper estuvo acariciando mi costado hasta la actualidad, yo me recosté de él buscando algo donde sentirme reconfortada, detestaba pensar que había sido demasiado cruel con él. Y tenía cierta sospecha de que estaría molesto, según lo que me decía su personalidad hasta ahora.

Yo no era del tipo de chica que le gustaba un tipo rudo, pero Carlisle no era cualquier tipo, era un hombre, un hombre al cual en realidad jamás había conocido bien sino hasta hace tan sólo unas horas. A diferencia de Jasper, Carlisle nmes tan tolerante como yo pensaba que era, y Jasper en realidad es divertido, extrañamente abierto y servicial, me gusta el nuevo Jasper, aquel al que no tenían que obligar siempre a ir a cazar cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Eso es absurdo, él ha estado cerca de mí por bastante tiempo y no me ha lastimado ni por accidente.

Jasper es raro, pero en un buen sentido, tiene una extraño sentido del humor que me hacer querer golpearlo, aunque si lo inetntara terminaría con una mano rota, quizás dos, pero lo que de verdad no podía negar, era que me ha sacado una que otra sonrisa en todo el trayecto de viaje.

De repente ya todo esto no se ve tan malo, me hace sentir... Bien. Ya sé, ya sé, no debería sentirme de esa forma, en especial cuando todos saben que aunque yo no quería ir con ellos, al final accedí a quedarme.

Si al final nada resultaba salir bien, tendría que volver a casa llena de vergüenza por haberme ido de esa forma, tener que explicárselo a Charlie y a todos de por qué desaparecí, pero lo peor de todo sería cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a los Cullen, sería un total drama. Ya me lo imaginaba. Esme sollozando, Alice igual... Pero la peor parte sería ver a Edward, no sería capaz de verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

Estoy arriesgando demasiado, todo por algo que quizá no funcione. Por una probada de pecado, un pecado totalmente que podría valer la pena.

Ya estaba cansada, eso decía una parte de mí. Cansada de ser tímida, yo quería explorar, viajar y hacer de todo, pero Edward siempre me lo ponía difícil, siempre con la excusa de ser muy frágil y morir en cualquier segundo.

Por supuesto, esta no era la forma de demostrar que podía ser más y no tan frágil, pero he llegado a un punto donde me pongo a pensar en cosas que van más allá de todo. Edward ya no parece tan perfecto, y lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en esto por un tiempo, ya no quiero seguir ocasionándome dolores de cabeza.

¿Sería bueno dejar de lado a la antigual Bella y dar paso a una nueva yo? ¿Aunque me costara todo lo que tengo? Aventurarme a algo desconocido, ya no hay vuelta a atrás. Estoy siendo una descarada, y lo peor de todo, es que por más que lo intente, por alguna razón estoy teniendo ataques de bipolaridad al pensar un segundo que amo a Edward, pero al otro odiarlo, y luego al otro ver sus lados malos, luego sentirme culpable por mis actos, después sacar la 'Bella' atrevida y salvaje que no le teme a nada.

Estoy demasiado confundida, ya no sé que hacer, cada vez entro más y más en pánico por mis decisiones, mis actos, los resultados y finalmente a las personas que lastimaré por todo esto que me encuentro haciendo.

Como dije antes, prefiero darle un descanso a mi cerebro y mejor dejar de pensar tanto en mis múltiples ataques bipolares y mis otras yo que tratan de tomar el dominio de mis acciones.

Prefiero seguir pensando en que Jasper es un cerdo, pero uno muy atrevido y gracioso, aunque sus comentarios sobre el sexo son bastante fuera de lugar, me hacen reír de igual forma. Por dentro de rio como loca, aunque en el exterior luzca seria y con intenciones de parecer enojada con él, siempre se me escapa una que otra risa que me delata.

ooOoo

Al parecer me quedé dormida durante el viaje, porque al rato, pude sentir que alguien, osea Jasper, empezaba a sacudirme ligeramente. No suelo dormir mucho, pero todas esa emociones y los pensamiento, me agotaron por completo.

''Cariño, despierta, hemos llegado.'' Esa era la voz de Jasper que me avisaba d inmediatamente abrí mis ojos. Sentado a mi lado, estaba un sonriente Jasper que me miraba alegre.

''¿Ya llegamos?'' Pregunte un poco absorda de donde nos encontrábamos. A travez de las ventanas, podía ver el clima nublado de Escocia. Me extraño mucho cuando vi un muelle rodeado de varios botes. Había cientos de ellos, de todos los colores y flotando constantemente, tanto que de sólo verlos, me sentí mareada y me dieron ganas de vomitar, así que aparté la mirada.

''Bueno, técnicamente, llegamos al lugar, pero no del todo.'' Dijo Jasper quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y al mismo tiempo el suyo.

''Por un segundo pensé que me esconderían en un bote o algo así. Eso me marea bastante, los acabo de ver y pusieron mi cabeza a dar vueltas.'' Terminé de hablar tocándome la parte delantera de la cabeza.

''Jamás dejaría que tú vivieras allí. Y tranquila, te daré algunas pastillas para el mareo y no tendrás que sufrir por marearte, así aprovecharemos y hablaremos más en el bote.''

''Me parece muy bien, gracias, Jasper.''

''De nada, cariño.'' Jasper me regaló una espléndida sonrisa y abrió la puerta para que saliéramos. En cuanto esa puerta se abrió, una aire helado me golpeó en el rsotro, lo cual me hizo parpadear algunas veces y fruncir jn poco el ceño. Nos bajamos del auto y Jasper me tomó instantáneamente de la cintura, que no me parecía incómodo, pero tampoco del todo bien.

El olor a mar y sal llenó mis fosas nasales, un olor que siempre me recordaba a la Push, e instantáneamente mis pensamientos se fueron a Jacob, otra de las personas que probablemnte me odiaría cuando supiera lo que en realidad había sucedido. Me sacudí esos pensamientos y me concentre en el ambiente.

''Esta es sólo una pequeña parada, tomaremos un pequeño viaje en bote, descuida, no durará mucho, sólo unas cuatro horas.'' Dijo Jasper mirando al rededor.

''¿Vamos a un refugio bajo el mar?'' Pregunté sarcástica.

''Que graciosa, Cariño. No, no vamos a un refugio bajo el mar, vamos a una isla.''

''Ah, ya entiendo. Pero... Y... ¿Donde está Carlisle? ¿Él no vendrá con nosotros?'' Pregunté. Aún la culpa me carcomía por dentro y me hacía querer comerme las uñas.

''Él se reunirá luego con nosotros en la isla. Primero tiene que hacer algunas cosas importantes, llegará en la noche, mas o menos, luego yo tendré que irme. Llegaremos a la isla al atardecer, cuando Carlisle llegue, yo tendré que irme a hacer otras cosas, así que eso te dará tiempo para conversar con él en privado durante mi ausencia.'' Explicó Jasper.

''Gracias, Jasper, de nuevo.'' Le dije, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una radiante sonrisa, y él, como acto seguido, me guiñaba un ojo. Yo respondí sonrojándome levemente y apartando la mirada, seguido de una pequeña risa de Jasper.

''Vamos, tenemos que subirnos al bote, allí podrás seguir descansando, y si quieres, puedes comer algo más, sólo tomaste jugo en el jet, debes estar hambrienta.'' Dijo Jasper al mismo tiempo que empezábamos a caminar al muelle rodeado de algunas personas, pero no totalmente lleno.

''Sí, creo que tengo un poco de hambre, no he comido desde anoche.'' Dije yo mientras tocaba mi estómago, a pesar de que no estaba muerta de hambre, tampoco me encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

''Excelente, déjame hacer un par de cosas rápido y partimos.'' Jasper y yo llegamos hasta un pequeño puesto, donde algunos hombres con trajes amalñrillos conversaban entre ellos mismo.

Jasper se unió a su conversación, y aunque me moría por saber qué decían, ellos hablaban escocés y no lograba entender ni una sola palabra de lo que ellos decían. Algunas veces asentían, otras veces Jasper negaba y alzaba un poco la voz. Sinceramente ya no lo encontraba sentido a seguir prestando atención, por lo cual me desvié hacia algunos niños que jugaban a atraparse cerca de nosotros, la madre de al parecer los dos hermanos intentaba atraparlos.

''Ya está listo, cariño. Ya podremos irnos, tuve algunos inconvenientes'' Jasper tomó nuevamente de la cintura y procedimos a caminar al muelle, donde un gigantesco bote, que suponía era de él, ya que el lujo y semejanza a algo que usarían los Cullen me llamó la atención.

''¿Qué le estabas diciendo?'' Pregunté curiosa por saber.

''Sólo quería asegurarme de que mi 'novia' estuviera cómoda, y ya sabes, lo mejor para lo mejor.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Que gracioso.'' Dije únicamente y rodé los ojos.

''Es en serio, quiero que estés completamente cómoda el viaje, sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos más, porque estoy bastante seguro que Edward no te ha dicho nada de mí ni una sola vez, mucho menos mi historia.'' Él tenía razón Edward nunca me contó acerca de Jasper o de su pasado.

''No, tienes razón. Me parece una buena idea conversar un poco. Si vas a ser mi novio falso, por lo menos debemos conocernos.'' Admití.

''¿Muy buena idea lo del novio falso?,¿No crees?'' Preguntó él.

''No lo creo, por lo menos no dijiste que eramos esposos.'' Dije riéndome nerviosamente un poco.

''¿Esposos? Las personas pensarían que soy un pedófilo.''

''Estás demente, ¿Por qué razón pensarían eso?''

''Es obvio, yo físicamente parezco de unos veinticinco años, y tú aunque luzcas un poco mayor que antes, sigues viéndote mucho mas jóven.'' Dijo Jasper.

Ya habíamos llegado al final del muelle, justo en frente del barco que mencioné antes. Había una plataforma por donde subiríamos, muestras cosas, ya estaban colocadas allí.

Jasper me hizo señas para que yo entrara primero, pero negué y le dije que fuera mejor él, para después me ayudara.

''Primero tú, luego me ayudas'' Él se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza. De un sólo salto, Jasper se subió al barco, causando que éste se agitara un poco, me sonrió y estiró su mano hacia mí, la cual acepté gustosamente. Me preparé para saltar.

''Vamos, Cariño. ¿Jamás te has subido a un barco?'' Preguntó Jasper.

''No de esta forma, jamás tuve que saltar para subirme.'' Dije.

Cuando yo creía que estaba lista para saltar, Jasper se estiró hacia mí, y tomándome por sorpresa, me tomó de la cintura, me elevó y colocó a su lado en el barco. Tanta fue la impresión, que casi suelto un grito, pero me contuve.

''¡Jasper, me asustaste!'' Grité, pero no tan alto como para que las otras personas que nos rodeaban a lo lejos pudieran escuchar, o si quiera vernos.

''Lo siento, tú no te dabas prisa, y ya sabes, aveces hay que actuar.'' Dijo él.

Me guió como antes tomándome de la cintura dentro del barco, y hay que decir que era muy lindo, y aunque no fuera tan espacioso, tenía su encanto. Había una puerta que daba a los controles de éste, y aquí en esta pequeña sala, se encontraban algunos sillones, mesitas bajas con algunas botellas de Wisky y otros dos pequeños vasos de vidrio a su lado. En el techo había una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba suficientemente, pero no era necesario, ya que un poco de luz natural se colaba por las ventanas.

Pensé que el constante movimiento del barco me aturdiría, pero la verdad es que no, de hecho, hasta me sentía relajada y me dieron ganas de acostarme en el suelo.

''Aquí estamos, disfruta tu estancia aquí, señorita Swan, si gustas puedes acompañarme en el timón.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso me gustaría. Pero no sabía que podías manejar un barco.'' Dije mientras me sentaba en uní de los mullidos sillones pegados a las paredes.

''Pues sí, cariño. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Por eso me haré cargo de algo allí, y vendré en seguida, cuando estemos a punto de llegar, yo te avisaré y podrás pilotar junto conmigo.'' Dijo él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me puse cómoda, crucé mis piernas y empecé a detallar más en interior de esta mini sala en el barco. Habían cuadros con pi tiras de océanos, y a mi parecer, demasiado fetichista para mi gusto. Había una pecera con algunos peces dentro, e incluso había un pez payaso, el cual me recordaba mucho a Nemo. Si me asomaba por la ventana, me daba cuenta que había un varandal, y más atrás, un pequeño espacio que parecía, era perfecto para que una persona se mantuviera allí para mirar el océano.

Me estremeció un raro sonido y sacudida. Era el motor del barco que había sido encendido por Jasper, quien se situaba como todo un capitán en frente del tablero de contror, presionando uno que otro botón y su iendo y bajando palancas. Un hombre fuera del barco soltaba la soga que unía este lugar con el muelle, y así, el barco se puso en movimiento.

Pasaron al rededor de quince minutos desde que habíamos arrancado, Jasper seguía en ese pequeño lugar, yo ya empezaba a aburrirme, ya había vistor todo lo que tenía que ver. No habían libros, ni revistas, no podía hacer nada más que mirar el esterior, y cada vez que lo hacía, siempre se veía lo mismo, puro mar, y algunos pequeños montes de roca aislados.

Buena la hora en la que Jasper salió de ese lugar, como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, alegre, y dirigiéndose directo a mí

''Perdón por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, Cariño. Tenía que fijar el rumbo, pero ahora ya me encuentro disponible y listo para conocernos.'' Dijo tomando asiento a mi lado y agarrando una botella de Wisk, seguido de dos pequeños vasos que estaban a su lado.

''Pensé que no te tomarías en serio lo de conocernos.'' Admití con fastidio y los brazos cruzados. Jasper hizo una mueca y rodó su asiento hasta que quedara al lado del mío, mucho más cerca.

''Pues pensaste muy mal, cariño.'' Respondió.

''¿Por donde quieres comenzar?'' Pregunté quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes.

''¿Tú color favorito?'' Jasper destapó la botella de Wiskey, y de una caja que estaba bajo su asiento, sacó hielo el cual colocó en la bebida que sirvió a con tinuación.

''¿Es en serio?'' Eso era totalmente ridículo, pensé que por lo menos me preguntaría algo más privado o no tan común.

''Sí, lo es. Ahora responde.'' Yo rodé los ojos.

''Mi color favorito es el vino tinto.'' Respondí. Jaspet asintió y prosiguió.

''Ahora, tienes tú que hacerme una pregunta, luego voy yo, y así hasta que sepamos todo lo que queremos saber de cada uno.'' Dijo él.

''Me parece bien a mí.'' Jasper me ofreció un vaso de Wisky que acababa de servir. La verdad era que no sabía si aceptar o no, pero decidí aceptarlo sólo para comenzar bien esta conversación. Jasper me lo entregó en la mano y yo sólo lo mantuve allí.

''Me toca. ¿Cual es tu libro favorito?'' Pregunté mientras veía el líquido que inundaba mi nariz con un olor a añejo y alcohol. La bebida era ahora un remolino en el vaso de vidrio mientras yo lo batía suavemente, pero al mismo tiempo mirando a Jasper.

''Pues, en el puesto número uno siempre estará 'Lo que el viento se llevó', pero a parte de ese, también debo admitir que soy fanático que los libros de terror, en especial _'La semilla del diablo'_ , de Ira Levin, _'Carmilla'_ de Joseph Sheridan Le Faun y _'El agujero al infierno'_ de Adrián Ross; pero a pesar de todo eso, nada le gana a H.P. Lovecraft, es lo mejor, o tal vez Edgar Allan Por, también me gsutan sus historias.'' Dijo él.

Yo simplemente me encontraba anonadada de todo lo que dijo, la verdad es que los clásicos me encantaban, pero las historias de terror eran las mejores, no lo podía creer, ya que Edgar Allan Poe, era uno de mis escritores favoritos, yo amaba todas su historias.

''¿Es en serio?'' Pregunté bastante sorprendida.

''Sí, no creo que tenga de malo.'' Dijo él.

''No, al contrario, yo amo las esas historias, son de hecho mis favoritas.'' Empezaba a emocioarme mucho con este momento, y ni siquiera habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

''Eso es bueno, tenemos algo en común, amamos las historias de terror, y a donde vamos, hay de seguro una gran biblioteca a donde vamos, si gustas, puedo leerte un poco.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso me parece estupendo, Jasper''

''Bien, me toca de nuevo. ¿Cantantes o bandas preferidas?''

''Paramore, OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons, The Beattles, Bastille, Abril Lavigne, aunque prefiero sus primeras canciones, y también me gusta un poco de The Smiths.''

''Me gustan tus gustos musicales, cariño. Me gustan varias de esas bandas, pero agregándole a Pink, ella es una muy buena cantante.''

''Bien, me toca,'' Dije yo. Me removí un poco en mi asiento y me prepare para preguntar. ''¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?'' Pregunté.

''Eso es fácil. Mi segundo nombre es Daniel.'' Respondió él dándole un último trago a su bebida para volver a servirse.

''Muy bonito.'' Dije.

''¿Hax tenido algún otro novio que Edward?'' Me sonroje con esa pregunta.

''No. Edward es mi primer novio. Nunca tuve a nadie más en Phoenix.'' Adimití.

''Eso es bueno de saber.'' Dijo Jasper. ''Las razones eran muy obvias, ya sabes que yo soy virgen, sólo tuve un único novio en mi vida y ya.'' Dije.

''Bien, bien, lo siento por preguntar.'' Dijo él mientras le daba un sorbo a su segundo vaso de Wisky, eso me recordaba que yo ni siquiera lo había determinado.

''Como sea.'' Dije ''¿Cuantos años tenías cuando te transformaron?''

''24.'' Dijo simplemente. Era increíble que se hiciera pasar por un adolescente de penúltimo año, cuando era evidente que lucía como un hombre.

''¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?'' Me preguntó.

''Rosas, en especial las blancas.'' Respondí.

''¿Desde cuando se conocen tú y Carlisle?'' Dije esta vez yo. Esa era una de las preguntas que más rondaba mis cabeza, el tiempo desde que se conocen, y mi próxima pregunta sería bastante relacionada con ésta.

''Mucho tiempo, cariño.''

''Dame un número exacto'' Reclamé.

''Eso sería imposible, ya he perdido la cuenta, pero te aseguro que debe ser más o menos de doscientos años.'' Respondió. Yo acentí y el volvió a dar un trago a su bebida, y se preparó para hacer la próxima pregunta. ''¿Comida favorita?''

''Pizza'' Dije. ''¿Desde cuando planean tú y Carlisle secuestrarme?'' Pregunté rápidamente y sin tapujos algunos. Mi mirada se volvió suspicaz e intensa hacia Jasper, él ante eso sólo soltó una pequeña risa y apartó su ahora vacío vaso de vidrio.

''Ésta será una larga repuesta, cariño.'' Dijo y se rcostó más en su asiento. ''Carlisle me encontró primero a mí, me convenció, y bla bla bla. Pero ambos sabíamos que estábamos destinados a la misma mujer, no tuvimos problemas en eso, a pesar de ser dominantes, podemos lidiar con ello. Siempre tuvimos planeado obtenerla sí o sí, sabíamos que tendríamos que dejar todo aquello que construimos, recibimos instrucciones estrictas.'' Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió. ''No sabíamos con exactitud quién era, sólo que estaba en Forks, pero en cuanto te vimos, lo supimos, era el instinto de apareamiento.'' ¿Instinto de apareamiento? ''Era difícil poder acercarnos sin que Edward interviniera, así que tomamos una desición al azar, dio resultados, y lo planeamos después de haberte yo visto en la cafetería, le avisé a Carlisle de inmediato, y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron cuando él también te vio... Eso fue lo que paso, eso es todo.'' Término él.

Me quedé pensando en ello por unos minutos, todo quedó en silencio. Pero todavía me quedaba la duda respecto a de quién recibían órdenes.

''Bien, ya respondí tu pregunta, me toca a mí de nuevo.'' Dijo Jasper rompiendo el hielo y la tención. Con ésta conversación que tuvimos, el mareo el cual creía que me atacaría, jamás me llegó, ésta era una buena distracción para evitar vomitar. ''¿Te parezco guapo?''

Bien, esa pregunta la verdad es que no me la esperaba para nada, y sí, yo encontraba a Jasper guapo, pero no lo admitiría.

''Bueno... Mmm, t-tú me pareces... Adorable.'' ¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho? Hasta yo misma me avergonzaba de mi patética respuesta.

''¿Adorable? Cariño, yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero adorable no es una de ellas, recuerda que soy empático, osea puedo saber cuando mientes, y tú, mi dulce Bella, me estás mintiendo. Responde, ¿te parezco guapo, sí o no?''

Bien, él definitivamente me tenía, y no había sentido en preguntarme, si él ya podía sentir mi nerviosismo y las mentiras a mis respuesta anterior.

''Bueno, Jasper, la verdad es que... Tú... Es decir... Digo...'' Me sonroje furiosamente, aparté la mirada y continúe. ''Sí.''

''Ya lo sabía, cariño.'' Respondió él colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo hablando de nuevo con ese acento tejano que me hacía sentirme nerviosa.

''Eres un idiota.'' Dije.

''Sí, lo sé también.'' Repitió con su acento.

''¿Por qué el raro acento?'' Pregunté recordando que era mi turno de hacer preguntas.

''Porque nací en Texas. Eso responde a tu pregunta. Y es mi turno otra vez.''

''¿Te gustan los chicos malos, cariño?'' Preguntó, y cada vez pensaba más y más en que él estaba loco y sólo quería fastifiarme.

''No, Jasper. No me gustan los chicos malos.'' Dije.

''Eso es mentira, siento que mientes y te pornes nerviosa.''

''¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?'' Dije irritada.

''Porque quiero confirmarlo.'' Dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados.

''Me toca.'' Dije. ''¿Por qué te transformaron?'' Eso llamó la antención de Jasper, el cual pareció ponerse más rígido y se enderezó en su asiento. Abrió los ojos y me miró profundamente.

''Tienes que responder, yo ya lo hice.'' Le dije.

''Tienes razón, debo responder, ponte cómoda, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper. Yo me recosté en mi asiento un poco más y dejé el vaso de vidrio entero en la mesita de al lado.

''Bien. Como ya te dije, yo nací en Texas, me crié con mi madre, mi padre y mis dos hermanas menores. Yo crecía para convertirme en el que sería el próximo hombre de la casa, es decir tendría tantas responsabilidades como años. En ese tiempo, la Guerra Civil se era llevada a cabo, y se me ocurrió alistarme. Como no tenía edad suficiente tuve que mentir acerca de ella, yo sentía que mi deber era proteger a mi familia, y no había mayor honor, que morir protegiendo tus tierras y a tus seres queridos, en ese entonces.'' Jasper se detuvo por unos segundos, pero luego continuó. ''Una vez allí, acendí de rango hasta ser 'El mayor más joven de la caballería'. Pero un día, mientras hacíamos la evacuación de Galveston, me encontré con tres mujeres sumamente hermosas. Las tres mujeres me desearon suerte en mi aventura. Pero una de ellas, la líder, María, me mordió para hacerme parte de su ejército; tiempo después de ser transformado, fui entrenado y puesto a cargo de varios lotes de neófitos a los cuales entrenar, allí fue donde descubrí mi poder, el cual con el tiempo aprendí a manejar mejor. Era muy temido, incluso algunos me llamaban ' El Dios de la Guerra' puesto que nunca perdí una batalla, y las únicas personas que se enfrentaron a mí, y no murieron, fueron Peter y Charlotte, ambos transformados por mí, a los dos los considero mis hermanos.'' Dijo. ''María era manipuladora y conseguía lo que ella quisiera. Me manipuló para obtenerme a mí y a mi don, yo pensaba que estábamos enamorados, pero ni fue así, ella sólo jugó conmigo para ganar territorio, conmigo en su poder, eramos imparables. Yo me estaba cansando de sus juegos, así que junto con Carlisle, destruimos a María y a su ejercito, dejamos a unos poco con vida, pero sólo a aquellos que me juraron lealtad, aún soy bastante temido y conocido, pero la mayoría piensa que morí, lo prefiero así.'' Concluyó él.

''Pasaste por mucho, Jasper.'' Dije yo.

''Y no te conté los detalles, por ejemplo, el como María me obligaba a no alimentarse para que perdiera el control y exterminara pueblos, cuando no tenía suficiente control y mataba familias enteras, los castigos que yo tenía que llevar a cabo y los que me daban a mí, resultado de mi insolencia y terminaban con feas cicatrices. Tengo varias por todo el cuerpo, quizá algún día te las muestre.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No es una historia muy bonita.'' Dije yo aportando la mirada al mar.

''No, no lo es, pero es mi historia.'' Dujo Jasper sonando un poco molesto.

''Y a mí eso no me importa, eso es el pasado, no puede afectar el futuro, es algo trágico. Perdiste a tu familia, sufriste y fuiste maltratado. Y sin embargo, de enfrentaste a miles de neófitos sedientos de sangre y sobreviviste para contarlo, eres muy valiente en querer proteger a tu familia. Fuiste engañado y no lo sabías, no es tu culpa.'' Dije yo.

''Pues aún me siento culpable por todo el daño que le hice a las personas.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Ya te lo dije, no. Es. Tu. Culpa. No lo sabías, esa tal María de la que me hablas te manipuló para hacer todas esas cosas, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo pasado pisado. Concentrate en cosas buenas, felices y alegres, concentrate en lo que va a pasar, por ejemplo, aún quiero que me leas un poco, y quiero que me enseñes a navegar un barco, lo prometiste antes de arrancar.'' Dijo yo mientras me recostaba más de su asiento.

''¿Eso crees?'' Preguntó él.

''Sí, eres valiente. Te agradezco tanto por haber ayudado con James. Eres como una especie de leyenda, respetado por todos y todas, hasta podría decir que me siento indigna de estar en frente de el mismísimo 'Dios de la Guerras.'' Dije bromeando.

''No digas eso, cariño. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo, eres especial y hermosa.'' Dijo Jasper haciendo que me sonrojara.

''Muchas gracias, Jasper. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, no era del todo tu culpa.'' Dije yo, Jasper asintió y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio.

La verdad es que yo no encontraba culpable a Jasper. No fue su culpa que esa María lo haya torturado, obligado a hacer cosas terribles y matar a inocentes. Ya había escuchado antes que los neófitos siempre están nublados por la sed de sangre, confundidos y desesperados por saber qué es lo que está sucediendo a su al rededor.

''Jasper, podemos seguir con las preguntas en la isla, ahora quiero que me lleves a aprender a manejar un barco.'' Dije yo para tratar de animarlo un poco.

''Eso suena bien.'' Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Jasper como ya se había vuelto una rara costumbre en cuestión de horas, me tomó de la cintura y procedimos a caminar dentro de la cabina de control.

''Esto será más fácil de lo que tú crees que será.'' Dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Él me posicionó frente al tablero donde habían algunos botones, palancas y otras cosas, me dijo que me calmara, me tomó la cintura por detrás y me regaló un tierno beso en el cuello.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que en menos de veinticuatro horas esto haya sucedido?

ooOoo

Aquí lo tienen, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y críticas. Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico en la historia, es que estoy escribiendo desde mi teléfono y me estoy acostumbrando, mi computadora puede darse por muerta.


	6. Capitulo 6 Carlisle

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Últimamente he tenido una serie de problemas, de nuevo, por lo cual anuncié en mi Facebook que si seguía de forma tan grave la situación, tendría que dar de escribir en para siempre. Yo no quiero que llegue hasta ese punto, ya que amo escribir y amito que se ha convertido en una pasión, pero parece que la situación lo amerita.

Bueno, como ya les dije, sólo tengo pendiente dos historias, por lo cual creo que podré actualizar mas rápido, así que aquí está el siguiente capitulo de Ruby eyes

***ß***

Ruby eyes, capitulo 6: Carlisle.

***ß***

Carlisle P.O.V.

Era una gran decepción para mí. No esperaba que Bella respondiera inmediatamente, pero tampoco que fuera tan fría con nosotros, o más bien conmigo. Con Jasper no tuvo ningún inconveniente en abrirse y contarle un par de cosas, inclusive hablaron un poco en el avión, apuesto a que charlaron un poco más e el barco que renté para que los llevara hasta la isla.

No eran precisamente celos los cuales me controlaban, sino la frustración. Se suponía que los compañeros deben reconocerse al instante, a pesar de ser humanos, debería haber un pequeño tirón o alguna especie de señal que te diera a entender que sientes algo por esa persona. Por supuesto, claramente para mí, el tirón de apareamiento estaba presente como nunca, Bella estaba lejos de mí y se me hacía complicado.

Me consuela que Jasper esté con ella, tal vez él pueda orientarla. En el avión pude escucharlos hablando un poco antes de aterrizar, nada más, yo salí primero que ellos dos, aún estaba un poco molesto, no soy precisamente paciente en cuanto a las persona, y al parecer, Bella no era la excepción a eso. Traté de controlarme, traté de que la furia no me dominada por eso, razoné un poco conmigo mismo e intenté comprenderla.

La habíamos sacado del pueblo con la excusa de llevarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños, para realmente traerla hasta acá en Escocia con la intención de mantenerla y convertirla realmente en nuestra compañera, a pesar de que ya lo era, el lazo debía sellarse.

Cuando estábamos en el avión, había cierta tensión desde que ella despertó, parecía como si se sintiera en otro mundo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. La noche anterior parecía algo aturdida por el beso con Jasper... le dije a ese imbécil que no intentara nada, pero no me hizo caso, hizo lo que le dio la gana, y ahora se puso peor.

Lo indicado era esperar hasta llegar y hablar adecuadamente con ella, explicarle de una mejor forma la situación y hacerle entender lo que ocurriría a continuación, por lo que pude apreciar, eso fue imposible. Hacer esa clase de cosas tan apresuradamente, la asustaría y sucedería exactamente lo que ocurrió en el avión, correría despavorida; y yo, obviamente, me enojaría, no soy muy paciente, eso ya se sabe.

Me sentía un poco culpable por haberle gritado y tratado de esa forma, era necesario, no puedo permitir que siga sucediendo esa clase de actos. Somos sus compañeros, y como tales, ella debe respetarnos... quizá en un futuro pueda decir que ella debería respetarnos y amarnos, pero eso lo veía lejano.

Isabella ha probado ser resistente, a veces tiene altas, pero otras veces bajas. A lo que me refiero es a que no sabe manejar a la perfección sus emociones, se vuelve un desastre total en cuanto a sus pensamientos, y no tengo que poder leer la mente para saberlo, su rostro me lo decía todo, la confusión la atacaba.

Ella debía aprender manejar mejor la situación a pesar de que no tiene la culpa, se encuentra en un momento de mucha presión, debe lidiar con todos los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, todo en meno de veinticuatro horas, la chica debería de estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, y más con Jasper que se encontraba con ella. Jasper a veces suele ser un poco irrespetuoso, es decir, dice las cosas más incómodas en los momentos menos indicados, podría hacer sonrojar a un vampiro.

Admito que la mayoría de las veces detesto su impertinencia, pero aprendí a lidiar con eso, es sólo ignorar. Después de pasar tantas décadas junto a él, sin más nadie con quién hablar de forma libre y sin tapujos, me doy cuenta que él ha sido la única persona con la que en realidad he hablado de manera que pueda expresarme libremente. En ocasiones Jasper sirve como un buen psicólogo, aunque otras veces, no tanto, hasta se parece un poco a su hermano por ponzoña, Peter.

No digo que Jasper no sea serio, por supuesto que lo es, sólo que él tiene varios niveles de confianza, dependiendo con las personas con las cuales esté. Él puede estar conmigo únicamente, ambos podemos hablar de lo que se nos antoje, pero si hay alguien presente, hablamos de cosas superficiales, nada que tenga que ver con el pasado, ni de indicios de eso. Funcionó bastante bien, ninguno de ellos sospechó lo que ocurriría o ocurrió, sólo sucedió.

Cuando Jasper se encuentra con Peter que son momento escasos, para él es como estar en un festival de alegría, o eso fue lo que me dijo una vez. Era como si la felicidad lo alimentara y no necesitara de ningún otro recurso, le traía buenos recuerdos, momentos felices del pasado, y siempre que los demás miembros del clan Cullen salían a cazar por un tiempo, aprovechábamos e íbamos de visita a Montana donde Peter y su esposa, Charlotte, se alojaban permanentemente.

Aunque fueran unas pocas horas, valía la pena por volver a alegrar a Jasper. A veces me confesaba que ya no podía más, que quería simplemente tomar a Bella e irse lejos, decía que y no soportaba la distancia y tener que estar al lado de Alice, era sufrible; lo peor de todo es que yo me sentía exactamente igual, tenía tantas ganas de ir a su casa como un cavernícola, tomarla como un saco de papas y alejarla de todas las personas que querían hacerle daño junto a Jasper.

Yo disfrutaba con anhelo las veces que me ocupaba de sanarla o tratarla en el hospital. Era para mí un placer toca su piel, yo era un maldito pervertido y acosador, en secreto le tomé algunas fotos mientras estaba en casa, las guardé muy bien en mi oficina, un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlas, y cuando el dolor en mi pecho crecía, simplemente sacaba las fotos, las miraba y me recordaba que faltaba poco para que mi sufrimiento acabara.

Fue bastante complicado el abstenerme de entrar en secreto a su habitación y tomar alguna de sus prendas de vestir, quería tener su olor para mí sólo, y me daban ganas de decapitar a Edward cada vez que su brazo la rodeaba o sus labios tocaban los de ella.

En más de una ocasión, Jasper tuvo que enviarme ondas calmantes para evitar un desastre, no queríamos llegar a ese punto, era difícil, a tal punto de que ya ni siquiera me interesaba si lo descubría o no, la quería tener y poseerla, quería que ella me amara con locura...

En aquel entonces no tan lejano, todo se complicó, el hecho de tener que ir al hospital cada día y ver a las enfermeras coquetear me sin cesar era agobiante, llegara casa para ser recibido por Esme que insistía en acostarse conmigo, lo bueno es que siempre encontraba la manera de evadir, ni por un segundo pensaría en traicionar a Bella, a pesar de que ella no lo supiera, no merecía eso y para mí, tener intimidad con Esme, sería como engañar a Bella, al final, Jasper querría matarme por tal cosa. Yo hace tiempo de todas forma que no tenía sexo con Esme, sólo fueron los primeros diez años, al igual que Alice y Jasper, nada serio.

Yo no quería a una mujer empalagosa y tan romántica, eso no va con mi carácter, y mucho menos que me intente dominar o decir qué debo vestir o cuando debo hacer algo, otra de las cosas que Jasper odia también.

La peor parte de todo es que ellas dos no tenían la culpa, Alice y Esme no sabían nada, y como ya había dicho, ellas sólo eran parte del plan un plan que dio buenos resultados, hasta ahora. Supongo que la culpabilidad desaparecería con el tiempo o mas bien ya lo hizo, yo no pondría a ninguna otra mujer por encima de mi compañera, ella era la prioridad.

Muchas cosas me tenían psicológicamente agotado en mi vida diaria. La peor de todas era no haberme alimentado ni una sola vez desde hace más de 200 años de sangre humana, no era mi necesidad básica justo ahora, pero me gustaba mucho más, la sangre humana a parte de ser la mas exquisita, es la que me mantiene mas fuerte y estable... créanme cuando digo que no fue nada fácil tener que estar de buen humor siempre, calmado y estar lejos de mi compañera desde que ella llegó, me costó demasiado trabajo, intentaba trabajar horas extras para mantenerme ocupado, eso era peor, lidiar con mujeres odiosas o tener que mirar a mi pareja en manos de otro tipo... gran dilema.

Prefería miles de veces tener que soportar a la enfermeras que estar en casa. Todas ellas eran demasiado falsas, muchas tenían ela cabello decolorado y rubio platinado, otras estaban operadas hasta que no les cabía una cirugía más, aunque estuvieran trabajando, tenían la costumbre de usar tacones altos todo el tempo, sí, hacían ver torneadas sus piernas, pero deberían recordar algo, estábamos en un hospital, más específicamente la sala de emergencias, donde en cualquier momento deberían correr para atender algo, y es definitivo que terminarían caminando como Bambi recién nacido.

Todo era tan tedioso en ese pueblo, pero Peter insistía en que debíamos mudarnos a ese lugar, allí encontraríamos lo que estábamos buscando desde hacia mucho tiempo, no dudé ni un segundo al momento de decir que debíamos ir a Forks, y el primero en apoyar mi decisión fue Jasper que ya estaba enterada y la verdad bastante eufórico con ir, la decepción fue cuando esperamos más de un año y nada sucedía, hasta el día en el que la chica nueva llegó al instituto.

Fue emocionante de inmediato empezamos a hacer planes con ayuda de Peter, nosotros hacíamos proposiciones y él nos orientaba a tomar la correcta, claro está que siempre con putos acertijos, como hacer algunas cosas en específico sin ninguna razón, que más tarde terminaría a nuestro beneficio, pero de todas formas lo odiaba.

Ahora mismo debía dirigirme a un lugar lejano de la ciudad, tenía en realidad que alimentarme. Disfrutaría como nunca esto, después de tanto tiempo, lo probaría de nuevo, que se vayan al infierno los que piensen diferente.

***ß***

Llegué a una zona perfecta de la ciudad, era un barrio donde estaban ubicados varios bares. El olor a alcohol inundó mi nariz, la cual arrugué ante el disgusto de tantas bebidas mezcladas con vómito de borrachos y excitación de algunas mujeres que se tambaleaban en el interior y gritaban groserías en escocés. El bar se veía en malas condiciones, estaba deteriorado, y justo al lado, había un callejón, al cual no le llegaba mucha luz debido a lo nublado del día.

Tomando una última decisión, me aventuré a entrar a aquel antro sin hacer mucho escándalo. Como pude, me abrí paso entre la multitud de gente que levantaba sus vasos llenos de cerveza y otras sustancias, había un par de chicas desaliñadas en una esquina que me veían como un trozo de carne, pero las ignoré, no cazaría mujeres, me recordaban mucho a Bella, no por la apariencia, sino por el hecho de que son mujeres y no me siento bien haciéndoles daño a esas chicas que quizá tengan familia que si las quiere, o tal vez mas adelante arreglen sus problemas que hoy en día solucionan con bebida.

Llegué hasta la barra, un cantinero no muy alegre me atendió, se encontraba puliendo unos vasos mientras me preguntaba qué quería tomar. Yo amablemente le respondía que quería una simple cerveza, que más tarde devolvería, la cerveza no era suficiente para que un vampiro pudiera digerir, necesitábamos bebidas mas fuertes.

El hombre desanimado me trajo la cerveza y se alejó a seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en la parte de abajo de la barra.

Mientras me tomaba muy despacio mi bebida para disimular mientras intentaba encontrar a una buena presa, noté que una de las chicas que tan sólo hace un par de minutos estaba sentada con su grupo de amigas, ahora tomaba paso hasta la salida, seguida de la mirada sigilosa de dos hombres que la miraban con recelo y un poco de lujuria.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y asintieron. Uno era mas alto que el otro, pero los dos vestían con abrigos negros y mullidos como todas las personas en la ciudad en esta época del año.

Antes de salir, intercambiaron algunas palabras en escocés y se rieron de forma maligna, que malo que yo estaba aquí, y que los haya escuchado, eso no era mi culpa, sólo quería algo que me mantuviera satisfecho.

Dejé el dinero e la barra, me levanté de mi asiento y los seguí. La chica iba bastante adelantada, estaba caminando a paso rápido, mientras los dos hombres de atrás le seguían sin perder la vista de ella, que se tambaleaba un poco y a veces se detenía, pero igual seguía con su ritmo de caminata apresurado.

Los tres llegaron aun callejón sin salida, la mujer cayó en el suelo y trató de levantarse, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado borracha como para hacerlo. Allí fue cuando los do tipos decidieron atacarla por la espalda cuando apenas aquella chica podía respirar de forma regular.

Fue cuando yo salté a la escena, los dos hombres la tenían por los brazos, la sostenía, y pude notar que era una fiera, no se dejaba manosear tan fácilmente, daba patada, les escupía e insultaba, hasta que ellos se cansaron de eso y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Yo me apresuré a ir junto hasta el lugar, donde con todas mis fuerzas, a los dos los alejé de aquella mujer que tenía en este preciso momento lagrimas gruesas corriendo por sus mejillas, yo le di indicaciones de correr del callejón, y ella sin reprocharme nada, huyó de ese lugar a toda prisa, y fue hasta del susto que logró caminar en linea recta hasta el final, donde desapareció por la derecha.

Ambos hombres que ahora se encontraban en el suelo aturdidos, sobaron sus cabezas y me miraron con furia derramada desde sus pupilas. Al instante se enderezaron, varias veces intentaron golpearme, pero fallaron, su miedo salía por sus poros yo podía olerlo, por lo cual aproveché y mordí al hombre mas bajo, justamente clavé mis filosos dientes en su yugular, provocando que un extenso chorro de sangre volara directo a mi boca. La sangre corría por mi garganta era deliciosa, me llenaba cada segundo que pasaba de energía y vitalidad, su sabor era dulce y salado, una combinación que sin duda amaba y extrañaba de ella. Cuando terminé, lamí mis labios y solté un gemido. Cuantos recuerdos venían a mí después de esto, me relajé un poco, pero no por mucho.

El segundo hombre, que miraba aterrado desde una esquina, ahora estaba rezando y tratando de explicarse en voz alta lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él miraba a su amigo tirado en el suelo, casi que se encontraba llorando al contemplar a su compañero con la boca semi abierta y los ojos sin vida perdidos en el infinito, a un lado de su cuello una mordedura con las medidas de mi boca, y un poco de sangre al rededor, la verdad hice un desastre comparado con como solía alimentarme antes.

Con sigilo y rapidez, tomé al otro hombre que me miraba con ojos muy abiertos, y sin ningún tipo de piedad, fui quitándole la vida poco a poco.

***ß***

Fue difícil ocultar los cuerpos, pero al final lo logré, destruí cualquier tipo de evidencias que pudieran incriminarme sobre la desaparición de esos hombres cuyos nombres jamás conocí.

Usé algunos lentes de contacto que tenía guardados en mi bolsillo trasero, no había traído ningún auto hasta acá, por lo que tendría que caminar hasta el puerto para tomar un bote y llegar hasta la casa en la isla. Jasper ya debería estar allí, eran las cuatro de la tarde con veinte minutos, podía llegar al puerto a tiempo.

Caminé por las calles a toda prisa, muchas personas se me quedaban murando, pero la ignoraba y continuaba caminando, hasta intentaron detenerme para hablarme de yo no sé que, algunas mujeres quisieron darme sus números de forma discreta, pero los rechacé no tan cortésmente como ellas pensaron, la única mujer que tendría mi atención sería Bella, ella sí sería.

Llegué en tiempo récord hasta el puerto, donde hablé con un hombre que me indicó el bote donde iría. Yo sabía manejarlo, así que iría solo aquí sin mas nadie, mis cosas ya se encontraban en la isla, no llevaría nada en manos, excepto mis lente de contacto que pronto no necesitaría.

Espero que a Jasper le haya ido mejor que en el avión.

***ß***

Bella P.O.V.

''¡Bájame, Jasper!'' Grité cuando Jasper me cargó estilo de novia hasta el umbral.

Habíamos llegado al lugar, que era una linda casa espaciosa y campestre, tenía detalles de madera, como la puerta y los suelos, habían grandes ventanales por varias zonas de afuera de la casa, los que alcancé a ver, también me di cuenta que tenía dos pisos, era de color terracota y un techo plano. Lo poco que vi cuando llegué al interior, fue un hermoso porche con algunos cuadros y pequeñas mesas, también había una puerta corrediza que llevaba hasta la sala.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo.'' Dijo él mientras se reía y me bajaba, cerró la puerta detrás de él y colocó dos maletas al lado de el marco de la puerta.

''Es muy lindo este lugar.'' Admití mientras miraba y exploraba más por los alrededores. A través de las puertas corredizas, había una escalera que daba hasta el último y segundo piso, donde se perdía de la altura.

''Muchas gracias, que bueno que vino amueblado.'' Dijo Jasper tomando de nuevo las dos maletas y abriendo la puerta corrediza para dejarme pasar, seguido de él.

Pude ver con mas detalle la sala, tenía lindos muebles de cuero, había una chimenea encendida y varias foto que lucían antiguas encima de ella. Las paredes parecían de madera o roble, brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea. También había un pasillo que llevaba a otro conjunto de puertas, y la verdad me daba mucha curiosidad saber de qué se trataba. Otra puerta se encontraba bajo las escaleras, pero era una puerta mucho mas pequeña, y yo ya me moría por saber a donde llevaban esas puertas.

''Te prometo que te mostraré la casa, pero deberías ponerte cómoda por ahora, te mostraré tu habitación y puedes tomar una ducha si te parece, hay ropa en el armario y además, prepararé pizza.'' Dijo él.

''¿Tú prepararás pizza?'' Pregunté yo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

''Claro, no debe ser dan difícil.'' Dijo Jasper sonando presuntuoso y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos e su pantalón.

''Si tú lo dices, dudo que sepas preparar pizza, la primera vez que yo lo hice, terminé con harina por todo el cabello, y además de algo de salsa por la cara.'' Dije yo mientras me acerca un poco mas a él.

''Yo pagaría por ver eso, pero recuerda, cariño. Yo soy un vampiro, sé hacer la cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, y lo haré a la perfección.'' Dijo Jasper de nuevo con ese tono petulante en la voz.

''Eso ya lo veremos, se supone que eres un vampiro, no deberías saber preparar comida, sólo deberías saber técnicas de cómo drenar adecuadamente a un ciervo sin ensuciarte.'' Dije yo soltando una pequeña risa.

''¿Es en serio? Cariño, haz visto demasiada televisión, sólo ve a ducharte, cuando bajes, yo estaré aquí, con tu pizza ya lista, y te probaré que sé hacerla mucho mejor que cualquier humano.'' Dijo él.

''Eso no lo creo, ¿si quiera alguna vez haz preparado comida?'' Dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas y balanceando mi peso de una pierna a otra.

''Bueno, no, pero como ya dije, no ha de ser difícil.'' Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Quieres apostar?'' Pregunté un poco mas osada de lo que pensaba que sería.

''Claro, ¿qué quieres apostar?''

''Si tú, Jasper, preparas una pizzas que me guste...'' Dejé la frase en el aire porque la verdad era que no se me ocurría nada que pudiera ofrecerle.

''¿Yo qué gano?'' Preguntó él levantando una ceja perfecta y rubia ''Porque tengo algunas ideas de lo que podría ser mi premio.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Ni lo pienses, Hale.'' Le dije.

''En realidad, ya no es Hale, ahora llámame Sr. Whitlock.'' Dijo él.

''Como sea, si yo gano, quiero que me lleves a conocer el pueblo.''

''Eso no va a pasar.'' Dijo Jasper poniéndose serio.

''¿Por qué? ¿Eres una gallina?'' Pregunté incitándolo, tal vez con eso lograría algo, siempre funcionaba con la mayoría de las personas con las cuales lo intentaba, o eran muchas, pero de verdad me gustaría ir a conocer el pueblo.

''No soy un gallina, pero sé que si te llevo al pueblo, intentarás llamar a la casa de los Cullen, y yo no quiero eso, quiero mantenerte aquí.'' Dijo Jasper lentamente mientras se acercaba a mí como si estuviera acechando a su presa.

''No es cierto, sólo quiero ir a conocer a las personas y ya.'' Dije quitándole importancia.

''Mucho peor, eso tampoco va a pasar.'' Respondió Jasper con los ojos un poco mas oscuros.

''¿Por qué? Tú estarás todo el tiempo conmigo, no intentaré nada, te lo prometo.'' Dije yo sonando suplicante.

''No, simplemente no va a suceder, si estás, como dices tú, secuestrada, aparecerás en las noticias nacionales, quizás en las internacionales, y hay personas que ven las noticias, si saben que eres tú, van a llamar a la policía.'' Explicó Jasper.

''Entonces no vayamos a visitar a los vecinos, vamos a un lugar donde pueda comprar chocolate.''

''¿Para qué el chocolate?'' Preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

''Es obvio, tonto, para comérmelo, a veces me da por comer chocolate sin ninguna razón, es raro, pero me gusta.'' Dijo ella.

''Yo puedo comprar el chocolate mientras Carlisle se queda contigo, problema resuelto.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No es justo, yo quería acompañarte.'' Dije yo.

''No, ya he dicho, no vas y punto, es peligroso.'' Dijo Jasper sonando como si ese fuera su veredicto final, y sospecho que así era.

''Bueno, como sea, yo quería ver, pero mi carcelero no me deja.'' Dije yo dándome la vuelta y haciendo que mi tono de voz sonara sarcástico.

''Bella, yo no soy tu carcelero.'' Dijo él sonando ofendido y tomándome del brazo par que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

''Entonces déjame salir.'' Dije yo.

''SI te dejo salir, sé que vas a intentar algo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No voy a intentar nada, Jasper. Estoy en Escocia, un lugar muy hermoso, quiero conocer la isla, eso es todo, puedes hasta ponerme un collar de electro choques si te da la gana, así te aseguras de que no hable con nadie.'' Dije yo sonando bastante en serio.

''No voy a ponerte un collar, Bella. Sólo que no quiero que apenas comenzando todo esto, fracase.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Ya basta, no hay forma de que pudiera escapar de ti de todas formas, me atraparías antes de llegar a la puerta corrediza.'' Admití.

''Tienes razón.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Entonces? ¿Puedo salir contigo?'' Pregunté.

''¿Salir conmigo? ¿Como una cita?'' Preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos y levantando las cejas.

''Sólo, si tú me haces una pizza que me guste. Si no puedes hacer una pizza que me guste, no tenemos una cita y me llevas de todas foras a conocer los al rededores, pero si tú ganas, me llevas a una cita a tu gusto, hasta puedes seguir diciendo que soy tu novia.'' Le dije.

''Me parece bien, entonces prepárate para probar la mejor pizza de tu vida.'' Dijo Jasper. Yo sólo le sonreí con confianza, mientras él me guiaba por el pasillo hasta una habitación que resultaba ser la mía.

***ß***

Me quedé anonadada cuando Jasper se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él con esa sonrisa a la cual ya me sentía familiarizada.

La habitación era totalmente hermosa, demasiado lujo para mí, yo era una chica sencilla, nada exuberante ni complicado, pero esto era demasiado.

La habitación era completamente color marfil, había un gran ventanal que lo cubría casi por completo, y la ranura que daba a la y acontecida noche, me dejaba ver una luna brillante y plateada que estaba en su punto justo, habían a lo lejos algunos árboles frondosos, pero nada mas, desde este lago de la casa no se podía saber donde estábamos.

La alfombra era suave y confortable, hasta podría dormir como un bebé en ella. Y ni hablar de la cama, apuesto a que en cuanto pusiera una mano en ella, caería dormida sin ningún esfuerzo. La cama era gigantesca, bastante alta, tenía una sábana gruesa y de color vino tinto, las almohadas hasta eran mas grandes que yo, habían varias otras cosas, como una lámpara al lado de la mesa, una peinadora y un clóset.

Después tendría tiempo para seguir explorando, por ahora quiero descansar, tomaré una ducha rápida, me vestiré e iré a ver que ta le va a Jasper con eso de prepararme la cena, quién sabe, tal vez sí le salga bien y me haga una excelente pizza, tendría que tener una cita con él, igual saldría de esta casa, pero a donde él me dijera u ordenara.

No intentaría nada de escape, sólo quería explorar un poco, después de todo, no podría decir ni una palabra por teléfono sin que ellos me escucharan, supongo que ya me resigné, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

***ß***

Salí de la ducha chorreando algunas gotas de agua que no pude secar con la gran toalla, era bastante pesada para ser simplemente eso. Después de una ducha caliente, me sentí mucho mejor, mas tranquila... y con hambre.

Me vestí a toda prisa, me coloqué unos simples pantalones de yoga con una camiseta purpura, también calcé unas zapatillas negras y planas, creo que con esto no me caería.

Peiné mi cabello y lo dejé suelto para que se secara y no tomara la forma de mi coleta, eso es algo que mi madre siempre me dijo, jamás debes atarte el cabello cuando está mojado, también toma mal olor a veces.

Cuando terminé, abrí la puerta para ir a la cocina, ya me sabía mas o menos el camino, lo intuí por el olor. Fue al final del pasillo de donde estaba mi habitación, que la cocina reluciente y con varios artefactos cromados se encontraban.

Sólo un pequeño detalle.

Un muy sucio Jasper se encontraba estático en medio de la cocina. Había harina por todo su cuerpo, pasta de tomate por el suelo, varios ingredientes se encontraban en el horno que estaba abierto de par en par, mostrando algunos trozos de queso mozzarella en el, y que se derretían y caían a la plataforma de abajo haciendo un raro sonido de estarse quemando.

Noté que prácticamente lo que hizo Jasper fue hacer varias pizzas y explotarlas de manera que quedara todo uniforme y regado al rededor del comedor y las paredes.

Él se miraba tan rendido, y apuesto a que lo único que corría por u mente era el hecho de que no tendría esa cita conmigo. Creo que para él era eso lo más preocupante.

''Creo que alguien no es tan perfecto como pensaba que era.'' Dije yo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y levantando una ceja acusadora, mientras sacaba un poco de mi cadera a mi lado izquierdo.

''¿Quién diría que hacer pizza sería tan difícil?'' Preguntó Jasper, un poco de harina voló de su cara y cabello cuando hizo algunas interacciones.

''Te lo dije, pero noooooo, el señor Yo soy perfecto, quería hacerlo todo.'' Dije mientras me burlaba un poco.

''Ya lo dije, en los programas de cocina se veía sencillo.'' Dijo Jasper tomando un paño de cocina que estaba un poco limpio, el cual usó para quitar el harina de su cara.

''Jasper, en la televisión, todo es fácil.'' Dije yo.

''Debe haber algún truco.''

''Pues no, no lo hay, simplemente es la magia de la televisión y ya. Chefs que muestran paso por paso cosas sencillas, pero cuando tú lo intentas, nada sale como querías.'' Dije yo rodando los ojos.

''¿Ya te ha pasado?'' Preguntó sentándose en un banquillo, que también estaba sucio, pero qué mas da.

''Sí, varias veces, por eso, yo misma hago mis recetas, siempre invento, a pesar de que la mayoría no sean tan buenas, eso loa prendía las malas.'' Le dije. Recordé esa vez en la que quería hacerle a Charlie algo nuevo para cenar, pero no salió como yo quería, al parecer combinar salchichas y mantequilla de maní, no es una buena idea.

''¿Entonces para qué hacen esos programas de cocina si nadie los puede hacer?'' Preguntó Jasper.

''Para ganar dinero, a esas personas les pagan por la cantidad de público que reciban, aunque ni la mitad logre hacer lo que transmiten, a las personas les gusta ver a otras cocinando, es un poco entretenido, pero no tanto, la mayoría de las veces transmiten esa clase de programas cuando me da hambre o tengo algún antojo, eso sí que es cruel.'' Dije yo.

''Te diría que te entiendo, pero no es así.'' Dijo Jasper riéndose un poco.

''Claro que no, tú no comes comida humana, la verdad es que tenía ciertas dudas respecto a ti, sabía que no podrías hacerlo.'' Le dije mientras me acercaba al mesón, sacudía un poco de harina y me recostaba con mi mano.

''Sólo fallé porque nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas, pero ya tendré más práctica, seré mejor chef que tú.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso ya lo veremos, no podrías ni hervir agua, ni si quiera sé cómo fue que la cocina terminó así, sólo tenías que poner los ingredientes y ya.'' Le dije.

''No fue tan sencillo.'' Dijo Jasper apartando la vista.

''¿Admites que no sabes cocinar?'' Le pregunté.

''No admito nada, sólo me falta práctica.'' Dijo Jasper con un resoplido.

''Eso no es cierto, no sabes cocinar y punto, sólo sabes drenar animalitos del bosque.'' Dije.

''Yo podría drenarte a ti.'' Dijo él levantándose amenazadoramente del banquillo y acercándose a mí, definitivamente él quería que me sintiera amenazada.

''No lo harás.'' Le dije.

''¿Cómo estás tan segura?'' Preguntó suspicaz.

''No me puedes dañar, si tú aseguras con tu vida que soy tu compañera, entonces no me puedes dañar.'' Le dije con insistencia.

''Tienes razón, es bueno que ya estés aprendiendo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No digas burradas, sólo admite que no sabes cocinar... además, no tendrás esa cita comigo.'' Le dije.

''Ya lo veremos.'' Respondió. Por último, se dio la vuelta, y con cuidado y cautela, pasó la mano por el mesón, con la intensión de recoger la mayor cantidad de harina posible.

''Jasper, no te atrevas...'' Le advertí mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Él no me dijo nada, sólo sonrió de nuevo y con las manos hechas puños, se acercó a mí.

''Di que soy un buen cocinero, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper tomando pasos en mi dirección.

''No, no lo eres, eres pésimo, ensuciaste toda la cocina, no puedes ni preparar un simple plato de cereal.''

''Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dices, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Si haces lo que creo que vas a hacer, te meterás en problemas conmigo, Jasper.'' Le advertí tomando otro paso a la distancia.

''No lo creo.'' Y como movimiento final, Jasper a velocidad vampiro, llegó hasta detrás de mí, derramando toda la harina en mi cabello aún mojado... recién lavado, tendría que pasar horas e el baño para quitar el harina de trigo de mi cabello.

''JASPER, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO.'' Le grité, y él sólo se rió fuerte y sin ninguna razón, yo estaba cubierta de harina y ahora debía volver a lavar mi cabello para sacarla.

''Te ves ridícula.'' Dijo él mientras corría por al rededor de la cocina riendo y tratando de escapar de mí que lo perseguía.

''¡Ven acá!'' Grité de nuevo, esta vez mas molesta, se estaba burlando de mí.

''Atrápame.'' Dijo Jasper.

Yo estaba intentando todavía tratar de atraparlo, cuando una voz gruesa irrumpió en la habitación.

''Parece que se divierten.'' Allí, en la entrada de la cocina, s posaba un muy relajado y serio Carlisle observándonos a lo lejos con un toque de interés.

Lucía como siempre, pero era como si un aura de... algo lo rodeara. Estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color negro, unos jeans ajustados y simples zapatos para hombres. Sus músculos bien definidos sobresaltaban de su atuendo. Nos miraba con una ceja levantada en

busca de una explicación.

Pero hubo algo que me dejó pasmada... los ojos... los ojos de Carlisle se tornaron de un profundo color rojo, no era un color rojo sangriento, no, era un color extraño, un raro tono de rojo, como si sus ojos fueran...

Ojos de rubí.

***ß***

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? No olviden dejar sus comentarios con una buena crítica para hacerme mejorar en la escritura.

Ya lo saben, no olviden los comentarios, mientras mas de ellos haya, mas rápido actualizaré. Ya saben que eso me motiva bastante.

-Cat


	7. Capitulo 7 Entre el supuesto peligro

Hola de nuevo a todas mis fabulosas lectoras. Estaba escribiendo Tormenta escarlata, pero decidí desviarme un poco y escribir 'Ruby eyes'

Básicamente éste capitulo se basa en cómo Carlisle y Bella resuelven sus diferencias, así que la mayoría del contenido será charla, y por supuesto con su respectiva dosis de desenlace y pensamientos de los personajes.

Espero que lo drisfruten y comenten qué les pareció.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 7: Entre el supuesto peligro

~ooOoo~

Carlisle P.O.V.

Llegué a la isla al rededor de las ocho treinta de la noche. No había casi personas rodeando el puerto, sólo dos hombres conversando sobre aventuras que probablemente sean inciertas y la mayor parte fantasía de sus mentes que luchan por captar atención no concebida.

Otro señor mayor se ocupó del bote donde llegué, ya que era de noche y la iluminación era pobre, no era tan necesario utilizar lentes de contacto, simplemente evitar en contacto visual, debido a que cualquier otra persona podría captar una anomalía en madolor ele me alejé lo suficiente como para no ser visto, saqué nuevamente de mi bolsillo trasero una pequeña cajita que contenía varios pares de lentillas color negro, eso haría que mis pupilas llamaran menos la atención de cualquier curioso.

No hubo necesidad de cargar nada, pues las maletas que tenía mi ropa, la de Jasper y algo que Charlotte, la esposa de Peter había comprado y enviado desde lejos a Bella, ya se encontraba toda guardada y seguramente acomodad en los gabinetes y clósets de su habitación.

En esta pequeña isla, no había casi autos, las personas preferían ir a pie a cualquier sitio, no sudarían por el frío, y ya que el lugar ni era tan grande, no habría necesidad de trotar tanto.

Aquí no había mucha actividad, sólo un par de vecinos por cada casa, tiendas varias, lindos lugares pintorescos, etc. No era un pueblo mugriento, era campestre y alegre, casi como si vivieran en el pasado y nada les importara, sólo felicidad y buenos deseos. También las personas de aquí eran un poco supersticiosas; les gustaba creer en mitos y leyendas, nosotros que éramos nuevos en la isla, seríamos el centro de atención, todo lo que queremos evitar, mediante las noticias cualquiera podría saber que Bella está aquí y con nosotros. No era tan grande la preocupación, pues los habitantes se preocupaban mas por sus huertos e hijos, que por ver cosas como la televisión, y eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba, que era seres sencillos y sin preocupaciones.

Sería fácil conseguir comida para Bella, había en el centro un mercado donde se podría conseguir productos de primera necesidad para Bella, Jasper y yo nos ocupaeíamos de eso, no iba a permitir que saliera de casa, no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Un viejo amigo mío, Alistair, me ayudó a conseguir una buena ubicación donde las probabilidades de encontrarnos sean nulas, él me debía un favor, y se lo cobré a cambio de que me ayudara a conseguir a mi pareja, por alguna razón, él aceptó sin chistar, cosa que no es común, él es un rastreador y vampiro ermitaño, usa su poder para desaparecer de otros vampiros, y hasta hace poco, vivía en Inglaterra, pero se mudó a Escocia en tierra firme, en ese momento fue que me dio la idea ocultarnos aquí.

Alistair ha sido un viejo amigo mío después de que lo ayudé a salvarlo de una ejecución de los Vulturis. Había cometido la estupidez de acostarse con una mujer humana, a la cual hirió gravemente debido a su falta de auto control, creyó haberla matado en el proceso, pero la chica sobrevivió, y fue encontrada en los bosques por unos cazadores que se encontraban en la zona, ella fue salvada, pero le quedaron secuelas, y cuando despertó, les contó a algunas personas que un tipo de ojos rojos la había seducido y acostado con ella la maltrato e intentó matar, claro, también agregó que tenía súper fuerza y una velocidad extraordinaria, y ella sabía todo eso porque desde un principio, Alistair tenía planeado usarla para su placer sexual únicamente. En cuanto esas personas lo supieron, la voz corrió como pólvora y algunas otras teorías salieron a la luz.

La gente comenzó a decir que también había visto seres como esos, y en cuanto el chisme llegó a oídos de los Vulturi, éstos tomaron el asunto en sus manos, buscando al causante de todo el problema, lo cual los llevó a Alistair, como resultaron, decidieron masacrar al pueblo entero, sin ningún signo de misericordias. Después de todo eso, se tomó la decisión de matar a Alistair, y justo a tiempo, yo intervine, y me costó bastante, casi que un castigo, al menos al final todo salió bien.

Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en éste lugar, al pedirle ayuda a Alistair, él me respondió que por qué no era mejor traer a Jasper y a nuestra compañera hasta acá. Se me hizo muy buena la idea, y así lo hice, Jasper también estaba de acuerdo, lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue hablar con Peter, el cual nos dijo que era seguro, y su esposa nos buscó un hermoso lugar para nuestra estadía; teníamos pensado mudarnos cada cierto tiempo.

Ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de la isla en busca del sitio aislado que Jasper me dijo que era. Él me envió la dirección, y yo la seguía con facilidad. Las casas era grandes, cada una alejada de la otra, al rededor de ellas, habían muchos árboles con hojas secas que muy pronto caerían y llenarían los caminos de color naranja y amarillo, ya vendría el otoño.

Logré reunirme en la estancia, era un lindo hogar que lucía antiguo, pero tenía su encanto. Las luces estaban todas encendidas, lo que me daba una señal que entendía como que Jasper y Bella ya se encontraban, pude haber escuchado su latido de corazón, pero había varios al rededor, a pesar de que el de Bella sonara mas fuerte y prominente, a veces era confuso.

Escuché algunas risas en el interior, eso me daba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza que podría tratarse de que ambos estén llevándose mejor, porque si ella estaba contenta con Jasper, es posible que pueda hablar pacíficamente.

Me quedé estático en frente de la no tan grande casa, pero lo suficiente como para los tres con suficientes comodidades. Habían tres habitaciones y dos baños privados, una cocina, una pequeña biblioteca en mi nueva oficina, y la sala. Me preparé para entrar, tomé una respiración innecesaria y di el primer paso. Tomé la manija y le di la vuelta, cuando entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, aún podía escuchar algunas voces con un poco de humor en ello, abrí una puerta corrediza y de nuevo la coloqué como estaba, avancé por un pasillo para llegar a el lugar de donde provenían las voces, un poco alegres, y otro poco molestas, Jasper y Bella hablaban de una supuesta pizza.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta de la cocina, sentí como mis lentillas ya se empezaban a disolver lentamente, no me importó simplemente por el hecho de que nadie podría verme ahora. Jasper captó mis presencia y me hizo una seña de que sabía que estaba allí, pero como Bella se encontraba de espaldas, no me vio ni sintió.

Me recosté del marco de la puerta e incline la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de Bella, amaba verla riendo. Obviamente Jasper fingía que estaba molesto, pero era divertido ver como Bella le seguía el juego a Bella.

Vi como el intercambio de palabras entre ambos terminó de forma divertida, y Jasper sólo para molestarla un poco, recogió un poco de harina del mesón, que por cierto, tendría que preguntar mas tarde acerca de lo que le pasó a la cocina, era totalmente un desastre de ingredientes para pizza, ya quería escuchar lo que pasó desde que me fui del avión.

''¡Jasper!'' Gritó Bella cuando Jasper la lleno hasta el tope de harina, jugaban a atraparse, y Jasper sólo se reía burlándose de ella, aunque era un juego, se notaba que Bella de verdad estaba molesta.

Decidí hacer mi aparición, así que por fin, hablé.

''Parece que se divierten.'' Dije con un tono de voz suficientemente alto como para que Bella me escuchara, yo acostumbraba a hablar muy bajo con Jasper, y la mayoría de las veces, mi voz era calmada y suave, no como cuando le hablé a Bella en el jet, era fuerte y dominante, según mi actitud.

''Por fin haz llegado.'' Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su cara, él también estaba cubierto de harina y algunos otros ingredientes de pie a cabeza, pero aún así, lucía como si nada de eso importara.

Bella licia bastante sorprendida, y un poco asustada, debió haber sido por mis ojos, apuesto a que nunca me hubiera imaginado con ojos rojos. Se quedó parada en medio de la cocina, Jasper empezaba a ponerse rígido, si él sentía sus emociones y una de ellas era el miedo, apuesto a que por eso era su expresión al estar mirando a Bella.

Jasper se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y la acercó un poco hacia él.

''No te alteres, cariño.'' Oí decir a Jasper en el oído de Bella que todavía me miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, su boca estaba levemente abierta y mostraba impacto.

''¿Carlisle?'' Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa y pegando su cuerpo a el de Jasper, que al principio mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al recordar en la situación en la que estábamos.

''Sí, ya estoy aquí.'' Le dije de manera casual a Bella, la cual exhaló y cerró los ojos por un momento. Jasper le acarició el brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, ella puso un poco de fuerza ante ese movimiento, pero al final se rindió. La escena era un poco ridícula, ellos cubiertos de harina y otras cosas mientras tratábamos de llevar a cabo una conversación racional.

''Tus ojos...'' Susurró ella, pero gracias a mi súper audiencia, podía eschar a la perfección aquellas dos palabras que expresaban terror.

''Sí, no hace falta que lo digas, son rojos.'' Le dije. Tomé un paso hacia ella firmemente, pero ella intento retroceder, lo que se le hizo imposible debido a Jasper que la sostenía por la cintura y aseguraba que no huyera o gritara. No llamaría la atención de los vecinos, que estaban bastante lejos de aquí, pero sí haría un gran escándalo.

''¿Qué te sucedió?'' Dijo ella con la voz nuevamente temblorosa y ojos como platos, ahora agarraba fuertemente la chaqueta de Jasper, quien al parecer aún no usaba su poder para calmar un poco la situación, si no lo conociera, diría que lo hacía a propósito.

''Bella, no me pasó nada malo, sólo que ya llegó el momento de dejar de negar mi verdadera naturaleza.'' Le dije lo más pacíficamente que pude, dejé de caminar justo cuando di el primer paso, no queríamos que temiera de nosotros más de lo debido.

''¿Verdadera naturaleza?'' preguntó ella con la voz quebradiza de nuevo, adhiriéndose a Jasper, el cual de nuevo frotó reconfortante mente sus hombros.

''Bella, tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos.'' Dije yo levantando las manos un poco.

''Pensé que jamás te habías alimentado de humanos.'' Dijo ella.

''Esa historia es muy larga, y si me lo permites, te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.'' Declaré tomando otro paso meticuloso hacia ella.

''No quiero oírlo, mataste a alguien.'' Dijo ella empezando a ponerse roja y sus ojos acolocarce aguados, donde debajo de ellos claramente grandes gotas de lágrimas, amenazaban por caerse.

''Sacas conclusiones sin si quiera oír mi versión de la historia, Bella.''

''No necesito escuchar nada, tus ojos lo dicen todo.'' Repitió.

''Cariño, deja que Carlisle hable.'' Dijo Jasper a su oído nuevamente. Bella al parecer recordó que seguía en sus brazos e intentó quitárselo, fallando de nuevo. Jasper se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de Bella.

''NO ESCUCHARÉ NADA, JASPER, PENSABA QUE ERAN AL MENOS UN POCO BUENOS.'' Gritó ella esta vez retorciéndose en brazos de Jasper, el seguía sin dejar de tomarla firmemente.

''Bella, no digas eso, tú no entiendes.'' Le dije.

''Sí entiendo, Carlisle, lo entiendo a la perfección, son unos asesinos.'' Dijo ella dramáticamente. ''¿Cómo pudiste matar a inocentes?'' Agregó ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rojas.

''No maté a inocentes, Bella.'' Le dije.

''Nunca mataríamos a personas que no tienen la culpa de nada, Bella. Carlisle no mató a niños, o mujeres embarazadas ni chicas jóvenes.'' Dijo Jasper ésta vez con un tono de voz alto.

''¿Entonces qué? ¿Te alimentaste de criminales?'' Preguntó ella sarcásticamente, sin saber cuál sería mi respuesta.

''Exactamente.'' Dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, al principio pensé que me había hecho gracias por la pequeña risa que soltó, pero luego ésta se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de confusión y dolor.

''No te creo.'' Dijo ella simplemente.

''¿Por qué no?'' Le pregunte dando otro paso hacia ella, me sorprendió cuando ésta vez no retrocedió ni el miedo la atacó.

''¿Por qué te creería, Carlisle? Me haz estado mintiendo desde que conocí a tu familia, fingiendo ser un hombre bueno, cuando en realidad no lo eres para nada, sólo es una pantalla, engañando a todos. Pensé que podríamos arreglar todo con una conversación, pero no es así, creía que eras un hombre de principios y con modales, ya me vaz demostrado lo contrario.'' Dijo ella.

''Admito que eso me dolió un poco, Isabella, pero no voy a dejar que tus palabras me hieran, en especial porque no debes hablarme de esa forma, soy tú compañero y debes respetarme.'' Dije con un tono de voz amenazadora

''No, tú no eres mi compañero. Tú y Jasper sólo son unos maniáticos, que cuando pienso que son buenas personas, hacen algo para cambiar eso totalmente.'' Dijo ella.

''No hacemos nada, no podemos fingir ser personas a las cuales no nos parecemos.''

''Ese es el problema, me cayeron bien y juré que eran de sano juicio cuando comprendí sus seres, allá en Forks, esos eran los que de verdad me agradan. Ahora por ser una estúpida, tomé una decisión equivocada y no volveré a ver a mi familia.'' Dijo ella.

''Actúas de esa forma por lo que acabas de ver, tienes que calmarte y dialogaremos para poder resolver lo que te preocupa.'' Dijo Jasper con un tono de voz calmado.

''No, ya no quiero conversar, entendí que la verdad es que ni supe asumir las cosas como adulta, fui una tonta al pensar que esto funcionaría. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si vuelvo a Forks alguna vez en mi vida, van a odirame, mi padre, mi familia, los Cullen... Y en especial, Edward.'' Dijo ella pronuncia do su nombre con melancolía

''Bella, piensa bien las cosas.'' Le dije.

''Ah, es cierto, jamás volveré a Forks.'' Dijo ella burlándose, sus lágrimas secaron y ahora veía a otra parte de la cocina.

''Probablemente no, te quedarás aquí.'' Dije yo dando unos últimos pasos para confrontarla.

''NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ.'' Me gritó ella en la cara, estirando un poco el cuello para poder verme fijamente. Sentí como mis ojos se tornaban de rojo a negro como el ónix, mi ira empezaba a hervir en mi interior, y Jasper lo sintió, porque me envió una dosis de letargo que no me hizo ni cosquillas. Bella seguía viéndome, ésta vez un poco menos amenazante, su valentía había disminuido.

''Te quedarás donde yo diga que te quedes, Isabella.'' Le dije, ellas se encogió un poco ante mi tono de voz. Había dejado de intentar ser mas osada y se había calmado un poco, para de nuevo, empezar a sentir un poco de miedo.

''No.'' Dijo ella en casi un susurro. Jasper la abrazó un poco mas fuerte y me dio una mirada que yo entendí a la perfección.

''¿No?'' Le pregunté.

''No.'' Aseguró ella, sin dejar de mirarme.

''Entonces supongo que tendrás que aprender por las malas, Isabella.'' Le dije.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Preguntó.

''Vengo de una época donde los hombres eran dominantes con sus mujeres, así aprendí yo. Nunca debes faltarle el respeto a tu compañero, él es tu igual, pero de todas formas hay que aprender a estimarlo como se debe. Cuando venía de camino, planeaba disculparme contigo por haberte dicho los que te dije en el jet, pero veo que no sucedió como planeaba. Si quieres ser osada conmigo, pues yo lo seré más.'' Dije con un tono mortal. Ella se encongió en los brazos de Jasper, que me daba una mirada de súplica, él sabía lo que vendría.

''No eres mi compañero, te odio, Carlisle.'' Dijo ella sin mirarme ésta vez, Jasper tragó veneno y bajó la mirada a Bella.

''Repite eso, pero mírame directo a los ojos.'' Dije yo tomando su mentón en mis dedos y elevanto su rostro hasta el nivel del mío, ella trató de quitar mi mano de su cara, pero también tomé sus dos manos con la que tenía libre y la miré directo a los ojos. ''Vamos, sólo tienes que decirlo.'' Agregué, pero ella no habló.

''Dije... Que tú, Carlisle, no eres mi compañero, jamás lo serás, arruinaste mi vida, y te odio.'' Dijo finalmente de haber pasado tres minutos.

''Sí, pensé haber escuchado eso.'' Dije.

''Oh, mierda.'' Dijo ella encogiéndose un poco más.

''Oh, mierda, sí esa sería la expresión correcta.'' Le dije dándole un sádica sonrisa.

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Al principio de todo este problema, me sentí valiente y con confianza, pero el sólo hecho de estar en frente de una persona como Carlisle me intimidaba y hacía sentir mucho más pequeña en sentido literal. Detestaba tener que tenerle miedo a él, yo jamás me sometería a nadie, pero estar frente a su persona, hacía que mis piernas se hicieran de gelatina y ni ritmo cardiaco se acelerarse y perdiera todo sentido y lógica en mis pensamientos.

Odiaba que eso estuviera ocurriendo, quería tener control sobre mí misma, pero era imposible que sucediera. Con Jasper no era tan difícil, estar con Jasper me hizo sentir mas tranquila desde que comenzamos a conversar y a conocernos un poco más.

Pensé que estar aquí con ellos no sería tan malo, pero me equivoqué, la idea de que ellos matarían a personas inocentes seguía viva en mi cabeza. Admito que fue tonto no haberle dejado tiempo para explicar, pero en ese momento mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía procesar nada con coherencia.

No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije que podría darles una oportunidad, justo después que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, mi sentencia se firmó. No podría volver a Forks a mostrar mi cara sin que se me cayera de la vergüenza.

Volver a ver Edward a la cara sería imposible, y a Alice y Esme sería igual, mi padre ya estaría loco por todo lo ocurrido, yo era su hija.

Alguna vez una chispa de esperanza acerca de todo esto brilló en mi corazón, pero yo jamás podría estar con dos personas como éstas, mi plan era seguir el ideal de Carlisle y transformarme para alimentarle de animales, y luego llega él y me dice que esa era su verdadera naturaleza.

Me siento profunda mente confundida acerca de lo que acaba de pasar. Si Carlisle se alimenta de humanos, eso significa que Jasper también lo haría. Pero a parte de esta confundida, admito que también estoy asustada.

~ooOoo~

''Carlisle, no puedes ser tan dura con ella, acabamos de llegar, tienes que darle tiempo para adaptarse a esto.'' Decía Jasper que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Carlisle me había tomado como un saco de papas y cargado hasta el segundo piso. Yo pataleaba y lo aruñaba, pero eso sólo hacía que mis uñas dolieran y se doblaran. Él tenía la mirada fija en el frente. Jasper me miraba con preocupación en su rsotro reflejado a la perfección. Eso me alteraba mucho más, si él estaba de esa forma, era momento de tener mucho más pánico.

''¡CARLISLE, BÁJAME YA MISMO!'' Le grité a Carlisle mientras le daba algunos golpes en la espalda, definitivamente no funcionaron, ya que éste sólo soltó una risa oscura y negó con la cabeza.

''Eso no va a funcionar, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle. Llegamos hasta el extremo de las escaleras, donde Carlisle se desvió hasta un cuarto algo oculto.

''Carlisle, por favor, aún hay tiempo para detenerlo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Detenerlo?'' Pregunté y el con una voz temblorosa y el pánico comenzando a apoderarse de mi cerebro.

''Ya no hay tiempo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Carlisle, tú no quieres hacerle daño acabando de conocerla.'' Dijo Jasper, y justo con esas palabras, comencé a llorar de nuevo. Soy débil.

''Jasper, tú no te metas en esto.'' Dijo Carlisle. Justo en ese momento, escuché una perilla que giraba, segundos después, entramos a una habitación oscura, que se encendió para mostrar una oficina color azul marino con estantes por todas partes que tenían libros, una alfombra color crema y algunos cuadros, no alcancé a ver nada más por el ángulo en el cual estaba, pero pronto logré ver más, que era un escritorio de roble con algunos muebles a su al rededor.

''Carlisle, detente.'' Dijo Jasper que ahora estaba más molesto y decidido.

''Lo siento, Jasper, sabes que no debes interferir.'' Respondió Carlisle. Se detuvo en el frente de algo, me bajó de su hombro, y yo de lo mareada que me encontraba, me quedé sentada en el suelo con algunas lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

''Claro que debo, ella es mi asunto también. Es mi compañera, ella no está lista para esto, necesita tiempo, no la apresures.'' Dijo Jasper colocándose de cuclillas a mi lado y rodeándo mi cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes, por alguna razón me sentí más segura.

''Ella debe aprender a respetarme, no sólo a mí, sino a ti también.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Eso no es lo importante ahora, poco a poco ella se adaptará, pero por ahora, no hay que espantarla, eso estás haciendo. Carlisle, no es tiempo, está confundida, es obvio que se comporte de esa manera.'' Ahora ellos hablaban con si no estuviera oyendo nada o no estuviera presente. No sabía a qué se refería con eso de no estar lista, pero tampoco me sentía curiosa.

''Si la dejamos que haga y nos hable como se le de la gana, nunca lo dejará de hacer.'' Dijo Carlisle cruzándose de piernas en el sillón en el que se sentó.

''Quizás tengas razón, pero castigarla ahora, no es lo justo, recuerda que lo importante es aprender a comunicarse bien con ella.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Me sorprende que un hombre como tú que viene de Texas, diga esa clase de cosas. Ya se decidió, te prometo que sólo serán tres, nada más, seré suave porque ella es mi compañera y la quiero, pero si sucede de nuevo, la intensidad y el número aumentará.'' Dijo Carlisle, mi mente era un nido, casi que podía oír los engranajes tratando de procesar lo que sucedía. No tenía nada claro, el miedo estaba presente, y me encontraba un poco mareada.

''¿Pometes que serás suave?'' Preguntó Jasper, me recosté de su hombro y cerré por un momento los ojos.

''Lo prometo, Jasper. Tienes mi palabra.'' Finalizó Carlisle.

''Hablo en serio, Carlisle.'' Dijo Jasper tomando un mechón de mi cabello y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

''Yo también, Jasper, ahora, dame a Bella.'' Y allí fue cuando entré en un pánico total, de inmediato levanté la cabeza y miré a Carlisle, quien se había levantado de la silla y venía directo a mí.

''No, Jasper, no lo hagas.'' Le dije, él me miró con una cara de tristeza, e ignoró mis palabras. ''¿Jasper?'' Dije, pero de nuevo no había respuesta.

Jasper se aparto de mi lado, yo traté de aferrarne a él, pero fue más fuerte y logró quitar mis manos de su camisa, se levantó del suelo, y dio algunos pasos atrás.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité a él, pero sólo caminó unos pasos hasta esta en frente de la puerta, la cual abrió un poco indeciso y cerró tras de él.

''¡JASPER!'' Justo ahora, él era el único que podía ayudarme, yo empezaba a confiar poco a poco en él, así que era quien podía acudir.

''Tranquila, Bella. Jasper no irá muy lejos, estará aquí en breve.'' Dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí, yo por impulso propio, ma arrastré un poco por el suelo, pero él a velocidad vampiro me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo y me llevó con él en la silla de madera y con una linda y fina tela que lo recubría.

Me sentó en sus piernas fuertes y yo me tensé ante ese atrevido movimiento.

''Ahora. Isabella, vamos a repasar algunas reglas.'' Dijo Carlisle con una voz mortal y de terror.

''¿Reglas?'' Pregunté yo con voz temblorosa, parte de mi cabello que aún tenía un poco de harina en el, tapaba la mitad de mi cara.

''Sí, Isabella, reglas.'' Dijo él apartando el cabello de mi cara para mirarme a los ojos.

''¿Qué calse de reglas?'' Pregunté.

''Las reglas que de ahora en adelante debes obedecer.'' Dijo él haciendo que yo me recostara en su pecho de mármol

''No voy a obedecer nada.'' Dije yo instantáneamente.

''Eso va a cambiar pronto.'' Dijo Carlisle, quien me vio con sus ojos negros como la noche.

Me asunto cuando hizo un par de malabares a una velocidad impresionante, los cuales dieron como resultado, a mí inclinada en su rodilla, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

''No quería hacer esto, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Entonces por qué lo haces?'' Pregunté con un tono de voz que destilaba reto en ella.

''Si sigues retandome, te irá peor.'' Dijo él.

''¿Nada puede empeorar, ya estoy aquí contigo? ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Me darás nalgadas como a un bebé?'' Pregunté riendo me un poco al final de la frase.

''Felicidades, Isabella. Haz adivinado.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, me asusté y quise bajarme de su rodilla, pero él no dejó, me mantuvo allí a la fuerza como si yo no fuera nada.

''¡Sueltame!'' Grité mientras trataba de bajarme de allí. ''¡Jasper!'' Grité su nombre otra vez, pero nadie vino o intentó abrir la puerta.

''Jasper no vendrá, Isabella. Ahora, quedate quieta.'' Dijo él mucho más calmado de lo que pensé que podría estar.

''¡NO, SUELTA ME, ERES UN MALDITO!'' Grité.

''No más de lo que tú crees que soy, Isabella.'' Y con esas últimas palabras, sentí como sus dedos iban desde espalda hasta el borde de mi pantalón de yoga.

''¡DETENTE!'' Grité, pero él no lo hizo, sólo siguió su camino, me inmovilizó de una forma en la que no podía dar patadas, ni usar mis manos, tampoco moverme o dar vueltas.

''Muy tarde.'' Dijo Carlsile empezando a bajar mi pantalón de yoga y levantando un poco mi camisa. Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando mis pantalones estaban completamente abajo, casi tirados en el suelo y mi camisa arriba.

La lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, Carlisle hizo una pequeña pausa y frotó un poco una de mis nalgas.

''Hermosa...'' Gimió. Ese sólo gemido hizo que mi piel se pusiera de punta, y por alguna extraña razón, en mi bajo vientra, algo caliente empezara a crecer.

''Respira profundo.'' Dijo él. Pensé que sentiría algo como un agijón o picada, pero nunca llegó, en nuevo, una dulce caricia esta allí. Ma alarmé bastante cuando sentí viento en la parte de atrás, y luego frío, me di cuenta que mi bragas de algodón ya no estaban colocadas, eso me dejaba con el culo al aire... En frente de Carlisle.

''¡Sueltame!'' Volví a gritar, no hubo respuesta alguna.

''Perdóname por esto.'' Dijo Carlisle regalándome un beso en la espalda baja. Segundos después, las caricias en mi culo acabaron, seguido de un fuerte y sonoro 'SMAK' que resonó en toda la oficina.

Contuve un grito y más lágrimas corría por mis mejillas. Apreté mis manos en puños y me mordí un labio para evitar dejar escapar alaridos. Al terminar ese, quedó como si algo me hubiera picado miles de veces en la nalgs, pero no fue así, contuve las ganas de tocar.

Cuando pensé que terminó, pues me equivoqué, escuché de nuevo en otro golpe que provocó que mis ojos se hicieran mucho más aguados de lo que ya eran. El ardor incremento un 75 %, me mordí mucho más fuerte el labio, casi provocando que sangrara.

''Sólo falta uno, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle, quien acarició de nuevo, antes de dar el que sería el último golpe, pero el que lograría que mis ojos por fin derramaran las lágrimas y un gemido de dolor saliera de mí.

Mi cabeza cayó en rendición y dolor. Carlisle por último paseó su mano por mi culo y me dio de nuevo un beso en la espalda que me hizo sentir por lo menos un poco mejor.

''Ssssssh, ya pasó, Isabella. Pronto no dolerá.'' Me sorprendieron las palabras de Carlisle, quien acarició mi espalda. Sentí cuando nuevamente colocó mis bragas en su lugar, me cargó como si fuera un muñeco de tela, y me colocó de manera que quedara recostada de su pecho frío y a la vez reconfortante.

Él colocó una mano en la corvatura de mi trasero, justo donde había golpeado la primera vez, se sentía bien sentirlo allí.

''Ahora, Isabella, dime acerca de tus inquietudes, mas te vale no usar tu sarcasmo, si no quieres ganarte otra ronda de nalgadas, y ésta vez no serán sólo tres, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos mientras meditaba lo ocurrido, me limpie las mejillas y bajé un poco la camiseta que tenía puesta.

''¿Por qué eres así, Carlisle?'' Pregunté con la voz quebradiza.

''¿Así como?'' Preguntó él acariciando mi cachete.

''Así, tan cruel.'' Dije mientras colocaba mi mano en hombro.

''No soy cruel, pero si quieres saber la razón de mi comportamiento, se debe a que soy un hombre dominante por naturaleza, me gusta que me tengan respeto, por eso fue que decidí formar un clan en vez de unirme a otro.'' Dijo él.

''Me duele.'' Gemí con un tono de voz bajo.

''Lo sé, siento tu dolor, pero era necesario, entiende que debes respetarnos.'' Dijo Carlisle estirándose un poco en la silla.

''¿Sientes mi dolor?'' Pregunté un poco confundida.

''Por su puesto que lo siento, Isabella. Los compañeros comparten emociones.'' Dijo él dejándome pasmada, Edward jamás de dijo de tal cosa.

''¿Es eso posible?'' Pregunté.

''Claro que sí.'' Respondió él.

''Edward jamás me dijo de tal cosa.'' Dije yo.

''Claro que no, ustedes no eran verdaderos compañeros, sino, cada vez que se separaran, sintieran dolor en sus pechos, pero al principio sería débil, si éstos sabes que se aman, pero cuando se aparean, es casi un tortura estar lejos el uno del otro.'' Dijo él dejándome pensativa por un momento.

''Yo no lo siento.'' Admití.

''Claro que no lo sientes, aún no reconoces lo que ya es bastante claro, pero con en tiempo va a aparecer.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Tú lo sientes?'' Pregunté.

''Un poco, era fuerte cuando te veía junto a Edward, era tortuoso, pero aprendí a controlarme para no matar a nadie.'' Dijo él.

''¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que soy tu compañera? Aún no lo entiendo.'' Dije.

''Eso es fácil, todos los signos están allí, cuando Jasper te vio primero en la cafetería sintió el tirón de apareamiento, que le exigía reclamar a su compañera, a diferencia de Edward, Jasper quería poseerete, y Edward sólo drenarte. Cada vez que nos tocamos, hay electricidad, y cuando besaste a Jasper en esas tres ocasiones, fue como magia, ¿cierto?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Supongo que sí...'' Admití con timidez.

''¿Estabas preocupada por mí, cierto?'' Volvió a preguntar. Yo me sonje con sus palabras, eran total mente ciertas.

''Sí, lo estaba.'' Dije de una vez.

''¿Ves? Tú estabas igual de preocupada que yo por ti. Cuando estaba en tierra firme, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en verte de nuevo, quería pedirte disculpas.'' Dijo Carlisle mirándome con esos nuevos y ya no tan aterradores ojos rubí.

''Yo planeaba hacer lo mismo, me sentí mal por haberte gritado en el jet.'' Dije.

''Hubiera hecho los mismo que acabó de hacer en el jet, pero me controle.'' Dijo él.

''Aún no me acostumbró al nuevo Carlisle.'' Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

''¿No te gusta?'' Preguntó, y hasta pude sentir un sonrisa en mi rostro.

''No es que no me guste el nuevo tú, pero me asusta un poco.'' Dije.

''Ya te acostumbrarás a el nuevo yo.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo un poco, su risa sonaba encantadora.

''No lo sé.'' Admití.

''Claro que sí, he sabido de buena fuente que a casi todas las chicas les gusta un hombre rudo.'' Dijo él.

''A mí no tanto, en especial si me dan nalgadas.'' Dije.

''Te va a gustar.'' Dijo él, yo me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿como era posible que me gustara que me dieran nalgadas?

''Eso no es posible.'' Dije elevando un poco la voz y levantando la cabeza para ver su rostro.

''Claro que sí, sentí tu lujuria cuando te quité los pantalones de yoga.'' Y allí estaba de nuevo, maldito sonrojo delatador.

''Mejor hablemos de otra cosa."' Dije tartamudeando un poco al final.

''De acuerdo, cuéntamelo todo acerca del viaje en barco.''

''Me gustó. Pensé que me iba a marear, pero Jasper me entretuvo contándome cosas hacerca de su pasado, los dos no hacía. No hacíamos preguntas, hasta me dijo que me enseñaría a manejar el barco.'' Dije entusiasmandome por los recuerdos.

''¿Y qué aprendiste?'' Preguntó.

''Casi nada, pero lo básico, Jasper sólo me tomo las manos para que lo manejara un poco, hasta que entró en pánico cuando me resbalé e hice que el barco diera una gran vuela, allí se acabaron las lecciones.'' Dije. Carlisle río un poco y negó.

''Tal vez luego puedas aprender más.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Sí, quizás, pero nos uniríamos.'' Dije con toda la verdad, aún era un poco torpe después de todo.

''Con práctica todo se arregla.'' Comentó Carlisle.

''Si tú lo dices, pero no soy buena para nada, a menos que cuente leer, amo leer.'' Dije.

''Tengo varios libros aquí, puedes tomarlos cuando fustes si te aburres.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Gracias, espero que tengas algo de terror, porque son esos los que me gustan, y Jasper me dijo que él también es un gran fan de esos.'' Dije mientras me sentaba más a gusto en las piernas de Carlisle.

''Me alegra que tengan cosas en común, ya tendremos tiempo nosotros para conocernos.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Sí, a mí me sorprendió un poco también, él era bastante callado en Forks, casi ni hablaba.'' Dije poniéndome melancólica.

''Ya lo dije, aquí conocerás unas nuevas versiones de nosotros, olvidamos en Forks, ahora sólo somos tú, Jasper y yo, nadie más.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Extraño a mi papá.'' Dije mientras me volvía a recostar en su pecho.

''No te puedo prometer o dar esperanzas de que hables muy pronto con él, Bella.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Sabía que dirías algo así, tampoco esperaba que me dejaras hablar con él ni por teléfono.'' Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

''No te enojes, Bella. Por lo menos, sí te puedo prometer que conocerás un poco el pueblo.'' Al instante me sentí un poco más tranquila.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté aún sin poder creerlo por lo que me había dicho Jasper.

''En serio, ¿por qué dudas tanto?'' Cometo intrigado Carlisle.

''Jasper me dijo que alguien podría reconocerme de las noticias.'' Dije con un tono de voz bajo.

''No lo creo, las personas de éste pueblo tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar viendo la televisión y comparando chicas.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Cuando podremos ir?'' Pregunté emocionada.

''Muy pronto, pero aún no, tenemos cosas que resolver.'' Dijo Carlisle mirando hacia el infinito.

''¿Cosas como qué?''

''Pues para comenzar, tú tienes que tener claro a quienes perteneces.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba y sentaba a horcajadas encima de él, me sonroje un poco cuando lo hizo, considerando que estaba sin mis pantalones. Los ojos de Carlisle estaba oscuros, no cambiaron en nada, a diferencian de hace un rato, ésta vez sus ojos no me hacían demostrar temor, sino lujuria, una que intenté esfumar, pero no pude.

''Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.'' Dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

''Por supuesto que sí, como ya lo dije, eres nuestra desde el día en el que naciste, para amar, respetar y sobre todo proteger.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No soy una mascota, Carlisle.''

''Claro que no lo eres, hermosa Bella. No te vemos como algo que podamos poseer, sino atesorar, eres nuestra joya más grande, eres nuestra compañera.'' Dijo Carlisle cuando sus ojos comenzaron abrillar de la emoción de sus palabras.

''Carlisle, eso aún me cuesta creerlo.'' Dije sinceramente.

''¿Cómo que te cuesta creerlo? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Ya te trajimos hasta un lugar aislado para nosotros dos, te esperamos desde siglos, te contamos nuestras historias y compartimos gustos, aunque hayan sido pocos, si de verdad esto fuera un chiste, no creo que habríamos arriesgado una vida de plenitud con una familia perfecta para secuestrar a la novia de uno de los miembros de el que solía ser mi clan.'' Dijo él.

''Carlidle, es difícil...'' Dije.

''Lo único que sucede, hermosa Bella, es que estás encaprichada con Edward, eso es todo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Eso no es cierto.'' Dije alzando la voz.

''Sí lo es, él te deslumbró y tu caíste, todos los vampiros usan esa táctica para atrapar a su presa.''

''¿Cómo sé que no lo estás haciendo conmigo?'' Pregunté.

''Porque si de verdad lo hubiera hecho, ni recordarías por qué estás aquí, sólo te importaría yo, y no le harías caso a nadie más.'' Dijo él mientras se inclinaba a mi rostro.

''Eso no es cierto.'' Dije.

''Sí, lo es, yo no lo he intentado en ti porque quiero que tus sentimientos sean sinceros hacia mí, no quiero manipularte, que fue lo que Edward hizo.'' Dijo él.

''Eso no es cierto, él no me manipula.'' Dije.

''Por su puesto, todas las señales son claras, cada vez que te negabas a hacer algo te miraba a los ojos directamente, a veces te hablaba con ese tono de voz que te enloquecía, o quizás te tocaba la espalda, pero nunca donde querías, por eso hacías lo que él quería.'' Dijo Carlisle. Me avergoncé bastante con si declaración, porque la mayoría de lo que había dicho era verdad, me sentía estúpida.

''Quizás tengas un poco de razón.'' Dije volteando a ver su escritorio.

''Un poco no, toda la razón, apuesto a que nunca sentiste esa corriente eléctrica con él, sólo con Jasper y conmigo, pero te da miedo admitirlo porque temes a equivocarte.'' Dijo él dejandome conbls boca semi abierta.

''¿ Y tú cómo sabes eso?'' Dije.

''Porque yo también la siento, hermosa.'' Dijo él.

''Mientes.'' Dije de una vez, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto.

''No lo hago, y lo puedo comprobar.'' Dijo Carlisle. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando de una vez, tomó mi mano entre las dos suyas y las llevó hasta su pecho.

Una corriente de energía cruzó mi cuerpo haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, era poderosa. Los ojos de Carlisle volvieron a la normalidad, recuperando su tono nuevo natural de rojo. Estaba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, cuando mi mano nuevamente se sintió sola y vacía. Carlisle había quitado su mano de la mía, dejando me confundida.

''¿Qué pasa?'' Pregunté.

''Nada, sólo que te está gustando bastante.'' Dijo él, yo fruncí el ceño por sus palabras.

''¿Y?''

''Por lo que he escuchado, eso es bastante malo que te guste el contacto conmigo.'' Dijo él soltando una pequeña risa.

''Maldición.'' Susurré.

''¿Ya entiendes? No puede estar más claro, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No entiendo.'' Dije.

''No te hagas la tonta, sé a la perfección que sabes de qué hablo. Edward no es tu compañero, Jasper y yo sí lo somos, dejalo ir, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle como dándole una explicación a un niño de cinco años.

''Sigo sin creer.'' Dije cruzando los brazos.

''Mi paciencia, no es infinita, terminaras de nuevo en mi rodilla sino dejas de comportarte como una niña.'' Dijo Carlisle. Me estremecí un poco con esos pensamientos y asentí.

''No me gusta esa idea.'' Dije.

''Pues a mí tampoco, así que aclaremos las cosas. Tú no quieres reconocer que somos tus compañeros porque tienes miedo a lastimar a Edwrad, él no tiene la culpa, no le gustas tú, le gusta tu sangre, eso es todo.''

''Mentira.'' Dije

''Creelo, hermosa Bella, porque es la verdad, tú eres su tua cantante, tu sangre canta para él, él quiere manipularte, cuando te alejabas de él, no sentías dolor, aunque aseguraban que lo amabas.'' Dijo.

''Eso no tiene nada que ver, Carlisle.'' Dije con los ojos llorosos.

''Claro que tiene que ver, cuando los compañeros saben que lo son, sienten dolor de el uno por el otro, y es mucho peor cuando ya se aparearon.''

''Eso no explica nada.'' Dije.

''En algo tienen razón Edward, eres muy terca.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo.

''Sí, lo soy.''

''Pero eso no evita que te haga entender que eres nuestra alma gemela.'' Dije.

''Estas loco.'' Dije.

''Tal vez un poco.'' Y sin previo aviso, tomó mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo, inclinó mi cuello para que quedara expuesto totalmente, acto seguido, con su fría boca, empezó a esparcir besos bcon la boca abierta. Me hacían estremecer por completo, ponían mi piel de gallina y me hacían suspirar.

Sus manos en un atrevido movimiento, llegaron hasta el valle bajo mi camisa entre mis senos, tenía puesto un brasier, claro, pero por más que queriabdetener esto, no podía.

Intenté varias veces sostener su mano par que parara de acariciar mi vientre plano y besar mi cuello. Su otra mano viajó a mi espalda donde la acarició como si fuera terciopelo.

Fue inútil intentar moverme, cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba riendome un poco y perdiendo mis fuerzas, ésta era una yo totalmente diferente.

''¿Entonces te gusta?'' Preguntó Carlisle con su voz totalmente ronca.

''Mmmm...'' Gemí de frustración cuando se detuvieron las caricias, apartó sus manos de mí y yo me tambalee un poco, pero no caí porque Carlisle me sostuvo.

''Que bueno que te gusta, porque vas a recibir bastante de eso en el futuro... Pero sólo si nos aceptas.'' Salté cuando la voz de Jasper retumbó en la oficia. Me bajé de un salto de las piernas de Carlisle, para caer sentada en el suelo debido a mi torpeza.

''¿Jasper?'' Pregunté. Allí, al lado de el sillón donde me encontraba hace tan sólo unos segundos, estaba recostado Jasper con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Carlisle que podría decirse que se veía igual.

''Así es, cariño.'' Dijo mientras usaba su acento tejano que me hacía sonrojar. ''Por cierto, lindas bragas.'' Dijo Jasper.

Mis mejillas por décimo segunda vez se encendieron al rojo vivo, mis manos volaron a mi camiseta e intenté cubrirme, cosa que se me hacía imposible.

¿Por qué actúo tan lujuriosa cuando estoy a solas con ellos dos? Me comportó como una cualquiera...

~ooOoo~

Allí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, éste capitulo tuvo mucha dedicación de mi parte.

Diganme en los comentarios qué les pareció, apuesto a que algunas ni se lo esperaban, pero saben que siempre me gusta innovar con mis historias, muchas gracias por leer.

No olviden comentar.

Cat.


	8. Capítulo 8 Los celos salen a la luz

Hola de nuevo, si todavía no lo saben, pues se los notifico, estaré dejando en pausa Tormenta escarlata por un tiempo, primero voy a terminar ésta historia y luego seguiré con esa otra.

Lamento si hiero sus sentimientos :'( pero era necesario.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 8: Los celos salen a la luz

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

''Jasper, basta, no incistas porque jamás va a suceder.'' Le dije a Jasper por décima vez hoy.

Hace un rato, acababa de tomar un baño, me vestí con un short color blanco una camisa manga larga de color verde manzana, junto con unas lindas zapatillas de un tono verde más oscuro. Jasper quiso entrar a mi habitación para asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo nada 'malo', pero justo cuando entraba, abrí una cajón que contenía ropa interior, sólo por curiosidad.

Por supuesto, yo ya había visto ese cajón desde que llegué, sólo que no quería o no me apetecía ponerme ese tipo de ropa, no tenía sentido usarla si nadie la vería, y mucho menos yo la disfrutaría. Prefería mil veces mis típicos conjuntos de ropa interior hechas de algodón.

No era cualquier ropa interior, era lencería fina y costosa, habían babydolls, tangas, ligueros y hasta corsés. Yo cerré rápidamente la gabeta, pero Jasper alcanzó a ver un poco de su contenido, y desde entonces, me ha estado persiguendo por toda la casa con un babydoll color negro que definitivamente es demasiado atrevido para mí, insiste en que me lo ponga... Eso jamás va a suceder, si piensa que voy a modelar un traje de ropa interior para él, está bastantes equivocado.

''Vamos, cariño. Sólo tienes que ponertelo, dar un par de vueltas para mí y dejo de fastidiarte.'' Dijo Jasper mientras agitaba el conjunto en frente de mí.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina, eran las diez de la mañana, me levanté un poco tarde debido a lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, razón por la cual tuve que dormir después de las diez. Carlisle salio de nuevo a comprar más víveres y algunas cosas para mi uso personal, mientras que Jasper se ocupaba de quedarse conmigo. A la hora de levantarme, Jasper estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo algún extraño libro que lucía antiguo, no quise preguntar.

''Jasper, ni en tus más locos sueños, eso va a ocurrir.'' Dije cerrando la tapa de la mayonesa y procediendo a esparcir un poco de jamón encima del pan ya untado con salsa.

''Cariño, por si no lo sabes, los vampiros no duermen.'' Dijo él mientras se ponía a mi lado en inclinaba la cabeza un poco para ver mis rostro que se encontraba oculto en mi cabello aún mojado.

''Eso lo sé, Jasper, lo decía en sentido figurado.'' Dije. Terminé de preparar mi emparedadoy volví a guardar todos los ingredientes en su lugar. Coloqué mi comida en un plato mediando y me senté en la mesa.

''Bella, Bellita, Bella... No es tan difícil, tampoco la gran cosa.'' Dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado, mucho más cerca de lo que me podría gustar.

''Sí lo es, Jasper, no soy ninguna bailarina exótica, no voy a modelar para ti ningún conjunto de lencería.'' Dije dándole mi primer mordisco a la comida de mi plato.

''No serias necesariamente una bailarina exótica, cariño, sólo mi modelo personal.'' Dijo Jasper riendo un poco

''No quiero ser tu modelo personal, Jasper, buscate a otra si eso es lo que quieres.'' Dije, tomé un poco de jugo que ya había servido antes.

''Quizá si deba hacerlo.'' Dijo él mirando al infinito. ''Si le pago extra tal vez hasta se desnude.'' Dijo Jasper. Mis mejillas se encendieron y sentí un poco de celos, pero por nada lo demostraría.

''Eres un marrano.'' Dije mientras aún tenía comida en la boca.

''No lo soy. Sólo que un hombre tiene que sobrevivir como sea, y tú ni si quiera me quieres dar una pequeña demostración de ese fabuloso cuerpo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Callate, Jasper.'' Dije.

''Lo digo en serio, cariño. Escuché que por aquí hay un pequeño lugar donde puedo encontrar entretenimiento de mi categoría.'' Dijo Jasper, y por alguna razón, sentí un pequeño pico de dolor en mi pecho, donde mi mano fue a parar al instante.

''Haz lo que te de la gana.'' Dije ignorando de nuevo el pequeño pico de dolor. Terminé de comer mi emparedado y llevé a lavar el plato en el lavavajillas.

''¿En serio? ¿O sea que puedo ir y buscar a cualquier prostituta para coger?'' Y los celos se volvieron aún mayores.

''S-si es lo que quieres.'' Dije con la voz quebrada. Me acerque al mesón y recogí el vaso de jugo que no había tomado por completo, me senté en la silla y procedí a terminarlo.

''¿No te molesta que te deje sola por una hora o dos verdad?'' Preguntó él mientras se colocaba en la silla del frente.

''No me importa para nada.'' Dije.

''¿Estás segura?'' Preguntó.

''Si es lo que quieres, yo no soy nadie para impedir que te vayas con un montón de mujerzuelas.'' Un poco de celos y odio se filtró en mi tono de voz, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado, en especial los celos que irradiaba... ¿qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que lo sintió, es un empático.

''Vaya, eso sonó como si te molestara.'' Dijo él.

''No, no es así, ya dejame en paz y vete por allí con las mujeres que mencionaste.'' Dije. Aparté ma mirada porque mis ojos picaban y ardían un poco.

''Si quieres me quedo contigo, pero eso significaría que mis necesidades tendrían que esperar.'' Comentó.

''No, Jasper... No me molestas, ya lo dije, haz lo que quieras.'' Dije moviendo mis hombros en sigo de fastidio.

''Bien, iré a ese lugar del que te hablé y nos vemos digamos en... Dos horas, depende de que tanto me guste el lugar.'' Dijo Jasper. Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, por lo que bajé la mirada y respiré profundo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Como si me importara lo que hiciera o no.

No respondí nada, sólo volví a respirar profundo y me volteé hacia la puerta de la cocina.

En ese momento el dolor incremento mucho más al escuchar esas palabras, me sentía celosa, así que caminando a paso apresurado, salí de la cocina hasta poder llegar a mi habitación.

Era como si me golpearan muchas veces en el estomago, como si quisiera vomitar. Cuando cerré la puerta, me deslice hasta el suelo sosteniendo mi estómago y queriendo hacer lo mismo con mi cabeza, porque me daba vueltas... Por todas partes.

Cerré los ojos y analicé lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todas esas cosas que Jasper me dijo me hicieron sentir enferma... Casi triste.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y no podía ni levantarme para ir a mi cama y descansar un poco, tal vez arrastrándome como un gusano logre llegar, pero eso haría las cosas mucho más dolorosas para mi estómago.

Me levanté como pude y caí con un ruido sordo en la cama que no estaba tan lejos de mí. La habitación no era tan grande, pero era del tamaño justo.

Mirando al techo, todo me daban vueltas, era horrible sentirme de ésta manera. Me preguntaba si Jasper ya habría abandonado la casa para ir a tal lugar, y de nuevo el dolor en el pecho se unía a todo lo que ya sentía y se volvía más horrible la sensación.

Me rodé al otro lado de la cama y entre junté mis ojos para evitar que la poca luz que venía de la abertura en la cortina me diera en los ojos.

Traté de pararme para ir a buscar un vaso de agua y tal vez una pastilla, o sería bueno que esperar a Carlisle, pero el dolor de pecho y los mareos me mataban, por lo que yo sola recuperé el equilibrio y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto hasta la cocina no tan lejana.

Ya estando en la cocina, noté que Jasper ya no estaba, así que supuse que ya se habría ido... Con ese montón de mujeres que lo tocarían y probablemente lo seducirían para que se acostara con ellas... Todos juntos en una enorme orgía.

Me convencí de que estaba imaginando cosas y mi imaginación me hacia bromas pesadas, pero la posibilidad de que eso llegara a ocurrir tenía un gran potencial, de todas maneras él dijo que era un hombre y necesitaba cuidar de sus necesidades, y una de ellas es tener sexo, quizás la más importante.

Otra vez, miles de imágenes me atacaron sin cesar... Venían como proyectiles para destruir la poca cordura que me quedaba y hacerme llorara en el suelo de la cocina como una chica frustrada debido a que el hombre quen no es para nada su novio y al cual rechaza constantemente, quiere ir a divertirse con lindas escocesas por allí.

Nada de eso me ayudaba a sobrellevar todo. Si Jasper y Carlisle me presionaban constantemente para que creyera que yo era su compañera, por qué hacerme esto... Tal vez ya se cansaron de mí, tal vez vastas Carlisle esté en ese lugar.

El dolor, mi pecho era en éste momento un agujero total. No tenía de repente ningún tipo de energías para nada, tenía ganas de tirarme en el suelo, pero en vez de eso, el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, resbaló de ésta y terminó por estrellarse en el suelo, dejando el piso a mi lado mojado, me alegra de el vaso que tenía en la mano era de plástico, porque no quería tener que caminar sobre vidrios.

No quería no limpiarlo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no me concentraba ni un poco para tomar el paño del mesón y secar simplemente el charco de agua.

Como pude, me senté en un banquito y mi cabeza la recosté de ésta, el mareo, las nauseas y el dolor no cesó, de hecho, se hizo mas fuerte logrando que una lágrima escapara por mi mejilla izquierda.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos y traté de sacar de mi mente las mil y y un imágenes de Jasper con otras mujeres, o peor aún, acostándose con ellas y tocándolas, besándola y susurrándole cosas al oído.

Mas lágrimas fueron creando un pequeño pozo de ellas bajo mi cara, logran empaparlo un poco, mi nariz se tapó y apuesto a que se colocó roja por los sollozos que siguieron.

Carlisle no llegaba, a pesar de que ya iban a ser las once de la mañana.

Más ideas que alimentaban mi paranoia fueron llegando, como que Carlisle esté realmente con Jasper en uno de esos lugares donde las mujeres se pasean desnudas y menean sus atributos a los hombres por dinero.

Los sollozos era sonoros y hasta hipo me dio. Estaba a punto de derrumbarme de mi silla cuando lo escuché.

''¿Bella, qué sucede?'' Preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo algunas bolsas en sus manos. En cuanto me vio, corrió hasta donde yo estaba dejando sus bolsas en el mesón y sosteniendome contra su pecho.

El rostro de Carlisle lucía bastante alarmado, por un segundo casi creí que se empezaría a halar el cabello por todas esas ondas nerviosas que me enviaba... Debía recordarlo, es cierto, no están locos, sí puedo sentir sus emociones.

''C-carlisle.'' Gemí mientras rodeaba su gran torso con mis débiles brazos. Y justo en ése momento, mi pecho dejo de doler, pero aún había un poco de dolor allí por Jasper.

''¿Hermosa, qué sucedió?'' Preguntó Carlisle empezando a alarmarse y tocándome por todas partes, como mi espalda, mis brazos, cabeza y cuello.

''J-jasper...'' No logré decir nada más, pues, aunque el dolor haya desparecido un poco, aún estaba un poco presente.

''¿Qué pasó con Jasper, hermosa? Él está arriba, en su habitación.'' Dijo Carlisle, ahora estaba confundida, si Jasper podía sentir lo que yo sentía, por qué no llegó para asegurarse que estaba bien. Él dijo que se iría, a qué se debe todo esto.

''Él me dijo que se iría.'' Dije.

''¿Irse a donde?'' Preguntó Carlisle mientras me cargaba y empezábamos a caminar hasta la salida. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta su habitación, que nunca había visto antes, y él me recostó en su cama que era grande y tenía sábanas de color verde oscuro. Carlisle se sento a mi lado mientras sacaba un poco de la sábana para cubrirme y abrazarme con sus grandes y largos brazos.

Recosté mi cabeza de su pecho y mi brazo lo rodeó nuevamente, miraba directo a la ventana que estaba abierta y un poco de aire frío lograba colarse.

''Dijo que se iría con...'' Y de inmediato me detuve, no quería recordar nada de eso sin que los celos se adueñaran de nuevo de mí y me hicieran hervir de rabia. Todavía quería saber si era verdad que estaba en su habitación y no en otra parte.

Si era una broma, no era graciosa, me hizo sentir pésimo, casi me derrumbo y quedo como una completa idiota.

''¿Con quien?'' Preguntó Carlisle atrayendome a su cuerpo frío pero cómodo.

''Con...'' Tomé valor para decirlo. ''Otras mujeres.'' Dije rápidamente y otra vez mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y negué una y mil veces lo que dijo, eso no era cierto, él no podía hacerlo. Cuando en un momento no me interesaba nada sobre ellos dos, al siguiente, me molestaba e irradiaba dolor por simples palabras acerca de su cercanía con otras mujeres... No podía ser cierto, lo repito de nuevo, ellos no están locos, tienen razón, yo soy su compañera, y como me dijo Carlisle, todo estaba muy claro.

''¡¿Otras mujeres?!'' Gritó Carlisle mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y empezaba a dar vueltas como un loco por toda la habitación.

Me encogí en mi lugar y me abracé a mí misma. La sábana aún me cubría, y yo la adhería más a mí por el tremedo frío que de repente hizo.

Los zapatos de Carlisle sonaban como locos debido a los pasos que daba sin parar. A veces me miraba mí con ojos negros que recordaba claramente, y otras veces a los objetos que lanzaba y me hacían saltar.

''Eso dijo.'' Agregué mientras me encogía en mi puesto una vez más. En cuanto Carlisle notó que me estaba asustando al lanzar todas esas cosas, se detuvo y me miró con una cara de disculpas, la cual recibí asintiendo.

''Ese maldito, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?'' Gritó Carlisle tomando una lámpara y lanzándola a la pared, lo que me hizo brincar un poco de nuevo.

''¿Qué acaso no pensó que te haría daño?'' Griró como loco

Otra vez Carlisle se detuvo, tomó una gran respiración apretando el puente de su nariz y cu riendo sus ojos con su manos.

''¿Por qué dijo eso, Bella?'' Preguntó Carlisle empezando a tomarse el cabello. Él se recostó de una pared y cruzó sus brazos.

''Sólo estábamos hablando y él quería que me pusiera un baydoll para mostrarle como me quedaba, pero yo me negué y dijo algo sobre irse con otras mujeres para divertirse.'' Dije mas últimas frases con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos.

Evité decir o agregar cualquier otro detalle, quería ahorrarme las partes donde mencionó ciertas cosas que me ponían incomoda, y las más dolorosa fue cuando admitió que se buscaría una prostituta para coger... Lo dijo en mi propia cara.

''Lo voy a matar.'' Dijo Carlisle, pero yo salté y lo tomé de la mano para detenerlo de hacer una locura. Por más que quería que Jasper sintiera lo mismo que yo, recordé que era probable que lo estuviera haciendo, y tampoco quería que lo lastimara por mi culpa.

''¡Carlisle, por favor no!'' Dije. Él se detuvo y me miró de nuevo con esos ojos negros y profundos.

''ÉL NO TENÍA DERECHO A DECIRTE ESAS COSAS.'' Dijo Carlisle dando la vuelta para confrontarme.

''Ya no importa, Carlisle, ya no me duele.'' Dije.

En ese momento parece como si hubiera dicho una calamidad, porque Carlisle me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entre abierta. Se acercó cuidadosamente más a mí y me miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos, hasta que por fin habló.

''¿Qué te dolía?'' Preguntó Carlisle levantando una ceja rubia y entonando sus ojos rojos con los míos.

''N-nada.'' Dije. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero Carlisle me tomó por la cintura y levantó mi barbilla para que lo viera.

''Isabella, no me hagas repetirlo, si no lo haces, voy a tomar medidas drásticas, y creo que sabes a qué me refiero.'' Dijo Carlidlr. Me estremecí un poco y asentí. La noche anterior, tuve que aplicar un poco de crema porque el ardor no me dejaba acostarme muy bien, y eso que Carlisle dijo que sería suave, se me quitaban las ganas totalmente de hacer cualquier travesura o maldad.

''Me dolía el pecho, Carlisle.'' Dije lentamente. Carlisle me miró de arriba a bajo y acarició mi mejilla.

''Describelo mejor, Isabella.'' Dijo él con su voz profunda y sus aún penetrantes ojos negros.

''Bueno... Era como si tuviera un agujero en el pecho, me dolía mucho.'' Dije simplemente y aparté la mirada, pero él de nuevo tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

''¿Y aún te duele?'' Preguntó Carlisle tomando ésta vez mi rostro con sus dos manos.

''No mucho.'' Confesé, pero evitando agregar que todavía se encontraba un poco de dolor en el.

''¿Aún hay un poco de dolor?'' Preguntó.

''No es tan grave, puedo soportarlo, ya pasará, no te preocupes.'' Razoné regalándole una gran sonrisa.

''¿Pero, aún duele, cierto?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Sí, supongo.'' Murmuré.

''Yo te puedo ayudar.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando Carlisle sin aviso previo acercó su rostro al mío y pegó sus fríos y carnosos labios de los míos.

Allí estaba de nuevo, la corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos. Carlisle sabía como un buen café, pero también era dulce. Mis ojos estaba cerrados y podía sentir mucho mejor todo. Mis manos fueron de inmediato a su cuello y él me atrajo más hacia él. Tenía que ponerme de puntillas para poder besarlo, porque Carlisle era mucho más alto que yo, e incluso que Jasper, pero sólo por unos centímetros.

Movía su boca como todo un maestro, hasta debo agregar que me hizo sentir un poco húmeda entre mis piernas, espero que no lo haya olido.

Él me tenía atrapada en su gran cuerpo de roca, y cuando el oxigeno hizo falta, me permitió separarme para respirar.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante veinte largos segundos, mi respiración era entrecortada y algo débil, por lo que Carlisle me tomó y llevó hasta su cama, donde nuevamente me sentó junto a él, quien me miraba suspectivo y con curiosidad de saber cual fue mi reacción.

Definitivamente era uno de los mejores besos que me hayan dado, Jasper ocupa el primer puesto por el que me dio en el avión ayer.

No daría una mala reacción, debo admitir que el beso me fascinó y dejó encantada, casi que en un estado de hipnosis.

''Wow...'' Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras miraba a Carlisle que se río un poco y negó con la cabeza. Yo le respondí de la misma forma.

''¿Qué es tan gracioso?'' Pregunté mientras ahora yo me acercaba por cuenta propia a Carlisle y me recostaba de su hombro.

''Tú. al parecer Jasper no sabe besar bien, porque parece como si te hubiera dado tu primer beso.'' Dijo Carlisle mirando a la ventana y rodeando me con uno de sus brazos.

''No es eso, sino que me tomaste por sorpresa. Y para que lo sepas, Jasper ocupa el puesto número uno de los mejores besos que me han dado.'' Dije riendome un poco.

''¿Tienes una lista?'' Preguntó.

''No la tenía, pero ahora sí, antes no podía comparar nada.'' Dije

''¿Y ahora?''

''Ahora sí puedo, y como ya dije, Jasper ocupa el primer puesto.'' Repetí.

''¿Por qué él?'' Debatió Carlisle.

''Porque él sí me besó como se debe.'' Dije atrevidamente.

''¿Te refieres a besar con lengua?'' Preguntó, yo me sonroje y mordí mi labio nerviosamente, pero al final asentí.

''No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de besos.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Yo tampoco, pero desde que Jasper me besó así en el avión, descubrí que sí me gusta.'' Dije.

''Supongo que tendremos que poner en marcha eso, si es así como te agrada, tendré que complacerte.'' Dijo Carlisle acariciando mi mejilla.

''No es una obligación, pero de todas maneras gracias.'' Dije ocultando mi rostro en mi cabello color chocolate.

''No hay de qué, cuando quieras podemos repetirlo.'' Dijo Carlisle tocando mi cuello, lo que me hizo estremecerme y lograr que mi cabello se pusiera de punta.

''Eso sería un placer.'' Respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo, Carlisle me observaba fijamente y yo lo veía a veces, pero cuando me daba cuenta que me había cachado, desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación.

''¿Pero te gustó el beso, no?'' Preguntó Carlisle levantando las cejas. Eso rompió el silencio de la habitación, aún no podía creer que él creyera que no me había gustado.

''¿Aún dudas?'' Cuestioné.

''No dudo nada, simplemente dilo, hermosa.'' Dijo.

''Debo admitirlo, no me gustó... Me encantó.'' Dije.

''Ya lo sabía, a mí también me gusto... Por cierto, ¿ya no te duele?'' Preguntó Carlisle, y fue a llí cuando me di cuenta que el dolor me había abandonado, y que de hecho, me encontraba feliz.

''Sí, ya no está, ¿cómo lo hiciste?'' Pregunté asombrada.

''Hay muchas cosas que rengo que explicarte, y una de ellas, es que a aparte de doler el pecho cuando los compañeros se van, también hay dolor cuando se sienten traicionados, eso fue lo que te causó.'' Dijo Carlsile dándome otro beso en la mejilla.

''¿Por qué quería Jasper hacer que sintiera dolor?'' Pregunté muy bajito.

''Tal vez no era eso, tal vez quería darte un poco de celos para demostrar algo, pero no pensó muy bien las cosas, así que es probable que esté por allí retorciéndose de dolor.'' Dijo Carlidle como si nada, y yo entré en pánico.

''¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Donde está Jasper?!'' Pregunté alarmada por su bienestar, recordé lo que me dijo Carlisle, los compañeros sienten el dolor de entre si.

''Tranquila, lo puedo oler en su habitación, si quieres puedes ir a verlo.'' Dijo Carlisle. Me sentí aliviada.

''¡Claro que sí, no quiero que Jasper sufra!'' Grité alarmada. El sólo pensamiento de Jasper sintiendo dolor o siendo castigado me daba escalofríos y volvía el mareo.

''¿Entonce vamos?'' Preguntó Carlisle. Era pregunta era muy obvia, y la respuesta, aún más.

''¡Por supuesto que sí, Carlisle!'' Dije.

De inmediato me levanté de la cama y me encamine hasta la puerta, la cual abrí y dejé abierta para que Carlisle saliera conmigo.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, y la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza en estos momentos era, ¿sí Jasper sabía que sentiría dolor, por qué hacerlo? Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera la teoría que Carlisle mencionó antes.

Di unos cuantos pasos hasta la siguiente puerta, que era la que Carlisle me indicó era la de Jasper.

Me quedé frente a la puerta por unos segundos, hasta que de decidí por entrar con valor. Ne sentía culpable, y lo peor de todo es que no siquiera era mi culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirme de ésta forma.

Abrí la puerta, que sorprendentemente estaba sin seguro, con cuidado para darme cuenta, que en el interior, estaba Jasper tirado en el suelo con una mano apretando su pecho fuertemente y los ojos cerrados casi que dolorosamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo por escasos segundos, mis ojos se hicieron agua y sentía que mis piernas no respondían a las órdenes que mi cerebro les enviaba, por más que quisiera correr y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien.

''¿Jasper?'' Llamé alarmada su atención, pero no recibí ningún indicio de que me prestara atención.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité mas fuerte. Esta vez, él levantó un poco la cabeza y me sonrió, pero no por mucho, ya que su cabeza cayó de nuevo, y allí fue cuando me alarme.

''JASPER.'' Exclamé. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron a su lado. Caí de rodillas a la derecha de Jasper, al cual sacudí lo más fuerte que pude, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

''Tranquila, Bella, él estará bien.'' Dijo Carlisle al frente de nosotros.

''¿Jasper?'' Pregunté de nuevo. Jasper levantó un poco la cabeza y me miró. Lucía adolorido, ya me imagino que debió haber experimentado el mismo dolor que yo sentí.

''Estoy bien.'' Dijo Jasper entrecortadamente y con un poco de esfuerzo.

''¿Puedes levantarte?'' Le pregunté mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis dos manos. Sus ojos todavía eran de color dorado, pero me dijo que ésta noche iría no muy lejos a alimentarse.

''C-creo que sí.'' Murmuró él. Carlsile lo ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo hasta su cama, donde cayó de inmediato y yo con toda la fuerza que pude, lo ayudé a acomodarse, mientras que Carlisle se sentaba en un mueble en la esquina para vigilar.

''¿¡Jasper, en qué estabas pensando?!'' Le grité cuando estuve a su lado y él volteó para verme.

''Lo siento, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper mientras se enderesaba para tomarme con sus brazos, pero yo le di un manotazo y me alejé.

''No, Jasper, ¿por qué lo hiciste?'' Pregunté de nuevo mirándolo fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

''Sólo era una pequeña prueba y ya... Ahora abrazamea.'' Dijo Jasper estirando los brazos para tomarme, pero de nuevo los evité e hice una mueca.

''Jasper, ¿cómo que un experimento?'' Pregunté.

''Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.'' Dijo cerrando por un segundo los ojos.

''Jasper, estabas en el suelo, tenías mucho dolor, eso lo vi en tu rostro... Yo sentí lo mismo.'' Dije elevando un poco el tono de voz.

''Lo lamento mucho, cariño... Era necesario.'' Dijo.

''¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Porque para mí no lo fue, me sentí horrible.'' Exclamé.

''Lo sé, cariño... Pero quería demostrar que sí tenemos un vínculo.'' Dijo él.

''Pues ya me quedó claro... ¿sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando dijiste que te ibas con otras mujeres?'' Pregunté con la voz quebradiza

''Lo lamento.'' Se disculpó de nuevo.

''No, Jasper, eso no función a así, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres que te perdone.'' Le advertí.

''Cueste lo que cueste, pero supongo que ya no tienes dudas.'' Dijo Jasper mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

''Sí, Jasper, ya no tengo dudas, me acabo de dar cuenta que al chico que creía amar y mi compañero de verdad, no lo es, y que en realidad su hermano y padre realmente lo eran.'' Dije horrorizada.

''¿Entonces quieres besarme?'' Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

''¡No, no quiero besarte! Quiero que me repondas por qué tuviste que ser tan drástico.'' Dije.

''Ya lo dije, para probar nuestro vínculo.'' Dijo él.

''Es un mal argumento.'' Dije yo.

''Es la verdad.'' Declaró.

''Eres un idiota.'' Dije rápidamente confrontándolo.

''Pero aún así te importo.'' Agregó, yo me apreté el puente de na nariz y exhale.

''Claro que me importas.'' Dije.

''Y también sientes algo por mí y por Carlisle.'' Dijo.

''Puede ser, pero no te ilusiones, es demasiado pronto, vaquero.'' Dije medio jugando y medio molesta.

''Me encanta cuando me llamas vaquero.'' Dijo Jasper inclinándose hacia mí y usando un tono de voz seductor.

''Ya basta, tenemos que llevar éste tema de conversación de forma madura, no con juegos.'' Dije recobrando la lógica, por un segundo pensé en seguirle el juego.

''Eso hacemos, las personas adultas juega juegos de roles, por ejemplo, yo puego fingir ser un vaquero y tú una linda chica que se atraviesa en mi camino... El desenlace no importa mucho, lo que interesa realmente es el cómo va a terminar el encuentro.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Ya ves? No se puede entablar una conversación seria contigo.'' Dije.

''Eso de la conversación de seria ya no importa, creo que ya se aclaró lo que tenías que saber, él vínculo, que ya quedó claro que te importo y estás consciente de que somos almas gemelas.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No tiene sentido realmente discutir contigo, así que sí, lo acepto, somos compañeros y estábamos destinados a esta juntos.''

''Estábamos no, estamos destinados a estar juntos.'' Me corrigió Jasper.

''Eso no me importa, igual sigo muy molesta contigo.'' Remarqué.

''¿Por qué estás realmente molesta?'' Preguntó.

''¡Por lo que dijiste, Jasper!'' Le grité.

''¿Tanto te afectó?'' Cuestionó.

''Por supuesto que sí, imbécil.'' Le grité tomando sus hombros.

''¿Qué tanto te importo?'' Preguntó Jasper tomando mis muñecas de sus hombros y atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Tomé una gran respiración, cerré los ojos y de nuevo los abrí.

''Fue horrible, yo me sentía celos-'' Pero fue allí donde me detuve, dije que no admitiría que estaba celosa en frente de Carlisle o Jasper, mucho menos frente a ambos.

''¿Estabas qué?'' Preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí.

''Nada.'' Dije mientras me sonrojaba hasta la nariz y apartaba la mirada a otra parte de la habitación, como donde estaba Carlisle sonriendo y recostado del sillón.

''Dilo, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper tomando mi brazo y rostro para verlo.

''No, no diré nada porque no tengo nada que decir.'' Jasper me tomó de la cintura y casi que me hizo subir acostada su cuerpo por la fuerza que usó.

''Claro que sí, ibas a decir que estabas celosa.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No, claro que no.'' Debatí mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

''Claro que sí. Estabas a punto de decirlo, pero tienes vergüenza.'' Dijo Jasper riendo un poco.

''Mentira.'' Dije únicamente.

''No cuesta nada decirlo.'' Dijo Jasper. Yo miraba fijamente al frente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, aún estaba molesta por lo que dijo y lo que hizo, y el que estuviera presionandome, no ayudaba en nada.

''Jasper, déjame.'' Dije.

''No quieres que te deje.'' Dijo él. Me asusté cuando Jasper empezó a besar mi cuello, lo que hizo que lo fleccionara y soltara un sonoro gemido del cual me avergoncé.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité.

''Ya dilo de un buena vez, cariño, no tienes nada que perder.'' Dijo susurrando en no oído.

''Sí, sólo mi dignidad.'' Murmuré rodando mis ojos.

''Eso es orgullo, ya dejalo ir.'' Fue lo mismo que me dijo Carlisle en la oficina después de las nalgadas. Que lo dejara ir.

''Está bien... ¿quieres que lo deje ir? Pues eso es lo que haré.'' Dije empezando a molestarme.

''Me complace mucho.'' Comentó Jasper.

''Ok, sí, lo admito, estaba celosa.'' Mirmuré rápidamente.

''Lo sabía.'' Dijo Jasper.

''A veces eres irritante.'' Gruñí a Jasper.

No dejaba de fruncir el ceño, y como estaba distraída, Jasper aprovechó. Me tomó por la cintura y sentó en menos de tres segundos en sus caderas.

''Lo que faltaba.'' Dije levantando las manos dramáticamente.

''Quiero que lo repitas, y ésta vez que Carlisle te escuche fuerte y claro, si es posible se lo gritas.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que Carlisle me escuchó.'' Carlisle apareció por una esquina de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

''Lo lamento, hermosa, creo que no te oí muy bien, ¿serías tan amable de repetirlo?'' Preguntó Carlisle sentándose al lado de Jasper.

''Esto debe ser un broma, no voy a repetirlo.''

''Hazlo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿En serio tengo que decirlo de nuevo?'' Pregunté.

''Sí.'' Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

''Sólo lo hago para que dejen de molestar.'' Dije. ''Sí, estaba celosa porque Jasper quería irse con otras mujeres.'' Dije igual que la vez anterior, con misma velocidad de palabras.

''Suena bastante bien.'' Dijo Jasper cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y Carlisle que estaba recostado.

''De todas maneras jamás me iría con otra mujer que no fueras tú, cariño.'' Agregó Jasper con una sonrisa torcida.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté con un tono de voz bajo y mirando mid manos.

''En serio, eres la única. Nunca me iría con cualquier otra mujer falsa.'' Respondió Jasper.

''Pero me latimaste.'' Argumente.

''Y me disculpo por eso, fui egoísta.''

''Eso que dijiste en la cocina fue cruel.'' Dije haciendo un puchero.

''Quizás sí, pero ahora no puedes negar que eres nuestra.'' Dijo Carlisle inclinándose.

''Ya dije que yo no pertenezco a nadie.'' Dije.

''Claro que sí perteneces a alguien, perteneces a nosotros dos, a Jasper y a mí, eso ya está comprobado.'' Dije.

''Y yo repito, no soy una mascota.'' Dije pausadamente. Aún me encontraba en las piernas de Jasper, quien disfrutaba de pasar su mano por mis caderas y cintura.

''No eres una mascota, hermosa, pero eres nuestra compañera.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho esa frase de alguno de ustedes, tendría una mansión.'' Dije.

''Cuando nos volvamos a mudar puedes elegir la casa.'' Comentó Jasper haciendo que me cayera hacia adelante cuando me haló por la cintura hasta su pecho.

''¿Nos volveremos a mudar?'' Pregunté.

''Por supuesto, no podemos quedarnos aquí por más de cuatro meses.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Por qué no?'' Pregunté de nuevo.

''Porque los Cullen nos encontrarían.'' Dijo Jasper cerrando los ojos.

''Y eso es lo que quieren evitar.'' Dije.

''Porque quieremos mantenerte con nosotros.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Hay posibilidades de que los Cullen nos encuentren?'' Pregunté curiosa.

''Es posible, tienen los contactos suficientes. Ellos tienen varios amigos al rededor del mundo que podría ponerse en con ellos si nos llegaran aver, no dudo que ya avisaron a cada clan conocido o nómada.'' Murmuró Carlisle.

''¿Te preocupa que nos encuentren?'' Preguntó Jasper.

''La verdad es que no lo sé, por una parte me pondría bastante contenta al volver a ver a mi padre, pero por otra, demasiado avergonza al tener que enfrentar tantos problemas que acusé.'' Dije desviando la mirada y callendo finalmente rendida y el pecho de Jasper. carlislr colocó una mano en mi cintura, la cual me rodó e hizo que cayera justamente n medio de ellos dos, donde cada unos colocó una mano cerca de mí, la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto.

''Tú no causaste nada, hermosa, fuimos nosotros, lo que realmente importa es que estás aquí con nosotros.'' Dijo Carlisle susurrando en mi oído, lo que me causó escalofríos, haciendo que me retorciera un poco.

''Me siento culpable por mi padre.'' Dije, mis ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

''No llores, cariño, me pones triste, ten un poco de piedad, soy un empático.'' Dijo Jasper acariciando mi mejilla, un toque al cual me entregué, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto.

''L-lo lamento.'' Gemí.

''Basta de lágrimas, hermosa, detesto verte llorar. No puedo prometerte nada porque es peligroso que veas o hables con tu padre, pero tal vez en un futuro, sea posible.'' Dijo Carlisle dando un beso en mi cuello.

''¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo vuelva a ver?'' Pregunté.

''No lo sé, cariño, nada es seguro ahora.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Si fuera posible, te juró que lo haría, pero por ahora, no es una buena opción.'' Agregó Jasper.

''Lo extraño.'' Gemí.

''Tranquila. No llores.'' Dijo Carlisle abrazandome al igual que Jasper.

Todo va a mejorar.'' Me dijo Jasper al odio y de han vez un beso en la mejilla.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un rato, yo pensaba acerca fe no que sucedió, todo cambió de forma tan drástica.

Hace un par de días estaba en Forks con mis amigos y familia, no era tan feliz, pero tampoco infeliz, era como estar entre ambos.

Ahora en vez de estar entre esos dos otros, estoy entre los que acabo de descubrir, son mis compañeros...

~ooOoo~

Espero que les haya gustado bastante éste capítulo, algunas me pidieron más entre Carlisle y Bella, y eso fue lo que les di, así que no se pueden quejar acerca del capítulo.

Yo actualice más o menos hace cuatro días, y de hecho, escribí bastante rápido, considerando que tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero encontré la manera de equilibrar mi tiempo.

Ya saben que si quieren que actualice más rápido, pueden comentar, eso ayuda mucho para motivarme.

Les mando un gran beso y un abrazo, hasta pronto :3

Cat


	9. Capitulo 9 Del aburrimiento a travesuras

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me quedé impresionada cuando en menos de cuatro horas recibí 6 de ellos, muchas gracias chicas, las quiero mucho.

Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a todas aquellas que comentan cada capítulo y me apoyan incondicionalmente.

Gracias a:

*Shamyx

*Jade HSos

*Helenagonzalez26-athos

*libbnnygramajo

*Mary Baltazar

*Bella Carolina Cullen

*Shirly M. Cullen

*Blapagu

*Issa Swan de Cullen

*Leah de call

Perdón si se me llegó a pasar alguna, es que sólo rebicé las primeras cuatro páginas de reviews, me faltó la última, pero de todas formas gracias, las quiero mucho.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 9: De aburrimiento a travesuras

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió lo de las supuestas mujeres con las que me iba, y los celos bien correspondidos de Bella.

Desde entonces, todo ha sido una rutina, ella se levanta cerca de las ocho de la mañana para desayunar algo ligero. Carlisle y yo la vemos comer un poco y conversamos de cosas que queremos saber el uno del otro. Ya dado el medio día, nos ponemos a ver televisión mientras Carlisle asegura cualquier cabo suelto o rastro que pudimos haber dejado, en se ocupaba de destruir vídeos, testigos o lo que sea que les diera pistas a los Cullen de que estamos en Escocia.

Bella disfruta bastante de conversar conmigo. Siento la mayoría de las veces éxtasis al contarle un poco más sobre mi pasado, y me sorprende que no sienta repulsión o pena, sino trsiteza y ciertas pizcas de amor en ellas.

A veces la escucho llorar en su habitación por las noches, muchas veces Carlisle me ha persuadido para que la deje sola, pero no puedo hacer eso, así que me voy a su habitación y conversamos hasta que se queda dormida. Detesto oírla llorara, y sé que parte de esa tristeza es culpa de Carlisle y mía.

Me ha contado que extraña a su padre, esas han sido innumerables veces, e incluso lo murmura dormida. Es divertido verla dormir, a veces grita cosas incoherentes, pero que de igual forma me hacen reír.

Recuerdo cuando ocurrió la primera vez, estábamos Carlisle y yo sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo un poco de televisión, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, hacia ya una hora Bella se había ido a dormir.

 _''¿Crees que necesite que la acompañe?'' preguntó Carlisle viéndome de forma curiosa._

 _''No lo creo, deja que duerma sola, nada le va a suceder, estamos aquí.'' razone. Me moría por ir a su habitación y acostarme con ella en su cama, acurru arma en mis brazos y darle un sabroso beso, pero todo indicaba a que la asustaría mucho más, y ella necesitaba tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar con claridad y ordenar su mente._

 _''Si tú lo dices.'' respondió Carlisle cruzandoce de brazos. ''A pesar de que sé que te mueres por ir allí.'' agregó Carlisle._

 _''No lo voy a negar, claro que me muero por ir a abrazarla, pero necesita tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.'' dije._

 _''Supongo que tienes razón, pero nuestra compañía la ayudaría un poco, ella nos está aceptando más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría.'' dijo Carlisle._

 _''Ella se lo toma muy natural, pero si sigues castigándola de esa forma, la vas a traumar.'' lo reprendí._

 _''No la voy a traumar, tampoco es como si voy a darle nalgadas por cualquier cosa que haga.'' se defendió Carlisle._

 _''Aún así, creo que ahora te tiene un poco más de miedo.''dije._

 _''Eso no es cierro, si así fuera no hubiera permitido que la besara.'' dijo Carlisle._

 _''Eso no tiene nada que ver, claro que dejó que la besaras, pero apuesto que te tienen por lo menos un poco de miedo.''_

 _''Sabes como soy, Jasper, pero jamás lastimaría a Bella, sólo la castigo un poco, pero no por placer propio.''_

 _''Lo sé, sólo te digo que quizás sea bueno que lo lleves con calma, no la castigues más.''_

 _''Jasper, tú y yo tenemos diferentes personalidades, somos muy diferentes, pero eso no te da derecho a controlar mis decisiones, tú haz lo tuyo, y to haré lo mío, te puedo prometer que no la castigaré tan fuerte, pero no que no va a volver a ocurrir.'' Finalizó Carlisle. Yo asentí y continúe viendo la televisión, en donde un canal de noticias informaba que hubo no hace poco un incendio en tierra firme, no hubo muertos, pero sí muchos heridos._

 _Lo único que rompía el silencio de la sala, era el sonido de la televisión y la voz de mujer que sonaba en ella, algo so de un supuesto incendio en tierra firme de un edificio empresarial, sin importancia para mí._

 _Seguimos mirando la televisión en busca de algo interesante que ver o escuchar, alguna caricatura, documental o si quiera serie de comedia, pero al final no encontramos nada interesante._

 _Estábamos a punto de irnos cada uno a su habitación para esperar la manaba y ver de nuevo a la razón por la cual estamos aquí, pero de repente lo escuchamos._

 _''Carlisle...'' Ambos nos quedamos de piedra, Bella acaban de gemir el nombre de Carlisle. No era cualquier gemido, era un gemido de placer, aquellos que sueltan las mujeres cuando estan excitadas o... Tienen sueño húmedos._

 _Carlisle y yo nos vimos las caras de la impresión, y no falta decir que al final de todo ese lío, ambos nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones, más específicos el baño, para tomar una ducha fría que no serviría de mucho, y de una vez hacernos cargo de nuestros amigo que despertaron de un momento a otro._

 _Si por un simple gemido terminado así, no quiero imaginarme cuando hagamos otras cosas._

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Es bueno y a la vez malo que no haya vuelto a ocurrir... Por una parte es malo porque la verdad era que anhelaba escuchar esos glorioso gemidos de placer que dijo Bella en aquel sueño, y por otra parte, es bueno debido a que si escuchaba otra vez aquel majestuoso sonido, perdería el control total e iría y le haría el amor desenfrenadamente.

Al final de la noche, Bella simplemente cena con nosotros algo de simple comida humana que no olía para nada apetecible.

Yo la acompañaba por unos minutos hasta que se dormía, y listo, a esperar al siguiente día para volver a verla.

Ésta vez no se sintió nada conmosionada al ver los ojos rojos en mí, simplemente fue como si hubiera sido algo natural, no se asustó, sólo respiró un poco y me abrazó, me alegró bastante no haberle causado pánico.

Los días pasaban lentamente, Bella lucía un poco aburrida a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en ocasiones se quejaba de que únicamente llevábamos cuatro días aquí y ya quería suicidarse, Carlisle y yo estuvimos pensando en sacarla conocer los alrededores, pero aún teníamos miedo de que algo pudiera suceder.

Tal vez ya era hora de quitarnos eso de la cabeza y simplemente sacarla un rato para que conozca, nada tan malo podría ocurrir.

Me alegra profundamente que Bella esté llevando de buena manera las cosas, ya no se siente tan asustada ni presionada cuando toco su cintura o le doy un beso desprevenido en el cuello, no, nada de eso... Ella se ha con vertido en una mujer mucho más madura que como estaba aquel día en el avión, ya no grita por cualquier cosa.

Sinceramente aunque no haya aceptado formalmente que sabe que es nuestra pareja, puedo sentirlo, sus emociones lo dicen todo cuando estoy cerca de ella, no es tan complicado, nuestro vínculo crece más cada según do que compartimos, se hace fuerte.

Ella también ama hablar con Carlisle, a veces en su oficina, a veces mientras desayunaba y otras veces mientras limpiaba las cosas que ensuciaba en una de sus muy malas elaboradas recetas que inventaba.

Me divertía verla pelear con ella misma, cuando maldecía los utensilios de cocina y a la estufa que la quemaba cuando se apresuraba a hacer algo, pero al final, la comida, según he visto en canales de cocina, quedaba bastante bien.

En fin, Bella es una chica maravillosa cuando se conoce más a fondo y que sabe platicar.

Ya ansiaba el día en el que oiría de su boca un simple Te amo, tenia esperanzas de que para eso faltara poco.

~ooOoo~

Ya son seis días desde que estamos aquí en la isla, la rutina sigue, no es aburrida, pero tampoco es divertida, veo y noto cada vez más que Bella se siente aprisionada y fuera de si misma.

Pensé un poco acerca de sacarla por fin a conocer aunque sea el centro de la isla, así ya no se sentiría tan monótona y cansada.

Seguimos hablando acerca de las misma cosas, sus intereses y los míos, en ese tiempo he aprendido que ella ama el pan tostado con extra mermelada, es alérgica al maní, no le tenía tanto aprecio a su madre como algunos pensaban, definitivamente ya sabíamos que era propensa a los accidentes, le gusta el arte, no disfruta mucho de la velocidad, detesta la sangre, le gustan los libros antiguos, y su relato preferido es Cumbres borrascosas, le gusta pararse un poco más temprano, porque dice que así pasa con más energía el día, no le gusta mucho ir a las playas, siente un pequeño pico de lujuria con mi acento, siempre ha querido conocer Roma, cuando era niña casi no hablaba con nadie, detesta que le hagan cosquillas, dice que terminara golpeando a alguien, no se lleva muy bien con el campamento, entre otras pequeñas cosas que a mi parecer eran fascinantes.

Ella era una bomba, nunca se sabía qué iba a decir en cualquier momento, amaba cuando se ponía celosa y me lanzaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, era completamente adorable.

A ella le molestaba en gran cantidad cuando hablaba de cualquier otra mujer y lo bien que se veía, por supuesto, yo lo hacía a propósito para ver como se enojaba, sencillamente me divertía verla molesta.

Carlisle también se divierte con ella, en algunas ocasiones la amenzaba con darle otra ronda de nalgadas si seguía hablando y respondiéndole con su sarcasmo adolescente. Al final, ella no le hacía mucho caso y terminaba por salir corriendo de la habitación riéndose y gritando que nunca la atraparían.

Los días aquí tampoco eran tan aburridos que digamos, su estábamos con ella, todo podría suceder.

''Jasper, me aburro.'' Se quejó por quinta vez hoy Bella.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá frente a la tele, ella ya había leído cualquier libro que podría haberle llamado la atención. Se me habían ocurrido uno que otro par de ideas para divertimos, pero la mayoría tenían que ver con desnudos, desde ver una película pornográfica, hasta ir amaestradola en el arte del sexo y hacer el amor... Estaba claro que ella no querría esas cosas, así que tuve que pensar en otras, como las que tuve anteriormente, y no, no hablo de algo que tenga que ver con coito, hablo de la idea de pasear.

''Estoy pensando en algo, cariño. Quizás te agrade.'' Dije mirándola. Ambos nos le hacíamos caso al televisor, ella tenía su cabeza recostada de mi pecho y yo inclinado en el reposa brazos del sofá, era una posición un poco incómoda debido a que se me hacía algo imposible controlar mi erección.

''Espero que no tenga que ver con desnudos, Jasper, porque sino me voy a enojar y me iré con Carlisle.'' Dijo ella.

''No creo que te diviertas más con Carlisle, está ocupado con el papeleo de la residencia, queremos evitar preguntas raras por la casa.'' Dije

''Aún así, tú eres un maldito pervertido.'" Dijo ella.

''Vaya, ya adivinaste, pero sé que esa idea no te agrada... Aún, así que pensé en salir un poco a conocer.'' Le dije.

''¿En serio?'' Preguntó ella colocando ambas manos sobre mi pecho e irradiando felicidad y esperanza.

''Claro, pero primero tendríamos que pedirle permiso al jefe mayor para ver si es seguro salir.'' le dije en tono de broma y señalando el piso de arriba donde se encontraba Carlisle.

''¿A Carlisle?'' Preguntó el al su tiendo un ápice de resignación. ''No, él nunca va a dejar que salga, dice que es peligroso.''

''Tal vez, pero esos riesgos son mínimos.'' Debatí.

''¿Crees que nos deje ir?'' Preguntó.

''Tal vez, pero de seguro se sumaría a nuestra aventura.'' Dije.

''O sea que iría con nosotros.'' Afirmó.

''Sí, él no quiere perderte de vista.'' Dije colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

''No lo hará, será mínimo una hora.'' Dijo Bella.

''Pero él no entiende, tiene que dejarnos ir, sino me escapó contigo, y sé que nos está escuhando.'' Dije. Oí algunas cosas que se movían en la oficina de Carlisle, como papeles y lápices, aún así sabía que nos podía oír.

''Si me quedo aquí voy a morir de aburrimiento.'' Dijo Bella colocando una de sus manos en la frente y cerrando los ojos.

''creo que yo también, quiero ver que hay por allí.'' Dije.

''Yo también, quiero conocer gente.'' Dijo ella entusiasmada.

''Eso no es buena idea, tal vez sería mejor mantener un bajo perfil y no hablar con nadie que no sea necesario.'' Dije. ''Porque nosotros no queremos que...''

''Los Cullen me encuentren, quieren mantenerme.'' Terminó Bella mi oración que ya había oído varias veces. ''Sí, lo sé, lo dicen todo el tiempo.'' Agregó.

''¿Si salimos puedes mantenerte casi invisible?'' Le pregunté.

''Claro que sí, Jasper, pero quiero ir ya mismo.'' Dijo ella dando una vuelta para quedar a mi lado en el sofá y rodearme con su brazos.

''Como dije antes, habría que discutirlo con el jefe mayor.'' Repetí.

''¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?'' Preguntó ella riéndose un poco.

''Se me ocurrió, y tiene mucho sentido, los jefes son gruñones, y Carlisle también lo es.'' Me sorprendía que a éste punto, Carlisle no haya bajado y querido pelear conmigo por estarme burlando de él.

''Tienes razón, le sienta el nombre.'' Concordó Bella.

''Bastante, pero como tú y yo queremos conseguir algo bastante beneficioso, quizás deberías negociar con tu jefe.'' Le dije moviendo las cejas.

''¿A qué te refieres con negociar?'' Preguntó ella de manera inocente.

''Ofrécele algo interesante.'' Dije.

''¿Algo interesante?'' Preguntó de nuevo mucho más con fundida que la vez anterior.

''Sí, algo interesante.'' Afirme.

''¿Como qué?'' Preguntó.

''¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría muy feliz a Carlisle, aquella vez que estábamos en al auto a punto de irnos?'' Le pregunté.

''No lo sé, no recuerdo bien.'' Pero yo sí recordaba a la perfección.

 _''¿Cómo puedo ganarme su perdón?'' Preguntó Bella._

 _''Bueno, cariño, yo tengo un par de ideas, pero apuesto a que te incomodaría darle una mamada en su escritorio, ¿no?'' Al instante su cara se puesto roja como un tomate u volteó a ver a otra parte, quitando sus manos de entre las mías._

 _''¡Jasper! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?!'' Ella dejó la frase en el aire._

 _''¿Tan realista? Porque la forma mas rápida de ganr su perdón sería si fueras considerada y me hicieras ese enorme favor.'' Dije carcajeadome._

''Pues tal vez algo sobre darle una mamada en su escritorio te refresque la memoria.'' Dije sin ningún tipo de filtro verbal.

''¡Idiota!'' Gritó ella arrojándome una almohada que estaba a su alcance.

''Ya deja el drama, sabes que eso pondría su felicidad a mil.'' Dije.

''Pero no lo haré.'' Dijo.

''Pero deberías.'' Respondí.

''Si yo llegó a hacerlo, para ti jamás habrá nada de eso, sólo se lo haré a Carlisle.'' Dijo ella.

''Eso es un golpe muy bajo, cariño.'' Dije.

''Entonces deja de decir esas cosas, me ponen incómoda.'' Admitió.

''Y más si Carlisle nos está escuchando desde el piso de arriba.'' Dije.

''Que incómodo.'' Dijo.

''Para ti, yo no me siento así.'' Dije.

''Nos vampiros no, pero los humanos, tienen complejos.'' Dijo Bella.

''Lo sé, y amo aprovecharme de eso.'' Dije.

''Como sea, ¿quieres ir ya?'' Preguntó.

''Eso me gustaría.'' Respondí.

''¿Vamos?'' Preguntó ella.

''Vamos.''

~ooOoo~

''Por favor, Carlisle.'' Dije de nuevo.

Habían pasado más de diez míseros minutos y Carlisle seguía negándose a dejarnos ir al centro de la ciudad, ni siquiera funcionó cuando le dije que podría acompañrnos, simplemente lo hizo enojar más porque él pensó que suponíamos que no iría con nosotros desde un principio.

''Jasper, es muy arriesgado, ya lo dije, nada de salir de aquí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.'' Respondió mientras seguía escribiendo algunas hojas en su escritorio.

''Carlisle, ¿por favor?'' Preguntó Bella que estaba a mi lado e irradiaba tristeza.

''Lo lamento, Bella, eso no será posible.'' Dijo Carlisle sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

''¿Por qué no?'' Pregunté antes de que Bella lo hiciera.

''Estaba pensando en que tal vez que recorrieras un poco la isla no te dañaría, pero eso fue ésta mañana, ya no se puede.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?'' Preguntó Bella.

''Sólo el hecho de que tu rostro está en las noticias internacionales. Pensé que no llegaría tan lejos, pero al parecer el hecho de que hayas desaparecido sin dejar ni una pista conmociona a las personas.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

''¿Estoy en las noticias?'' Preguntó Bella aferrándose a mi torso, y yo respondí a su abrazo rodeándole con mi brazo.

''Así es. Esta mañana, pasaba frente a una tienda bastante sencilla de electrodomésticos, cuando logré ver en uno de sus televisores las noticias, donde mostraban el impactante caso de una chica llamada Isabella Swan, recidente de un pueblo en Washintong, llamado Forks, cuando la noche de su cumpleaños, misteriosamente desapareció sin dejar un huella, pista o algún testigo. Actualmente los sospechosos principales son una familia de cinco personas, los Cullen, pero se han descartado por falta de pruebas contra ellos, se rumorea que el FBI está implicado. Isabella es buscada en éste momento por todo Estados Unidos, pero sin éxito, nadie sabe quién podrían ser sus secuestradores o secuestrador.'' Terminó de narrar Carlisle frente a nosotros con una dramática voz y mirando directamente a Bella.

Bella estaba casi que llorando, escondía un poco su cara en mi costado y reprimía sollozos, yo la consolaba acariciando su espalda y besando su frente.

''Sé que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo aquí, pero sería mejor ir a un lugar más aislado.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Lo lamento mucho.'' Le dije a Bella en su oreja.

''No lo sientas.'' Me susurró ella.

''No es tu culpa, Bella, lamento todos estos problemas que causamos, pero ya sabes la razón, me niego a dejarte ir.'' Confesó Carlisle colocándose mucho más cerca de ella.

''Sí, Carlisle, entiendo eso.'' Dije Bella, que limpiaba el dorso de su mejilla con la manga de su suéter.

''Lamento mucho que el problema se haya puesto tan grave.'' Le dije a Bella.

''No es tampoco tu culpa Jasper.'' Dijo ella.

''Por supuesto que sí, Bella.'' Dije

''Sólo acaba de decir que es tu culpa, yo lastimé a mi padre al irme.'' Dijo.

''Bella, por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros re secuestramos, tú intentaste irte lejos, pero no pudiste, no eres responsable se nada.'' Respondí.

''Aún así, no puedo evitra sentir esto.'' Dijo ella.

''No deberías sentirlo, nle s tu culpa, nosotros te tenemos aquí.'' Dije.

''No cambia nada el hecho de que esté en las noticias, igual no me dejarán ir.''

''¿Tú quieres irte, verdad?'' Le pregunté un poco temeroso.

''Una parte de mí, sí, sí quiere irse, pero la otra quieres estar aquí, aunque me aburra, estoy contigo, y claro, con Carlisle.'' Dijo ella.

''Entonces a una parte de ti le gusta estar aquí con nosotros.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Por supuesto, pensé que ya era más que obvio.'' Dijo ella como ofendida.

''Claro que parece que tw diviertes un poco, pero no hay seguridad.'' Respondió Carlisle.

''Pues ahora puedes esta tranquilo, me gusta un poco aquí.'' Dijo ella.

''¿Te gusta el lugar o nosotros?'' Le preguntó Carlisle.

''Ambos, pero ha saben qué me hace falta.'' Dijo ella volviendo a afligirse.

''No te sientas de esa forma, si quieres voy al centro y te traigo lo que tú quieras, sólo pode lo que te de la gna y haré lo imposible para conseguirlo.'' Le dije al oído.

''¿Lo que sea?'' Preguntó ella.

''Lo que sea.'' Le respondí. Ella me suo una pequeña sonrisa, y sintió.

''Está bien, entonces supongo que tú ya sabes lo que yo quiero.'' Dijo ella abrazándote completamente.

''Sospecho que es chocolate.'' Dije.

''Eso es correcto, quiero chocolate, si es posible, chocolate blanco.'' Dijo ella.

''¿Cuál es la diferencia?'' Le pregunté.

''Mucha, el chocolate normal es dulce y se derrite en tu boca, y el chocolate blanco sabe mucho más a leche y es también bastante dulce.'' Dijo ella.

''Te puedo traer diferentes tipos de chocolates si quieres.'' Le ofrecí.

''Eso me encantaría.'' Respondió ella irradiando entusiasmo.

''Iré enseguida, tú quédate con Carlisle.'' Le dije.

''Me parece bien, pero no tardes.'' Me dijo ella.

''No tardaré nada.'' Le respondí.

''Entonces debes irte ya mismo.'' Dijo ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Carlisle miraba la escena recostado desde el escritorio.

''Eso haré.'' Dije.

Me despedí de Bella regalándole un torno y pequeño beso en los labios. Salí de la oficina dejando a Bella con Carlisle a solas, quizá hablarían de cualquier cosa más tarde.

Me vestí en mi habitación con una chaqueta y simples jeans, no tomé las llaves del auto que teníamos guardado porque podía fácilmente caminar hasta allá.

Antes de salir, escuché por última vez a Bella en la oficina de Carlisle, a mi parecer todo estaba bastante calmado y sin complicaciones, así que decidí abandonar la casa en busca de aquello que Bella me pidió.

~ooOoo~

Carlisle P.O.V

La verdad era que me dolia el negarle la salida, quería que ella explorara un poco más, en especula de éste hermoso lugar, que tiene todo tipo de lugares hermosos y entretenidos. Pero después de aquella mañana, me negaba una y mil veces a dejar que ella saliera por su cuenta, o aún así estuviera con alguno de los dos.

Ya hasta pensaba en cubrir las ventanas con tablones de madera para que ningún curioso viera a través de la ventana o simplemente su mirada se cruzara de casualidad por aquí.

Justo ahora me sentía paranoico de cualquier cosa, si alguien se cruzaba por la casa o la observaba, entraba en pánico y empezaba a hacer llamadas para reservar vuelos en menos tiempo del que podríamos viajar hasta el aeropuerto.

Después que ella por fin se está entregando poco a poco a nosotros, que algo sucediera, sería lo peor, no me contendría y mataría a medio mundo simplemente para que nos dejaran en paz.

Bella era una chica que he aprendido a conocer bien en tan sólo una semana de estadía. Era asombrosa, y un punto de vista acerca del mundo muy diferente, ella lo llamaba 'Filosofía de Bella'

Era educada, pero interesante, amaba escuchar viejo relatos sin sentido que a pesar de que fuera mentira, ella igualmente se hubiera aguantado cada palabra para saber el final de la historia.

No podía dejarla ir, era demasiado egoísta como dejar que se alejara de mí. Yo podría convertirla fácilmente en vampiro junto a Jasper, pero si ella no quería eso o no nos amaba por lo menos un poco, jamás aceptaría en vínculo, y éste se rompería.

Ella es la razón por la cual he estado esperando más de cuatrocientos años junto a Jasper, son ella nada de esto tendría sentido alguno, probablemente jamás hubiera formado el caln Cullen y nunca hubiera salido de Inglaterra.

Si tuviera que elegir entre mi ex familia y Bella, es seguro que ellos no ganarían.

No dejaría que ella se fuera por allí sabiendo que cualquiera podría llamar y dar información a la policía acerca de nuestra ubicación y las personas que la mantienen 'prisionera'.

''¡Caaaaarlisle!'' Escuché gritar innecesariamente a Bella desde el piso de abajo, rodé los ojos y bajé al lugar en donde se encontraba para saber de qué se trataba.

''¿Sí, hermosa?'' Le pregunté amablemente. Estaba en la sala recostada de un sillón luciendo un lindo vestido de tirantes color lila y simples zapatillas, totalmente bella.

''¿Qué haces?'' Me preguntó ella enrollando en uno de sus dedos parte de su cabello y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Caminé hasta estar al frente de ella, donde me puse de cuclillas y miré su angelical rostro.

''Nada, ¿por qué?'' Le pregunté.

''Es que estoy aburrida, por eso quería salir.'' Dijo ella.

''Es una lástima que no puedas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.'' Dije suspirando.

''Pero si me quedo sin hacer nada me va a dar una sobrecarga de aburrimiento y explotaré.'' Dijo ella recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

''Eso no es posible, hermosa. Pero si quieres vemos un rato la televisión.'' Le ofrecí.

''No gracias, no me interesa tanto, yo quiero hacer algo divertido.'' Dijo ella, y no pide reprimir una sonrisa malévola que crecía en mi rostro por todas las ideas que tenía respecto a ella y yo en una cama son ningún tipo de tela que impidiera el toque.

''¿Como qué?'' Nuevamente le pregunté.

''No lo sé, quería hablar un rato con Jasper, pero ya se está trazando un poco, así que tendré que esperar a que llegue con no chocolate.'' Dijo ella.

''¿De qué hablan tanto tú y Jasper?''

''Casi nada, pero de nuestros intereses, a él le gustan mucho los caballos, pero cuando se convirtió en vampiro ya no se acercó a ellos porque lo isenten como un depredador, aunque eso no impide que los vea de lejos, eso me dijo él. Me imagino que va de noche disfrazado de criminal y graba horas y horas de vídeos de caballos.'' Dijo ella. Yo me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

''No lo creo, hermosa.'' Le respondí.

''¿Entonces?''

''Creo que sólo pasa por establos y los mira de lejos, nada mas profundo.''

''Esto sobre los caballos no alivia mi aburrimiento.'' Dijo ella.

''¿Tienes otra idea?'' Le pregunté.

''¿Podenos al menos pasear por el patio trasero? Allí nadie nos vería.'' Dijo ella con timidez.

''No creo que se una buena idea.'' Le dije.

''Por favor, Carlisle.'' Dijo ella con ojos suplicantes que me derretían.

''No lo sé...''

''Por favor.'' Repitió inclinándose a mí y quedando justo en frente de mi rostro, con sus muy rentables labios a poca distancia.

''Hermosa...'' Gemí.

''Carlisle...'' Gimió ella de regreso, tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos y dándome un suave y dulce beso en la nariz, era suficiente, a pesar de que quería tomarla y llevarla a la habitación para reclamarla como es debido.

''Tal vez pueda hacer una excepción.'' Dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

''¿Tal vez?'' Preguntó ella con las manos en mis hombros.

''Voy a hacer una excepción, sólo por ti, pero serán quince minutos y luego volvemos a entrar, y si hay alguien cerca, debemos irnos.'' Le dije.

''¿En serio?'' Preguntó ella.

''¿En serio qué?''

''¿Podemos salir?''

''Por supuesto, primero déjame ir por nuestros abrigos y salimos ya mismo.'' Le dije

Ella se veía mucho más reluciente que antes, su cachetes se coloraron y sus ojos brillaban de emoción, sin mencionar si preciosa sonrisa que se posaba en su cara.

''Ya vuelvo, no tardaré nada.'' Le dije. Como despedida, le regalé un suave beso en la mejilla y desaparecí por la escaleras.

Subí hasta mi oficina, donde vi mi chaqueta en el perchero, la tomé seguida de mis llaves en la gabeta, pero antes tuve algunos inconvenientes causantes por la llave que abría los cajones, no podía dejarlas en cualquier parte, sabiendo la mala suerte que Bella tenía, mas las ganas de salir, darían por resultado a una Bella saliendo a pasear por allí sin pretwccion y con cualquier persona quebpudiera verla.

Bella tenía varias chaquetas que la esposa de Peter le había comprado, pero eran demasiado delgadas como para impedir que sintiera frío, así que tomé una chaqueta más pequeña y gruesa del perchero que pertenecía a Jasper, pensando en que ella la usaría para protegerse del frío.

Pensando en que Bella lucía radiante y esplendorosa, nada malo podría pasar si tomara algunas fotos de ella. No estaría mal, sabiendo que ella se pondría tan alegre al salir tamele algunas fotos junto a los árboles y las hojas sonriendo y corriendo.

Caminé hasta mi escritorio de nuevo, donde abrí el último cajón y tomé una cámara vdigital, la cual revisé que sus baterías estuvieran completas.

Una vez listo, por las ventanas me aseguré de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores, tomé los abrigos, la cámara y me fui escaleras abajo.

Sentía que algo andaba mal, tenía una rara sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

Todo se aclaró cuando llegué al lobby y me di cuenta, que Bella no se encontraba en ésta.

Fue mucho peor cuando noté que las puertas estaban completamente abiertas, dejando entrar un aire frío horrible para los humanos... Y Bella estaba allá afuera, sin nada que la resguardara del frío, podría sucederle algo.

A velocidad vampiro, bajé las escaleras y empecé a dar vueltas por todas partes para percibir su olor. La cámara se me había caído al igual que las lla es y los abrigos que llevaba en la mano.

El aire venia y salía muy rápido de mí, lo que quería era que Jasper llegara para que me explicara por fin por qué razón motivo o circunstancias había dejado la puerta sin llave.

Justo cuando pensaba en las mil y un maneras de partir a Jasper a la mitad, el maldito apareció en la puerta luciendo algo impresionado y consternado.

''¿Carlisle, qué pasó aquí?'' Preguntó Jasper mirando los alrededores y obviamente notando que Bella no se encontraba en la casa.

''Bella...'' Susurré muy bajo como para que el oído humano me escuchara.

¿Cómo pudo haberse escapado? Después de todo lo que pasamos, ella se fue...

~ooOoo~

Lamento los retrasos, últimamente he estado muy fiestera y no me quedó casi nada de tiempo para escribir

Espero sus opiniones, lamento dejarlos así, pero me encanta el suspenso.

Cat


	10. Capitulo 10 La crema mágica

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo y me dan muy buenas ideas para la historia.

Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que siempre me leen y animan a seguir cada día.

Si tienen alguna duda con la historia pueden enviarme un MP o agregarle en Facebook como ''Megan Lacourt'', allí si quieren conocerme más o saber cuando actualizo, pueden encontrarme, no negaré solicitudes de amistad a nadie.

Y por supuesto, no olviden darle me gusta a mi nueva página en Facebook donde comparto momentos típicos de Fanfickers, tipo memes o cualquier otra cosa, la página pueden encontrarla como ''Cat en ''

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 10: La crema mágica

~ooOoo~

Bien, sí, lo sé...

Sé bastante bien que fue estúpido e infantil el haberme escapado de la casa, sin mencionar en los líos en los cuales me metería cuando me encontraran... Pero la sola sensación de adrenalina que sentí cuando crucé esa puerta, fue asombrosa, me sentí diferente, casi rebelde.

No eesperodeseo por sentir emoción lo cuán me dominaba, sino el deseo por ver que habría allá afuera.

Yo planeé salir corriendo en cuanto Carlisle entrara por esa puerta, sabía que estaría distraído como para escuchar simples pasos, o pudo haberlos ignorado, pero me da igual, lo logré.

No era mi intención tampoco hacerles daño o provocarles un infarto, cosa que es imposible, pero aunque simplemente lograra llegar a ver un sólo buzón, me sentiría mucho mejor.

No me interesaba ver el patio trasero, ya lo había visto con Jasper, pero no le dijimos nada a Carlisle sobre eso, preferimos mantenerlo en secreto, sólo Dios sabe la clase de ataque que le habría dado si se hubiera enterado.

Mi plan era salir, dar una vuelta por los alrededores, asegurarme de que nadie me viera bien, y volver a casa para lidiar con ambos.

Apuesto a que Carlisle debe estar afilando cuchillos, y Jasper probablemente dando vueltas en círculos cuadrados sin sentido que no lo ayudarían a encontrarme.

No iría tan lejos de todos modos, ellos seguirían mi olor y me encontrarían en cuestión de minutos, pero como corría, dudo que tarden sólo cinco minitos, en especial si no quieren llamar la atención.

Tal vez ver las casas y a los vecinos desde lejos no sea del todo malo, no hablaré con nadie que me vea sospechosamente, ignoraré a la mayoría de las personas, conoceré un poco, y para cuando logre mi cometido, o ellos ya me encontraron, o ya volví a casa.

En fin, iba caminando por unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa, habían unas cuantas pequeñas casas más, pero todas se veían un poco viejas y descuidadas, no les presté atención.

Por las luces encendidas me di cuenta que sí habían personas en ella, e incluso llegué a ver la silueta de han muejra atravesando la ventana con algo en las manos.

Cada casa que veía me la imaginaba con sus personas adentro. Las casas más feas y descuidadas, eran aquella donde vivían algunabpareja de drogadictos y traficantes, o algún viejo gruñón. Las casa más arregladas y bonitas, eran donde vivían familias enteresas, aunque algunas de esas familias les falte un padre que de seguro trabaja todo el día y nunca atiende a sus hijos o esposa. Las casas pequeñas y simples, eran donde vivía ancianitos enamorados y melosos que les gustaba apretar las mejillas de los niños... Así funcionaba en mi mente, me dejaba llevar por las apariencias, aunque puede que todo se al revés.

Puede que la familia viva en la casa fea, los ancianos en la bonita, y los drogadictos en la pequeña... Pero quién sabe, ha sigo una larga semana de tardes llenas de televisión con Jasper, empiezo a imaginar cosas raras.

Cubrí parte de mi cara con mi cabello, algunas personas me miraron de reojo al notar que no llevaba una chaqueta, y ahora que lo pienso bien y estoy en la escena me doy cuenta que no traer ni una pequeña manta, fue mala idea.

Por una parte, me parecía descortés que ninguno se año suficientemente amable como para prestarme una chaqueta y cubrirle del frío, pero por otra era una alivio no tener que lidiar con personas que podrían reconocerme.

Aún me impresionaba el hecho fe que ya el FBI me estuviera buscando, dudaba de esa noticia, puede que Carlisle haya querido exagerar para mantenerme a raya, pero ya que mis desaparición fue tan repentina y era la hija del jefe de policías, pudo haber llamado la atención, apuesto a que Charlie movió mar y tierra para tener al mejor equipo de búsqueda, yo era su única hija.

De seguro Carlisle exageró en eso, jamás podría haber pasado, era imposible que fuera así de intenso... Tal vez descubrieron alguna pista que los confundía o sea así estilo paranormal... _La chica sin rastro..._ Ese sería el nombre de mi documental en un par de años en Investigation Discovery.

Miré algunos árboles por allí, los cuales estaban desnudos de no tener ninguna hoja, todas ellas estaban en el suelo y eran de color naranja y otros tonos de amarillo canario con toques de marrón y óxido.

Al final de todo, nada era tan interesante como pensé que sería, no vi nada fuera de lo común, sólo algunas personas charlando en las esquinas, algunas pequeñas bodegas y bastantes árboles, veredas vacías, y unos cuantos niños jugando a la rayuela o la cuerda de saltar.

Suponía que tendría que ir al centro para ver algo que de verdad valga la pena, a menos que el centro a donde Carlisle siempre va sea igual de aburrido.

Al menos debí haberme ido después de que Jasper trajera los chocolates, o al menos Carlisle me diera una chaqueta.

Ya hasta me empezaban a dar ganas de devolvedme, de todas formas caminé en línea recta hasta acá, ni siquiera había forma de perderla, y aunque la parte donde vivíamos era un poco desolada y casi no vecinos había a la vista, pero quedaba colina abajo, no veía cual era el problema.

Lo mejor sería devolverse a casa para no morir de frío, digo, no es tan agobiante, pero si me hace estremecerme y desear haberme quedado u obedecido.

No me imagino lo molestos que van a estar Jasper y Carlisle una vez que regrese. Ni siquiera había pensando en eso... Yo no quería otra ronda de nalgadas, que era lo que más me aterraba.

Es probable que suceda.

Si no regreso a casa y me voy por allí, alguien me puede reconocer y avisar a la policía, me dará mucho más frío y hambre, huir no era una opción, y ni siquiera lo había considerado, simplemente mi plan era ver las casas y algunas otras cuadras, pero no encontré nada interesante, justo lo que dijo una vez Carlisle.

Si volvía ya mismo, me enfrentaría a Carlislr que muy probable me castigaría, a la decepción de Jasper, a su enojo, el enojo de ambos, es más, ni me dejarán salir de mi habitación, es más, hasta me vigilarán las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero todo eso valdría la pena si eso da por entendido que no quería escapar, sino explorar y volver. Si voy a casa por no cuenta propia antes de que me encuentren, no será tan doloroso.

El peso en mi pecho empezaba a hacerse presente, por lo que entendí que era hora de regresar.

Ya estaba entendiendo todo esto respecto a el alejamiento, si me iba muy lejos, mi pecho dolería, si lastimaba a mi pareja, me dolería y si la hería mentalmente, dolería.

Carlisle me ha explicado varias cosas importantes sobre compañeros. Ya han habido antes compañeros de tres o mas, que me sorprende bastante. Cuando los compañeros se encuentran, casi de inmediato, se aparean, o como me lo explicó Jasper, se cogen hasta el amanecer y más allá.

Cuando encuentras a tu compañero, es una sensación única, maravillosa y poderosa, pero la teoría de Carlisle es que jamás reaccioné a ella debido a que Edward me deslumbraba y ni me permitía la cercanía a ellos tanto como me gustaría.

Cuando me llevaron lejos de Forks, fue como si hechizo se hubiera roto, y empecé a sentir cosas por ellos dos, todo como un pequeño atisbo de lujuria, que al principio negué ya que me sentía culpable por 'engañar' a Edward, pero con el paso del tiempo, y muy rápidamente, eso se fue olvidando y empecé a reconocer el vínculo que teníamos, cada día descubriendo algo nuevo.

Todavía no podía decir que los amaba, ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo sentido alguna vez. Cuando estoy con Carlisle o Jasper, la sensación es mucho más grande y satisfactoria que cuando estaba con Edward, era increíble.

Ha salido a la luz una verdadera yo, alguien más divertidax un poco confiada, pero igual de torpe, distraída y me sonrojo por nada, pero Carlisle dice que ama mi sonrojo, y Jasper sostenerme por mi cintura cuando voy a caer.

Esos son buenos pensamientos, tendría que concentrarlos todos porque estoy a punto de pasar al infierno.

Me di la vuelta hacia el camino que estaba segura, llevaba a la casa, no había tantos autos como pensé que habrían, más que todo, bicicletas con niños escoceses es ellas que no me prestaban nada de atención.

Frotaba mis manos por mis brazos y hombros para tratar de crear al menos un poco de calor, pero era inútil, si no llegaba rápido a casa terminaría por no poder moverme, una muy mala idea fue haber vestido un simple vestido de tirantes, al menos una camisa y pantalones largos pudo haber estado mejor, pero parecía que la temperatura bajaba a medida que daba cada paso.

Estaba ahora trotando, sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, y un suspiro de alivio salió de mí, cuando a lo lejos, divisé la casa de dos plantas.

Con un poco de miedo, tomé la iniciativa y di los pasos que faltaban para estar justo al frente de la casa. Vi hacia los lados y no detecté a nadie ni sentí una mirada puesta en mí.

Moviendo mis pies muy lentamente, llegué hasta la puerta principal, me extrañaba que a éste punto no hayan salido...

Ese pensamiento, en cuanto terminó, llegó el temor. Mis manos estaban muy apretadas en el dobladillo de mi vestido, y hasta el frío se había ido.

Me proponía a abrir la puerta, mi mano estaba en la perilla, y cuando le daba la vuelta, la puerta se abrió completamente de un tirón... Yo no había abierto la puerta, y casi me caigo hacia atrás cuando me di cuenta que la persona que abrió la puerta no fui yo, sino Carlisle.

Me quedé helada. Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca, sus ojos estaba negros como el carbón, estaban abiertos mirándome fijamente, su mano estaba del lado de la perilla interna casi que haciéndola añicos.

Mordía mi mejilla de adentro y mis manos estaban hechas puños en mi vestido, no podía apartar la vista de la de él, y sólo lo hice cuando Jasper apareció detrás de él con su rostro mostrando tristeza y decepción.

Los ojos de Jasper también estaba totalmente negros, llenos de veneno. Era algo tan intenso y lleno de temor que me congele y no podía ni decir lo siento.

''Bella...'' Susurró Jasper acercándose a mí, pero Carlisle lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho.

''Jasper... Yo...'' No terminé de decir nada.

Carlisle miró a ambos lado y al frente, supongo que asegurándose de que nadie nos viera o estuviera cerca. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, de nuevo su mirada se desvío a mí, y sin aviso previo, me tomó como aquel día que me llevó a su oficina.

''Carlisle...'' Dije en un tono de voz muy bajo mientras me cargaba como un cavernícola a donde yo suponía era su oficina.

Ya sabía que esto no podría valer la pena, ¿por qué nunca hago caso? Sí soy terca como una mula, y al final, termino en el peor de los escenarios.

Creo que por delante vienen muchas más palizast, porque apuesto a que éste no sería el último conflicto que tendríamos.

Carlisle ignoró mi llamado y siguió con paso firme sosteniendo mis caderas junto a Jasper que evitaba verme sólo por pena, o eso pensaba yo.

Jasper miarab hacia bajo paro caminaba a paso firme detrás de nosotros, con loq que hice, puedo apostar que no se opondrá a lo que va a venir.

No podía hacer nada, yo tenía la culpa de esto, y sólo esperaba que fuera rápido, pero con esto que acabo de hacer, lo dudo. Tenía miedo de que Carlisle lo hiciera más intenso, porque si la última vez fue suave conmigo, no quiero ni imaginarme qué haría ésta vez.

Ahora me sentía culpable, de verdad no debí hacerlo. No creó que haya valido la pena totalmente, y repito, espero que no sea tan intenso.

~ooOoo~

Llegamos a la oficina, la tensión se podía tocar en el aire, Carlisle como la última vez, me dejó desparramada en el suelo y se sentó en el mismo sillón que la ultima vez. Estaba reviviendo cada momento de el día en el que llegué.

A pesar de que el miedo me dominaba, había una pequeña chispa en mi interior de excitación... Y la pregunta era, ¿por qué algo así me excita? Se supone que debería estar muerta de miedo, yo no era sadomasoquista, y mucho menos me gustaba que me golpearan, pero no era ese hecho, sino el de tener contacto con Carlisle de una manera tan impropia, algo que era casi natural, pero pecado.

Jasper estaba detrás del sillón donde Carlisle sentó segundos después. Yo están totalmente expuesta a ellos, sólo sentada en en suelo en frente de ambos mientras me miraban fijamente, Carlisle con furia y ojos negros como el ónix, y Jasper serio y un poco triste.

''Lo siento...'' Susurré mirando hacia abajo en mis manos vacías. Eso fue lo único que pide decir, no sabía qué más agregar, sólo a esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

''¿Sólo eso? Arriesgaste todo por un simple capricho, no te conformarse con que te acompañara al jardín, tenías que huir, tenías que caso arruinar todo, ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si alguien te reconoce? Todo se va a la mierda, te perdemos, perdemos todo, Jasper y yo, aunque fueran sólo unos veinte minutos, sentimos que morimos, estábamos tan absortos de lo que pasó que ni siquiera pudimos ir a buscarte, ni siquiera pudimos seguirte, porque fue horrible... Y todo por un simple capricho.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''C-carlisle-''

''¡No digas nada, no quiero oírlo.'' Me gritó, yo me encogí en mi lugar y limpie una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

''¿Por qué te fuiste, Isabella?'' Me preguntó Jasper.

''Yo sólo quería ver el exterior.'' Respondí inocentemente. Jasper negó y cerró los ojos.

''¿Valió la pena?'' Preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

''No tanto.'' Admití en un tono de voz bajo.

''Claro que no, no valió la pena en absoluto, allí afuera no hay nada que ver.'' Dijo rápidamente Carlisle.

''En serio, lo lamento, pero tienen que entender que no soy de encerrarse, a veces me gusta salir.'' Dije.

''Bella, eres buscada por el FBI, no puedes salir al menos hasta que finjamos tu muerte en Estados Unidos, tal vez cerca de Washintong, así no será tan sospechoso, tenemos personas que en éste momento se están encargando de eso.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Me toma todo el autocontrol para no castigarte ya mismo.'' Admitió Carlisle, lo que me hizo estremecer.

''¿Entonces no en vas a castigar?'' Pregunté esperanzada.

''Ya quisieras eso.'' Dijo Carlisle cambiando el ceño fruncido de su cara por una sonrisa sádica.

''Ya me lo suponía... Por favor, hazlo rápido.'' Dije.

''Eso lo dudo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Vas a disfrutarlo, cierto?'' Pregunté.

''Por supuesto que sí, tal vez un poco, así aprenderás a hacer caso.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Ya me he cansado de decir que no soy un amldito animal.'' Dije rechinando los dientes.

''Y yo me he cansado de decir que no lo eres, es sólo un método de disciplina, si quisiera tratarte como mi sumisa mascota, te haría comer en el suelo, te encadenaría a la pared y te golpearía con látigos cada vez que me reprocharas.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Eso es horrible.'' Dije.

''Exactamente, Isabella, esa es la idea, y por si no te haz dado cuenta, yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No lo permitiría.'' Dije.

''Si yo quiero, lo hago, pero no lo llevó a cabo porque te valoro y te he estado esperando desde siglos, eres lo más importante para mí y para Jasper, no qieremso fañarte, pero debes aprender.'' Explicó.

El viento en mi cara hizo que cerrara los ojos, y cuando los abrí, me di cuenta que estaba en la misma posición de hace unos días. Estaba inclinada en las rodillas de Carlisle mientras Jasper me observaba desde atrás sin hacer nada.

''Ya sabes lo que sigue, me alegra que te guste tanto mi toque.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo.

''No estás tan molesto como pensé que estarías.'' Dije sarcásticamente.

''Yo te advertí sobre ese modo de hablarme, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Lo siento.'' Dije.

''Y no estoy tan molesto, porque a pesar de que te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada y estrictamente cuando lo prohibimos, volviste a nosotros sin decirte nada, no chistaste cuando te traje hasta mi oficina, y sobre todo, te disculpaste...'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No podía irme, Carlisle, sabes que aún me cuesta, pero es verdad, tú y Jasper son mis compañeros, no los podía abandonar.'' Admití.

''Esa es otra razón para no enojar, sin embargo no te salvas del castigo.'' Me dijo mientras comenzaba a subir poco a poco mi vestido hasta mi espalda.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza ya que Carlisle podía ver con claridad mi ropa interior de algodón como siempre.

Como la última vez, paseó su gran mano por mi culo y me dúo un pequeño azote que me hizo saltar un poco.

Las nalgadas de Carlisle duelen horrible, su mano es grande fuerte, y yo sólo soy humana y podría romperme.

''Esto fue lo que te perdiste aquel día, Jasper.'' Dijo Carlisle desviando su mano a mi espalda y repartiendo círculos imaginarios en ella.

''Ya veo, es hermosa.'' Dijo Jasper caminando detrás de mí y mirando, suponía yo, mi culo con una no tan notoria marca de la palma de Carlisle en ella.

''¿Te quedarás ésta vez?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Por supuesto.'' Respondió Jasper.

Me estremecí cuando sin hacer ni un simple ruido, Jasper tomó una de mis nalgas y la estrujó en sus manos con rudeza, haciendo que me arqueara y soltara un sonoro gemido.

''Parece que le gusta.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Ya veo, te dejo para que sigas con tu castigo, voy a mirar desde allá.'' Dijo Jasper. Oí el sonido de la suela de los zapatos de Jasper y un crugido de madera, se había sentado e iba a ver como un show a Carlisle castigandome.

''¿Preparada?'' Me preguntó Carlisle.

''No tengo otra opción.'' Dije.

Las manos de Carlisle volarona mi ropa interior y la hicieron añicos, dejándome desnuda ante ellos. Cerré un poco los ojos y me preparé para la primera nalgada que no tardaría en llegar.

¡SMAK!

resonó la primera por toda la habitación y bastante fuerte. Me encogí bastante y reprimí un grito de dolor.

Las fofetadas en mi culo lo pararon de llegar, ni siquiera las conté. Me daba igual.

¡SMAK!

¡SMAK!

¡SMAK!

¡SMAK!

¡SMAK!

Sonaban en la oficina haciendo eco. No podía ver a Jasper, así que no sabía qué clase estaba haciendo, sin sonreía, si no le gustaba o solo se divertía mirándome retorcerme en la rodilla de Carlisle.

Apuesto a que mu culo estaba rojo, me picaba como si muchas abejas me hubieran picado en distintos lugares.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y mis mejillas calientes, por ahora no había ni una sola lágrima, no sentía esa necesidad de gritar o de sollozar.

Pero las nalgadas siguieron llegando, una más fuerte que la otra hasta que de escuchaban quejidos y sollozos en la habitación.

''Y no van a acabar, vendrán más fuertes, quiero que de verdad me pidas perdón.'' Dijo Carlisle ''Esto apenas es el comienzo.'' Dijo.

Malfecí en mi interior y bajé la cabeza.

Estaba tomando un respiro, cuando un gran azote se escuchó haciendo un eco demasiado fuerte, acompañado de un pequeño sollozo mío.

Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Me mordí un labio para no maldecir.

''¿Qué tal ésta?'' Me preguntó Carlisle riendo un poco.

''Sádico...'' Le susurré yo.

''Puede ser cierto, pero no disfruto de golpearte, disfruto de tocar tu culo.'' Dijo el. Acto seguido, un azote mucho peor que el anterior, arranca de mí un verdadero grito.

''¡Carlisle!'' Grité con el siguiente que continuó.

Los azotes fueron aumentando de intensidad muy gravemente, hasta lograr que un par de lágrimas corriera por mis mejillas. Después de esas le siguieron más y más hasta empapar mi cara entera.

Los gritos eran más fuertes que nunca, yo gritaba para que se detuviera, pero Carlisle se negaba a hacerlo.

''¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!'' Grité primero, pero nie encontré voz suficiente para seguir suplicando.

Fueron primero diez. Luego quince, luego treinta, y por fin llegó a cuarenta, y se detuvo.

Mis cachetes estaban llenos de lágrimas secas, mi garganta ronca de tanto gritar y maldecir, como respuesta a mis insultos, Carlisle me daba más fuerte y seguido.

''L-lo siento...'' Gemí con mi voz ronca.

''Así está mejor.'' Dijo Carlisle sentándome bien en sus piernas y rodeándole con sus grandes brazos.

''Yo ya me había disculpado.'' Dije enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Él bajó mi vestido y cubrió mi espalda, pero no mi culo, que aún estaba desnudo y golpeaba con el pantalón de jean de Carlisle.

''Sí, pero no sentía esa misma satisfacción si primero no te azotaba.'' Respondió riendo un poco.

''Estás loco.'' Dije.

''Esa ya me lo dijiste, y yo te respondí que era probable.'' Me dijo él.

''Aún no sé por qué disfrutas de azotarme.'' Dije.

''Por una parte es excitante, tanto para mí como para ti, pero por otra parte es para establecer mi papel como un macho dominante, yo soy así, y me gusta controlar cada aspecto, pero no llego a ser tan controlador.'' Comentó Carlisle.

''¿Cómo sabes que me excitó?'' Le pregunté.

''Porque lo puedo oler, hermosa, está por todo el aire, me vuelves loco, y no únicamente a mí, sino también a Jasper.'' Y tal y como lo dijo, Jasper estaba sentado de manera incómoda y con los ojos oscurecidos, me miraba como a una presa.

''¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?'' Pregunté preocupada.

''Sólo que su otro lado, uno que desarrollo en su tiempo en las guerras del sur, sale a la luz, pero parece que ahora lo intenta controlar.'' Explicó Carlisle

''¿Su otro lado?'' pregunté a Jasper.

''Sí, se llama El Mayor, es posesivo y dominante, más que yo, es como otra personalidad de Jasper, hay que tener cuidado con ella.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Es malo?'' Pregunté temerosa.

''No es malo, pero es rudo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Cuanto tiempo se queda así?''

''Poco, sólo para reclamar a su pareja.'' Me dijo Carlisle, yo me asusté y enterré mi cara más en su costado.

''Tranquila, no lo va a a hacer ahora, será pronto, pero no ahora.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Soy virgen.'' Dije.

''Lo sabemos, y vamos a tener extremo cuidado, no te asustes.'' Dijo Carlisle. Eso sólo significaba que ellos tenían planeado acostarse conmigo, quién sabe cuando, quién sabe si lo quieren hacer al mismo tiempo, y quién sabe si quieren hacer eso que llaman... Sexo anal.

''Trataré de no hacerlo, pero igual me aterra.'' Dije.

''No tengas miedo, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Siento que es demasiado pronto como para hablar de sexo.'' Dije.

''No lo es, a éste punto de conocerse, las parejas deben por no menos haber arrasado con casas enteras enbsus momentos de pasión. Cuando éstas se conocen, el tirón de apareamiento actúa y hace que ambos se reclamen mutuamente hasta cansarse, lo que es imposible. Así que continúan hasta que... Bueno, siempre será así, la única diferencia es que cuando reciente se conocen, es más emocionante, luego aprenden a controlar ese impulso y ya no es tan necesario, porque aprender a controlar eso, así cuando se alejen, no hay tanto dolor en ambos.'' Explicó Carlisle.

''Entiendo, todo es automático, pero yo no soy un vampiro.'' Dije yo.

''Lo sé, hermosa, por eso te damos mucho y tiempo, pero el tiempo no es nada, de una forma u otra terminaras siendo completamente nuestra.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Tal vez sea pronto, quizás deberían hacer algo para ganarse ese puesto.'' Dije.

''¿Algo como qué?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Algo como hacerme una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, ustedes no me dejaron festejar.'' Dije.

''Recuerdo muy bien que tú dijiste que no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba de las caderas y hacía que me sentara en sus piernas de modo que pudiera ver su rostro.

''Sí, pero ahora son sólo ustedes dos, no tanta gente. Me gustaría que no fuera nada extravagante ni glamuroso, sin joyas ni nada caro, sólo algo que de verdad me agrade y tenga mucho detalle.'' Dije.

''¿Como llevarte una tarde en una lancha por el mar a almorzar?'' Preguntó.

''Sólo si me enseñan a manejarlo.'' Dije.

''Puede ser que te enseñe, pero promete no romper nada.'' Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

''¡Yo no romperé nada!'' Dije.

''Pero tienes mucha mala suerte, y eso es suficiente como para que en medio de tu almuerzo, nos caiga un rayo.'' Dijo.

''Que exagerado eres, eso no puede suceder.'' Dije golpeando suavemente su pecho.

''Haz demostrado que todo es posible a tu lado, cariño.'' Me volteé a ver, que detrás de mí, estaba Jasper con sus manos en los bolsillos y con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité de alegría. Me lancé a su cuello y lo rodee inmediatamente.

''Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí.'' Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

''Jasper...'' Gemí su nombre. ''Lo siento...'' Susurré.

''No hace falta que lo digas, lo que de verdad me importa es que hayas vuelto, volviste por nosotros.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¡Jamás en habría ido! Antes quería regresar a Forks por las personas que estaban allí, pero ya ni siquiera estoy segura de querer hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, después de lo que pasamos, no quiero regresar.'' Le dije.

''Pensé que querías irte, por es que no estabas.'' Dijo Jasper sonando triste.

''No, Jasper, sé que al principio fui odiosa, me negué a todo y decía que los odiaba, pero esto ya no lo puedo negar, es imposible. Debería estar aterrada y adolorida por lo que me hizo Carlisle, y sí estoy adolorida, pero no aterrada, es como si todo fuera natural.'' Dije.

''Me sorprende, no nos temes, nos aceptas, no me temes a mí, tampoco a Carlisle.'' Dijo Jasper acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

''Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que es natural para mí, aún me cuesta un poco, pero supongo que estoy en proceso de eso, aunque no te bese todos los días, sólo cuando peleamos.'' Dije abrazando su torso.

''Eso no me importa, no me interesa esperar una eternidad para besarte, sólo quiero hacerlo.'' Dijo Jasper besando mi cuello con suavidad, sus labios fríos adheridos a la piel cerca de mi vena yugular.

''¿En serio? ¿Así te rechace muchas veces?'' Pregunté.

''Así me insultes y digas que me aleje de ti.'' Dijo levantando mi barbilla

''Yo nunca haría eso, Jasper.'' Dije seriamente.

''No me importa si lo haces o no, besame de una maldita vez.'' Y cuando finalizó aquella frase, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y golpeé agresivamente sus labios con los míos.

Inmediatamente sus manos fueron a mi cintura y mis senos golpearon en su pecho, logrando que un gemido saliera de mis labios.

Su boca se movía de manera experta y deliciosa. Me empezaba a encaprichar con el sabor de su boca, y había un simple razón por la cual amaba el chocolate de repente, Jasper sabía a chocolate...

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, y yo sin complicaciones se la concedí. Mi lengua hizo lo mismo y estuvimos haciendo eso hasta que me hizo falta el aire, y Jasper se separó de mí lentamente.

''Lo mejor es que no esperé tanto.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Y yo sigo sin recibir nada, sólo un beso en la nariz y uno pequeño en los labios.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Me di la vuelta para verlo recostarse su barbilla en la palma de su mano, eso me recordaba que yo seguía sin tener ropa interior, lo único que me cubría era mi vestido

Con sólo tres pasos rápidos, llegué al sillón y me incliné un poco a su rostro. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y le regalé un sabroso beso igual o mejor que el de Jasper.

Fue fantástico, Carlisle sostenía mis hombros cuando el beso se llevó a cabo, y fue tan intenso, que nos separamos jadeando, caí en sus piernas en cuestión de segundos.

Abracé los hombros de Carlisle y cerré los ojos.

Jasper se acercó a nosotros y se colocó de cuclillas al lado del sillón, sostenía mi mano que sobresalía entre las suyas, dando un suave beso en su dorso.

''¿Sabes qué debería hacer?'' Pregunté con los ojos aún cerrados.

''¿Qué?'' Preguntaron Jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

''Colocar un poco de pomada en mi trasero, me duele horrible, casi que no me puedo mantener sentada.'' Susurré.

La verdad era que sí dolía bastante. Era un dolor sordo e irritante.

''Eso se puede resolver fácilmente, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Vamos a la habitación de Carlisle, él tiene pomada allí, te colocaremos un poco y puedes descansar allí mismo si quieres, duerme hasta la hora de la cena.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Sí, me encuentro cansada, pero igual me duele atrás, es insoportable.'' Dije.

''Me excedí un poco...'' Admitió Carlisle besando mi coronilla.

''Yo diría que mucho, no un poco.'' Dije.

''Lo siento, estaba molesto.'' Se defendió Carlisle.

''Esa no es razón para darle una paliza a Bella.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Te duele mucho, Bella?'' Me preguntó Cralisle arrullandome en sus brazos.

''Sí.'' Dije yo simplemente.

''Vamos a arreglar eso ya mismo.'' Respondió Carlisle levantándose de la silla conmigo cargada estilo de novia.

''Tomarás una siesta y mañana ya no será tan insoportable.'' Dijo Jasper que estaba detrás de nosotros y nos seguía para salir de la habitación.

''Me parece bien, pero sólo si me acompañas hasta que me duerma.'' Dije un un poco somnolienta.

''Claro, me quedaré hasta que me pidas que me aleje.'' Respondió Jasper.

''No creo que suceda.'' Respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

''Vamos a estar tanto tiempo contigo que nos pedirás que nos vayamos.'' Dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta y caminando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su habitación cercana.

''Eso ya lo veremos... Y el hecho de que siempre estén conmigo no significa que por arte de magia ya no estaré aburrida.'' Dije.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de su habitación y entramos junto a Jasper.

''Buscaremos una manera en la que te entretengas.'' Dijo Jasper riendo un poco.

''A veces prefiero un poco más a Carlisle que a ti, eres un pervertido, un maldito pervertido.'' Dije.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y Carlisle avanzó hasta dejarme acostada en sus cama gigantesca.

''Ya le he dicho que no diga esas cosas, pero él no aprende.'' Dijo Carlisle rebuscando en algunas gavetas la pomada.

''¿Por qué habría de importar tanto? De todas formas ya vi tu lindo culo al aire, y Carlisle lo tocó, sin mencionar que te gusta que te toquen allí porque pudimos oler tu excitación.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¡Jasper, cierra la boca!'' Grité, coloqué una gran almohada en mi cara y reprimí varios gritos de frustración.

''Simplemente tienes que superarlo, ya pasó, no hay nada que puedas hacer.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Jasper, basta, la pones incómoda.'' Dijo Carlisle tomando algunas otras cosas de los compartimientos de la mesa.

''¿Qué sentido tiene?'' Dijo Jasper tomando asiento en una esquina de la cama, donde acariciaba mi pierna derecha.

''Parece que te haz reprimido de sexo por mucho tiempo, de esos es lo único que hablas.'' Le dije a Jasper riendo un poco.

''Oh, no, por supuesto que no... No sólo yo, también Carlisle, las bolas azules son horribles, y tú, mi querida Isabella, no ayudas en nada gimiendo en medio de la noche.'' Dijo Jasper inclinándose hacia mí.

''¡Yo no hago eso!'' Dije yo pensando en los gemidos de media noche.

''Por supuesto que sí, más de una vez tuvimos Carlisle y yo que encerramos en nuestros baños para resolver nuestros problemas, siendo un poco mas específico, Carlisle Jr. y Jasper Jr. despiertan cuando haces esa clase de sonidos.'' Dijo riéndose más fuerte. Ese degenerado...

''¡Jasper, callate!'' Grité de nuevo tapando mis oídos con ambas manos y ayuda de la almohada.

''Y eres tan mala, que ni siquiera nos dejas tomar un pequeño baño contigo.'' Dijo Jasper frotando mi muslo.

''Jasper, deja a Bella en paz.'' Intervino Carlisle acercándose a nosotros con un tubo de pomada en la mano. ''Esto está tibio, voy a colocarlo en el refrigerador para que cuando esté frío te alivie mejor.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Me parece bien, ¿no va a tardar?'' Pregunté.

''No lo creo, sólo algunos minutos y estará listo, esperaré afuera, tú habla con Jasper, no demoraré y traeré la pomada para que te sientas mejor.'' Dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación, no antes sin giñarme un ojos.

''¿De qué quieres hablar?'' Preguntó Jasper subiendo su mano mucho más arribe, y yo no traía ropa interior, recordé que etsab toda destrozada en la oficina de Carlisle.

''De nada en particular... Pero detén esa mano, sino voy a gritar.'' Dije tomando la mano de Jasper con la mía para detenerlo y evitar que siguiera subiendo.

''Que aburrida eres, cariño. Pero yo sí quiero saber de algo en particular.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Y eso sería?'' Pregunté.

''Estoy consternado por éste tema, uno que me da vueltas desde hace un tiempo, y ese tema es el siguiente.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Continúa.''

''¿Por qué nunca usas esa lencería que está en tu guardarropas?'' Me preguntó Jasper con toda la seriedad que pudo.

''¿Eso era todo?'' Pregunté de cruzandome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

''Sí, eso era todo, y quiero una respuesta.'' Dijo Jasper volviendo a poner su mano en mi muslo.

''Aquí tienes tu respuesta... No tengo razones para usar esa clase de ropa interior, nadie la vería, y definitivamente no voy a modelar para ti.'' Dije yo rápidamente.

''Pero sería muy fácil, sólo tienes que ponértela, ir hasta mi habitación, tocar mi puerta y decir que quieres que te arranque ese conjunto.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¡Olvidalo, eso jamás va a pasar!'' Grité mientras le arrojaba un cojín.

''Bueno, bueno, no tienes que mostrarmela, con que te la pongas y me digas que la tiene puesta es suficiente.'' Dijo Jasper besando ésta vez mi muslo, de nuevo me encogí en mi lugar y evité que continuara.

''Si hago eso, no será contigo, se lo diré únicamente a Carlisle, y quizás se la muestre.'' Dije yo mirando a otra parte.

''Tú no juegas limpio, cariño.'' Comentó Jasper.

''Nunca dije que lo haría.'' Respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, no hicimos nada mas que mirarnos mutuamente y Jasper que continuaba intentando llegar un poco mas lejos de mi muslo, pero yo se lo impedía.

Todo estuvo en paz y calma hasta que Carlisle irrumpió en la habitación con el mismo tubo de crema en la mano, pero suponía que ahora estaba frío.

''Aquí está, será mejor para ti la crema fría.'' Dijo Carlisle cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Jasper y a mí.

''¿Me dejas a mí untarla?'' Preguntó Jasper mientras levantaba una mano y reía.

''No, Jasper, lo haré yo.'' Dijo Carlisle tomando asiento en el borde de la cama y regalándome una radiante sonrisa de chico malo.

''¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?'' Preguntó un poco enojado Jasper.

''Porque yo lo causé.'' Respondió Carlisle riéndose.

''Si hubiera sabido que el que le diera azotes sería el que luego le untaría crema en el culo, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Ya callate, fin de la discusión, ve a hacer otra cosa, anda a ver los canales Playboy o a masturbarte.'' Le dijo Carlisle haciendo que desviara la mirada y aguantara un risa.

''Es justo lo que voy a hacer.'' Dijo Jasper levantándose de la punta de cama.

''Me parece bien, vete ahora.'' Dijo Carlisle comenzando a destapar la crema y colocando un poco en su mano.

Después de que Carlisle me haya visto sin ropa interior y me haya azotado con su mano, no en interesaba que frotara un poco de pomada en mi trasero, me daba igual, aunque debería ser raro, era una acción su yo sentía, sería natural.

''De acuerdo, me voy.'' Dijo Jasper mirándome. ''Pero no sin antes un beso.'' Agregó. Yo me levanté un poco y estiré el cuello para darle un pequeño pero lindo beso a Jasper en los labios, intentó profundizarlo, pero Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y Jasper y yo nos separamos. ''Adiós, cariño, espero que mañana tu culito esté mejor.'' Dijo Jasper, ya sabía que faltaba algo que yeniay que decir para finalizar, algo para hacerme sonrojar.

''Jasper, asegurate de dejar todo limpio después de que termines, no quiero rastros seminales en la alfombra.'' Dijo Carlisñe frotando sus manos con la crema.

''Te primero que no habrá ningún rastro seminal.'' Respondió Jasper saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Carlisle y a mí completamente solos.

''Date vuelta, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle. Yo obedecí inmediatamente y me di vuelta.

Sentí como las manos frías y tácticas de Carlisle levantaban nuevamente mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mi trasero rojo y con algunas marcas.

El vestido llegó hasta mi espalda, mis manos estaban a mi lado y mis ojos un poco cerrados por el sino que tenía d repente.

''Voy a hacer esto por unos cinco minutos, después puedes dormir, o puedes hacerlo ahora y cuando termine te acomodo, pero es preferible que te vistas tú.'' Comentó Carlisle.

''Ajam...'' Dije cerrando completamente los ojos.

Las manos frías de Carlisle mas la crema trajeron un extremo alivio a mí, dejé escapar un suspiro y un bostezo salió de mí.

Las manos de Carlisle masajeaban mis nalgas de forma experta, a veces arriba, y a veces abajo.

''Carlisle.'' Llamé su atención.

''¿Sí, hermosa?'' Me preguntó.

''Esa crema es mágica.'' Fue lo último que dije antes de dormirme por completo.

~ooOoo~

Aquí lo tienen, epsero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus opiniones, saben que aprecio todas y cada una de ellas, además de darme motivación para actualizar más rápido.

Un beso para todas mis lectoras, las quiero mucho y saludos desde Venezuela.

Cat


	11. Capitulo 11 la película XXX

Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, me sorprende la rapidez con ma cual llegan, muchas gracias.

Si ustedes son mis amigas en Facebook, podrán saber que voy a iniciar nuevos proyectos cuando finalice Ruby eyes, si no los conocen, pueden agrgarme como Megan Lacourt y tendré la misma foto de perfil que la que tengo aquí en

Sin mas nada que decir, aquí está el siguiente capitulo de Ruby eyes.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 11: La película XXX

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegamos a la isla.

Simplemente no puedo decir que estoy del todo feliz, hay veces en las que desearía poder volver a Forks para ver a mi padre y a Jake, además de mis otros amigos, pero no creo que si eso llegara a suceder, estaría incompleta, de no esta con Carlisle y Jasper.

Ha cambiado bastante todo, desde la forma en la que me tratan, hasta como me hablan. Somos más comunicativos, siempre le cuento a Jasper cualquier inquietud que tenga o sienta, y Carlisle es el indicado para darme ciertos concemes.

No han habido ninguna tipo de incidentes, nada, el autocontrol que ambos demuestran es impresionantes..., es decir, por supuesto que me lo esperaba fe Carlisle. Se suponía que era médico en Forks, pero no me lo esperaba de Jasper, es como si me sintiera orgullosa de lo que hace.

Jasper ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de aguantar la respiración cuando nos encontramos encerrados en la misma habitación, nada de eso, de hecho, hasta me atrvo a decir que lo disfruta, él sobre todo disfruta de oler y besar mi cuello. Mientras que Carlisle ama acariciar mi mejilla y verme dar pequeños saltos por la casa tarareando alguna canción de The Doors.

Simplemente ambos tiene personalidades muy diferentes, ambos son completamente opuestos, tienen características que los hacen ser una versión a la inversa de cada uno.

Carlisle como siempre, serio, un poco oscuro, a veces divertido, directo y sobre todo profundo.

Jasper es dócil, pero salvaje al mismo tiempo, a hacerme sonrojar con sus palabras hábiles e incómodas, y siempre disfruta de verme comer..., a pesar de quejarse sin parar del olor de la comida.

Ellos, simplemente ellos, nunca les he dicho que los quiero, pero es cierto, hemos desarrollado una hermosa relación que se hace más y más fuerte cada día. No es como una relación amorosa, tal vez un poco, no han habido tantos besos intensos, sólo algunos en la frente la mejilla y en ocasiones en los labios, pero esa clase de momentos apasionantes ocurren más cuando me siento insegura, ellos dicen que los usan como modo de sacarme de ese estado de terror, para hacerme volver a la normalidad, y sí que me ayudan, me quedo gélida, pero empiezo a reaccionar y me siento segura mientras me sostienen.

Ahora las tardes son mas divertidas gracias a varios juegos que Jasper instaló en una computadora que compró, así pasamos las tardes jugando jueguitos en la computadora muy estúpidos y comentando acerca de ellos. Jasper y yo peleamos constantemente acerca fr quien juega primero y quien juega de último, pero como sospecharan, Jasper siempre me deja jugar de primera, aunque pierda enseguida y tenga que jugar de nuevo, él me deja.

Como siempre, Carlisle pasa gran parte del día en su oficina, pero de igual forma dedicándome tiempo para charlar. A veces me quedo con él allá y lo ño hasta que son más de las dice, en algunas ocasiones me he quedado completamente dormida en el mismo sillón donde me azotaba con sus grandes manos, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Despertaba en la mañana sola en mi habitación con mi pijama y una nota que decía, _Te veo en el desayuno, hermosa._

No han habido mas castigos desde el último, he aprendido a no usar tanto mi sarcasmo adolescente, como lo llama él, con Carlisle, es mas irritable y pierde muy rápido la paciencia, aunque siempre puedo jugarme alguna que otra broma con él. Él no es mucho de jagarse con alguien, siempre termina molestándose con Jasper cuando queremos hacerle una jugarreta, por supuesto, la mayoría de las veces fallamos, pero él igual pierde los estribos.

A veces suelo cenar comida chatarra, que Jasper detesta que haga, porque dice que huele horrible y si pudiera vomitaría, pero no es todo el tiempo, a veces ceno un simple emparedado.

Me gusta desayunar un tazón de cereal u otras veces tacos... Sí, como lo oyero, a veces me gusta desayunar tacos, pero tacos caseros, Carlisle siempre compra los ingredientes.

Sigo sin poder salir de casa, es como un castigo por lo que hice la última vez, ahora ni asomarme por la ventana me dejan. Siempre paranoicos cuando paso cerca de la puerta del frente, y por más que els explique que no quiero huir, y que tampoco podría, ellos ignoran los que digo, de igual manera aseguran con llave todas las puertas o ventanas que puedan darme paso al exterior.

Jasper y Carlisle son extra cuidadosos con todos los aspectos de quien se acerca a la casa, quien pasa por el frente y los sospechosos que la policía tiene. Me han dicho que hay una persona que se encarga de todo y asegura de que no sospechen de ellos. Los Cullen al no querer implicarse en nada, se aseguraron de ayudar a encubrirnos para no meterse mas en el asunto... Me refiero a encubrirnos respecto a la idea de hacer creer a la policía de Jasper y Carlisle estaban de viaje, ya que no quieren levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, pero aún intentan descifrar a donde fuimos y con quién. Ellos no tienen la menor idea de que estamos aquí, tampoco la tendrán.

Jasper es simplemente rudo, adorable y protector, sin excederse en absoluto. Carlisle es tan diferente, es serio, un poco gruñón y tiene un carácter de chico malo.

Jasper dice que somos justo lo que yo necesitaba, los necesito a ambos para estar bien, y no miento, a veces me preocupo cuando Carlisle sale y tarda demasiado en regresar, en mi mente siempre ocurren las peores escenas. Podrían los Culeln haber descubierto nuestro paradero y haber capturado a Carlisle, puede que en éste preciso momento lo sepan y estén por venir, pero Jasper siempre se ocupa de mantenerme tranquila y relajada.

Admito que tengo una relación mucho más grande con Jasper que con Carlisle, y no porque yo no quiera, sino porque Carlisle pasa mucho tiempo ocupado, lo que los deja poco tiempo para conversar, pero entiendo completamente esa situación.

No sé qué ha cambiado, pero es simple, ya no los puedo ver como mi hermano y padre en ley, ahora son simplemente aquellos que aprendí a aceptar como compañeros, como mis parejas y almas gemelas.

Definitivamente no somos nada me da terror preguntarles algo acerca de eso, pienso que quizás se burlen por usar un término equivocado. Ellos nunca me han pedido nada de eso. Como formalizar una relación de tres, o lo que sea, creo que hasta no yo misma estoy lista para eso, prefiero esperar.

Todavía me siento un poco tímida respecto a comentarles que los quiero, que los necesito y que si se van yo probablemente no lograría seguir. Sí, me da vergüenza decir eso en voz alta, yo no sabría cuáles serían sus reacciones ante aquello que diga, no sé si para ellos sería algo muy rápido, o tal vez no, por lo que me han demostrado estarían más que felices si ya mismo les dijera que quiero que me reclamen y se suya, dos sin dudarlo, pero no pasará.

Lo que estoy viviendo, es tanto, es un paraíso, a pesar de esta encerrada, disfrutó de estar aquí, disfruto de estar con ellos y sobre todo, disfruto de su compañía.

Al inicio pensé que sería un infierno, me convertiría en una zombie y lloraría todas las noches por la persona incorrecta, pero cuando equivocada estaba.

No puedo ni me atrevo a decir que era mentira que son mis parejas, claro que lo son, ya me quedó más que claro. No puedo decir que no los quiero, pero no puedo confesarlo, admito que me da vergüenza.

Pero sólo estoy segura de una cosa... Si volviera a Forks y me tuviera que alejar de Jasper y Carlisle, sería el fin para mí, jamás pensé que mi vida se llenaría de tanta emoción en tan poco tiempo, y mi vida anterior, comparada con la de ahora, es simplemente nada...

~ooOoo~

''¡Jasper, no hay comida!'' Grité desde la cocina.

Eran las siete de la noche en punto, cuando mi estómago comenzó a gruñir, por iniciativa propia, decidí ir a prepararme mi cena, sólo para llegar a la cocina y darme cuenta que no había nada que comer debido a que los suministros los gasté con Jasper en la tarde mientras experimentábamos nueva recetas... En conclusión, todas y cada una de ellas fallaron. Hasta a mí me daban asco de tan sólo verlas, pero ya que.

''Tal vez hubiera comida si no hubiera desperdiciado toda en tontos retos culinarios.'' Dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina.

''No fueron tontos.'' Me defendí mientras cerraba el refrigerador y caminaba hasta esta al frente de Carlisle en el centro de la cocina.

''Por supuesto que sí, nada de lo que hicieron te lo comiste, todo lo arrojaste a la basura.'' Replicó Carlisle.

''No había nada más que hacer, además, fue idea de Jasper, no mía.'' Dije sentándome en un banquito.

''No es excusa, tendré que ir a la tienda.'' Dijo Carlisle cruzando los brazos y recostándose de la mesa.

''¿Puedo ir contigo?'' Pregunté, pero por supuesto, ya sabía la respuesta, preguntar era sólo para molestar.

''Ya sabes que diré que no, sólo quedate con Jasper.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Te haré una lista para que me traigas lo principal.'' Dije mientras me disponía a salir.

''No es necesario, sé lo que te gusta, no tendré problemas en comprar para ti... Lo principal es, ingredientes para pizza, tacos, chocolate, algunas golosinas, nueces, cereal, pechuga de pollo, vegetales, espaguetis, frutas, macarrones, queso, jamón, algunas especias, palomitas de maíz, helado de chocolate, helado de vainilla pero no de fresa y por alguna extraña razón, es obligatoria que traiga dulces de menta.'' Dijo Carlisle relatando todas las cosas que me gustaba que comprara.

''Los dulces de menta son deliciosos.'' Dije.

''¿Ya ves? No hay necesidad de que me acompañes, o tengas que hacer una lista. Iré rápido y volveré antes de que tu estómago sea del tamaño de una nuez.'' Dijo Carlisle sonando sarcástico. '',de todas formas en el refrigerador hay un poco de jugo, puedes aguantar con eso por unos treinta minutos mínimo.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''De acuerdo, no te enojes.'' Dije levantando las manos.

''No me enojo, simplemente sé que busca excusas para salir, y eso no pasará.''

''Ya lo sospechaba, me quedaré presa para siempre.'' Dije.

''No estás presa, Bella, sólo debes quedarte aquí para que nadie te vea.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Eso es muy parecido, no me gusta.'' Dije yo.

''Te guste o no, te quedarás aquí hasta dentro de un mes, nos volveremos a mudar.'' Comentó Carlisle mientras daba algunas vueltas.

''¿A donde iremos?'' Pregunté mientras colocaba mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano.

''A donde tú quieras, pero debe ser lejos de Estado Unidos, cualquier país.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿El que yo quiera?'' Pregunté bastante sorprendida.

''Sí, el que tú quieras, ya habíamos hablado de eso, tú podrías elegir el lugar y la nueva casa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Eso me parece bien, será divertido.'' Dije mientras sonreía y pensaba en una posible casa donde vivir.

''Que bueno que te agrade la idea, así ya no estarás de tan mal humor.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Yo no estoy de mal humor, tú sí, nunca puedo hacerte una simple broma.'' Dije.

''No me gustan mucho las bromas, en especial si son para mí.''

''¿Ya ves? Jasper y yo estamos de acuerdo con que eres un ogro.'' Dije.

''¿Un ogro?'' Prrgunó levantando una ceja.

''Sí, eres un ogro, gritas por cualquier cosa.'' Dije. ''A veces lastimas mis oídos.'' Agregué.

''No digas mentiras, Bella.''

''No las digo, es la purita verdad, sin mentirte. Tal vez si fueras menos serio Jasper y yo te incluyéramos en nuestros juegos.'' Argumenté.

''Descuida, no me interesa que me incluyan. Tengo algunas cosas mejores que hacer.''

''Si tan sólo te relajaras un poco por un periodo mínimo de tiempo, entenderías lo divertido que puede ser jugar.''

''Lo repito, Bella, no me interesa jugar sus juegos, yo prefiero que tú juegues los míos.'' Dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

''A mí no me gustan esos juegos, luego no me puedo sentar biien y me duele mucho el trasero.'' Gruñí.

''Esos son los que disfrutó, no importa si no te gustan, sé que te volverás a portar mal, y yo voy a castigarte.'' Dijo Carlisle bajándome del banquillo y presionando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

''Disfrutar de darme nalgadas, no es para nada entretenido.'' Dije mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho.

''Para mí sí, me encanta cuando te toco.'' Dijo besando mi cuello.

''Me gusta cuando me abrazas y acaricias mi espalda, pero no encuentro placentero el hecho de que azotes mi trasero despiadadamente... Eres un villano.'' Dije yo tratando de apartarme de él.

''¿Un villano?'' Preguntó.

''Sí, como uno de Disney, sólo que peor.''

''No creo que los villanos de Disney le dieran nalgadas a las princesas.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo.

''Quién sabe...'' Dije mientras rodeaba el torso de Carlisle con mis brazos.

''Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Jasper, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle

''Jasper es un pervertido que necesita urgente sexo... O algo así me dijo él hace unos días.''

''Sí, algo de la mala influencia de Jasper ha llegado a ti.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Creo que sí, por cierto, ¿dónde está Jasper?'' Pregunté.

''En su habitación, está haciendo algunas llamadas importantes, puedes ir a verlo si quieres.'' Dijo Carlisle acariciando mi cintura.

''Mas tarde.'' Respondí simplemente.

''De acuerdo, entonces supongo que yo me voy.'' Dijo Carlisle soltando mi cintura, pero no sin antes darme un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

''No te tardes, tengo mucha hambre.'' Dije.

''Ni siquiera escuchó tu estómago gruñir... Y no, no me voy a tardar nada.''

''Perfecto, te espero en mi habitación, supongo que veré otro rato la televisión y ya.'' Dije yo.

''De acuerdo, adiós, hermosa.'' Fue último de oí decir a Carlisle antes de sentir el viento y darme cuenta que me encontraba sola en la cocina.

Escuché como Carlisle tomaba sus llaves y abría la puerta, para cerrarla nuevamente con doble llave.

''Genial, de nuevo sola.'' Dije para mí misma.

Carlisle había dicho que Jasper estaba en su habitación respondiendo unas llamadas importantes, así que sería mejor no ir a molestarlo, debería espera a que termine y luego que él vaya a verme.

No tenía muchas opciones, ya no quería jugar juegos raros en la computadora, no quería leer, no quería jugar nada, así que la única opción sería ir a ver la televisión hasta que Carlisle regrese del súper mercado.

Yo no veía casi nada, a veces comedias malas y dibujos animados, a decir verdad no me perdía esos típicos clásicos como Vaca y pollito, El laboratorio o Dexter, Las chicas súper poderosas, Jonny Bravo, Los Simpon, Bob Esponja, Coraje, el perro cobarde, entre otros típicos dibujitos que disfrutaba ver a pesar de ser lo suficientemente grande como para mirarlos. Los malo era que los daban en la mañana, y era de noche, así que no creo que estén pasando algo de eso.

Con pasos lentos y aburridos, caminé hasta la salida de la cocina, llegué hasta el final del pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ver un poco la tele que Jasper había pasado hace unos cuantos días.

Me arrojé en la cama sin ningún pudor, cayendo boca abajo y con los brazos tendidos. Por la caída, el aire salió rápido de mis pulmones, así que rápidamente, me levanté y tomé aire.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me acomodé en la cama para ver televisión un rato. Me acosté en la cama con los pies cruzados y la mano detrás de mi cabeza para apoyarme.

Dudaba que estuvieran pasando algo bueno, al menos algunas películas sería entretenidas, tendría que pedirlas a Carlisle que las comprara, así quizás él podría ver alguna con Jasper o conmigo.

Tomé el control remoto y me dediqué a cambiar los canales para encontrar algo divertido de ver, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarlo puesto. Algunos documentales de serpientes y animalistos siendo rescatados en Filadelfia, otras muy malas comedias, y otra buenas, pero nada que valiera la pena. En Warner por lo menos deberían pasar Friends, esa sí que esnbuena, me divierte a montón. Yo podrían decir que mi personaje favorito sería Rosa, él siempre me divierte.

Cambié los canales hasta que mis dedos estaban acalambrados y fríos por el aire acondicionado, que por cierto, tendría que apagarlo, hace demasuado frío, y con eso, hace que me congele, de hecho, hasta quería encender la chimenea, pero casi no había leña, tendría que decirle a Jasper.

Seguí cambiando los canales, hasta que algo en particular llamó mi atención...

Mis mejillas se tornaron completamente de color rojo, mis ojos se abrieron y observaron con fascinación la gran pantalla de televisión. Mis boca están entre abierta y de repente mis piernas se encontraban presionando fuertemente una contra la otra.

Lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla me dejó anonadada, algo que hizo que entre mis bragas, algún líquido apareciera e hiciera que deseara... Algo.

Empecé a respirar por la boca y mi corazón se aceleró cuando en la televisión, aquel hombre embestía cada vez más fuerte a esa mujer que parecía disfrutarlo.

No era sólo un hombre, eran tres de ellos, cada uno haciendo que soltara gruñidos de placer. El primer hombre que era rubio y me recordó un poco a Carlisle, estaba penetrando el coño de la chica pelirroja, mientras el segundo hombre la embestía por detrás y el tercero y último la obligaba a chupar su pene sin piedad. Era una escena total y completamente erótica, me hacía sentir húmeda y deseando de repente que alguien me tocara donde yo quería.

Los gemidos de placer y demás sonidos eróticos salían de la pantalla de la televisión, provocando cada vez más que mi mano se acercara a la cremallera de mis mini shorts y los abriera para poder tener lo que quería repentinamente.

Jamás me había sentido de tal forma ante una escena así, es decir, no ed que yo antes haya visto pornografía, pero ya que era la primera vez, no me esperaba sentir tan... Caliente de repente, es como si algo se hubiera activado en mí.

Yo sabía debía cambiarlo, ¿para qué dejarlo? Me hizo sentir extraña y una clase de sentimientos y sensaciones nunca antes experimentada se apoderó de mí, y por más que le ordenaba a mi cerebro que tomara el control remoto y lo quitara, no respondía, sino que mi corazón una. muy rápido y empezaba a imaginarme involuntariamente en una escena como esa, deseando, algo que nunca antes anhelé... Hasta ahora.

Mis piernas se separaron por sí solas, y de una maldita vez por todas, mi mini short cedió y fue callendo poco a poco por mis muslos hasta mis rodillas... Yo verdaderamente lo deseaba, quería sentir aquello que he tenido prohibido por tanto tiempo.

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en hacer algo como esto, de hecho, nunca había contemplado el pensamiento, nunca hantes me había tocado a mí misma en mis partes íntimas, sinpelwmbte por el hecho de que no lo quería, no sentía la necesidad de quererlo, pero ahora sí...

Seguía observando la pantalla, pensando en como me gustaría sentir eso, sentir un orgasmo, sentirlo de verdad, quería tenerlo. Y me hacía preguntas a mí misma, ¿qué se siente tener un orgasmo? ¿da cosquillas? ¿Duele? ¿Ó sólo es una buena sensación indescriptible?

Poco a poco me recosté en la cama abriendo ligeramente, mis piernas que tenían mis shorts hasta los tobillos. Corrí una de mis manos hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa, la cual levanté y dejé ver mi abdomen plano, seguido de mi brasier color azul bebé.

Otra mano, ayudó a la primera y quitaron mi brasier en la parte de atrás, segundos después, cayó al suelo, seguido de mi short. Lo único que me cubría eran mis bragas a juego con el corpiño que estaba a en el suelo.

No tenía ningún otro pensamiento mientras veía como los hombre se corrían en la cara y cuerpo de aquella mujer que abría la boca y pedía por más. La mujer sin detenerse o tomar un descanso, saltó encima de uno de eoss hombre y se empaló en el gran miembro de el hombre que tomó sus cadera más y las mecía a un ritmo exageradamente rápido... Una nueva pregunta se formuló, ¿acaso no le duele? No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia con lo sexual, hasta ahora, que pensaba en tocarme a mí misma viendo pornografía que me hacía latir.

¿De verdad a las mujeres les gusta que les hagan esas cosas? ¿Les gusta que un hombre las haga gritar? Parecía y sonaba como sie estuviera en el dolro, pero si rsotro reflejaba compelyamentr lo opuesto a eso, y en ocasiones que gritaba por más h más profundo, cuando un segundo hombre sin ninguna delicadeza se le apareció por detrás e introdujo su miembro excesivamente grande en su ano.

Con mis dedos, acaricié un poco mi bajo vientre, una sensación de calor se generaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Fui bajando a un ritmo lentamente fastidioso, pero prolongando el placer en extremo.

Mi mano por fin logró entrar al interior de mis bragas, las cueles están humedecidas por mi excitación. Mi dedo índice y medio, llegó a mi clítoris.

En la pantalla, a la mujer seguían penetrándola por todas partes, ella de retorcía y pedía más, le daban nalgadas y a veces cachetadas. Me di cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar a su orgasmo por la forma en la cual aceleraban sus movimientos, eso me hizo desearlo aún mas.

Mi voz interior decía, _Vamos, zorra, sé que lo deseas, claro que lo quieres, pero apuesto a que desearías que ciertas perdonas estuvieran aquí para verte o complacerte ellos mismos._

Y no se equivocaba, me apenaba admitir que deseaba que Jasper o Carlisle lo hicieran, pero yo no quería que me tratarán como a una prostituta barata, tampoco como cristal, debía haber cierto balance.

Mis dos dedos comenzaron lentamente a acariciar mi clítoris, en forma de círculo, suavemente presionaba y me hacía suspirar pesadamente.

Me imaginaba como Carlisle hacía esto mientras que Jasper acariciaba mis senos y susurraba cochinas a mi oído haciendo que sintiera más placer. Carlisle tocaba mis muslos y me preguntaba si lo quería más rápido y fuerte, mientras yo decía que sí a todo.

Fui aumentando la velocidad de mis dedos a medida que se iba haciendo mas necesario. Mi espalda se arqueaba ligeramente y soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer.

Mis dedos fueron yendo mas rápido, hasta que sentí que ya no me complacía lo suficiente, e hice algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho... Introducido lentamente, mi dedo medio entre nos pliegues resbalosos y húmedos. Se coló entre mis paredes y llegué hasta mi nudillo, después de haberlo hecho, lentamente lo saqué, sólo para volverlo a introducir mucho más rápido, pero sin lograr dañarme.

Logré conseguir un ritmo justo que me hacía sentir diferente, gemidos reinaban la habitación con algunos gruñidos de mi parte, acompañados de los de la televisión.

Un dedo se me hizo insuficiente, procedí a meter el segundo, que me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de placer. Mis dedos era resbalosos y totalmente mojados de mis jugos.

Se sentía completamente caliente dentro de mí, haciendo que una deliciosa sensación de placer se desarrollara. Poco a poco gotas de mis jugos corrían por mis muslos salpicaban las sábanas.

''¡Aaaaaah, uuuuuh!'' Gemía sin parar y contenía las ganas de gritar el nombre de Carlisle o Jasper aunque me mordiera la lengua para evitarlo.

En la televisión podía ver como bañaban nuevamente a la chica hasta el punto de dejarla completamente blanca por todo el semen que cubría su diminuto cuerpo.

Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera...

Y así sucesivamente hasta que una bola de fuego creció en mi vientre, haciendo que arqueara mi cuerpo mucho mas y dando un grito mucho mas alto y sonoro..., aún no tenía el deseado orgasmo que anhelaba, pero pensaba conseguirlo so seguía de ésta forma.

Sentía un cosquilleo potente en mi monte de venus y algo incontrolable que me hacía gritar de placer mucho más fuerte.

''¡Ooooh, aaaaah! ¡Más, por favor!'' Gritaba cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Me retorcí como una lombriz en la cama, mi mano y la sábana completamente llena de mis jugos y mis dedos resbalosos hasta tal punto que era asqueroso, pero para mí no. Mucho más salpicaba por todas partes y hacía ruido.

Con unos cuantos golpes más de mis dedos, que eran tres, llegué al orgasmo explotando completamente en una luz blanca ante mis ojos y gritando muy fuerte.

Me retorcí como nunca antes y empecé a sentir el descenso...

Todo había acabado, estaba en total silencio. Mi mente en blanco, y aún no caía en cuenta respecto a lo que acababa de suceder, a lo que había hecho.

Mi mano salió de mi vagina completamente húmeda, hasta yo podía olerlo, estaba por todo el aire.

Mi cuerpo completamente tendido en mi cama y exhausto. Mi frente perlada por la fina capa de sudor que la cubría, y mi respiración agitada y fuera de lo normal.

Mis ojos levemente cerrados estaban teniendo una lucha para poder mantenerse abiertos, pero con el tiempo, perdieron la batalla, provocando que me quedara inerte en aquella cama con el televisor aún encendido mientras daban propaganda. Mi mano cubierta de mi excitación y yo..., Bueno, yo estaba desnuda... no tanto, todavía tenía mis bragas, pero estaban un poco mas abajo de mis caderas.

Decidí usar un poco de fuerza, y tomar una sábana, la cual extendió hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo.

Respiraba pesadamente y mi corazón latía como el de un colibrí. Mi pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, mientras trataba de nivelarlo, hasta que lo logré.

Mis pechos estaban expuestos y mostrando mis muy erectos y rosados pezones como guijarros por el frío, no en afectaba ya que estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor muy fina, pero pronto me daría frío, mi idea era ir a la ducha y bañarme muy rápido, olvidarme de todo el asunto de comer, cambiar las sábanas e ir a dormir antes de que Carlisle llegara.

Con todo lo que había hecho, no podía moverme ni aunque lo ordenara a mi cerebro, literalmente no podía, mis músculos estaban demasiado cansados como para levantarse, pero sibme quedaba aquí, de seguro Carlisley me encontraría y sería peor que cuando me castigó la primera vez.

Usé un poco de fuerza de voluntad, y poco anpoco y muy despacio, usé una mano para apoyarme en la cama y levantar mi cuerpo.

''Vaya, vaya, vaya, cariño... Te pusiste muy traviesa ésta noche, ¿no?'' De inmediato mis manos volaron a tapar mis pechos desnudos, una de ella de ocupaba de subir como podía mis bragas. Mis mejillas de nuevo tornadas a rojo y mi corazón ya calmado, volviendo a su estado anterior.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité exaltada por Jasper que me miraba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo y con ojos oscuros. Una sonrisa torcida macabra se extendía pro su cara y me hizo estremecer.

''¿Estabas tan urgida? Y luego dices que soy yo el necesitado. Carlisle va reírse mucho cuando le cuente que estabas viendo una película pornográfica mientras te masturbabas.'' Dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Yo era tañe estúpida, ¿cómo pide olvidar por completo que Jasper estaba a tan sólo un piso de distancia? Era perfectamente capaz de subir y verme, o hasta sin necesidad de subir, apuesto a que me escuchó, y menos mal que ni grité ningún nombre, sería peor, considerando a Jasper que era muy egocéntrico.

''¡Largo de aquí degenerado!'' Le grité. Tomé la sábana y por fin logré cubrirme el cuerpo completamente. Mi cara mostrando furia total y doblando mk cuerpo para evitar que viera algo a través

''No me voy a ir, me quedaré por si acaso te sientes caliente de nuevo, quien sabe, tal vez hasta me dejes ayudarte con eso.'' Dijo Jasper sentándose en la orilla de la cama, de la cual me aparté como si fuera lava ardiendo.

''Eso no va a pasar, fue un momento de debilidad, ahora vete de aquí antes de que empiece a gritar.'' Le advertí mientras me echaba hacia la otra orilla de la cama.

''Y vaya momento de debilidad, te escuché gritar desde mi habitación, obviamente, fue una lastima que no estuve aquí para verlo con mis propios ojos, apuesto a que Carlisle morirá de envidia.'' Dijo Jasper tomando mi cintura con sus manos y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

''¡No me toques, sólo vete!'' Grité mientras EB un esfuerzo en vano, tomaba las manos de Jasper con una mía sola e intentaba apartarlo, pero no podía, sólo lo hacía reír más.

''No lo haré. Te diré la verdad, no voy a intentar nada contigo... Ésta noche, pero pronto va a pasar, y créeme, me toma mucho control de mi parte no tomarte ahora mismo y quitarte esa sábana para aprovecharme de ti.'' Dijo Jasper besando mi cuello, su parte favorita, causando que doblara mi cabeza para evitar que siguiera, eso me hacía muchas cosquillas.

''Jasper, creo que de ahora en adelante éste será tu nuevo nombre... ¿Qué opinas de Maldito pervertido Whitlock de ahora en adelante como sobrenombre?'' Le pregunté.

''Me parece que me sienta a la perfección, gracias por preocuparte.'' Dijo Jasper sonando sarcástico y aprovechando para tomarme más de cerca.

''¡Deja de ser un idiota y sal de aquí!'' Le grité mientras me cubría mas fuerte con la sábana.

''Te dije que no me iría, además, sería muy bueno que cuando Carlisle llegara, nos encontrara justamente en esta escena.'' Dijo Jasper mientras besaba mi hombro, el cual sacudí para que se detuviera.

''Eso no pasará, ya me cansé de decirlo, ¡vete!'' Le dije alejándome de su torso e intentando apartar la mano que rodeaba mi cintura.

''Y yo me canso de decir que no.'' Respondió Jasper acercándome de nuevo a él.

''¡Vete, Jasper!'' Grité con todas mis fuerzas y lanzando manotazos que hacían que mis manos dolieran con cada uní de ellos.

''Eres una gritona y malhumorada.''

''¡LARGO!'' Intente gritar de nuevo, pero el idiota no se rendía, era como si con cada una de mis demandas, él se lo tomara más a chiste y lo hiciera sentir excitado por lo que sucedía.

''¿Antes de irme, me dejarías ver bajo la sábana?'' Preguntó mientras se ponía serio y levantaba un poco la sábana del lado de mi pierna.

''¡No!'' Con un manotazo, aparté su mano y de un brinco, me salí completamente de la cama tratando de lograr que nada se revelara en mi trayecto de salida. Lo menos que quería era esto, esperaba que Carlisle llegara pronto, no me importa la vergüenza que tendría que pasar con eso, cuando algo seble ente a Jasper en la cabeza, no hay nadie quebseblo saque.

''¿Qué haces? Ven acá, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper extendiendo las manos. Como si fuera tañe estúpida como para ir hacia él.

''Deja, Jasper, simplemente vete, voy a tomar una ducha y me vestiré, no voy a cenar nada, sólo me voy a dormir.'' Dije mientras caminaba mas hacia un rincón para tomar una toalla e ir al baño, lo difícil sería que cuando me fuera poner la toalla no se viera nada... Pensándolo mejor, ir al baño con la sábana es más fácil, pero algo me decía que si lo hacía, Jasper me atraparía de nuevo.

''No puedes hacer eso, tengo una oportunidad única, nada te cuesta quitarte esa cosa que te cubre, es fácil.'' Trató de convencerme Jasper.

''¡Largo de aquí, Jasper!'' Grité de nuevo.

''No hasta que me muestrea algo de ese cuerpo.'' Jasper de levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos caminó hacia mí, pero sin llegar a tocarme.

''Te lo advierto, Jasper, ni un paso más.'' Dije lentamente.

''Nadie puede detenerme, Isabella.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Retrocede...'' Susurré.

''No lo creo.'' Y de repente, me encontraba entre los brazos fríos como el hielo y duros como rocas de Jasper.

Me sostenía contra su pecho y tenía prisioneros mis brazos para evitar que golpeara alguna parte de su cuerpo. La sábana todavía cubría mi cuerpo, pero Jasper jugaba y reía mientras intentaba quitarla, a lo que yo me negaba rotundamente, era imposible que sucediera.

''¡No, basta, Jasper!'' Grité y me retorcí en sus brazos para que me dejaba libre, pero sin ningún éxito.

''Sólo estamos jugando, a ti te gusta jugar conmigo, Isabella.'' Dijo Jasper a mi oído.

''¡No, para!'' Chillé mas fuerte que la última vez.

''Vamos, Isabella, mi intención no es hacerte daño, sólo quiero ver un poco.'' Dijo Jasper intentando quitar lo único que me cubría.

Ya nada de esto para mi era un juego, primero comenzó como algo inocente, pero luego me di cuenta que no lo era, de un momento a otro me sentía aterrada de este Jasper que intentaba verme desnuda.

Para mí, era como sentirme violada con esto, ofendida.

Quien sabe si intentaría cualquier otra cosa. Sentía que violaba mi espacio, empezaba a tener asco a este momento. Repulsión, porque ahora ya no era como un juego, sino algo mas macabro que me incomodaba.

Uana sensación sádica me daba Jasper con mientras tocaba mis muslos desnudos y veabaa mi cuello.

''¡No, basta, Jasper, te dije que te detuvieras!'' Exclamé mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mi voz y daba patadas a la nada mas fuerte que antes.

''Por favor, no me niegues este momento.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¡Jasper, dije que no quiero!'' Grité de nuevo.

El bello se me puso de punta, cuando una risa un poco oscura provino de Jasper, han que me hizo estremecer y hacer que mis ojos empezaran a picar. Senrí una oleada de miedo, y eso me hizo mas insegura, porque sabía a ciencia bcierta que esasensación era únicamente cuando Jasper quiere controlar lis emociones.

¿Por qué querría hacerme sentir miedo? Otra oleada de pánico y terror vino hacia mí haciendo que gimiera y soltara y grito.

''¿Jasper? Yo prefiero que me llamen Mayor, llevas mucho rato llamándome Jasper, yo prefiero el otro, porque Jasper ahora no está.'' Y allí fue cuando lo comprendí. A pesar de que Carlisle no me había bablado mucho acerca de esto, ya lo entendía, pero no la razón por la cual salió... No entendía por qué la otra parte de Jasper me quería lastimar.

''¡Nonononononono!'' Grité de verdad aterrada. Carlisle muchas veces me dijo que era mucho mas fuerte y dominante, sin mencionar nada piadoso y despiadado, a veces tenía sueños respecto a esa otra parte de Jasper, pero nada que sintiera como ahora.

''Sí, sí y sí, Isabella. Voy a tener lo que me han negado por mucho tiempo. El maldito de Jasper me ha mantenido prisionero muchos años, pero ya basta de eso, ahora soy yo el que domina aquí, y yo quiero poseerte.'' Murmuró aquel que se hacía llamara Mayor.

''Por favor, no lo hagas.'' Lloré y gemí por el miedo que llegaba en grandes cantidades debido a él que hacía que me sientiera de esa forma. Varias veces intenté gritar, pero no guayaba la voz para hacerlo y salían simplemente solplos de aire.

''Basta de llantos, Isabella.'' Y con esas palabras, me arrojó con su gran fuerza hacia la cama de nuevo, a la cual caí de golpe sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones y causando que un poco de tos saliera de mi. Parte de lo que me cubría se desprendió debe mí hacia el suelo haciendo que mis pechos quedaran expuesyo, a lo que automáticamente los cubrí con mis manos.

''Vamos a divertirnos.'' Dijo el Mayor caminando a velocidad vampiro hasta donde me encontraba.

''Por favor...'' Gemí mientras lloraba.

''Nada de eso, Isabella, después de un rato disfrutaremos ambos.'' Dijo él con sus ojos negros como el carbón.. Ya nada de esa persona me recordaba a mi pasivo y juguetón Jasper, era una persona completamente diferente.

''¡No!'' Grité horrorizada mientras un par de grandes lágrimas corrían sin parar por mis mejillas.

Me arrastré como pude hasta el otro extremos de la cama, pero rápidamente fue detenida por el pie, él me arrastró sin delicadeza hasta la orilla de la cama nuevamente.

''Es inútil.'' Dijo él riendo y subiendo encima de mí.

''Jasper...'' Gemí su nombre limpiando mis lágrimas con mi hombro por no dejar de cubrir mis pechos.

''Escucha, Isabella..., Tu Jasper, ya no está aquí.'' Dijo él mientras levantaba mi barbilla con sus dedos callosos. ''Y ya basta de charlas.'' Dijo finalizando.

Con su velocidad, se abalanzó encima de mí y provocando que gritara muy fuerte. Él usó su fuerza para apartar mis manos de mis pechos, dejándome a su exposición total y haciendo que llorara más fuerte que la última vez.

''No llores, Isabella, pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas... El dolor.'' Dijo él besando mi camino hasta mis pechos.

''¡Por favor, basta!'' Lloré, no había forma de cubrirme, él tenía mis manos prisioneras, y darle una patada no era opción.

''Voy a hacerte el amor, o voy a cogerte, como prefieras llamarlo, pero no soy para nada suave con las mujeres a la hora de ir a la cama.'' Gimió él.

Las lágrimas venían sin parar, ¿por qué Carlisle no llegaba mas rápido? Era el único que podía ayudarme. Rezaba para que nada sucediera esta noche.

''Vamos a disfrutar mucho, Isabella. Sólo lo harás tú cuando te relajes.'' Dijo mientras que con una mano me retenía y con la otra estrujaba mi pecho izquierdo.

''No...'' Solté un sollozo.

''Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, dame un beso.'' Dijo él. Yo rodé la cabeza y cerré los ojos muy fuerte.

''¡No!'' Volví a gritar.

''Isabella, tengo poca paciencia, así que colabora o me obligarás a hacer algo que de verdad no quiero.'' Dijo en mi oído.

''Detente, por favor.'' Dije.

''Nada de eso, ya ha habido demasiado charla por hoy, quiero la verdadera diversión.'' Dijo él, empezando a bordear mis bragas con al punta de su dedo. ''¿saves una cosa? Es increíble que Jasper sea de esa forma, ¿puedes creerlo? Él piensa en que cuando llegue el momento en el que harán el amor, tú le vas a entregar tu virginidad por cuenta propia... Si tan sólo supiera que ya no será de esa forma. Es un desgraciado cursi, recuerdo cuando de verdad era un arma mortal y yo su respaldo, era divertido masacrar pueblos y familias enteras, pro lo menos se aliembta de sangre humana, no como antes.'' Rescitó él. ''Agradezco que tenga buen gusto con nas mujeres, sin duda eres exquisita, pero no voy a mentir, una que otra mujer que fue por bastante tiempo en el pasado amante de Jasper lo podría complacer mejor, pero no estoy seguro, yo tendría que enseñarte si no sabes nada, de todas formas quieres complacer a tu querido Jasper, y competir con esas mujeres del pasado es difícil.'' Dijo él.

Exploté en llanto cuando término de decir aquello a lo que de verdad y en el fondo temía verdaderamente. A no ser suficiente para ellos. Él tenía razón, yo no podía competir con aquellas excelentes amantes del pasado de Jasper, sin duda esas sí era buenas mujeres.

''Si te telajas, ambos disfruaternos de esto, y tú no saldrás herida... Bueno, no tanto.'' Dijo él riendo a continuación.

''¡Ayuda, Carlisle!'' Grité mientras rezaba para que un milagro sucediera.

''No creo que parezca muy pronto.'' Dije él mientras empezaba a besar y succionar mi cuello con mucha fuerza. Eso dejaría moretones para mañana, y no sólo allí, sino también en mis caderas, mis costados, brazos y pechos que estrujaba fuertemente.

''¿Sabes? No creo durar mucho contigo, apuesto a auqe eres estrechamente virgen.'' Susurró en mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y llorarás un poco mas.

''Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una maldita vez.'' Dije con valentía y la voz temblorosa.

''Tienes mucha razón... ¿Cómo es que te llama Jasper? ¿Cariño? Creo que sí, así que supongo que vamos a pasarla muy bien.'' Murmuró mientras finalmente restragaba su erección en mi estómago y besaba mis labios con furia.

''Ni sabes cuanto he deseado que ese cobarde de Jasper hiciera esto, al menos ambos disfrutaríamos, pero no, no quería hacerlo, es más fácil hacer unos mismo su trabajo.'' Dijo él besando mis labios con furia.

Una de sus manos se desvío para mis bragas, las cuales iba sacando poco a poco. El teror real llegó en ese momento. Las lágrimas caían mucho mas rápido, Carlisle no aparecía y yo estaba a punto de ser violada por la otra parte de Jasper... Mi verdadero Jasper.

Reuní fuerzas, me decía a mí misma que era un sueño y muy pronto saldría de el, pero simplemente no me podía convencer de aquello que me aterraba y provocaba que sollozos salieran de mí.

''¡Jasper, detente!'' Y fue allí que mi voz interior de verdad salió a la luz, grité ten fuerte como pude. Tratando de que el sentimiento se filtrara en mi voz, intentando que el verdadero Jasper lograra detener todo esto. Carlisle me ha contado que para Jasper es difícil controlar su otra parte, a veces es peor cuandobrecibe emociones fuertes, y sospecho que sé qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Fue como sie l tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento justo, aparté la cara y cerré los ojos con fuerza. La cama no se movía y tampoco lo hacía él, su mano ya no estaba en nos bragas y ya no presionaba tan fuerte en mis brazos.

''¿Cariño?'' Muy lentamente abrí los ojos, aún con jn poco de la sensación de miedo que el Mayor había proyectado en mí y lágrimas recientes por toda mi cara y algunas secas incluso. Lo hice, abrí los ojos y vi Jasper mirando mi cara y cuerpo fijamente cine l ceño fruncido.

''Jasper...'' Lloré un poco más cuando lo vi de nuevo y esa aura pasible volvía a él, podía sentirlo en cuantos sus ojos nuevamente rojos me miraron desconcertados y con el ceño fruncido, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que etsba viendo y lo que pasaba.

Vi como retiraba lentamente sus manos de mis muñecas y se veía a si mismo en bsuca de algo que le diera señales de algún suceso que conociera.

En un fluido movimiento, Jasper ya no estaba encima de mí, se encontraba del otro extremo de la habitación y golpeando con mucha fuerza la pared de yeso, ocasionando que ésta se rompiera un poco, pero no toda. Cayó en el piso inerte y sin fuerza para levantarse nuevamente. Se veía aún más confundido que antes, de hecho hasta murmuraba algunas blasfemias.

''¡Alejate de ella, Jasper!'' Vi como Carlisle se situaba con los ojos completamente rojos y brillantes en frente de mi cama, luciendo furioso y con ganas de matar a alguien, preferiblemente a Jasper, si alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que él me había dicho, esperaba que explotara de furia yvalfunas otras reacciones, Carlisle no era paciente, y ya me había contado acerca de lo dominante d elos compañeros y cuando son lastimados.

''¡Carlisle!'' En cuanto me di cuenta que era él, salté de la cama y corrí a su lado mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas y lloraba en su pecho. La seguridad se apoderó de mí en cuanto estuve a su lado y lo toqué, porque sabía que podría protegerme. No en imporataba que wtsuviera desnuda, ni que él me iba a ver, sino lo que de verdad importaba era estará a su lado.

''¡Mas te vale que te vayas y no regreses pronto!'' Gritó Carlisle a Jasper haciendo que me estremeciera pro sus gritos.

Parecía que Carlisle ni siquiera se daba cuenta que yo están abrazándolo, ya que no reaccionaba a no toque y sólo veía a Jasper mientras creía yo, saltaría en cualquier momento y le arrancaría la cabeza, a lo que yo caería de rodillas y lloraría más fuerte. Supongo que Carlisle estaba consiente de que me haría daño si lo hacía, por lo que se cohibía.

Jasper miraba fijamente a nosotros desde el otro extremo de la habitación. No hacia nada mas que mirar y mirar. Lucía desconcertado y un poco anonadado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, pero en cuento me vio, hizo amago de levantarse para ir hacia mí, yo me encogí y esccondí mi cara en la espalda de Carlisle, que me rodeó peitectoramente con sus brazos.

''Jasper, vete a cazar, no vuelvas hasta que estés completamente satisfecho, vete de una vez.'' Le dije Carlisle mientras veneno se filtraba en su tono de voz.

Jasper pareció no reaccionar por un tiempo, hasta que me vio y sentí una oleada de tristeza y temor provenientes de él. Se miraba indeciso antes todo, no sabía si levantarse o quesrase, eso lo podía ver en su cara con claridad, el miedo y la indecisión.

Cuando parecía que habían pasado años, por fin Jasper se levantó del suelo muy lentamente mientras Carlsile lo seguía con la miarada muy de cerca y sosteniendo parte de mi cuerpo.

De una vez por todas, Jasper desapareció por la ventana cubierta con la cortina que ahora ondeaba por el viento que entraba y le hacía sentir frío de nuevo.

''Bella, estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo.'' Dijo Carlisle rodeandome con sus brazos y besando mi frente. Tocando por todas partes para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no corría peligro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y demostraban temor.

Carlisle se aseguraba de ver cada parte de mi cuerpo sin que uno de ellos faltara.

''Estoy bien, Carlisle, no me hizo nada.'' Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo. Parecía que estaba recuperando poco a poco la calma, cuando notó los chupones en mi cuello y moretones en mis pechos, brazos, piernas y costados, se ahora puede que no dolieran, pero mañana de seguro ni en podría levantar de la cama.

''Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea de nuevo.'' Gruñó Carlisle.

''No, Carlisle, por favor, no lo hagas, ese no era él.'' Dije. ''Era el Mayor.'' Dije susurrando con emir su nombre. El tan sólo hecho de decirlo, me daba tenor y causaba escalofríos en mi espina dorsal.

''Oh, Bella, lo lamento tanto, lamento no haber estado aquí a tiempo para protegerte.'' Dijo Carlisle lamentándose y abrazándome muye fuerte.

''No es tu culpa, Carlisle, nada de esto es tu culpa.'' Dije.

''Lo importante es que estas a salvo, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle besando mis labios muy despacio.

''Supongo que sí.'' Dije.

''Supones no, es seguro que lo mejor es que éstas a salvo.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras me atraía hacia él.

''Tenía mucho miedo, Carlisle.'' Le dije mientras una lágrima corría pro mi mejilla. Recordé al instante la parte donde me decía que yo no era nada y no podía competir con ninguna otra amante de Jasper, simplemente me hacía sentir basura.

''Ya estoy aquí, hermosa, no hay nada que temer, estás a salvo.'' Dijo Carlisle volviendo a besarme.

~ooOoo~

Bueno, chicas, eso fue todo en este capítulo.

Lo hice mucho más largo ya que tardé un poco en actualizar ésta vez.

Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones sobre la historia en un review, agregarme a Facebook y escribirme acerca de alguna duda o cualquier cosa, muchas gracia spor leer.

Nos leemos en mas o menos una semana.

Besos y abrazos a todas ustedes.

Cat


	12. Capitulo 12 ¿Esposa o novia?

Hola chicas, lamento tanto el retraso. Les tengo que contar que éstos últimos días he estado demasiado enferma incluso para escribir una nota de autor para avisarlo el motivo de por qué no he subido nuevos capítulos.

Lo que sucede, es que un virus se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo provocando que se me haga imposible moverme sin sentir que me están clavando un cuchillo, no he podido comer nada porque todo lo que ingiero lo vomito, así que mas o menos luzco como una rama de árbol, y eso incluye el agua, tampoco he podido tomar mucha agua ya que la vomito, me dan dolores de cabeza, fiebres terribles y no puedo dormir bien.

Lamento si las hice esperar mucho, no tenía planeado enfermarme, pero me siento un poco mejor.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 12: ¿Novia o esposa?

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

No sé cuando fue que perdí la conciencia... Si cuando llegó Carlisle, cuando me dijo que todo estaría a salvo o cuando me tuvo en sus brazos.

Yo simplemente agradecía que haya llegado, que estuviera aquí justo a tiempo, con algunos segundos de retraso, pero es evidente, aquí estaba él.

Mis ojos se cerraron por sí solos, perdí la fuerza en mis músculos y lo último que recuerdo fue haber escuchado con un poco de interferencia, _''Tranquila, hermosa, estás a salvo.''_

Después de que esa puerta se abrió y Jasper voló hacia la pared, mis movimientos eran automáticos, creía que todo era un maldito sueño, estaba un poco cansada y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sentía con dolor y bastante seca la garganta por tanto suplicar... Suplicar a alguien que sin duda se gobierna a si mismo y no recibe órdenes, las da.

Sentí brazos que envolvían mi espalda, suaves caricias, y fue reconfortante, casi como si con eso todos los dolores y traumas se hubieran esfumado y dejado un mal sabor de boca que quedaría como un recuerdo.

Sabía perfectente que era Carlisle, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y no pudiera despertar, sólo buscando la salida que luciera más segura.

Estaba aterrada, rezaba para que de verdad fuera un sueño y no la vida real, para que fuera una horrible pesadilla...

Me retorcería en las sábanas frías de mi cama, sudando un poco y con los ojos muy abiertos después de dar un pequeño grito aún en mis sueños; segundos después, mi puerta sería abierta de par en par por Jasper o Carlisle, alguno de ellos se quedaría para asegurase de que estaba bien, me daría un beso en la frente, me regalaría un abrazo, se sentaría en la orilla de la cama mientras jugaba con mi cabello, lo que haría que me durmiera, y cuando ya no podría decir nada, me besaba en los labios y se iba.

Esa era una de las muchas noches que pasé. Soñaba cosas horribles, nos encontraban y me apartaban de ambos, mataban a Charlie por mi culpa, mis amigos sufrían gracias a mí y sobre todo, y la peor, Edward llegaba de improvisto a la casa y luchaba con Jasper y Carlisle, la peor parte era cuando Edward rasgaba los brazos y piernas de Carlisle o Jasper, claro, yo no podía hacer nada.

Ellos me explicaron miles de veces, era imposible que una persona como Edward que nunca en vida peleó en una batalla de verdad, los venciera en una lucha, ellos dos tenían muchos años de experiencia en combates, en especial Jasper, que pasó bastante de su tiempo con Carlisle para enseñarlo a luchar.

De todas formas, para mí era algo atemorizante, aquello que reinaba mis pesadillas de hace poco en adelante.

No me sentía como si Jasper hubiera traicionado mi confianza, para nada. Jasper es bueno, compresivo, sabe cuando hacerme reír, sabe cuando aparecer y sabe como sacarme una sonrisa. Jamás se me cruzó por la mente que aquello ocurriera, fue algo que simplemente no estaba planeado, nadie tenia conciencia de aquello, mucho menos culpa.

Sé que esa parte de Jasper es en extremo peligrosa y por las historias y demás relatos que me ha contado, su creadora, la usaba para matar a más personas y usarlo como un arma.

Cuando abandonó el campamento, mató a esa vil persona, se propuso nunca más volver a transformarse en el Mayor..., y así fue, hasta ahora.

Sólo una gran emoción y sentimiento enterrado podría haberlo ocasionado, me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y haber evitado tal catástrofe.

Sabía que no era nada culpa de Jasper, sabía que él nunca sería capás de provicarme daño a propósito. He aprendido que Jasper es una buena persona, y si alguien llevara a dañarme, sería el fin de ese individuo.

Espero que no sea demasiado duro consigo mismo, me gustaría que llegara rápido para poder aclarar las cosas.

~ooOoo~

''¿Estás segura, Bella?'' Me preguntó nuevamente Carlisle.

''Sí, Carlisle. Estoy segura, no necesito nada más.'' Le respondí amablemente.

Eran las ocho de la mañana exactamente cuando me desperté con Carlisle rodeando mi cintura y jugando suavemente con mi cabello para mantenerme calmada. La noche anterior le pedí que durmiera conmigo, todavía estaba aterrada de el Mayo. No quise explicarle nada de esto a Carlisle, eso pondría mucho peor la situación. Por lo que tenía entendido, Jasper aún no regresaba de su caza, en cuanto lo hiciera sería un momento de gran incomodidad, eso lo sabíamos todos. Yo no tendría problemas con él, sé que no fue él quien actuó de tal forma, nunca me atrevería a acusarlo, sólo habríamos que pasar algún tiempo a solas para charlar, eso era todo. Mientras tanto, Carlisle me sigue preguntando acerca de lo que necesitó, y yo insisto en no querer nada.

''¿Ni siquiera vas a desayunar?'' Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y tomaba la palma de mi mano. Carlisle de verdad se encontraba angustiado, le preocupaba bastante mi bienestar y me preguntaba constantemente si no necesitaba nada.

''No, Carlisle, tengo planeado quedarme aquí a ver televisión el resto del día... O hasta que Jasper regrese.'' Agregé. Quería tratar de hacerle entender a Carlisle que no culpaba para nada a Jasper.

''¿Estás segura de querer hablar con Jasper?'' Me preguntó Carlisle sonando un poco inseguro.

''Esa es mi idea principal, eso voy a hacer, debe sentirse muy mal.'' Dije mientras envolvía el edredón de la cama de Carlisle en mi cuerpo.

''Él no controla eso. Gritarle de aquella forma tampoco fue buena idea, de hecho, pero simplemente en cuanto te escuché gritar piedad y él no se detenía... Fue como... Como si algo en mí se encendiera.'' Explicó él mientras me pasaba el control remoto para encender la tele.

Entendía a la perfección la situación. Tener que hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo no poder, debió haber sido frustrante.

''Sé que para ti debió haber sido difícil, Carlisle, pero recuerda que ese no era él, era... El Mayor.'' Dije temerosamente ante el recuerdo de él.

Fácilmente pude notar que el Mayor no era nada parecido a Jasper, no sólo en actitud, sino también en la forma de hablar, su voz, sus ojos, la forma en la que me mira y se expresa, es totalmente diferente.

''Sí, eso también lo entiendo, lo entiendo porque lo he visto en ése estado haciendo cosas horribles y de pesadilla, pero en cuando despierta, dice no recordar gran parte, sólo detalles, pero igual dice que son escalofriantes, hasta él mismo se espanta. Esa otra parte de él estuvo oculta por décadas, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas. Pero al parecer perdió todo juicio cuando te vio... Por cierto, eres bastante atrevida. Viendo canales pornográficos mientras te masturbas, y luego vas y le dices degenerado a Jasper.'' Terminó de decir Carlisle riendo ligeramente.

''No voy a seguir discutiendo ese tema, Carlisle, estoy cansada de oírlo, ¿sabes? Una mujer también tiene necesidades.'' Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y cubría mi cara sonrojada con una almohada. No me daba vergüenza del todo, pero había cierta incomodidad.

''No dudó que una mujer tenga necesidades, es sólo que estando en una casa sola con dos calientes y necesitados vampiros que te desean, ¿por qué masturbarte?'' Me preguntó Carlisle mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

En una parte tenía razón, pero yo no podía simplemente llegar a la habitación de alguno de ellos dos y decir algo como: _Hola, Jasper y Carlisle. Estoy bastante caliente, me preguntaba si podría ir a cogerme en mi habitación, los espero._

''Es obvio que no iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos para Jasper viniera a mi habitación. Además, él estaba ocupado y lo que a mí me dio fue algo repentino.'' Me defendí.

''Claro que fue repentino. Yo me arrepiento de no haber estado aquí para escucharte o ayudarte.'' Dijo Carlisle besando mi hombro, lo lo levanté ligeramente debido a las cosquillas y me reí suavemente.

''Sí, verdaderamente una lástima, y más sabiendo de que eso no volverá a ocurrir.'' Dije.

''Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez sí, eres impredecible y llena de emociones, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Pero no soy una ninfómana.'' Respondí. ''No me voy a masturbar cuatro o cinco veces al día, así que olvidalo.'' Le dije. Quizás lo haga, ya que ésta nueva sensación es totalmente fabulosa, pero no cinco veces al día.

''Isabella, eres oficialmente la mujer más cruel que he conocido en toda mi existencia, ¿por qué incistes en negármelo? Yo me muero por hacerlo contigo desde el día en que te vi.''

''No estás siendo nada romántico.'' Le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

''¿Quieres que sea romántico? Eso es fácil, dame una hora y te prepararé algo inolvidable. La razón por la que no lo he hecho es porque una vez escuché que digiste que no eres el tipo de mujer que le gusta lo romántico.''

''No lo soy, pero por alguna vez me gustaría centrarme en algo que no sea sexo.'' Dije yo.

''De acuerdo, también puedo hacer eso.'' Dijo Carlisle mirándome directamente a los ojos.

''¿Cómo?'' Le pregunté suspicaz.

''Diciendo lo mucho que te quiero, que te quiero desde el día en el que te vi.'' Dijo Carlisle a mi oído.

La piel se me puso de gallina y mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, hasta yo misma podría oírlo. Me quedé sin palabras. Por supuesto que sospechaba que ellos sentían algo por mí, pero nunca imaginé que me lo diría Carlisle de una forma tan rápida.

Yo ni siquiera sabía qué responder, qué decir o qué hacer.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté un poco escéptica de sus palabras anteriores.

''Así es, hermosa, eso ya deberías haberlo sabido desde el inicio.'' Contestó Carlisle acurrucando mi mejilla en su mano.

''¿Todo el tiempo, desde que nos conocimos en el hospital?'' Pregunté.

''Por supuesto, desde ese mismo momento, sin duda supe que serías mía... Y no me vengas con lo mismo de que no eres una mascota.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Bueno, Carlisle, yo ni siquiera sé que responder a eso... Porque, yo puedo decir que también te quiero, pero aún es confuso para mí.'' Dije tímidamente.

''No me des una respuesta definitiva ahora, ni siquiera pienses en eso, sólo ten en mente que yo siempre te he querido, como mujer, como persona, como una compañera para la eternidad y para siempre.'' Culminó Carlisle.

''¿De verdad me quieres desde que me viste en el hospital, incluso cuando Edward me presentó como su novia en la mansión?'' Pregunté. Un gruñido me hizo estremecer y hasta me asustó un poco, pero ya sabía la razón.

''Siempre, Isabella. Desde que te vi, para mí fue difícil controlarme desde el momento en el que te vi, porque siempre te he deseado y querido.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Que asco, Carlisle, en ese momento yo pensaba en ti como un segundo padre.'' Le dije mientras reía y me quitaba la almohada de la cara.

''Pero ya no más, ahora soy tu chico malo, como me llamas tú.'' Dijo él mientras batía las cejas.

''Supongo que tienes razón, pero no lo sé, me parece que todo ha sucedido tan rápido, tan pronto...'' Dije.

''Que eso ni te preocupe, recuerda de lo que te hablé acerca de las parejas que se enamoran.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras yo recordaba aquello que siempre me relataba una y mil veces. Esas cosas que siempre me repetían ellos era acerca de las parejas de dos vampiros y cuando finalmente están juntas, no importa si están en un centro comercial, allí se aparean... Ó por lo menos algunos tiene un poco más de pudor y corren por allí mientras se besan hasta un hotel cercano o bosque.

''Sí, Carlisle, lo recuerdo bastante bien, siempre lo repiten.'' Le dije.

''Entonces, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?'' Preguntó él.

''No lo sé, supongo que mis amigas ya me han llenado la cabeza de pura basura. Ellas dicen que duele horriblemente.'' Dije yo riendo nerviosamente.

''¿Le tienes miedo al dolor?'' Me preguntó Carlisle.

''Un poco, pero no estoy segura, creo que aún no me siento totalmente lista para eso.'' Dije tímidamente.

''Descuida, Bella, no te estamos apresurando, lo que sucede es lo que ya te expliqué, es complicado con nosotros siendo vampiros, ese es todo el asunto.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Yo lamento no poder darles aún, ni siquiera estoy segura de quién de los dos va a ir primero, y sabes, quien va a desvirgarme.'' Dije mirando a otra parte

''Eso suena horrible, Bella. Yo no lo llamaría desvirgar, yo lo llamaría como quitarte tu inocencia y ya, sin mucho drama, no me gusta esa palabra, es demasiado vulgar si la usamos contigo.'' Dijo Carlisle reprendiéndome.

''Como sea, tiene la misma finalidad.'' Dije yo mientras me rocostaba más cerca de Carlisle.

''Hablamos demasiado de éste tema como si fuera una negocio, yo quiero que sea algo especial para nosotros tres, en un momento indicado, pero bastante pronto.'' Dijo Carlisle besando mi mejilla.

''No es un negocio, de eso estoy segura, pero como ya te dije, yo no tengo experiencia en nada de esto, ¿y si no te gusta lo que hago?'' Le pregunté mientras bajaba la mirada.

''Te apuesto que sí me va a gustar, y de no ser así, que lo dudo mucho, yo te enseño, o tú y Jasper en todo ese tiempo libre que tienen puede practicar.'' Dijo Carlisle tiendo un poco.

''¿Practicar cosas como qué?'' Le pregunté mientras reía y me sonrojaba.

''Puedes aprender a hacer sexo oral y jugar con las manos en partes tácticas.'' Respondió.

''¿Y ustedes no van a practicar? Estoy informada de que han estado fuera de práctica mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdan cómo complacer a una mujer?'' Pregunté pícara.

''Esa pregunta me ofende. Te puedo asegurar, hermosa, que voy a hacerte gritar hasta que se desgarre tu garganta y pidas piedad, hasta que tus uñas estén rotas de tanto tratar de rasguñar la espalda de Jasper y la mía, y puedes jugar que en línea recta no volverás a andar de nuevo.'' Dijo Carlisle dejándome con la boca semi abierta y el corazón latiendo rápido.

''¿Lo prometes?'' Pregunté.

''Éste caballero jamás rompe una promesa, y eso que dije, lo es, así que yo tú mejor pondría más pomada en el refrigerador, porque sigo esperando a que te portes mal para darte una ronda de nalgadas.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras su mano volaba hábilmente a mi culo cubierto por el edredón y le daba una fuerte palmada, a pesar de ser gruesa la sábana, admito que me dolió un poco.

''No puedes hacerlo ahora, no he hecho nada malo, así que no repitas eso o me voy a enojar contigo.'' Dije frunciendo el ceño y pasando mi mano por mi trasero.

''Dijiste que no lo podía hacer ahora, pero tal vez después sí, sé que tú lo disfrutas al menos un poco.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No lo disfruto para nada, Carlisle. No es entretenido estar desnuda con el culo aire mientras un hombre te golpea allí.'' Respondí.

''Tal vez, pero amo reafirmar mi papel como dominante, así que si no puedo hacer con eso, tendré que busca otra forma.'' Dijo él susurrando en mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y poner la piel de gallina.

''¿Qué otra forma?'' Pregunté sin dejar que en mi voz se filtrara el miedo a esa otra forma que quería usar.

''No lo sé, pero justo ahora quiero tomar un baño caliente, tal vez usar la bañera de hidromasaje.'' Dijo él.

''¿Bañera de hidromasaje?'' Pregunté.

''Sí, yo tengo una en mi baño, el baño conecta a la habitación de Jasper, así que él también la usa.'' Dijo Carlisle colocando los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

''Yo no tengo una bañera de hidromasaje en mi habitación, es una simple, no es justo.'' Debatí mientras colocaba una pierna rodeando su cintura.

''Eso es porque si quieres usarla, tienes que ir a la habitación de Jasper o la mía, pero igual tiene reglas.'' Dijo él cerrando los ojos.

''¿Reglas?'' Pregunté curiosa.

''Sí, reglas. Por ejemplo, antes de usarla, tienes que besarnos o darnos algo más... Especial, como tú prefieras. Es obligatorio que la usas con alguno de nosotros dos y nos dejes tocarte y bañarte, la toalla de que debas usar debe quedar mucho más arriba del muslo y debes vestirte en mi habitación, además, ya es hora de que uses algunos de eso conjuntos que se compraron para ti, yo tengo un favorito, incluye una tanga muy linda.''

''A ver, deja que te tienda un poco, ¿si quiero usar la bañera de hidromasaje debo acceder a todas y cada una de sus periciones?'' Le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja y colocaba mi cabeza y su hombro.

''La mayoría de las reglas las colocó Jasper.''

''Supongo que esto estaba planeado desde antes.'' Dije.

''No hace mucho, pero suponíamos que querrías usarla, así que fue una buena oportunidad, debo decir, bastante buena.'' Dijo Carlisle jugando nuevamente con mi cabello.

''Par de degenerados... De acuerdo, lo haré, pero sólo porque te he hecho sufrir más a ti con las bolas azules, eso significa que debo ir a mi habitación a quitarme la ropa y buscar una toalla para bebé, porque no tengo toallas pequeñas.'' Le dije.

''Tranquila, en tu armario debe haber, o sino en las gavetas del baño, allí hay pequeñas. Por cierto, no olvides traer el conjunto y algo de ropa, no queremos perdernos esa parte, sobre todo si Jasper vuelve ahora, vas a tardar un poco con convencerlo de que no fue su culpa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Supongo que sí, gracias por lo de las toallas, vuelvo en seguida.'' Dije yo mientras pasaba por encima de la pelvis de Carlisle sin ninguna delicadeza y corría escaleras abajo para buscar todo lo necesario.

''No rardes, hermosa, te espero en la bañera.'' Y eso hizo que se me helará la sangre.

La verdad no pensé muy bien las cosas, de verdad no había considerado que vería desnudos a Carlisle, tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, totalmente desnudo. Tal vez ese era el primer paso para por fin hacer el amor, pero él ya me había dicho que planeaba que fuera especial para los tres, tal vez cuando nos fuéramos de aquí en el nuevo lugar.

Yo no quería algo muy especial y ni elaborado, sólo quería que sucediera y listo, eso me bastaba y no me hacía sentir menos ni como una ramera.

Llegué a mi habitación a toda prisa y rebusque entre el armario en la última parte, donde encontré unas toallas que era completamente diminutas y de color rosa pálido con algunos bordes de rosas en las puntas. La coloqué en mi hombro y busqué todavía en mi armario un vestido azul marino que quedaba más aribba de la rodilla y perfecto para el verano, pero ya que no salía de aquí, daba igual lo que usara. Lo complementé con unas zapatillas bajas sin tacón de color negras y perfectas.

Pensé en lo de el conjunto, así en una de las gavetas donde estaba guardada, empecé a buscar para seleccionar una que luciera bonita, pero todo era totalmente atrevido y sexy, no tenía caso.

Al final, pensé que si podía hablar con tal osadía frente a Carlisle, no era difícil vestir un simple conjunto de encaje, de hecho, era de lo menos.

Me decidí por una tanga simple de encaje con patrones de rosas y bordados de éste mismo; el corpiño era bastante atrevido, pues tenía mucho escote y casi dejaba ver mis pezones, tenía un poco de soporte y hacía ver mis pechos más levantados y firmes. Después de probármelo, rápidamente me lo quité y lo puse junto a la ropa y toalla.

Me quité mi propia ropa quedando totalmente desnuda y me coloqué la micro toalla que si me agachaba, como decía mi madre, se me vería hasta el alma. Mis pechos estaban presionados tras el material, me costó un poco hacer que no se callera y sostener mis cosas.

Con cuidado de no caerme por las escaleras,fui lentamente pero a paso seguro, llegando hasta mis destino, la habitación de Carlisle.

Dejé mi ropa en la cama y caminé hasta la puerta del baño que se encontraba entreabierta. Con valentía, la abrí para ver absolutamente nada, había una espesa nube de vapor que se extendía por toda la habitación, pero no era imposible de ver, aunque tampoco lograba visualizar a Carlisle.

''¿Carlisle?'' Pregunté mientras avanzaba y me familiarizaba con todo el cuarto que para mí era desconocido

''Aquí, en la bañera.'' Enfoqué un poco más los ojos y la vi, era grande y completamente de color blanco con algunos pequeños detalles cromados, estaba junto a una ventana con flores, y de repente logré ver lo iluminado de la habitación.

La bañera estaba junto a un inmenso ventanal que daba hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver el sol después de salir en la mañana, habían miles de árboles de todos los tonos de verde. La tina al rededor tenía algunas macetas y un pequeño compartimiento donde suponía, se guardaban algunas cosas para el baño.

''Te estoy esperando, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle, al cual no había notado, descansaba en la bañera con el cuerpo de mármol completamente mojado y deslizando algunas gotas de agua por sus perfectos músculos.

Me quedé helada por un segundo en cuanto lo vi. Sólo podía admirarlo hasta la mitad de su cintura, pero mis pensamientos se desviaban y fantaseaban con ir más abajo y ver...

Dios, de verdad soy una adolescente hormonal. ¿Quién no lo sería? Carlisle me miraba con una sonrisa sexy mientras una de sus manos se echaba el cabello rubio hacia atrás y esperaba a que yo me descongelara y decidiera actuar e ir a tomar un baño simple... Donde ambos nos íbamos a tocar, tal vez algo más.

''¿Ves algo que te guste?'' Preguntó él.

''Tal vez, pero ahora responde tú una pregunta, ¿Ves tú algo que te guste?''

Y al mismo tiempo que lo decía, mis manos se fueron de la toalla, dejando que ésta callera por mi torso y piernas hasta quedar en un montón en el suelo.

Pude ver que mis pezones estaban erectos y mi piel de gallina por el atrevimiento que me había tomado de un momento a otro, una que sin duda salió a la luz en cuanto me sentí desafiada, una parte interna de mí se negaba a ser, más o menos, intimidada por las cosas que decían.

Nunca antes en mi vida me dijeron tales cosas, por lo que no sentí necesidad de decir ese tipo palabras. Jasper me habla de forma directa, no oculta lo que piensa, y la mayoría de sus pensamientos son perturbables. Mi respuesta es la típica, sonrojarme y apartar la mirada, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a reírme y seguirle el juego.

''Mis fantasías no hacen justicia a esto.'' Murmuró Carlisle.

Carlisle estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta, pero podía notar como una pequeña sonrisa se filtraba por la comisura de su labio. Sus ojos rojos brillaban más que nunca antes, y se inclinaba un poco en el borde de la bañera, hasta pensé que en que cualquier momento brincaría encima de mí.

''¿Tiviste fantasías conmigo desnuda?'' Le pregunté con una ceja levantada y colocando mis manos en las caderas.

''Millones y millones, con nadie más, hermosa.'' Respondió él mientras me miraba un poco más de cerca.

''Wow, me halaga un poco, la única que he tenido contigo fue cuando estaba viendo aquella película.'' Dije tímidamente.

''Eso sí que no lo sabía, traviesa Bella. Ven aquí, quiero tocarte un poco.'' Dijo Carlisle con una voz que no hizo dudar ni un segundo.

Con pasos firmes y sin miedo, caminé rápidamente a la bañera, en sonde sumergí mi pie, luego el otro, hasta estar completamente dentro y recostada en le pecho de Carlisle.

''Amo tocar tu piel, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle paseando su mano por mi abdomen y besando mi cuello.

''Yo igual, me gusta cuando me abrazas y tengo calor.'' Dije riendo un poco, mientras recordaba el momento en el dormía y me desperté debido a que de forma inusual, sentía calor. Carlisle llegó unos segundos después de que me había quejado y se quedó conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mi mano estaba colocada en el muslo de Carlisle, acariciando un poco de arriba hacia abajo, sabiendo que eso a él le daría una reconfortante sensación.

Él respondió a mis caricias mientras que con una de sus manos, apretaba una de mis nalgas, provocando que diera una pequeño salto por la sorpresa de su movimiento.

''Si vas más lejos, yo haré lo mismo, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No hay problema.'' Le respondí seductoramente mientras mi mano iba más adentro de su muslo hacia el norte.

''¿Intentas algo nuevo?'' Me preguntó él mientras me tomaba por la cintura y sentaba esta vez a horcajadas sobre si mismo.

''Puede ser.'' Dije tocando su rostro con mi mano mojada.

Me incliné más a sus labios para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. Él respondió con entusiasmo y tomando mi culo en sus dos manos, mientras yo enredaba mi mano en su cabello de oro y succionaba su labio inferior.

Para cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, los latidos de mi corazón era erráticos y de nuevo esa sensación de calor en mi bajo vientre se creaba, me sentía caliente de nuevo, por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez que el beso terminó, busqué aire inmediatamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, la cual imitaba Carlisle que me veía directo a los ojos con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, pero que no me aterraban.

''Ese fue un buen beso.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo.

''Sí que lo fue, ¿podemos repetirlo?'' Pregunté.

''La veces que quieras.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Estuvimos en la bañera al rededor de otros dos minutos, teníamos planeado quedarnos más, y así conversar otro poco. Yo estaba recostada de su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello, a veces nos dábamos besos apasionados y otras veces no tanto.

Ya no me importaba que él estuviera desnudo y yo igual, que ambos nos estuviéramos tocando mutuamente y que él viera mis imperfecciones, porque siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para recordarme que yo era hermosa a mi manera y para ellos era una diosa.

''Carlisle, ¿quieres que te cuente algo bastante curioso?'' Le pregunté. Empecé a pasar mis uñas a lo largo de su pecho, lo que hacía que él se removiera inquieto en su lugar.

''Puedes decirme lo que sea.'' Dijo él tomando mi mano para detener lo que hacía y colocarla en su mejilla.

''Cuando Jasper y yo íbamos llegando hasta acá, él dijo que yo era su novia.'' Dije yo mientras reía un poco.

''¿Y qué es divertido? Es sólo para despistar a los humanos curioso que preguntan por ti.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero, qué hay de ti? Tú serás el mejor amigo de mi novio que nos acompaña como un chicle a todas partes, supongo.'' Dije yo volviendo a reír.

''No, por supuesto que no. A las personas no debe interesarles si los acompaño o no, ese asunto es de nosotros y punto.'' Dijo Carlisle cerrando los ojos.

''No te vayas a enojar, eh. Estamos teniendo un bonito momento de pareja a pareja y ti lo vas a arruinar.'' Dije.

Me incliné más a su rostro y le di un tierno beso en los labios, que no respondió, pero igual aceptó.

''Tranquila, no voy a arruinar nada, es sólo que esa parte es complicada, a los ojos de las personas sólo uno de nosotros será tu novio o lo que sea, el otro no puede hacer nada en público, lo que no me gusta.'' Dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

''A mí se me ocurre que podemos usar un sistema.'' Dije.

''¿Un sistema?''

''Sí, un sistema. Tú me dijiste que nos mudaríamos mucho, entonces, nos quedamos en una ciudad por un mes, y ese mes, uno de ustedes es mi esposo falso, un mes tú, y otro mes Jasper, así nadie pierde. Además, tú dijiste que me estaban buscando, no tendría necesidad de salir mucho de casa, es decir, creo que casi nada, no veo razones. Me puedo quedar con ustedes todo el día sin hacer nada, tal vez algunas otras cosas interesantes, pero no mucho.'' Le dije yo lentamente.

''¿A ti te parece buena idea?'' Me preguntó Carlisle levantando una ceja. Yo dudé por un segundo, por al final asentí.

''Sí, no veo por qué no. Hasta podrían darme un anillo.'' Dije riendo.

''Eso no suena nada mal, tenerte como esposa por todo un mes, luego Jasper, y luego yo. Pero igual, nada cambiaría.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''En absoluto, nada de nada, te seguiré tratando como mi esposo falso.'' Dije.

''Yo te daré un anillo y siempre lo vas a usar, al igual que el de Jasper.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Crees que él esté de acuerdo?'' Le pregunté.

''Creo que será el que mejor apoye la idea.'' Me respondió.

''Fantástico, tenía miedo de que aquí, nosotros planeando todo sobre matrimonios falsos, él estuviera en desacuerdo.''

''No lo creo, va a exigir estar contigo el primer mes, pero yo ya tomé ese privilegio. Jasper va a encargarse de los papeles de seguro, el certificado de bodas.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Así que si tú tomas el primer mes, ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres mi esposo ahora?'' Le pregunté.

''Simbólicamente, pero todavía no tengo un anillo para ti, jamás pensé que mi boda sería desnudó con mi compañera en una bañera.'' Dijo él.

''No importa el anillo, cuando quieras lo consigues.'' Le dije.

''¿Tienes algo en mente?'' Preguntó él besando mi frente.

''Que sea sencillo, no te atrevas a gastar una fortuna en él. De todas formas recuerda que ni siquiera estamos casados de verdad.'' Le dije.

''Eso no importa en nada, hermosa. Quiero que tengas un lindo anillo, pero te prometo que no voy a exagerar.'' Dijo Carlisle colocando en forma de broma la mano en su corazón que ya no latía.

''Gracias... Oye, tenemos un problema, yo ya era novia falsa de Jasper.'' Dije yo recordando lo que él había mencionado en cuanto llegamos hasta acá.

''No importa, supongamos que me robé a la novia.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''No te robaste nada. Yo sólo accedí a ser tu esposa falsa para no levantar tantas sospechas. Jasper estará un poco triste, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la siguiente casa, no voy a salir micho que digamos, así que podré compartir más tiempo con él.'' Dije mientras sonreía.

''Tienes razón, nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que necesitas.'' Musitó él.

''¿Ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse, simplemente que las escasas veces que salgamos en público, tú serás mi esposo, y si estamos en otro lugar, lo será Jasper.'' Agregué.

''Me parece bien, ¿ya pensaste en a donde quieres ir?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''No, pero tal vez podríamos ir a vivir en Rusia, Londres o Francia. Me agradan esos lugares, ¿a ti no?'' Le pregunté.

''Me gustan las opciones, menos Londres. Si los demás nos están buscando, debemos estar lejos, en pueblos pequeños, y no dudo que vayan a Londres, tal vez ya mismo nos están siguiendo la pista.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras se quedaba mirando al infinito.

''Pero, ¿no nos pueden encontrar, verdad?'' Le pregunté con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

''Quién sabe, es probable, pero nos oculte demasiado bien, lo dudo, de todas formas tenemos que empezar a movilizarnos en poco tiempo.'' Comentó Carlisle.

''¿Tú no permitirás que me lleven lejos de ustedes, cierto?''

''Jamás lo voy a permitir, fue difícil ganarme tu cariño, después de aguantar varios insultos e intentos de escape.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo y besando fugazmente pero con pasión mis labios.

''Yo ya no quiero regresar, Carlisle.'' Dije tristemente.

''Y no lo harás, no voy a dejar que ellos pongan sus manos encima de ti, tú eres mi más valioso tesoro.'' Dijo Cralisle tomando mis mejillas con sus dos manos y acariciando, yo sabía lo que seguía.

''Carlisle, tú y Jasper también lo son para mí.'' Dije.

Y sin más nada que decir, dejamos que nuestros labios se fundieran en un apasionado beso lleno de acción y emoción. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban y cada uno exploraba su boca tal cual.

Carlisle desvío sus manos a mi culo y lo masajeó, se sentía excepcional y lleno de energía, se lo permití sin ningún problema. Mis manos fueron a su pecho mientras corría mis uñas por su pecho de mármol y lo hacía gruñir en mis labios.

''Vas a volverme completamente loco, hermosa.'' Jadeo Carlisle mientras se separaba de mis labios y empezaba a besar mi cuello dejando un rastro húmedo de besos que me sacaban gemidos fuertes.

''Carlisle...'' Gemí su nombre cuando su mano se desvío hasta mi pecho derecho y lo estrujó con suavidad en su mano fría.

''Amo tu piel, hermosa. Es tan suave, tan cremosa.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras su boca iba de mi cuello hasta mi hombro y me hacia exhalar.

''Por favor...'' Volví a gemir cuando la mano de Carlisle comenzó a jugar con mi pezón y lo retorcía entre sus dedos, a pesar de que ya era como guijarros.

''También amo tus pezones, hermosa. Son tan rosas y perfectos, tus pechos caben perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, eres perfecta.'' Dijo él.

''Amo tu toque, Carlisle.'' Dije.

''Y yo el tuyo.'' Respondió él.

Mis manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Carlisle con movimientos sensuales y una de ellas iba más abajo hasta su glúteo, quería tocarlo.

La boca de Carlisle se desvío hasta mi pecho izquierdo y sin aviso previo, comenzó a succionarlo mientras yo me retorcía en un sin fin de placer. Su lengua se arremolinaba en mi pezón y lo mordía ligeramente.

''¡Aaah, Carlisle!'' Grité.

''Me pregunto si puedo hacerte alcanzar un orgasmo aquí mismo en la bañera, tendría que usar más que mi boca.'' Dijo Carlisle quitando la mano de mi pecho derecho y paseándola por mi muslo interno.

''¡Por favor, sí!'' Grité mientras Carlisle volvía a morder mi pezón, pero ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

''Tus deseos son órdenes.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que la mano de Carlisle estaba en mi coño y lo acariciaba como al mejor terciopelo.

''Esto es mío, mío y de Jasper, de nadie más, que no se te olvide.'' Gruñó en mi oído.

''Sí, Carlisle.'' Dije con la voz temblorosa.

''Perfecto.'' Dijo él.

Su mano, con una velocidad impresionante, introdujo un dedo medio completamente hasta el nudillo dentro de mí.

''¡Carlisle!'' Grité y gemí al mismo tiempo.

''Incluso en mi dedo estás apretada, no me imagino como será en mi polla.'' Dijo él besando mis labios furiosamente.

Su dedo empezó a moverse en mi interior, yo gemía y a veces lanzaba un coro de groserías, pero nada más, porque me quedé callada y sin palabras en cuanto Carlisle introdujo un segundo dedo en mi interior. Sus dedos era mucho más gruesos que los míos, me llenaban a la perfección y hacía gritar mucho más fuerte.

''Quiero hacerte llegar al orgasmo, hermosa. Quiero ser yo quien te lo dé primero, vamos, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle acaloradamente mientras sus profundos ojos robos sangre se tornaban oscuros, oscuros de lujuria.

''¡Oh, Carlisle!'' Exclamé como un tercer dedo me invadió e hizo que los demás se movieran más salvajemente en mi interior y provocaban hacer que arqueara la espalda y mis senos golpearan el pecho de Carlisle, quien con su mano libre jugaba con uno de ellos y acallaba mis gritos de placer dándome besos profundos.

''Quiero que acabes en mi mano, hermosa.'' Murmuró en mi oído.

Una presión se hizo en mi bajo vientre y yo empezaba a decir incoherencia respecto a Carlisle y mis necesidades. Mi visión se nubló y mi boca formó una O mientras mis uñas se clavaban inútilmente en la espalda de Carlisle.

Sus dedos continuaban saliendo y entrando con cada vez más y más velocidad que la última vez. Yo cabalgaba su mano para tener más placer de parte de él.

''Así es, hermosa. Quiero que de verdad lo sientas.'' Murmuró Carlisle mientras hacía un par de maromas conmigo y hacía que quedara acostada en su pecho con las piernas completamente abiertas de par en par, pero sin detener las embestidas de su mano que me sacaban gritos.

''¡Carlisle, por favor!'' Exclamé mientras sentía que mi orgasmo se avecinaba.

Un cosquilleo en mi interior creció cada vez más, mi espalda se arqueó mucho más y Carlisle no se detenía de jugar con mis pezones y besar mi cuello.

Los movimientos estaban cada vez más acelerados y yo ya no me controlaba para nada. Unas cuantas estocadas más, y por fin mi orgasmo llegó como caído del cielo.

''¡CARLISLE!'' Grité mientras mis uñas arañaban los muslos de Carlisle y una luz blanca me envolvía sin piedad.

Los dedos de mis pies se estaban apretados fuertemente y mis ojos también. Que bueno que no podía hacerle daño físicamente a Carlisle, porque sino él sería una combinación de moretones con arañazos de parte mía.

Por fin mi orgasmo terminó. Me dejé caer inerte en el pecho de Carlisle, el agua de la tina que empezaba a enfriarse se quedó completamente tranquila, y lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración y la de Carlisle, quien acariciaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

''De nada, hermosa.'' Murmuró Carlisle en mi oído seguido de un suave beso en mi nuca.

''Muchas gracias, Carlisle. Eso fue completamente... Wow, sin palabras, es mucho mejor cuando lo haces tú.'' Dije yo mientras reía.

''Pues muchas gracias, hermosa. Me alegro de que mi piel sea impenetrable, si fuera humano estaríamos bañados en mi sangre.'' Dijo él.

''Lamento los arañazos, no me pude contener.'' Dije.

''Descuida, sabes que no me duelen ninguna de esas cosas, hasta se sintió bien, eres salvaje, me muero por hacer otro tipo de cosas después.'' Dijo Carlisle a mi oído.

''Yo igual, necesito pagarte ese favor.''

''Y yo estaría encantado de que lo hicieras, hermosa.'' Musitó. ''Necesitamos salir del agua, ya se enfrió.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Tienes razón, y hasta creo que me dio sueño.'' Dije mientras bostezaba.

''Puedes dormir, te prometo que te despertaré en cuanto llegue Jasper, sé que lo extrañas.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la bañera.

''Gracias, Carlisle. La verdad es que sí deseo hablar con Jasper, quiero que sepa que no lo culpo, no fue su intención.'' Dije.

''Tienes toda la razón, esperemos que el Mayor no vuelva, temo que te haga daño.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Una vez que ambos estábamos fuera completamente de la bañera, Carlisle la vacío y tomó una toalla para él, mientras yo tomaba la que traje conmigo misma.

Ahora que lo veía bien, me daba un poco de vergüenza el estar desnuda en frente de Carlisle de ésta forma. Ver a Carlisle sin nada que lo cubriera era totalmente nuevo, me daba un nuevo punto de vista referente a él.

Debo decir que Carlisle es verdaderamente un hombre, tiene un cuerpo para morirse, completamente sus muslos, sus piernas, sus brazos y su abdomen eran fuertes. Y ni hablar de Carlisle Jr. Me daba vergüenza de verlo tan fijamente, parecía una niña tonta, así que simplemente lo vi de lejos y por unos segundos.

No quiero entrar en detalles respecto a lo que vi, pero verdaderamente si pierdo mi virginidad con Carlisle, no podré caminar muy bien al día siguiente.

''¿Qué tanto miras, hermosa?'' Me preguntó Carlisle mientras por fin se colocaba una toalla en la cintura, yo aún seguía desnuda ante él.

''N-nada.'' Fije mientras me daba una vuelta y recogía mi toalla del suelo para cubrirme bien.

''¿Tragiste tu ropa?'' Me preguntó Carlisle. Se acercó por detrás y me abrazó firmemente.

''Sí, está en tu cama.'' Le respondí.

Caminamos hasta el interior de la habitación, donde un frío corrió por mi espina dorsal e hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Me senté en la cama cuidadosamente observando el tocador, donde habían algunas otras cremas para el cuerpo.

''¿Para qué quieres cremas humectantes?'' Le pregunté a Carlisle quien se despojaba de su toalla y quedaba nuevamente desnudó delante de mí.

''No son mías, son tuyas.'' Dijo él.

''No recuerdo haber comprado cremas humectantes para guardarlas en tu habitación.'' Dije.

''Eso es porque planeaba colocarlas en tu habitación, pero las dejé aquí porque quería colocártelas yo mismo. Otra muy buena idea.'' Dijo él. Tomó un bóxer de una de las gavetas y se los colocó en un fluido movimiento.

''¿Y qué esperas? Si te gusta tanto mi piel no debe ser agradable para ti que esté reseca.'' Le dije levantando una ceja.

''Para nada, ya mismo me ocupo de ese pequeño problema.'' Dijo Carlisle, quien se mantuvo con sus boxers y nada más.

Se acercó hasta mí con una botella de loción humectante en la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

''¿Quieres que de verdad yo mismo lo haga?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Después de eso que me hiciste en el baño, esto no es nada, Carlisle. Date prisa, porque me empieza a dar frío.'' Dijo yo con una sonrisa seductora.

''De acuerdo, hermosa.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle quitó la toalla de encima de mi cuerpo, para quedarse mirando fijamente mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se paseaba por mis pechos y espalda suavemente, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y me daba cuenta que los suyos habían vuelto a ser rojos como la sangre.

Carlisle me tomó por las axilas y acostó en su cama de manera que mi cabeza estuviera en la almohada.

''Vamos a empezar.'' Murmuró para si mismo.

Su mano se llenó de crema blanca como la nieve, la cual comenzó a esparcir por mus muslos. Sus manos de movían con suavidad por mi bajo vientre y abdomen. La loción estaba fría, pero para mí, las manos de Carlisle lo apaciguaban completamente haciendo que se sintiera de una forma completamente diferente.

Carlisle recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos por completo y llamando mi cuerpo por el frente de crema humectante sin colonia.

''Date la vuelta, no queremos que ese lindo culito tuyo falte, ¿cierto?'' Me preguntó Carlisle. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente y asentí, me di media vuelta y Carlisle comenzó a hacer los mismo que la vez anterior.

Las palmas y dedos se concentraban y aplicaban más presión en mis glúteos, que al parecer era la parte preferida de Carlisle ahora, mientras que la de Jasper era mi cuello.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios, de inmediato me maldije por ser tan débil ante éste tipo de situaciones. Carlisle levantó una ceja y sonrió.

''No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, amo el sonido de tus gemidos.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

~ooOoo~

Lo que muchas de ustedes me habían pedido, a Bella con su tiempo a parte junto a Carlisle, así que no pueden quejarse al respecto, ya saben que aprecio mucho sus comentarios y trato al máximo de respo ser cada una de sus dudas.

Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza excesiva y todos los problemas, de verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Besos y abrazos a todas ustedes, saben que las quiero y extrañaba escribir.

Ahora voy a actualizar una vez por semana o en menos tiempo, posiblemente menos, pero de rodas formas nada es seguro.

Nos leemos luego!


	13. Capitulo 13 Correr con dudas

Hola de nuevo, chicas. Lamento si actualizo no muy seguido, la verdad es que no pude ir a la primera semana de clases en la universidad debido a mi enfermedad, y tengo que hacer toda la tarea de lo que me perdí. Eso incluye copiar horarios, contenido y lo peor..., matemáticas. Al pare era estudiar diseño gráfico no me salva de ellas.

Pero bueno, intentaré aprovechar cada poco tiempo libre que tenga para responder comentarios con dudas, saben que aprecio todas y cada una de sus opiniones.

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 13: Correr con dudas

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Ya empezaba a creer que Jasper no llegaría a casa ese mismo día. Ya eran más de las doce del medio día y él ni hacía su aparición.

Empezaba a preocuparme mucho al respecto. Carlisle me mantuvo calmada y al margen, evitó varios ataques de pánico de mi parte y me entretuvo cuando el ocio era mucho.

Agradecía al menos que el hubiera estado allí para hacerme compañía. Pasamos toda la mañana juntos ni siquiera me había molestado en vestirme, simplemente me quedé con mi ropa interior, no hace falta decir que a Carlisle le brillaban los ojos cada vez que me veía.

Me alegraba saber que lo hacía feliz con un pequeño gesto, en especial uno que ellos anhelaban desde hace mucho, más específico Jasper... Lo extrañaba.

Casi no comí nada de desayuno. Por supuesto que Carlisle había traído las compras de la noche anterior, pero la angustia era mucha y mi estómago se rehusaba a permitir que una bocanada de comida, así fuera la más pequeña, pasara por mi garganta.

Carlisle insistió varias veces en la mañana. Pero al final, lo único que logró que comiera fue un único y sólo pan tostado y medio vaso de jugo de naranja, nada más.

¿Qué hubiera hecho sin Carlisle? Perdido en mi mente, me hubiera perdido en mi mente. Él fue quien me mantuvo calmada todo el tiempo, diciéndome que estaba seguro de que Jasper regresaría pronto, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, el tiempo se me hacía infinito.

Hubo momentos en los que me llenaba de esperanza ya alegría por la llegada de Jasper, pero luego mi imaginación me jugaba bromas y empezaba a crear escenarios en donde Jaapee no regresaba a casa.

Me estaba desmoronado, era como si tuviera ataques bipolares cada cuanto. En un segundo podría estar feliz y alegre de estar junto a Carlisle, recordando así mismo que Jasper vendría. Pero luego con eso, llegaban las posibilidades... Y mu pecho dolía, el de Carlisle dolía, y yo, al pensar en estar haciéndole daño a él, me lamentaba.

En conclusión, era cierto. Si uno falta, los otros dos no son nada.

~ooOoo~

''¿Qué hora es?'' Pregunté con un tono de voz angustioso mientras me aferraba más a Carlisle.

Ambos estábamos tumbados en el sofá en frente de la televisión. Pasaban un tonto programa al cual ninguno de los dos prestaba atención, era simplemente para dar sonido de fondo.

''Las tres y dos cuartos.'' Me respondió Carlisle, seguido de una dulce beso en la mejilla y una pequeña caricia en mi cuello.

''¿Por qué tarda tanto?'' Pregunté reprimiendo un sollozo.

''Tal vez está pensando un poco respecto a los sucedido. Yo estaría destrozado si fuera Jasper, muy mal. Yo mismo lo iría a buscar, pero temo dejarte sola.'' Dijo Carlisle mirando hacia otra parte.

''¿Intentaste llamarlo?'' Pregunté.

''No contesta el teléfono, es posible que lo haya apagado. Sabía que lo intentaríamos llamar. Me estoy empezando a preocupar también.'' Admitió Carlisle dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

''Carlisle...'' Dije con un tono de voz quebrada y débil. Una gran lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y de inmediato la limpie con el dorso de mi mano.

''No pienses en lo que sé que estás pensando, Isabella. Ya te dije que no quería más emociones negativas de tu parte, quiero que te mantengas tranquila y te concentres en lo positivo. Jasper no está tan loco como para huir. En algún momento debe volver, por desgracia no lo podemos ir a buscar, es arriesgado dejarte sola o que tú me acompañes.'' Declaró Carlisle tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos para que lo mirar directamente a sus ojos rojos.

''Carlisle, lo sé. Pero simplemente se me hace imposible no pensar en eso, yo..., extraño a Jasper. Necesito que esté aquí, necesito saber que está bien.'' Dije derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más, éstas fueron limpiadas por Carlisle velozmente.

''Y te puedo asegurar que va a volver, es cuestión de tiempo, ya no te deseperes más. Jasper no querría que llorarás, el querría que te mantuvieras fuerte. Sé que la separación entre parejas es fuerte, pero con en tiempo se hace menor, es dolorosa, pero con el paso de los años se hace soportable.''

''Yo no quiero acostumbrarme a esta lejos de ustedes, sólo quiero estar con ustedes y ya.'' Exclamé yo empezando a alterarme.

''No es a eso a lo que me refiero, lo sabes. Quiero decir que en algún momento tendrán que estar lejos, y cuando eso pase, debes ser fuerte, fuerte par tu pareja.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y plantaba un beso en mi frente.

''Lamento mi forma de actuar, Carlisle. Yo no lo controlo, lamento ser una llorona.'' Dije mientras volvía a limpiar mis lágrimas y hundía mi rostro en el pecho de Carlisle.

''No te disculpes, Bella. Pero espero más resistencia de tu parte, los compañeros nunca se abandona, están ligados para siempre, ¿entiendes? Jamás te dejaríamos, si es a eso a lo que le temes. Porque te queremos, eso ya está claro para ti. Jasper es quien más te ha deseado y se ha vuelto loco por ti, nunca te dejaría, al igual que yo. No dudes de nuestra comprensión, Bella.'' Explicó Carlisle.

''No quiero que se alejen de mí, Carlisle. Tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Si es que acaso nos encuentran, si ustedes se aburren de mí...'' Mi voz se fue apagando a medida que entendía lo que yo misma decía.

Carlisle estaría molesto, ya entiendo lo que quiere decir, me queda claro que me quieren. Él detesta cuando me menosprecio a mí misma, ya ha sucedido antes. No quiero decir que me la paso humillándome a mí misma, pero en ocasiones, Carlisle me ha escuchado hablando con Jasper h a veces digo cosas sobre mí y mi torpeza en extremo... Decir que Carlisle estaba molesto sería un eufemismo.

''Isabella, quiero que me oigas bien. Jamás, y crerme cuando digo que jamás, y nunca en la eternidad, Jasper y yo nos cansarrmos de ti. Eres nuestra. Eres nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga, nuestra amante y pareja para el resto de la eternidad. Si alguna vez llego a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, será cuando el infierno se congele, porque como ya te dije antes, yo te quiero y te necesitamos para vivir, porque sin ti, ¿qué sentido tendría seguir? La única razón por la cual todavía no he buscado la manera de desmembrarme a mí mismo y lanzarme al fuego, es porque tú todavía sigues viva, tu corazón late, y sin eso, no somos nada. No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de nuestros sentimientos hacia ti, porque si eso sucede de nuevo no será bonito lo que va a pasar, ya sabed que odio cuando te menosprecias y tienes dudas.'' Finalizó Carlisle con un tono de voz mortal.

Por una parte mi corazón casi que se me sale del pecho por aquello que Carlisle había dicho, me dijo cosas que nunca pensaría escuchar de alguien. Y no miento, estaba a punto de llorar más en su hombro, no por tristeza, sino por felicidad y la sinceridad que eso que dijo él desbordó.

Me quedé mirando a Carlisle por un largo tiempo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por mis mejillas, a pesar de que intentaba inútilmente controlarme para no hacerlo fue un intento muy inutil, ya que segundos después caían por mi barbilla hasta mi regazo.

''Hermosa, no llores más. Por favor.'' Me dijo Carlisle mientras me arrullaba en su brazos y me mecía con delicadeza para calmar algunos sollozos que se escapaban de mi garganta. ''Lamento si fui muy rudo contigo, entiende que detesto cuando hablas así de ti misma.'' Agregó Carlisle con un beso en mi coronilla.

''No es eso...'' Dije con un tono de voz quebrado. ''Nadie, nunca jamás me había dicho algo como eso.'' Dije yo mientras abrazaba su torso con más fuerza.

''Oh, hermosa. No hay razón para ponerse de esa forma, cuando desees puedes escucharlo, así siempre recordarás lo mucho que Jasper y yo te queremos, incluso en los días más tristes, nosotros te vamos a levantar el ánimo.'' Dijo Carlisle limpiando mis lagrimas, algunas ya secas.

''¿Me lo prometes, Carlisle?'' Pregunté.

''Es una promesa, hermosa. Tienes mi palabra.'' Dijo Carlisle plantando un apasionado beso en mis labios.

~ooOoo~

Ya eran las seis de la tarde en punto. Sin señales de Jasper, ni siquiera una llamada.

He tratado de mantenerme tranquila y en paz simplemente por el bien de Carlisle y el mío, pero aún así estoy a punto de perder la cordura. No es posible que se pueda tardar tanto, era simplemente una salida de caza y ya.

Como me dijo Carlisle, es posible que quiera estar sólo, pero ya se ha vuelto insoportable. ¿Se habrá ido? No lo sé. No me atrevo a preguntarlo en voz alta por miedo a como suenen las palabras.

Simplemente por dentro soy una bomba a punto de estallar, mientras que por fuera trato de hacerme la fuerte para evitar preocupar más de lo que ya está Carlisle.

Me recuesto un rato en el sofá con Carlisle, hablamos un poco, nos vamos a la cama y tomo una siesta de algunos minutos, como aunque sea un poco debido a las demandas de Carlisle... No he hecho mucho desde entonces, sólo eso sin parar.

He estado sola y acostada en mi habitación por más o menos una media hora. El televisor está encendido, mis sábanas están revueltas y casi me encuentro cerrando los ojos. El gigantesco cráter en mi pared al lado de la ventana ya estaba reparado, obra de Carlisle en cuestión de minutos.

Aún no me decidía si ir a tomar una rápida ducha o quedarme un rato más acostada mirando hacia el techo.

Era horrible no poder hacer nada de nada para ir a buscar a Jasper. Al menos se hubiera preocupado por mandarnos un mensaje de texto con algo que nos diera señales de que se encontraba a la perfección, que nada malo le había ocurrido. Pero eso no pasaba.

Carlisle sí se le notaba tranquilo, pero al igual que yo, era probable que sólo fingía para no hacerme sentir peor de lo ya estoy, y de verdad daba gracias a eso.

Yo misma le dije a Carlisle que me dejara sola por un rato, desde entonces él ha estado encerrado en su oficina haciendo yo no se que. Volvía a ser comí hace unos días, sólo que ésta vez no estaba Jasper para hacerme compañía mientras que Carlisle llenaba con su letra hojas sin fin.

Solté un largo u exhaustivo suspiro que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho. En un momento inesperado, la puerta de mi habitación me hizo dar un pequeño salto en mi cama.

Mi mirada se fue hacia la puerta que se encontraba totalmente abierta. Carlisle estaba allí. Lucía intranquilo y agitado, sus ojos negros me asustaron, más su forma de actuar.

De inmediato mis pensamientos se fueron a lo primero y primordial. Jasper, definitivamente algo le pasó a Jasper.

''Bella, toma todas tus cosas, sólo lo más importante y ponlas en una maleta suficientemente grande.'' Dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz mortal.

De inmediato me sentí confundida y un poco asustada por sus palabras, ¿qué estaba sucediendo y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

''Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?'' Pregunté con la voz temblorosa y levantándome de la cama a toda velocidad para ir hacia él.

''No podemos hablar ahora, tenemos que irnos YA mismo.'' Dijo él.

Intenté ir a su lado para que me dijera de qué se trataba todo, pero con su velocidad me esquivó y llegó hasta mi armario, de donde sacó de un compartimiento una gran maleta, a to seguido, se puso con loco a sacra toda mi ropa del armario y a meterla desenfrenadamente en la maleta.

''Carlisle, dime qué sucede.'' Dije temerosa.

Él no se innutaba a mirarme ni siquiera un segundo, no me hablaba y simplemente empacaba todo a una velocidad impresionante. Tanto así que para cuando terminé de cuestionarlo, toda mi ropa estaba en la maleta que ya se había sellado.

''Bella, no es momento para dar explicaciones, te lo diré después. Ahora tienes que tomar las cosas que necesitas y guardarlas en la misma maleta. Cepillo de dientes y otras cosas. Tomaremos un vuelo.'' Dijo Carlisle como si nada.

''¡¿Un vuelo, por qué?!'' Pregunté un poco alterada y empezando a alarmarme. ''¿Donde está Jasper?'' Pregunté.

''Nos tenemos que ir de aquí de inmediato, Bella. Te prometo que luego te explico, pero yo también necesito empacar. Ponte algo para el frío y que te abrigue bien. Salimos en quince minutos. Jasper se encuentra a la perfección, viene con nosotros.'' Dijo él mientras pasaba a mi lado.

''¿¡Por qué?!'' Pregunté de nuevo.

''Te lo diré en el auto, ahora haz lo que te digo por favor. Termina de hacer todo y ve a mi oficina en cuanto estés lista.'' Dijo Carlisle volviéndose a mí y rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Recosté la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

''¿Qué está pasando, Carlisle?'' Pregunté de nuevo.

''Confía en mí, ¿sí?'' Me dijo Carlisle besando mi cabeza.

''Confío en ti, Carlisle. Pero tienes que decirme lo que sucede.'' Le dije exasperada.

Carlsile tragó y pasó una mano por su cabellera rubia, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapara un gran suspiro.

¿De qué se trata toda esta mierda?

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Maldita sea y mil veces más maldita sea. Excelente te momento en el que El Mayor hizo su gran aparición.

Pudimos haber pasado, no sé, quizás a algo más grande. Tal vez Bella hubiera dejado la timidez y se habriera un poco más a mí.

Pero simplemente fueron emociones tan fuertes que no pude controlarme. Pensé que podría hacerlo sin salirme de control, al parecer el simple hecho de no haberme con vertido en El Mayor por más de un siglo no es la excepción a nada.

Me sentía to to. Peobablmenete en éste mismo instante Bella debe estar aterrada de mí y tal vez ni siquiera quería verme de nuevo.

No recuerdo con detalle lo sucedido. Sólo recuerdo el momento en el que ella se levantó de la cama, después, todo se volvió oscuro.

Podia escuchar la voz de Bella con desesperación suplicando y pidiendo en ciertas ocasiones, a pesar de eso, sentía que no se detenía, lo disfrutaba.

Quería yo mismo hacerme daño o caminar hacia una gran fogata, quería compensarlo por todo lo que hice. A pesar de eso, sabía que no era la solución a los problemas, eso sólo lo empeoraría.

No la culparía si acaso decide no querer verme o hablarme. Estaría completamente de acuerdo y lo aceptaría con humildad.

Ese maldito quería aprovecharse de mi Bella, quería tocarla, quería poseerla. Jamás me perdonaría que llegara a pasar.

Traté y traté inútilmente de tomar de nuevo el control, pero nada, simplemente nada sucedía. Sólo podía intentar luchar con tras mí mismo.

Escuchaba a Bella con cierta claridad, escuchaba las cosas que El Mayor decía de mí, cosas que yo nunca le hubiera ducho a mi Bella. Ella debe estar odiándome, no la culpo en lo absoluto.

Carlisle, no me imagino lo que querrá hacerme en cuanto me vea de nuevo. Tal vez patearía mi culo un montón de veces. Yo claramente podría defenderme de él, soy mucho más fuerte y rápido, sin mencionar mis habilidades de lucha; pero la verdad es que lo tengo muy bien merecido.

Ahora me encuentro deambulando en una de las pequeñas islas vecinas donde ya me alimenté de dos vagos. Escondí sus cadáveres y traté al máximo de limpiar mi ropa. Usualmente me alimento de una forma rápida y limpia, pero esta vez estaba tratando de recuperar el control, cosa que me complicó el asunto de la caza y terminé por hacer un desastre en mis manos y ropa.

Ni siquiera traía mis lentes de contacto. Mientras venía hacia acá mi teléfono calló de mi bolsillo en alguna parte, pude haberme devuelto a vuelto a buscarlo, pero no pensaba racionalmente en esos momentos.

La isla quedaba bastante cerca, así que llegué hasta acá nadando en menos de treinta minutos, llegué por una parte escondida de las zonas pequeras, por suerte, tampoco había nadie cerca de allí que me pudiera ver.

Después de alimentarme, decidí por con contactarme con Carlisle, pero esa idea fue desechada, tenía que darle tiempo para que por lo menos se estabilizara y estuviera con Bella, los llamaría en la mañana. Buscaría cualquier teléfono público que estuviera por allí y listo, sin problemas.

Estuve vagando por los alrededores de la costa con mi ropa mojada que comenzaba a secarse sola. Eran al rededor de las cinco de la mañana.

Podía ver varios botes yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá sin detenerse. Algunos barcos pesqueros que llevaban mercancía.

Me encontraba recostado en las afuera de una tienda cualquiera frente al muelle de esta pequeña islita, mi ropa secó al redeor de las ocho y cuarenta de la mañana.

Las personas que pasaban no me prestaban atención en lo absoluto, y la verdad era que lo agradecía. Bajaba la mirada o a veces cerraba los ojos cuando sentía crecer su interés, no hay que olvidar que mis ojos seguían siendo de un vivo color rojo oscuro.

Me costó bastante despistar a las personas que pasaban cerca de mí y se interesaban. A todas y cada una de ellas les enviaba grandes y fuertes ondas de aburrimiento y desinterés, logrando que se alejaran y ni me miraran.

A medida que el día pasaba, me sentía cada vez más indeciso. ¿Deberia llamar ahora? ¿Sería mejor volver de una vez de la misma forma, nadando? Eran las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza al rededor de las once de la mañana.

¿Bella habrá comido? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Me odia? ¿No me quiere ver?

Solamente preguntas sin parar. Todas y cada una de ellas me hacía sentir peor. No sabía nada a cerca de su bienestar. No sabía si había llorado toda la noche. Tampoco si sus pesadillas habrían vuelto pero conmigo esta vez.

Sólo preguntas rondaban mi cabeza sin cesar.

Pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría, sólo caminaba con la cabeza gacha y evitaba a toda costa a las personas. En todo el tiempo que estuve allí sólo pensaba en ella. Las cosas a las que tendría que enfrentarme en cuanto volviera, serían sumamente difíciles.

Al final del día, decidí simplemente llegar a un teléfono público y tomar la iniciativa de llamar a casa.

Tal vez Carlisle me reciba con algo como, hola, bastardo, ¿aún deseas aterrorizar a nuestra pareja? Espero que no sea así. Bella ni siquiera te quiere ver.

Había un mundo de posibilidades en mi mente maquinando cada segundo una y mil respuestas.

Des colgué el teléfono público y lo coloqué en mi oreja. Marqué a una gran velocidad los números que correspondían al celular de Carlisle y esperé.

Sonaron dos tonos, antes de que que cuchara la profunda voz de Catlisle al otro extremo so ando relajada pero al mismo tiempo con un ápice de crueldad.

'' _¿Hola?''_ Dijo Carlisle.

''Hola, Carlisle.'' Dije tímidamente y con la voz ronca.

 _''¡Maldita sea! ¿Jasper, eres tú?''_ Preguntó él con euforismo en su voz. Yo esperaba otro tipo de saludo.

''Sí, Carlisle. Soy yo, estoy en una de las islas vecinas.'' Le dije mientras miraba a los alrededores para asegurarme que no había nadie.

 _''Jasper, tienes que volver de inmediato. Bella está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Jasper, estamos en serios aprietos, te necesitó aquí mismo ahora.''_ Dijo Carlisle con nerviosismo.

''¿Carlisle, de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo está Bella?'' pregunté asustado.

 _Jasper, ella no está nada bien, está recostada, se está despertando de un desmayo que tuvo hace unos minutos. Es grave, Jasper, demasiado grave, te necesito aquí ahora mismo, Jasper, ¡Ahora! Bella te necesita.''_ Me ordenó Carlisle.

De inmediato el pavor me inundó. La sola idea de Bella si tiendo dolor por mi culpa me hacía poder y querer vomitar sin parar. Las ansias me carcomían y me hacían mirar de nuevo a todos los lados aunque nadie estuviera viendo.

''¿Bella se desmayó? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Le pasa algo malo?'' Pregunté asustado mientras en mi mano, el teléfono resistía inútilmente por no romperse, me recordé a mí mismo mantener la calma.

 _''No le pasa nada malo, Jasper. El hecho de que tú estuvieras lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, la hizo sentir pésimo, más la noticia que le di, no fue una buena combinación.''_ Dijo Carlisle.

''¿De qué noticia estás hablando, Carlisle? Ya dime de una maldita vez de qué se trata todo esto.'' Gruñí en el teléfono.

 _''Jasper, debemos irnos de inmediato de Escocia, nos vamos a Rusia, Kapotnya. Estuve hablando con Peter hace algunos otros minutos, ya tenemos un lugar para quedarnos con todo equipado en el momento de llegada.''_ Dijo Carlisle a una. Velocidad impresionante.

''¿De qué mierda hablas, Carlisle? ¿Por qué debemos irnos?'' Pregunté alterado.

 _''Jasper, Edward y los demás saben que estamos en Escocia, vienen para acá.''_

~ooOoo~

Lamento a todas si es demasiado corto, me estoy quedando sin tiempo para escribir y hago todo lo posible para actualizar.

Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios diciendo lo que más les gusta, sugerencias y pensamientos energéticos y lujuriosos sobre Carlisle y Jasper *-*

Sin más nada que decir, les dejo éste muñeco para que pongan en sus muros de Facebook, y si me tienen, etiquetenme en la publicación usando el hashtag ''Ruby eyes''

(•-•)

) )~ Cause I just wanna

/ | copy and paste

(•-•)

~( ( Copy and paste

| \

(•-•) (•-•)

) ( hu ) ( huh

/ \ / \


	14. Capitulo 14 Aquel descubrimiento

Hola a todas de nuevo. Agradezco nuevamente todos sus comentarios donde me apoyan incondicionalmente y siempre me dan nuevas ideas. En éste caso, les traigo algo que ustedes han pedido bastante y varias veces.

Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden comentar para decirme qué les pareció y qué podría pasar en el próximo capitulo.

Besos y abrazos a todas mis lectoras :3

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 14: Aquél descubrimiento

~ooOoo~

Edward P.O.V.

A veces la vida puede ser injusta; o en éste caso, la existencia en los juegos de Dios.

Muchos dicen que siempre debe haber cierto balance a las cosas, se refieren al bien y al mal, a la discordia y la felicidad... Pero la verdad es que actúa de una forma tan cruel a veces.

Después de pasar los que fueron los cien años más largos, tedioso, oscuros, monótonos y ambiguos de mi no vida, logré encontrar a aquella que pensaba, sería mi compañera para el resto de sus días. No me importaba que después volviera a vivir en aquellos momentos, no podría quitarle y arrebatarunol alma a tal ángel como ella.

Tenía planes para ambos. Yo sería su protector y su guardián, al igual que su amante, pero había mucho más. Todo estaba más allá de los límites.

Y retomando el tema de aquella que estaba destinaba a mí, sí, es verdad, la encontré. Hermosa día y noche, con una amplia mente y pensamientos que cualquiera anhelaría, y con cualquiera me refiero a mí. Yo los daría todo por derribar tal pared de ladrillo que impedía mi paso a su mente, a sus secretos y todo lo que le incomodaba. Lástima que esa idea jamás podrá llegar a hacerse realidad.

Aquella chica con piel cremosa, labios llenos y ojos espectacularmente profundos color chocolate, me estuvo robando el aliento.

Yo de verdad estaba enamorado, de verdad sentía el amor verdadero en ambos. Lo sabía.

Tal vez, en un futuro, nos casáramos y viviríamos un corto periodo de tiempo, pero sería el corto periodo de tiempo más feliz y agradable de el resto de los días.

Como decía antes, nunca y jamás sería capás de arrebatarle la vida, quería esta con ella hasta lo que durar, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

Mil veces e incluso más, ella me rogó para que inyectara mi veneno en sus venas, logrando así que fuera una de nosotros.

Quizás debí hacerle caso y efectuar aquello en cuando pude, a ella no le importaba nadie más, sólo éramos nosotros dos y ya, nosotros en nuestra burbuja.

Ahora mismo me arrepiento, pero no, yo jamás sería capás de transformarla es esto, en un monstruo, en un asesino... En un vampiro.

Mi Bella, mi Isabella se ha ido. Mi amor, ella ya no se encuentra, ¿a dónde fue? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi hermana Alice lo sabe, ella misma no puede explicarse. Casi todos en nuestro hogar nos encontramos en un estado zombie.

Todos nosotros, por supuesto, menos Rosalie y Emmett, mis hermanos adoptivos.

Hace ya tan sólo un mes y algunos días, que Bella se encuentra desaparecida. La hemos buscado por mar, tierra y aire, pero sin resultados. Temo por ella cada segundo.

No soy el único que sufre, también mi madre adoptiva y mi hermana Alice. Sus compañeros y mi alma gemela desaparecieron el mismo día y sospechamos a la misma hora el día del cumpleaños de Bella.

Lo único que recordamos fue haberles dicho so re una caza para prepararnos antes de la celebración. Ambos se quedarían en casa para ir exactamente a las ocho en punto a recoger a Bella en su casa. Alice había seleccionado un atuendo que no quiso revelar, pero yo apuesto a que se debió haber visto espectacular.

Para cuando volvimos de nuestra caza, notamos no sólo que faltaba un auto, sino que también faltaban Carlisle, Jasper y Bella. Se suponía que ellos estarían aquí para cuando llegáramos.

Alice y Esme se inquietaron un poco, pero Rosalie las calmó dándoles la idea de llamar al celular de Carlisle.

Una vez que hicimos la llamada, no contestó y llegaba directamente al buzón de voz, al igual que el de Jasper y el de Bella.

De inmediato los inquietamos un poco más e intentamos buscarlos por todas partes. Los regalos de ella seguían en la mesa junto a su pastel y otras decoraciones.

Salimos de inmediato de la casa mientras que Esme, Rosalie y Emmett buscaban por otras partes, Alice y yo buscábamos en su casa.

Al llegar a la residencia Swan, notamos que ni Bella, ni Jasper ni Carlisle estaban dentro, pero percibíamos sus olores, no como resientes, sino con antiguos, y con cada segundo que pasaba, se iba haciendo menos el olor, hasta desaparecer.

Era extraño que al intentar entra, la puerta se encontrara abierta y sin pestillo.

En la casa de Bella no había rastros de ella ni de Carlisle y Jasper, sólo sus débiles olores que a éste punto, ni siquiera podían reconocerse y se hacían indetectables, se escapaba como arena en las manos.

Su abrigo no estaba, todo se encontraba limpio y ordenado, nada fuera de lugar.

Alice entraba en pánico e intentaba ver algo respecto a esto, pero lo podía, por alguna razón no podía ver nada sobre Bella, Carlisle o Jasper. Habían desparecido por completo en cuestión de minutos, tal vez horas.

El jefe Swan no se encontraba en casa, eso lo sabíamos porque Bella nos anunció de ellos, pero lo importante no era si llegaba o no. Ahora mismo consolaba a Alice en mis brazos que sollozaba y negaba todo.

Al volver a la mansión, Esme estaba en la misma situación por no poder encontrar rastros de Carlisle en ninguna parte de Forks o un lugar cercano.

Ambas estaban destruidas, tal vez tanto como yo, que perdí a mi alma gemela.

Desde entonces, hemos buscado por cada rincón, cada lugar y debajo de todas las rocas para buscar a Bella, Jasper y Carlisle.

Era bastante obvio que la policía se involucraría en todo esto, desde un principio están claro.

Charlie lloraba por su hija perdida y se esforzaba todos y cada uno de los días de la semana en organizar búsquedas e interrogar a cualquier sospechoso.

Nosotros fuimos los principales en eso, nos interrogaron varias veces, pero respondimos con la verdad.

También nos preguntaron dónde estaban Carlisle y Jasper, pero les dijismo que se habían ido a una viaje y Jasper lo acompañaba nada más, falcificamos algunos documentos de viaje y todo resuelto. Nos aseguramos de que nadie preguntara nada sobre eso.

Queríamos que cada miembro de la familia quedara impune de éste problema, nosotros buscaríamos a Bella, Jasper y Carlisle por separado. Encubrimos a Carlisle y Jasper para sacarnos de problemas mayores, en ciento ya fuéramos totalmente libres de todo, nos mudaríamos y continuaríamos con la búsqueda de Bella, Jasper y Carlisle.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. Todo ha sido completamente inútil por un mes entero, un mes lleno de lamento de todos, un mes lleno de dolor y discusiones.

Ninguno descansaría. Ni teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Bella, los tres se fueron y esfumaron como por arte de magia.

~ooOoo~

''Alice, cálmate, por favor. Caminar en círculos no ayuda.'' Dije de nuevo a Alice desde el sofá.

Estábamos en Forks aún, Emmett y Rosalie se encargaron de revisar cámaras de seguridad, entrevistar personas y ver registros de vuelo, pero nada, no había ningún maldito registro de Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen y Jasper Hale.

''Edward, no puedo estar quieta, quiero a mi Jazzy se vuelta.'' Se quejó ella haciendo un puchero y soltando medio sollozo.

''Alice, todos queremos a Bella, Carlisle y Jasper de vuelta, no ganas nada si te quejas una y otra y otra vez.'' Dije yo.

Empezaba a creer que tal vez nunca aparecerían. Esto era como una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, sólo que los vampiros no pueden dormir.

''Ya revisamos todo dos veces, no hay nada en los registros de vuelo de los aeropuertos de Washintong, ni siquiera en otros estados.'' Dijo Emmett irrumpiendo en la sala junto con Rosalie que se veía triste por primera vez.

Carlisle era para Rosalie un padre y mucho más, ella lo admiraba y de verdad los quería como a una figura paterna, para ella era un golpe bajo, en especial perder a su hermano Jasper a quien también estimaba en gran cantidad.

''¿Nada?'' Preguntó Esme mientras entraba a la habitación y pronunciaba esa solitaria palabra con voz quebrada.

''Nada, absolutamente nada. No hay vídeos, no hay registros en tiendas de rentas de autos ni personas que los hayan visto ni nada por el estilo.'' Dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett.

''¡No puede ser posible. Ellos no pudieron desaparecer de tal forma. Es imposible, tiene que estar en alguna parte!'' Exclamó Alice mientras se halaba el cabello y cerraba fuerte los ojos.

''Es posible, Alice. Se esfumaron.'' Dijo yo tratando de parecer sereno, aunque por dentro temblaba de furia.

''¡¿Y tú te lo tomas tan natural?! ¿Acaso ella no te importa? ¿No amas a tu pareja?'' Me gritó ella mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire.

''Alice... No me provoques, No estoy de humor, tú no eres la única que perdió algo. No te atreava s a volver a decir que no amo a Bella, porque sí la amo, con toda mi alma. Llevo todo un maldito mes haciendo lo imposible para buscarla, y tú lo único que haces el quejarte y quejarte de todo lo que ves.'' Le dije levantándome de mi asiento y enfrentándome a ella.

''Yo también me esfuerzo, intento ver algo y soporto dolores de cabeza. Es estresante, hago llamadas cada segundo para pedir información y trato de concentrarme, pero tú no me lo pones fácil.'' Me dijo ella.

''¡Por supuesto! Pobre de ti, ten cuidado, puede que se te dañe la manicura si te esfuerzas mucho, Alice.'' Escupí su nombre.

''¡Extraño a Jasper! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! ¡Eres un idiota!'' Gritó ella mientras se alejaba y cubría su rostro con sus dos manos y sollozaba sin lágrimas.

''Alice, por favor, no te hagas la víctima, todos los somos. No sólo eres tú.'' Le dije cruzando los brazos sobe mi pecho volviendo a mi lugar.

''¡Edward, no seas así con tu hermana! Entiende que todos atravesamos momentos de estrés y tristeza, no es razón para pelear, debemos esta unidos.'' Dijo Esme rodeando con los brazos a Alice y consolándola.

''No quiero parecer cruel, pero todos perdimos algo importante, perdimos a nuestras almas gemelas. Pueden estar en cualquier parte, y debemos encontrarlas, no importa los que pase. Algo lea ocurrió y debemos averiguar qué fue los que ocurrió cuanto antes.'' Dije yo.

''Tienes razón, yo ya no quiero seguir peleando, Edward, lamento haber dicho los que dije, estoy muy sensible.'' Dijo Alice.

Rosalie y Emmett se recostaron en el sillón grande mirando al infinito, tal vez tratando de olvidar todo aunque fueran por cinco miserable minutos.

''No importa, Alice. Sólo mantente a raya, no queremos mas peleas aquí, nos iremos en poco tiempo y necesitamos esta unidos si queremos comenzar a buscar más a fondo.'' Dije yo pasando una mano por mi desordenado cabello cobrizo.

''Edward, no quiero que seas tan duro. Todo va a esta bien, te lo aseguro.'' Dijo Esme intentando que el ambiente se aligerara.

''Esme, gracias por ser positiva. Pero no es lo único que necesitamos ahora, necesitamos persistencia y empezar a planificar a dónde iremos ahora, hay que continuar, tiene que estar en alguna parte, los vamos a encontrar.'' Dije yo.

''No te preocupes, hermano. Ya he pensado, podemos seguir recorriendo Estados Unidos, podemos ir a Inglaterra o Escocia, son buenos lugares para buscar ayuda también.'' Dijo Emmett volteando a ver.

''Me gustan esas opciones, aunque quizás antes de irnos debamos pedirle ayuda a los Denali, ellos nos pueden ayudar con la búsqueda y a encontrar contactos.'' Dijo Esme mientras se sentaba a mi lado con Alice.

''Pedirle ayuda a los Denali no está mal, es una excelente idea de hecho, deberíamos llamarlos ya mismo.'' Agregó Alice.

''Y después podemos partir a diferentes estados, ya revisamos todo Seattle, así que no es necesario, vamos a otros, después, podemos seguir con Escocia y-'' Pero antes de culminar la frase, fui interrumpido por un bombardeo de imágenes y pensamientos al mismo tiempo de Alice... Tenía una visión justo ahora.

Lo primero fue la rabia, luego la ira. Frustración y finalmente... Dolor.

En aquella visión tan horroroza y llena de momentos monótonos en la vida de mi ángel, pude ver a Bella... La pude ver de nuevo.

 _Ella lucía hermosa y celestial, incluso un poco más que la última vez que la vi. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y ojos de gacela brillaban fuertemente mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Vestía un precioso traje de abrigo que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, pero me di una bofetada mental al_ pensar en ella de tal forma.

 _Noté que se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa, la sonrisa seguía allí y sus ojos muy abiertos luchaban por no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero después, fue inútil._

 _Ella corría por una pista, era larga y de asfalto liso, como el de un aeropuerto..., espera, era el de un aeropuerto. Pero lo que ni entendía era la razón por la cual corría, hasta que más adelante apareció._

 _Ella, después de correr por unos dos minutos desde un lugar desconocido, acompañada de una persona que todavía no lograba ver, llegó a un punto final, en el cual se arrojó sin temor a caer en los brazos de alguien que sin duda confiaba por la forma en la cual lo miró._

 _A lo lejos se escuchaban personas murmurando en un idioma que entendí como escocés, hablaban acerca de como aquella chica corrió como loca toda la pista simplemente para arrojarse a ese hombre que estaba cerca de un jet._

 _En cuanto llegó, mi muerto y no latente corazón no pudo hacerse más añicos. Bella se encontraba en los brazos de aquel hombre que la recibió con los brazos totalmente abiertos, enterrando su nariz en la unión de su cuello con el hombro e inhalando profundamente su dulce aroma._

 _Bella sollozaba en sus brazos y él la consolaba, para finalmente separarse un poco de ella, y plantarle un beso en profundo en los labios murmurando palabras de amor._

 _Ella le correspondía de una manera efusiva y entusiasta. Rodeando sin temor su cintura con sus piernas._

Esta no se parecía en nada a la Bella que yo conocía, mi Bella jamás haría tal acto tan vulgar en público, jamás usaría sus labios para aquel show tan desesperante, pero efectivamente, estaba sucediendo.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Alice cayó al suelo gritando y sollozando fe forma horrible...

 _El hombre que besaba a mi Bella con tal pasión y dedicación, era nada más y nada menos que Jasper, aquel a quien una vez me atreví a llamar hermano..._

 _Seguido de otro hombre a quien solía admirar fuertemente mientras vivíamos juntos... Carlisle, mi supuesto padre._

 _Carlislr por último, llegó a ellos dos, los cuales aunque hace tan sólo segundos se lamentaban, ahora se encontraban completamente bien, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y regalándose cada uno pequeñas caricias._

 _El trance acabó en cuanto Carlislr se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de Bella, la cual se separó de Jasper para darle un pequeño y disimulado beso a Carlisle en los labios._

~ooOoo~

Carlisle P.O.V.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. En un segundo me encontraba en mi oficina organizando los papeles para la próxima casa que ocupariamos en el siguiente mes, cuando una extraña y repentina llamada de un número desconocido marcó a mi celular.

Mi primer pensamiento ante eso fue suponer que Jasper llamaba desde algún teléfono de alguien, pero al contestar, una voz apresurada y determinante me dio a entender que no era Jasper.

Era Peter quien me daba instrucciones a una muy rápida velocidad. No entendia lo que decía. Hablaba acerca del siguiente avión que teníamos que abordar en las siguientes horas antes de que fuera muy tarde.

En mi rostros se dibujó un ceño fruncido mientras intentaba procesar todo, en un punto tuve que gritarle para que se detuviera.

Peter tomó una gran respiración y lo dejó ir. Al otro lado de la línea era puro silencio, hasta que habló nuevamente: _''Carlisle, tú y Bella deben irse de inmediato de ese lugar. Abandonen la casa, tomen sus cosas importantes y vayan directo al aeropuerto internacional, allí deben abordar un avión que los llevará a Rusia, pero deben moverse ya mismo.''_ Me dijo Peter más calmado.

Traté de que me explicara más sobre el por qué del abandono, pero todavía me daba instrucciones de a donde íbamos, cuando llegaríamos y cómo nos encontraríamos con Jasper en el aeropuerto, ya me suponía que Peter debería estar enterado de la situación con Bella y El Mayor.

Al tratar nuevamente de saber la razón por la que tan desesperadamente debíamos abandonar, el lugar, me maldije al escuchar la respuesta: _''Carlisle, son Edward y el resto de su familia, sospechan donde se encuentran ustedes, en éste momento pueden estar camino allá o haciendo planes. La vidente los vio, ellos planeaban mudarse, una de las opciones eran Escocia, donde ellos decidieron ir, ¿que suerte, no? En cuanto esa decisión fue tomada, Alice los vio debido a que se encontrarían demasiado cerca, y ustedes tomarán una decisión muy importante, la cual es irse de allí, todo tiene que ver con todo. No estamos hablando del presente, sino el futuro, todo se cinplica con eso porque nadie sabe con exactitud lo que va a pasar, pero ustedes definitivamente ni serán encontrados si se van de esa casa en la próxima hora.''_ Terminó de decir Peter.

En seguida me puse manos a la obra, colgué el teléfono y empecé a recoger todo lo importante y lo puse en una gran maleta donde sólo empaque lo primordial y principal además de unas cuantas camisas y pantalones.

No se me podía olvidar mi cámara digital, en ella tenía las fotos más hermosas de Bella. Descuidado, sonriendo y posando para mí; y mi favorito, aquella que le tomé cuando se vistió con el precioso conjunto de lencería por primera vez. Aparecía ella acostada en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas, sus turgentes pechos se podían admirar, al igual que la tela se adhería a ella como una segunda piel semitransparente, ella sonreía dejaba ver sus lindos dientes blancos.

Ahora viene lo peor, darle la noticia a Bella, esto no será fácil.

~ooOoo~

Mi primer pensamiento al ir con determinación y rapidez a la habitación de Bella era que al menos ella tendría su momento de desesperación, quizás gritaría un poco y correría de inmediato a empacar todo como le ordené, pero fue todo lo contrario.

En cuanto le dije que Edward y los demás sospechaban en donde estábamos, ella se pasmó y se congeló en su lugar. Cuando traté de hacerla volver a si misma, ella simplemente se dejó caer encima de mí rodeándome con sus brazos frágiles y tratando de sostenerse.

La calme y apacigüé un poco, hasta que ella no pudo resistirlo más y simplemente se desmayó en mis brazos, cayéndose completamente tendida a mi merced.

No fue fácil después. Jasper no contestaba su celular, Bella no despertaba y se acababa el tiempo de espera.

Hasta que porn fin se iluminó todo un poco y recibí una llamada d eotro número desconocido, pero esta vez no era de Peter, era Jasper que me llamaba desde un teléfono publico. Sonaba abatido, avergonzado y dolido, debe estarlo por el largo tiempo de separación.

Después de explicarle todo a Jasper de nuevo unas mio veces, sospecho que estaba a punto de arrancar el cable telefónico, se escuchó un fuerte rugido y después silencio.

Fue difícil tratar de convencerlo de que mantuviera la calma y ni aniquilara nada, pero lo logré.

Ahora nosotros nos iríamos de aquí hacia el aeropuerto internacional para tomar un jet, pero teníamos que esperar a Jasper, o por lo que me dijo Peter, Jasper llegaría primero, nosotros debíamos hacer paradas para que Bella comiera.

En conclusión. Hoy fue un día de mierda.

~ooOoo~

Bueno chicas, lamento lo corto del capitulo. Pero muchas querían saber lo que sucedía y lo que Edward pensaba, así que les traje este mini capitulo para animar su domingo.

Besos y abrazos a todos, saben que los quiero y los aprecio.

Ni olviden comentar :3

Cat


	15. Capitulo 15 Tarde en el hotel

Hola chicas! Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, saben que siempre me motivan a continuar ya que sé que les gusta lo que hago y aman mis escritos, así que de nuevo, muchas gracias a todas por leer.

También quería recordarles que si me tiene agregada en Facebook como Megan Lacourt, pueden pasarse por mi perfil o enviarme un mensaje privado preguntando a cerca de mi grupo. El grupo se llama ''Mi adicción a los Fanfictions (Twilight)'' y estamos buscando nuevas administradoras, ya casi somos más de 1000 miembros, en éste momento somos sólo 925.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 15: Tarde en el hotel

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Y es aquí cuando me pregunto, ¿por qué la felicidad durará tan poco tiempo?

Siempre me he hecho ésa pregunta. Y la única explicación coherente que recibo de mí misma, es que simplemente es el orden natural de las cosas, quizás yo no merezco tener plenitud nunca más, no desde que entré a éste loco y excitante mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales. Yo misma elegí estar aquí, aceptando todas las complicaciones y batallas, pero nunca este drama...

¿Es tan difícil dejar tranquilos a unas personas? No, no lo creo. En especial si esas personas ya causaron daño suficiente a sus seres queridos y cercanas personas, dejando una estela de angustia.

Simplemente queríamos desaparecer. Tal vez podría decirle a Carlisle que sería mejor vivir debajo del mar, allí nadie nos encontraría, nadie nos buscaría ni molestaría.

¿Por qué sucede justo cuando acepté las cosas y deseo realmente estar a su lado? Estar con ambos.

No lo sé, el mundo conspira en mi contra y decide que yo no merezco ser tan feliz, no después de lastimar a tantas personas.

Charlie

Renee

Jacob

Esme

Alice

Edward...

Y eran simplemente a las personas que yo consideraba que era importante, no sólo yo, no olvidemos que estoy con Carlisle y Jasper. Ambos ex esposos de Esme y Alice.

A veces quisiera que hubiera sucedido de otra forma, tal vez si no tomaran una decisión tan fuerte y repentina, todo saldría mejor y sin lastimar tanto.

Pero, ¿cómo hubiera sido la reacción de los demás? De Esme, Alice y Edward. No dudo que de lo hubieran llevado mal.

Álice era como mi hermana y la adoraba, la quería verdaderamente, ella era como un sol, a pesar de que siempre me obligaba a ir de compras y no podía manipular mi propio guardarropa, ella no se merecía eso.

Esme, ella era una madre excepcionalmente asombrosa. Amaba cocinarme y atenderle en todos los aspectos, siempre amable, servicial y cariñosa. Tampoco merecía esto.

Y Edward. Él lo único que hizo fue darme su amor, su comprensión y cariño. Atento, hermoso y cariñoso. No me podía quejar. Edward era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer que deseara ser querida y respetada, pero no deseada. Ése era su único defecto, le falta un toque de macho. Aún así, cuando estuve en su presencia me deleite una y mil veces mas con su belleza y palabras de amor. Pero eso era todo, Edward era un cababllero, pero nada más allá de eso, él no me hacía reír, ni me provocaba, ni jugaba conmigo ni me trataba de una forma deseaba...

¿Soy sincera? La verdad es que hay veces en las que extraños esos momentos de calma... Pero...

¿Para qué? Si tengo a mis dos hombres conmigo que me cuidan, complacen y quieren al mismo tiempo, ¿para qué los demás?

Con ellos dos, todo lo que dije anteriormente puede irse a la mierda.

~ooOoo~

''No se asustes, yo estoy aquí, hermosa.'' Me susurró Carlisle al odio seguido de un dulce beso en los labios.

Nos encontrábamos en un auto que Carlisle rentó, alguien más conducía y no quitaba la vista del frente, como si tuviera miedo. Carlisle y yo habíamos partido de esa casa como un rayo, incluso olvidamos algunas cosas allí, pero no eran importantes. Tal vez si los Cullen encontraban nuestro antiguo hogar, sepan que estuvimos allí, eso es obvio. Nuestros aromas está por toda la casa.

Cuando Carlisle me dio la noticia, ni siquiera lo podía creer, empecé a hiper ventilar y para cuando estuve consciente de nuevo, me di cuenta que me había desmayado encima de Carlisle. Cuando estuve vigente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ellos nos encontrarían, todo estaba perdido.

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que se encontraban en mi cabeza, se repetían una y mil veces como un disco rayado, y mientras más sucedía, el volumen aumentaba.

Pero luego Carlisle me consoló y me dijo que nos iríamos de inmediato de allí, a ellos ni siquiera les daría tiempo de llegar a Escocia, cuando nosotros ya estaríamos en el avión camino a un pequeño pueblo de Rusia llamado Kapotnya. Eso me tranquilizó un poco más, me mantuve fuerte y serena para Carlisle, pero era difícil hacerlo, y sólo me sentí completamente segura cuando nos encontrábamos fuera de esa isla, sólo un poco, pero recordaba que un vuelo desde Estados Unidos hasta acá dura más o menos una eternidad, así que trataba lo más fuerte posible por verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

No dejaba de sostener la mano de Carlisle con bastante fuerza, sabiendo que a él eso no le dolería en lo absoluto. Era lo único que me calmaba, en saber que Carlisle seguía conmigo.

Ambos estábamos recostados el uno del otro, buscando reconfortarnos, a veces me daba suaves besos en la frente y otras acariciaba mis costados con ternura y dulzura.

De una u otra forma él siempre sabía cuando me encontraba incómoda, triste y exasperada.

A pesar de todos esos esfuerzos que Carlisle hacía por mantenerme tranquila y sin sufrir un ataque de pánico, todavía estaba el vacío.

Jasper.

De verdad necesitaba a Jasper en éste momento conmigo, me sentía llena, pero al mismo tiempo vacía. Que uno de los dos se aleje de mí es equivalente a un martirio, es completamente sufrible, es como vivir siendo una personas con severos casos de bipolaridad, no sabes si estar feliz o triste, y si estás de la forma de algunas esas dos, puede cambiar drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Como dijo Jasper, es vivir una dulce agonía.

Carlisle me dijo que él iría a buscar algunas cosas suyas a la casa y no tardaría nada, incluyendo los lentes de contacto porque no tenía. Algunas prendas de ropa y otros objetos de él que eran importantes, también quemaría documentos y certificados que dieran pistas de que iríamos a Rusia.

No estaba confirmado que ellos irían directamente a la isla y a nuestra antigua casa, pero por lo que me dijo Carlisle, Alice tuvo una visión de nosotros en la pista de aterrizaje a punto de partir, pueden encontrar pistas en esa visión, pistas fundamentales para hallarnos.

Tenía un poco de miedo, éste era un momento de adrenalina porque no sabíamos qué pasaría después, si funcionaria o no.

''Bella, tranquilizante.'' Me dijo Carlisle al oído.

Me estremeció y suspire mientras cerraba los ojos y me recostaba del pecho de Carlisle para que él jugara con mi cabello.

''Trato de estarlo, pero no pensar en Jasper se me conplica.'' Dije tímidamente. ''Necesito verlo de nuevo.'' Agregué.

''¿Necesitas ver a Jasper de verdad, hermosa? ¿Te duele el pecho?'' Preguntó Carlisle con un tono de voz preocupado.

Mis mejillas se tornaron color rojo y aparté la mirada de la él.

''No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, hermosa. Está bien extrañar a tu compareño. Descuida, muy pronto lo verás de nuevo, te lo aseguro.''

''No es eso, es que me siento vulnerable con todo esto. Me siento rara cuando pienso en los dos estando separados, me siento desprotegida.'' Admití con un poco de vergüenza.

''Bella, no tienes por qué sentirte desprotegida o vulnerable, yo estoy aquí. Te sientes de esa forma porque te hace falta Jasper, eso es todo.'' Carlisle me besó suavemente en la mejilla y rodeó mi cintura con su brazos largo y musculoso, cubierto por una espesa capa de tela de su abrigo.

''Incompleta. Me siento incompleta. A pesar de que tú estás aquí, es raro. No quiero que sientas que necesito a Jasper más que a ti, pero lo siento como una especie de balanza, ustedes me equilibran emocionalmente.'' Dije cerrando los ojos.

''Entiendo a la perfección a lo que te refieres. Recuerda lo que te dije, debes ser fuerte para tu pareja, no bajes la cabeza, sé que eres fuerte.'' Musitó Carlisle en mi oído.

''Voy a intentarlo, me voy a menteber calmada, serena y a tratar de no seguir teniendo ataques de pánico.'' Dije mientras reía con Carlisle por mis últimas palabras.

''Esa es mi chica. Debes ser confiada y poderosa, sé que sí puedes.'' Dijo Carlisle muy cerca de mi cara.

''Puedo ser fuerte, pero no estando sola.''

''No estás sola.'' Dijo Carlisle pasando un dedo por mis labios, y con ése gesto, supe que deseaba que lo besara, lástima que tuviéramos audiencia.

''¿Sabes que deseo besarte, no es así?'' Preguntó Carlisle con una ceja levantada y ojos ligeramente oscurecidos, llenos de lujuria.

''¿Tal vez llevarlo un poco más allá?'' Le dije con una voz llena de deseo.

¿De dónde habrá salido eso? No me consideraba atrevida, yo era pacífica, pero no tan desafiante como lo acabo de demostrar, eso es sin duda nuevo. Como diría Carlisle, demasiado tiempo con Jasper.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar cara a cara y lo vi lamiendo su labio inferior mi mirando los míos.

''Eres mala, hermosa. Espera a que lleguemos por lo menos a un hotel, tenemos tiempo, no hará daño quedarnos por unas dos horas más, podemos decirle a Jasper que nos encuentre allí si quieres, él estaría encantado.'' Carlisle guió su mano un poco más abajo de mi espalda baja hasta tener uno de mis glúteos en su mano y estrujó con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

Mis mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas y sentí el calor de nuevo en mi vientre

''Carlisle, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, prefiero tener un momento privado con Jasper, ¿sabes? Hay cosas las cuales tengo que aclarar con él, tal vez piensa que lo odio, y eso no es cierto.'' Musité con un tono de voz bajo y quebradizo.

La idea de que tal vez Jasper pensara que lo detesto por el accidente, provocaba en mí ansiedad, retorcía mi estómago y me daba ganas de vomitar.

''Lo siento, hermosa. Ya sabes, un momento de lujuria, perdona. Sé que tienes que hablar con Jasper, pero lo puedes hacer cuando estemos en el aeropuerto, él irá en el mismo vuelo, nosotros, más bien tú, descansarás en un hotel por algunas horas para luego seguir nuestro camino, te prometo que el tiempo va a pasar volando.'' Me contestó Carlisle con seguridad en sus palabras.

''Gracias, Carlisle. Agradezco todo esto que hacen por mí.''

''No necesitas agradecer, protegerte es nuestra mayor prioridad. Además, estás en todo tu derecho de hablar con Jasper.''

''No te vayas a enojar, Carlisle Cullen. Tampoco quiero que te sientas limitado o como si te estuviera apartando de mí, eso sólo que hay algunas otras cosas importantes. Pero te prometo que en cuanto Jasper y yo aclaremos las cosas, voy a entregarles aquellos que por lo que me han contado, desean desde hace un tiempo.'' Dije yo acariciando su mejilla.

''Eso suena prometedor, hermosa. Recuerda que no es justo para ambos que hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.'' Dijo Carlisle tomando mi barbilla en sus dedos.

''Yo te juro, que cumpliré esta promesa. Será mágico, quiero que ustedes me posean.'' Dije yo empezando a sentir calor.

''Y eso vamos a hacer, no lo dudes. Todo a su momento, como tú dices, por supuesto que será mágico.'' Contestó él ''Otra cosa, lamento mucho que no hayas podido escoger la casa, pero al menos vamos a uno de los destinos de los cuales me digiste, estabas interesada en ir.'' Agregó.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de aquello, no me importaba realmente a donde fuéramos, simplemente que no se alejaran de mí y que Edward y los demás no supieran nuestra ubicación, además de eso, tener a Jasper a mi lado. Mi pecho no dolía, pero sí estaba el pequeño ápice de incomodidad allí.

''Eso no importa, sólo quiero llegar. Me emociona no saber como es, es como una sorpresa que sí me muero por ver. Nuestra nueva casa.'' Le dije.

Me coloqué más cerca de él y abracé su torso con mi brazo izquierdo.

''Me alegro de que igual estés bien con eso. Te apuesto a que te quedarás impresionada con la casa, es mas grande que la última, pero tiene dos pisos igual, no te preocupes.''

''No me preocupo, es simplemente que estoy tan ansiosa, asustada, nerviosa, feliz e impaciente... Todo al mismo tiempo, me confunden todas esas emociones, Carlisle.'' Dije yo tímidamente.

''Que no te confundan tanto, hermosa. Te puedo garantizar que nada malo va a suceder en el transcurso. Nos vamos a encontrar con Jasper en el aeropuerto y van a aclarar las cosas sin ningún otro tipo de problemas, llegaremos a Rusia y verás nuestra nueva magnifica casa.'' Musitó Carlisle con emoción proyectada en su voz.

Sus palabras me dieron un poco de consuelo, y de verdad me sentí mejor al pensar en eso. Debería dejar de ser tan paranoica, eso no me hace bien.

''Si lo dices de esa forma, suena muy fácil, pero aún estoy insegura al respecto.'' Contesté con miedo.

''Bella, ya hablamos de las inseguridades. No hay razones para tenerlas, me vas a hacer enojar y eso no me gusta. Es imposible que algo terrible nos llegue a pasar en el transcurso.'' Me dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño y logrando que sus ojos se tornaran un poco oscuros.

''Lo siento, Carlisle.'' Dije mientras apartaba la mirada de la suya de forma penosa.

Con poca fuerza, mordí mi labio inferior y enrolle mi dedo en uno de los mechones sueltos de mi cabello semi ondulado.

''Bella, si sigues haciendo esa clase de cosas, no seré responsable de mis actos.'' Di un pequeño salto en cuento esas palabras susurradas en mi oído por Carlisle me hicieron estremecer.

La piel se me puso de gallina y abrí mis ojos. No me esperaba esa reacción de él.

''Carlisle, me diste un gran susto.'' Confesé colocando una mano en mi corazón.

''La verdad es que sí deseo besarte. Pero nuestro no tan amigo aquí presente se sentiría ofendido por el espectáculo.'' Carlisle colocó un suave beso en mi cuello y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

''¿Eso es un problema?'' Dije yo de forma retadora.

Esperaba que él dijera que no lo era, de un momento a otro deseaba que Carlisle me poseyera aquí mismo, sin importar quien estuviera presente.

''No lo creo, ¿te importa la audiencia?''

''Para nada.'' Respondí de una firma atrevida y retadora.

Carlisle me besó. Y no simplmente juntó sus labios con los míos. No. Él estaba devorando mis labios de una sola vez. Sin introducciones suaves ni tiernas palabras de amor. No.

De verdad Carlisle se moría por besarme. No era un chiste ni una broma, de verdad lo deseaba, porque si no, no estuviera a punto de causar que me diera un ataque cardiaco por tal pasión que sentíamos.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio, y por ahora, Carlisle iba ganando cada vez más.

Él tomó parte del cabello de mi nuca para profundizarlo aún más mientras yo enrosacaba mis dedos en sus mechones dorados de cabello.

Carlisle sabía sensacional, era increíble y amaba como me dominaba y creaba un beso perfecto entre ambos. Él sabía como animarme. Hacerme sentir mejor era una de sus especialidades, era el mejor lográndolo.

Nos separamos lentamente, justo cuando pasamos por un bache creando que diéramos un pequeño brinco y yo, por mi torpeza, cayera encima de Carlisle, mi cara muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Me sonroje furiosamente mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Carlisle en mi nuca.

''Esto será divertido.'' Dijo él dejando escapara un pequeño gemido.

Al parecer a Carlisle no le importa estar con quien sea o con un extraño que fácilmente nos podía ver por el retrovisor, sólo quería lo que él quería.

~ooOoo~

Después de un viaje en suyo por al rededor de treinta minutos los cuales pasamos hablando de incoherencias y el chofer soltaba resoplidos cada vez que nos dábamos besos, llegamos a un pequeño hotel, pero la verdad era bastante pintoresco.

El hombre que conducía no se le notaba muy feliz. A Carlisle no le importó que nos viera, nos dimos unos cuantos besos apasionados más en el auto y ni siquiera a mí me importó estar en su presencia, que se jodiera él y el resto del mundo.

Era muy divertido fingir estar casada. Aunque Carlisle me dijo que gracias a un amigo de Jasper, podríamos tener jn certificado de matrimonio, y muy pronto tendría un anillo de bodas en mi dedo anular, según él, así no me molestarían tanto los hombres.

Ambos salimos del auto como una tonta pareja de enamorados, de la mano y dando pequeñas miradas cómplices.

Carlisle sujetaba mi mano al mismo tiempo que me rodeaba con ella la cintura. Daba miradas amenazadoras a cualquier tipo que se me acercaba, alejando a cualquiera y provocando pavor.

Él no era el único que se encontraba celoso y enojado. Por mi parte, yo estaba a punto de arrojarme a una de esas zorra y arrancarle las extensiones de un puñado si seguían mirando fijamente a Carlisle como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Mi paciencia no era infinita, en algún momento tendría que acabarse, pero simplemente no las confrontaba por el hecho de que podrían no hablar ingles.

Sentía que me iban a salir canas verdes con cada una de esas mujeres maquilladas a tal punto que lucían como caricaturas.

''Bella, te sale vapor por las orejas.'' Me susurró Carlisle al oído.

De inmediato mis manos volaron a mis orejas y fruncí el ceño tan fuerte como pude. Bajé la mirada y me sonroje.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del hotel para llegar a nuestra habitación asignada. Los pasillos eran estrechos y las paredes de color terracota que le daba un toque más cálido.

''¿Por qué lo dices?'' Pregunté sin darle mucha importancia.

''Sentía que le ibas a brincar encima a una de esas mujeres en cualquier momento. Lo digo en serio.'' Dijo Carlisle riendo un poco al final.

Y ahora sí me empezaba a enojar de verdad, no aguantaba su burla. Él miraba fijamente al frente y no se molestaba en echarme una mirada, pero yo podía apreciar a la perfección su maligna sonrisa.

''Y supongo que tú disfrutas que esté celosa, ¿no es así, Carlisle?'' Pregunté presuntuosamente.

''Algo, pero no del todo. Tú sabes que para mí eres la única chica que vale y me importa, nadie más.'' Dijo Carlisle tomándome más cerca de él y tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Aquel gesto me reconfortó un poco, me hizo sonrojar y sentir estúpida por un según do al dudar de él... Pero aún estaban esas malditas zorras que lo desvestían con la mirada.

''Sí, eso creo...'' Murmuré en un tono de voz bajo y apartando la mirada.

''¿Sabes? Si tú dudas de mí, entonces supongo que yo tendría que empezar a dudar de ti también. Comenzando por comerme a cada chico morboso que te mire de forma atrevida, no antes de torturarlos.'' Dijo él.

¿Qué? ¿En qué momento yo he visto a algun chico o le he hecho caso? Nunca, no podría hacerlo, sería como pecado, jamás podría hacer tal cosa, es absurdo. Matarlos es extremista.

''¿Carlisle, a caso me he quedado con la mirada fija en algún otro hombre que no haya sido tú? Jamás, nunca les hago caso, ¿por qué te enojas?'' Pregunté mientras levantaba las manos dramáticamente y me apartaba de él quedando congelada en medio del pasillo.

''Bella, no quiero empezar una pelea que no terminará para nada bien, así que sólo olvidalo, es absurdo para ambos ponernos celoso si sólo nos prestamos atención el uno al otro.'' Comentó Carlisle dando unos pasos hacia mí.

''Entonces, si quieres evitar una pelea, no vas a mirara a ninguna otra chica.'' Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y daba media vuelta.

''Bien, lo prometo, pero tú debes prometerme a mí que no harás lo mismo con otros hombres.'' Dijo él.

Estaba a punto de asentir y decir que sí, cuando los grandes y fuertes brazos de Carlisle tomaron mi cintura y me pegaron a su torso duro, provocando que diera un pequeño grito e intentara soltarme.

''Dime mientras me miras a los ojos que lo prometes también, y se acaba esta lucha. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y pasamos a hacer algo más entretenido, ¿sí?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

Tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y acarició suavemente una de ellas mientras sus ojos penetraban profundamente con los míos.

''Carlisoe, no me gusta pelear contigo así sea la lucha más insignificante de todas, simplemente no me gusta. Te prometo que nunca va a suceder, porque jamás a pasado, y no planeo que lo haga.'' Dije.

''Yo tampoco te he acusado, simplemente quiero estar seguro de que no te importan esos otros chicos y-''

''¡Carlisle! A mí jamás me interesaría alguno de esos otros chicos, ya te tengo a ti y a Jasper para complacerme en todos los aspectos.'' Confesé.

''Y es justo lo que voy a hacer si estás de acuerdo en que te lleve a la habitación. '' Carlisle me tomó de la cintura y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su gran pecho de piedra.

''No podría estar en desacuerdo.'' Comenté mientras me colocaba de puntillas para unir mis labios a los suyos y entregarle un gran beso a Carlisle.

Él me respondió gustoso y llevó atrevidamente una de sus manos a mi trasero como lo hizo en el auto.

~ooOoo~

''¡Agh, Isabella!'' Exclamó Carlisle.

''Carlisle, quieto. Yo no sé nada a cerca de esto.'' Dije yo.

Me encontraba de rodillas en frente de Carlisle jugando con su muuuuy gran miembro. Hace aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, yo había estado tendida en la cama siendo torturada por la rápida lengua de Carlisle que se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir y no dejarme correr. Carlisle jugó con mis pechos, mi trasero, el cual azotó un par de veces. Jugó con mi clítoris y me llevó al orgasmo tres veces en veinte minutos que jugamos.

Ahora era mi turno de vengarme. Yo siempre tan agradecida, le propuse a un muy excitado Carlisle que me enseñara a realizar el gran acto del muy conocido sexo oral.

Él, por supuesto, accedió con gran entusiasmo. Pero era mi turno de la venganaza.

''Isabella.. Por favor, sólo tienes que meterlo en tu boca y chupar, nada complicado, deja de torturame.'' Gimió Carlisle al borde del colapso.

Yo claramente ya entendía cómo tenía que hacer, pero prefería hacerlo sufrir y darle una pequeña probada del paraíso, antes de retirarme por completo dejando a Carlisle gimiendo, gruñendo y maldiciendo.

''Lo siento, no aguanto tanto la respiración, luego me darán nauseas, eso no es muy agradable.'' Dije yo de forma inocente.

''Isabella, deja de jugar, sé que lo haces a propósito, no es agradable tratarme de esa forma. Más te vale que no sigas o te juro que no podrás sentarte en una semana del dolor en tu trasero.'' Me amenazó vivazmente Carlisle.

''De acuerdo, pero antes, tengo una duda, ¿quieres que meta toda tu polla en mi boca, o sólo un poco?'' Pregunté mientras lo veía directo a los ojos y batía mis pestañas.

Como única respuesta de su parte, un fuerte gruñido penetró el aire y los ojos de Carlisle de alguna forma, se volvieron más negros de lo que ya eran.

Entendí a la perfección el mensaje, tomé con determinación el erecto miembro de Carlisle en mis manos y lo acaricié de arriba a bajo rápidamente y le di un beso en la punta.

Él gruñó de nuevo y tomó parte de mi cabello para guiarme, pero antes de que yo pudiera estar lista, él metió su gran pene en mi boca si piedad. Carlisle era un hombre demasiado fornido, el pequeño Carlisle Jr. era grande también, medía unas diez u once pulgadas... Bastante grande, ni siquiera sabía como haría para llevarlo dentro de mí, me partiría a la mitad...

Carlisle movía mi cabeza con rapidez en su miembro, para mí no era problema, contenía la respiración bastante bien y era experta moviendo mi lengua por todas partes a lo que él respondía bastante bien.

''¡Maldicion, Isabella! ¡Amo tu boca, hermosa, eres tan caliente!'' Gruñó Carlisle mientras dolorosamente su mano sostenía mi cabello.

Chupaba con fuerza y movía lo más que podía mi lengua al rededor de todo su pene.

Fui un poco más atrevida y unos cuantos centímetros más corrieron dentro de mi boca, todo eso sin tener náuseas... No sabía que era tan buena en el sexo oral.

Mis manos acariciaban sus muslos y juagaban con el poco cabello púbico color dorado que estaba en la base del miembro de Carlisle.

Esta vez iba mucho más rápido, sentía como Carlisle se movía un poco y esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que estaba a punto de acabar.

''Isa...bella... voy a... acabar." Murmuró Carlisle.

Yo lo miraba directamente a los ojos negro azabache y sabía que era cierto, no mentía. Él mantenía un firme control en guiar mis movimientos no tan rudamente, pero a un excelente ritmo que lo enloquecía.

Quería saber... De hecho, quería probar. Muchas de las chicas con las que solía estudiar en Phoenix, hablaban sin parar de sexo, una uno de sus muchos temas a cerca de esto, era el oral. Muchas de ellas comentaban que ya lo habían hecho un millón de veces... Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era que siempre, siempre y siempre, solían mencionar que el semen no sabía a nada, que de hecho, era bueno y para sus mentes morbosas, que les encantaba cuando sus novios les acababan en la boca, aunque ellos preferían acabar en sus pechos.

''Isabella, voy...a...marcarte, eres mía.'' Murmuró Carlisle.

Me retiré por un segundo para decir: ''¿Dónde prefieres? ¿En mi boca o en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo?'' Pregunté retadoramente.

''Eres...mía...''

Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir como el pene de Carlisle golpeaba mi garganta y un chorro de líquido frío se disparaba a través de ella.

En cuestión de segundos, mi boca estaba llena de semen. Éste, empezaba a derramarse por mis labios, así que Carlisle se retiró de mí y continuó eyaculando en mis pechos mientras él mismo se acariciaba.

Al pasar de dos minutos, toda la habitación quedó en silencio sepulcral y yo me encontraba de rodillas aún en la alfombra de la habitación luciendo completamente desnuda, a excepción de que mis pezones se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de semen y ya no eran rosas.

Carlisle respiraba con dificultad y de forma pesada, a pesar de eso, no me sentía preocupada, los vampiros no necesitan respirar, simplemente lo hacen por hacerlo.

Él se encontraba con los brazos hacia atrás para darle apoyo a su cuerpo y no caer de espaldas.

Yo estaba ahora de rodillas y encorvada, lamiendo de mí misma los fluidos de Carlisle en mi piel. Era sólo salado y un poco dulce, a eso sabía Carlisle, las chicas de mi escuela no mentían.

Yo paseaba perezosamente mi dedo incide por entre mis pechos y acumulaba en la yema, la mayor cantidad para luego dirigirla a mi boca y lamer cada parte hasta dejarlo limpio.

Repetí cinco o seis veces mas esta labor, hasta que un muy agotado Carlisle, tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

''Vas a lograr volverme loco, hermosa.'' Susurró con su frío aliento muy cerca de mi rostro.

''¿No te gusta que haga esto?'' Pregunté estando un poco avergonzada de mis actos anteriores.

''No me gusta..., me encanta, me vuelve loco. Cada cosa que me haces me vuelve loco. Es demasiado, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor aquí mismo, hermosa, no sabes cuanto. Lo deseo. Deseo cada fibra de tu ser, porque te quiero, y quiero que me quieras, te anhelo, desde el mismo instante en el que te vi, deseaba que fueras mía, deseaba que no te importara nadie más y a escondidas me dijeras que querías estar conmigo. Al final, eso no pudo suceder, pero qué más da..., te tengo justo ahora completamente expuesta y dispuesta a besarme y complacerme las veces que desee. Por primera vez desde que comenzó mi vida inmortal soy verdaderamente feliz, basta de mentiras y falsedades... Me importa una mierda si nos encuentran, sólo se enterarían de que me pertecees a mí y a Jasper. Nadie te arrebatará de nosotros, nos perteneces.''

Esas palabras llenas de pasión y amor, sin mencionar el sentimiento verdadero y compasión. Éste no era el Carlisle que me castigaba si me colocaba insolente. Me llegaron justo en el fondo del corazón, me sentía verdaderamente vulnerable ante él y lo que me acababa de decir. Mi piel estaba sensible y mi mirada se encontraba totalmente nublada por las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

Un débil sollozo salió de mis labios y en seguida mi dedo quitó una lágrima que estaba a punto de caerse por mi barbilla.

Carlisle me miraba directamente a los ojos y se inclinó un poco para tomar entre su mano mi mejilla.

''Hermosa, no llores, por favor. Detestó hacerte sentir dolor, a menos que me provoques a castigarte, pero éste no es el caso.'' Agregó Carlisle en cuanto observó que mas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

''Las cosas que dices, Carlisle, me hacen sentir tan..., especial.'' Sollozé contra su mejillas y presionando mis ojos fuertemente para evitar que la slagrimas calleran, pero fallando de una forma inútil.

Carlisle no dejaba de murarame directamente con compasión y tal vez, ¿lastima?

''Isabella, ¿cuantas veces debo decirlo? Tú lo vales completamente, nada de peros ni reproches, eres nuestra y nada de lo que los demás digan debe alejarnos, porque te queremos, desde el mismo día en el que posamos nuestros ojos en ti, supimos que eras nuestra y de alguna u otra forma te íbamos a conseguir, aún así tuviéramos que matar a medio mundo para llegar a tenerte.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras de acercaba más a mi rostro.

''Sigo sin creerlo, sigo sin creer que es posible que ustedes dos me deseen. Es como si fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, pero temo despertar y conseguir que todo era como antes y ustedes seguirán siendo mis hermano y suegro.'' Dije tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo.

''Te aseguro que eso no puede suceder. Todo será perfecto, vamos a llegar hasta Rusia, vamos a esta juntos, nos vontactaremos con algunas personas para que finjan tu muerte y después de eso podremos transformarte al mismo tiempo tal y como deseamos alguna vez. Y si Edward y los demás nos encuentran, no hay problema, podemos enfrentarlos sin temor, ya nadie te haría daño. Apuesto a que serás una magnifica vampira.'' Dijo Carlisle.

¿Transformarme? Es obvio, pero no pensé que ellos fueran tan determinados en eso, ¿lo planeaban desde el inicio? Es muy probable, no me molesta. Yo ya los quería, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para decirles a la cara que los necesitaba y quería demasiado. Me aterraba, estaba claro que ellos deseaban oírlo, pero era igual, el pánico.

Definitivamente no tendríamos que temerles a los Cullen, eso nunca más, no sería necesario. Pero aún estaba la vergüenza, yo acepté este estilo de vida, dejar ser amada por dos vampiros que para ellos eran una abominación... Vampiros que para ellos eran unos asesinos.

¿Yo? Yo estoy bien, ellos ya no tienen que fingir ni sufrir más, viven a la perfección y sin dolor, yo lo aceptó y me da igual, si ellos son felices, supongo que yo también.

''¿En serio planeas hacer todo eso?'' Pregunté con temor en mi voz a recibir un no.

''¿Todavía lo dudas, hermosa?''

Y sin más, una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios y de un salto, estuve encima fe Carlisle rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y presionando mis labios con los suyos para darle un maravilloso beso... Un último beso antes de encontrarme con mi otra mitad.

~ooOoo~

''Isabell, con otra cosa de esas que hagas, no respondo. Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.'' Decía Carlisle.

Después de aquella charla, pasamos unas dos horas más para reponer la energía y que yo tuviera una pequeña siesta. Dormí sólo un poco de aquellas dos horas debido a que no podía dormir por Carlidle. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo desnudo..., sí, desnudo, él evitó que cualquier prenda de ropa tocara mi cuerpo desde entonces.

Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, mis pechos, poniendo énfasis en mis pezones. Mi abdomen plano y mis piernas.

Tocaba mis labios y cuando estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, me despertaba poco un beso que nos encendía, pero lo obligaba tanto a él como a mí a detenernos. Deseaba un momento de sueño, no pude dormir muy bien en la noche de todas formas, el asunto con los Cullen me mantenía despierta.

''No es mi culpa tener que vestirme, sólo busco ropa, Carlisle, no te provoco. Te lo juro.''

La verdad era que no me encontraba provocando a Carlisle, simplemente buscaba prendas de ropa. No era mi culpa tener que inclinarme y dejar expuesto mi trasero hacia él, simplemente que mirara a otra parte.

''No juegues, Isabella. Te voy a tener en mi rodilla en cuestión de segundos y sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra.'' Dijo Carlisle rodando a mi al rededor.

Yo rebuscaba en la maleta algún conjunto de lencería que pudiera agradar a Carlisle, acompañado de una simple chaqueta o cualquier otra cosa que usar, eran indispensables mis pantalones marcos y botas, claro.

''No es cierto, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, el vuelo se irá pronto y no podemos darnos el lujo de que me des un castigo cuando en realidad soy inocente. Yo no he hecho nada, y lo sabes, tú eres el único que necesita algo.'' Dije yo.

Encontré unas bragas color azul bebé semitransparentes con un brasier a juego que dejaba a la vista por la tela mis pezones erectos debido al frío.

''Voy a hacerte el amor ahora mismo, Isabella...'' Gruñó Carlisle muy cerca de mí.

Tomé la última prenda de ropa y la coloqué en mi brazo para dirigirme al espejo y empezar a vestirme.

''No, Carlisle. No es cierto, no lo harás. Porque sabes a la perfección que si lo haces, Jasper te despedazaría en mil por hacerlo. Creo que él mencionó alguna vez que la primera vez seríamos los tres, de una forma romántica y encantadora..., no sólo tu y yo como salvajes.'' Combatí a Carlisle.

Eso era cierto, en la antigua casa, los escuchaba múltiples veces hablando a cerca de la toma de decisiones, pero una de las conversaciones más incómodas que escuché fue aquella donde mencionaban múltiples veces quien iría primero y cuando ocurriría.

''Puede que tengas razón, hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir nada, me puedo arrepentir.'' Comentó Carlisle.

Por detrás, Carlisle llegó y rodeó mi cintura al desnudo con sus brazos y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

''Carlisle, atrás, quiero irme ya a ver a Jasper. Ahora si no te importa, deja que me vista en paz.'' Dije mientras luchaba para que sus manos se fueran de mi cintura. Genial, ahora me encontraba de mal humor.

''Isabella, no me hables en ése tono, sabes que me molesto igual de fácil que tú.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Él se apartó de un salto de mi lado con el seno fruncido y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación sin detenerse.

Esto es malo, creo que ahora sí lo hice enojar.

''Lo siento, Carlisle. Es la presión y todo éste rollo por querer ver a Jasper que me pone de mal humor, quiero que lo entiendas, lo lamento. Siento haberte hablado de ésa forma.'' Dije sonando arrpenetida.

Me di media vuelta y lo vi a la cara, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, al igual que al principio del día, sólo que ésta vez, él no pedía por placer.

''Eso no importa ahora, sólo date prisa en eso, nos vamos en quince minutos.'' Dijo Carlisle.

~ooOoo~

''No desesperes, estamos casi llegando.'' Me decía Carlisle mientras tomaba más fuerte mi mano.

''¿Es necesario ir por aquí?'' Pregunté mientras tomaba rápidas respiraciones.

''Lo es totalmente si no queremos que te vean.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Corríamos por un pasillo oscuro sin detenernos. Éste lugar olía a humedad y tierra mojada, por lo que supe que era subterráneo.

Carlisle me llevaba de la mano hacia delante con insistencia y rapidez. Nuestras maletas y demás pertenencias, habían sido llevadas por otras personas a un lugar del cual no tenía ni la menor idea. Esta vez, este pasillo era mucho más largo, y no sabía a dónde nos llevaban.

''¿Falta mucho?'' Pregunté de nuevo para la mala suerte de Carlisle.

''Sólo falta un poco, ya no mucho... Y deja de preguntar, cuando lleguemos, lo sabrás.''

''Lo lamento.'' Dije tímidamente. ''¿Jasper está allí?'' Agregué.

''Sí, ya me confirmó, nos espera en frente del jet.'' Dijo Carlisle

''¿Él te llamó, cuando?''

''Mientras dormías, no quise despertarte, te veías espectacular.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Como de costumbre, resoplé y volteé los ojos. Perder unos cuantos minutos de mi sueño, lo valía completamente con tal de hablar con Jasper por un rato. No iba a motor si lo hacía.

Seguimos caminando por ese infinito pasillo a un ritmo demasiado rápido para mí. Mientras que Carlisle caminaba normalmente, yo corría para llevarle el paso adecuadamente.

El pasillo se hacía cada vez mas angosto o era mi idea. Pero cada vez que daba un paso más, el pasillo empequeñecía. Era como un juego de terror donde tomabas el camino equivocado y morías.

Pasaron al rededor de unos dos minutos más, cuando Carlisle se detuvo abruptamente sin decir nada.

''Aquí es.'' Dijo él mirando la puerta de hierro que parecía estar bloqueada.

''¿Qué hay detrás de esto?'' Pregunté.

''La pista de despegue. Jasper está esperando allá afuera.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera activado en mí, solté automáticamente la mano de Carlisle.

Él pareció haberse quedado absorto de mi movimiento, y volteó su cabeza en mi dirección para averiguar la razón de por qué había soltado su mano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuestion de microsegundos, me encontraba corriendo hasta la puerta, la cual abrí de inmediato y fácilmente. Tal vez era la adrenalina que corría por todo mi cuerpo, no lo sé, pero sé que en ése momento, me sentí como si estuviera en un sueño h de verdad no quisiera despertar, aferrándome a lo inevitable.

Aquella puerta se abrió delante de mí, no me importó que pudiera tropezar, yo quería llegar al final.

Salí del pasillo y como de costumbre, todo se encontraba nublado, ni un rayo de sol, pero eso sólo me daba un aire de película.

Ahora estaba corriendo a un lugar que desconocía, no sabía en dónde y cuando, pero corría a un lugar en especifico.

Mi torpeza se fue por arte de magia y le dieron impulso a mis piernas además de valor.

Había un gran tirón que me ordenaba ir a ése lugar, no sabía para qué, pero corría y corría y no me detenía ni por un segundo.

Me sentía desesperada porque no sabía en qué dirección ir. Me quedé estática en medio de la pista de aterrizaje, cualquier avión pudo haberme aplastado, pero no lo hizo.

Luego fue que lo vi... A varios metros de donde me encontraba, se hallaba un glorioso y majestuoso jet totalmente blanco.

Eso no era lo importante. No le prestaba atención a su color, forma ni cuánto dinero se había gastado en él. No. Le prestaba atención a una sola cosa.

Esa única cosa era alguien en realidad, era una figura alta y con una cabellera de color dorado que me miraba fijamente de forma melancólica y a la vez amoroso y alegre desde el otro extremo.

Mi Jasper.

Jasper. Era Jasper y me esperaba de verdad.

Todo era cierto, él se encontraba allí a la espera de mí, ¿de quién más sino yo?

Pero no venía hacia mí, a pesar de que cada vez estábamos más cerca, él no se movía, la que se movía era yo a toda velocidad y sin un solo tropezón.

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos en cualquier momento y mi vista se nubló, varias de ellas caían sin control y no en importaban las demás personas que me veían, yo sólo corría y corrían desesperadamente hasta esa figura que poco a poco abrió sus brazos para dejarme entrar en ellos.

Cuando estaba a poco más de un metro de él, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me abalancé a sus brazos fuertes que me recibieron con cariño.

Las lágrimas seguían y ahora sollozaba sin control.

Jasper me tenía en sus brazos y me consolaba y murmuraba palabras de amor sin parar.

Cuando logré calmarme un poco y supe en dónde me encontraba y por qué, no pude decir nada más que darle gracias a Dios por reunirme con él. Estábamos juntos otra vez, ahora éramos imparables.

Poco a poco, quité mi rostro del cuello de Jasper, quería ver su rostro.

''Jazz, cariño. Te extrañe tanto, no me vuelvas a dejar.'' Sollocé mientras lo miraba y él de quedaba estático.

''Cariño, eso jamás, nunca más sucederá, no hay poder en la tierra que ne separe de ti.'' Dijo él tomando mis mejillas en sus manos.

No había nada más que decir, eso era suficiente. Fue todo lo que necesitábamos, pues estábamos juentos de nuevo.

Éramos solamente Carlisle, Jasper y yo, ya basta de sufrir.

Nos besamos, pero no fue simple, estábamos a punto de comernos entre sí, nos importaba poco el resto de las personas, que todos ellos se jodieran, no nos molesten.

~ooOoo~

Bueno chicas, eso fue todo por el capitulo.

Me disculpo de verdad por dejarlas tanto tiempo sin nuevo capítulo, pero estaba totalmente llena de tareas y admito que fui irresponsable.

Pero no desesperen, muy pronto, más o menos en dos semanas, se acaban las clases aquí y podré escribir mucho más.

Besos y abrazos para todas y ustedes, saben que las quiero y feliz día

Cat


	16. Capítulo 16 No temas, todavía soy yo

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Me reporto nuevamente, de verdad lamento profundamente no poder haber actualizado en casi tres meses seguidos sin dejar una nota de autor, pero la verdad era necesitaba despejarme un poco y ocuparme de algunos asuntos personales bastante importantes.

Pero tranquilas, estoy de vuelta con más de Ruby eyes, y trataré de actualizar esta vez al menos una vez por semana, aunque nada es seguro, pero de verdad me voy a esforzar por ello.

Anteriormente en mi perfil, había anunciado la sinopsis de tres nuevas historias que empezaría al finalizar esta, así que si no lo saben, pueden buscar mi perfil en Facebook y enterarse.

Sin más nada que decir, les dejo este décimo sexto capítulo y les deseo un Feliz año nuevo.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capitulo 16: No temas, todavía soy yo

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

''¿Cómo podría yo culparte por lo que pasó, Jasper?'' Pregunté de forma incrédula a mi compañero que acariciaba mi mano y dibujaba círculos perezosos en mi espalda, mientras yo descansaba mi peso en sus piernas y le devolvía el cariño con suaves caricias en el rostro.

''No lo sé, lo lamento tanto, cariño. No sabes cuan arrepentido me siento ahora, ni siquiera sé si me has personado del todo, lo lamento mucho. Mi intención no fue jamás hacerte daño, NUNCA en mi existencia pensaría en eso. Yo sólo quería jugar contigo un poco… lo siguiente que supe era que tú estabas llorando en brazos de Carlisle y medio desnuda. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero quiero que me perdones sinceramente.'' Musitó él con la cabeza gacha y ojos fijos en sus pies.

''Jasper, yo ya te perdoné. Sufrí demasiado en tu ausencia como para no darme cuenta que te necesito y que eres una parte fundamental para mí. No quiero castigarte de esa forma, no está bien. Simplemente quiero que lo dejemos todo en el pasado y olvidemos el hecho de que eso pasó. Sé que no fue a propósito.'' Dije yo mientras levantaba su cara tomando su rostro entre mis dos manos y lo miraba de una forma en la que estaba segura, él sabía que no mentía.

''¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Nadie sabe si alguna vez vuelve a suceder porque nada en mí es seguro, puedo llegar hasta ser u peligro para ti y tu seguridad.'' Dijo Jasper mientras aparataba la vista a la ventana del jet.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron y partieron el corazón, puede que sea verdad que pueda llegar a pasar, pero yo confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que ahora nuestro vínculo era mil veces más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos.

Di un largo suspiro y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y esparcía pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello cincelado, frío y blanco como la nieve. Oí un pequeño suspiro de su parte y de inmediato sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura con cariño volviendo a su labor anterior.

''Jazz, confío en ti, de verdad lo hago, pero no estoy segura respecto a tu otra parte, no puedo mentir, le tengo un poco de miedo a esa parte tuya, pero es tuya y estaba antes que yo, así que debe haber alguna forma.'' Dije yo suevamente.

No sabía en sí a que me refería yo misma con aquello que había dicho, pero en algo estaba segura, era que la idea o le iba a agradar ni a Jasper ni a Carlisle, de ninguna forma.

''¿A qué te refieres con eso?'' Preguntó desconcertante él. Levanto la cabeza para verme directo a los ojos y yo imité su movimiento, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Hasta intenté colocar ojos de cachorro.

''Me refiero, a que tal vez, haya alguna remota forma en la que, esa otra parte tuya y yo… tal vez, podríamos aprender a llevarnos mejor…'' Antes de poder terminar del todo mi frase, Jasper se apartó de mi toque y me miró fijamente con la mandíbula apretada y ojos penetrantes ''Era una idea, puede funcionar… así, cada vez que Él esté presente, no pase nada malo.'' Terminé rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de frenarme.

''¡No, absolutamente no! De ninguna manera, Isabella voy a dejar que te acerques a ése monstruo de nuevo en tu vida.'' Gruñó Jasper.

Me estremecí un poco, pero recobré la compostura y tomé sus manos entre las mías para que me hiciera caso.

''Escucha, no tiene que ser ahora, tl vez después de mi transformación…''

''¡No, Isabella! ¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes? Ni siquiera cuando seas más fuerte dejaré que suceda, eres demasiado preciada para nosotros como para dejar que él te haga daño… de nuevo.'' Arrojó él de inmediato.

''Jasper, eso no se puede evitar por siempre, en algún momento, de nuevo, Él va a reaparecer y va a querer hablarme, quizás tocarme y-''

''¡ESO NO VA A PASAR!'' Exclamó Jasper con ojos negros como la noche.

''Sí, Jasper, puede pasar. No quiero que sufras por ello, sólo tienes que empezar a confiar. No empieces una pelea, acabamos de reencontrarnos y de verdad no quiero que se arruine este momento tan especial entre los dos.'' Musité firmemente.

''Isabella, eres terca. Pero de ninguna forma, soy fuerte. Si ya lo había mantenido oculto por casi cincuenta años, puedo hacerlo de nuevo por mucho más tiempo y evitar que te hiera, es lo último que quiero que pase.'' Dijo él.

''No pasará, pero piénsalo bien. Mi idea es buena, hablar frente a frente con el mayor es excelente porque tal vez él y yo podríamos llevarnos bien. Tienes que recordar que es una parte de ti, así que también es mi compañero, eso creo, así que tal vez eso sea lo que quiere… a mí.''

''No digas esas cosas, Bella, por Dios. No te pondré en esa clase de peligros nunca más, es no y es definitivo.'' Culminó él, aunque yo estaba lista para seguir combatiendo.

''No se termina aquí, Jasper. Voy a hablarlo con Carlisle también y le plantearé mi idea, así que si está de acuerdo conmigo, no puedes oponerte.''

''¿Que no puedo? Soy yo quien lo controla, así que yo decido cuando sale a jugar y cuando no, más te vale que no intentes nada, sino yo personalmente te daré un castigo mucho peor que los de Carlisle. Fin de la discusión.'' Dijo él.

''No ha acabado, _Jazz._ Tú lo dijiste, soy terca, así que no me voy a rendir, y menos cuando está claro que yo tengo la razón es esto.''

''Cariño, olvídalo. Lo confesaste, le tienes miedo a Él, no voy a exponerte ni en mil años, así que vete acostumbrando a esa decepción y cierra tu linda boquita.''

''Ya veremos quién va aganar esto, Jasper. Sé que tengo la razón porque es la única solución, ahora quiero que vayas con Carlisle y te quedes con él mientras yo hablo con el capitán, n intentes huir saltando del avión si te da un ataque de pánico. Volveré en cinco minutos.'' Dijo él mientras se dirigía a besarme como símbolo de despedida.

''Aún quiero hablar contigo respecto a mi idea, esta conversación no ha terminado, apenas si es que ha comenzado, así que más te vale que vuelvas en el tiempo que dijiste porque sino yo te buscaré y haré que te enfrentes conmigo y Carlisle… y no te voy a besar hasta que lleguemos a Rusia y me voy a enojar y-''

Para modo de callarme, Jasper me plantó un gigantesco y apasionado beso en los labios, tocando mi cintura y poco a poco apartando mi cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, él se encontraba lejos de su asiento y yo en su lugar. Todavía seguía el beso, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, él se había ido y yo estaba con el cuello estirado al aire y la boca semi abierta .

Degenerado.

No podía continuar discutiendo con la nada, así que decidí hacer aquello que él me había dicho que hiciera y me levante del asiento del jet y caminé a la otra cabina donde Carlisle se había ido para darnos la leve sensación de privacidad, a pesar de que apuesto a que escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que dijimos. Eso me ahorraba tiempo de explicaciones, él de seguro ya sabía todo.

Con entusiasmo y a la vez temor caminé decidida directo donde se encontraba Carlisle, sin saber cuál sería su reacción. Espero que no peor que la de Jasper.

La verdad era que no entendía por qué no podía ser así, era sumamente sencillo. En un futuro hasta la aparición de Él sería natural y no culminaría en un desastre mayor como lo hizo hace tan sólo unos días. Mi plan sólo necesitaba pulirse un poco más y listo, no tendríamos problema alguno es eso.

Entiendo que Jasper en especial tenga miedo de que me enfrente sola al Mayor, pero n poco de confianza no vendría mal del todo. Sería fantástico que tuviéramos una relación normal en la que pudiéramos confiar el uno al otro.

No me mal interpreten, no estoy molesta, simplemente frustrada por el hecho de que Jasper no pueda abrir su mente e imaginar las posibilidades. Con un poco de suerte, a Carlisle al menos podría llegar a agradarle un poco la idea.

Comprendo que Jasper esté asustado de hacerme daño, pero nunca después del incidente, consideré que él mismo me hizo daño a propósito. Estaba casi segura desde un principio que no se trataba de sí mismo, y Carlisle logró confirma esas sospechas.

Si funciona mi idea, significaría que no llegarían más problemas en cuanto a futuros incidentes. Sabría cómo manejarlo a él mismo. Sé por fuente de Carlisle, que El Mayor es por naturaleza una persona dominante y agresiva, sin pizca de piedad. Carlisle me asustó un poco con eso, de allí surgía principalmente mi miedo hacia él, pero no iba a impedir que llevara a cabo mi plan, sería magnífico.

Por fin, llegué a la cabina en donde se encontraba Carlisle. Él se hallaba sentado pacíficamente en uno de los asientos reclinables y mullidos del jet con un gran y grueso libro en sus manos.

A pesar de que estaba segura de que él ya se había percatado de mi presencia, tosí un poco para hacerme notar y caminé hasta el frente de él para colocarme en cuclillas y recostar mis brazos encima de sus piernas.

''Hey, Carlisle.'' Musité suavemente colocando mi mejor cara de súplica y simpatía. Acaricié un poco sus muslos y luego me levanté un poco para tratar de ver su cara la cual estaba cubierta por el gran libro en el cual estaba ocupado.

''Hermosa, no desperdicies tu tiempo tratando de convencerme de que te deje hacer tal cosa. Demasiado peligro tanto para ti como para Jasper, lo afectaría demasiado si acaso llega a hacerte cualquier tipo de daño.'' Dijo él.

Apartó el libro y lo dejó en el buró, luego se inclinó y me recogió para colocarme senada entre sus piernas.

La verdad era que me espera muy en el interior, esa respuesta, después de todo, no dudo que Carlisle se preocupe. Admito que suena bastante loco, pero hay que ponerse a pensar y razonar en que quizás haya una muy pequeña posibilidad en la que las cosas salgan bien. Si Carlisle tampoco me apoyaba, debía buscar una manera en la que yo sola pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan… aunque me costará un poco.

''Vaya privacidad que nos diste a mí y a Jasper.'' Murmuré.

''No creo que pudiera saltar de un avión para que ustedes pudieran hablar adecuadamente, hermosa.'' Dijo él mientras que con su brazo rodeaba mi cintura ''No presiones a Jasper, pasa por un momento duro. Él piensa que no lo haz perdonado.''

''Pero yo sí lo perdone, lo perdoné hace ya mucho. No lo culpo en absoluto de nada de lo que sucedió. No quiero que se sienta de esa forma. Además, mi idea es buen, podría que funcione y si en un futuro algo sale mal con Él, yo no saldré lastimada. Piensa, es una posibilidad de que yo sea también su pareja ya que es una parte de Jasper, ¿no crees?'' Dije esperanzada para que me apoyara.

''No, Isabella. Quiero que olvides esa idea, quiero que la saques de tu mente porque no pienso apoyar eso. Si sales lastimada yo también me sentiré culpable, puede que los daños que llegue a causarte sean graves, y me niego a permitir que pase.'' Se detuvo un momento y agregó ''Lo lamento mucho, pero estoy del lado de Jasper.'' Dijo él con un tono de voz decisivo.

''¿En serio? ¿Piensas simplemente dejarme así? Aún pienso que es una fantástica idea.'' Dije yo cruzándome de brazos haciendo un puchero.

''No, no lo es y punto.'' Carlisle ignoró mis demás palabras y volvió a retomar su libro.

''Ustedes dos son demasiado tercos. A veces ni siquiera los soporto… a veces.'' Dije cuidadosamente.

No obtuve respuesta de Carlisle, tal vez porque no quería seguir dándole cuerda al asunto entre los dos, no lo sé. Enrosqué mis dedos en el suave y rubio cabello de Carlisle como símbolo de cariño y algo de disculpa. La verdad era que no deseaba hacer enojar a Carlisle en lo más mínimo, sabía a ciencia cierta que el que estuviéramos en un avión no cambiaría que él pudiera azotarme bien fuerte.

Las pocas palabras que Carlisle y yo intercambiamos fueron las únicas, ya que no volvió a decirme nada más incluso cuando acariciaba su cuello y mejillas o incluso cuando tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y le daba besos apasionados. Se negaba a responder porque estaba casi segura de que si respondía, él sabía que yo aprovecharía y querría continuar con la conversación.

No me daba por vencida, pero por ahora, prefería guardar esa idea en un baúl y no abrirla hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Con o sin la ayuda de ellos dos.

~ooOoo~

''¿Ya llegamos?'' Pregunté con voz monótona y tediosa.

Ya sentía que llevaba en total una eternidad en este lugar. Me aburría en serio y no tenía nada para entretenerme si ni hablar con Carlisle o Jasper sobre cosas aburridas. Tengo sueño, hambre y siento que empiezo a exasperarlos a ambos. Quizás llegue a un punto en el que me vayan a lanzar por la puerta del avión y asunto resuelto, adiós arrepentimiento.

''Es como la décima vez que peguntas en los últimos cinco minutos, Isabella. Por favor, espera, falta poco.'' Decía Jasper a mi oído mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo.

''¿Cuánto? Me aburro como no te imaginas, siento que si me quedo aquí un poco más voy a estalla, y hablo en serio.'' Él frunció el ceño y apartó la vista.

''No lo sé, pero calculo que deben faltar un par de horas.'' Dijo él.

''¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, no pienso esperar eso, voy a morir aquí.'' Me quejé mientras me levantaba de donde me encontraba sentada y colocaba mis manos en mis caderas.

''En primer lugar, tienes que esperar eso de una forma u otra. En segundo lugar, no, no vas a morir. Exageré un poco, ya es de noche, casi llegamos al país. Tal vez estemos allí para la mañana o casi al mediodía, no desesperes.'' Murmuró él.

''No puedo evitarlo, Jazz. Me desespera tener que estar aquí, encerrada… además, me muero por ver la casa. Carlisle mencionó que era grande, y bonita.'' Dije yo mirando hacia el infinito, intentando imaginarme como sería nuestro futuro hogar… hogar.

''La verdad, cariño. Es que no lo sé, yo estoy igual de ciego que tú. Mi amigo, Peter, fue el que se encargó de buscar la propiedad lo más lejos posible tratando de que saliera un vuelo a tiempo. También me encuentro un poco curioso al respecto. Aunque para mí eso es lo de menos, yo podría vivir debajo de un puente y lo haría feliz porque sé que estás a mi lado.'' Confesó él mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos y me daba besos a lo largo del cuello.

''Jazz… amo cuando besas mi cuello.'' Murmuré con un tono de voz que sonaba casi como si gimiera.

''Y yo amo hacerlo porque sé que te encanta.'' Dijo Jasper deteniéndose en mi clavícula y chupando suavemente, lo que causó que soltara un sonoro gemido y me ruborizara ''¿Y sabes por qué más me gusta besarte allí?'' Preguntó él.

Su aliento golpeaba mi piel y la hacía sentir como si ardiera a miles de grados, también daba cosquilla. N me importaría si lo hiciera siempre.

''Dime por qué te gusta, Jazz.'' Dije con un tono de voz sexy y los ojos cerrados.

''Porque también me da un buen ángulo para mirar de cerca tus pechos.''

Ah, allí estaba mi Jasper de siempre. Sacando sus chistes pervertidos y siempre de inadecuado en los momentos menos indicados. Por una parte estaba un poco molesta, y por otra, estaba avergonzada, aunque se hallaba otra que se aliviaba y reía porque sabía que Jasper estaba de regreso.

''Te extrañé demasiado, Jazz.'' Dije al mismo instante en el que uníamos nuestros labios y nos fundíamos en un apasionado momento de lujuria.

~ooOoo~

'' _Despierta pequeño rallo se sol. Estamos aquí.''_ Podía escuchar con claridad la voz de Carlisle que hablaba en mis sueños a la perfección, podría jurar que hasta sentía su aliento cerca de mí.

Me removí un poco entre los brazos de alguien y cuando intenté hacerlo de nuevo, un par de brazos fríos pero conocidos rodeaban mi cintura con amabilidad. No me alarmé porque sabía que podría ser Jasper, al instante me alegré.

''Cinco minutos más, por favor.'' Gemí medio dormida medio despierta.

''Cariño, hemos llegado. Estamos en la ciudad, despierta, el avión ya aterrizó, debemos bajarnos, ¿no te morías por ver la nueva casa? Yo quiero bautizarla ya, así que mueve ese lindo culito y bajemos de aquí.'' Oí murmurar a Jasper en mi oído.

''¡Ahg! Jasper eres un cerdo.'' Exclamé a la vez que me despertaba y me trataba de zafar de su fuerte agarre.

''Jasper, para cuando pueda, te voy a comprar unas lecciones de buenos modales, así tratarías mejor a Bella y la dejas de incomodar.'' Advirtió Carlisle con voz amenazante.

''Carlisle, no la incomodo. A ella le encanta que le hable sucio, ¿no es así pequeña niña a la cual le gusta provocar a hombres meneando esas caderas?'' Dijo él batiendo mi cabello, a lo cual yo me aparté.

''Yo no hago eso, Jasper. Y bajemos de esta cosa, ya quiero llegar y dormir cómoda en una cama decente.'' Dije mientras me levantaba y acercaba a tomar la mano de Carlisle.

Me estiré un poco y le di un suave pero romántico beso en los labios después de musitar un ''buenos días'' a él y oler un poco de su aroma a bosque.

''¿Dormir? Yo tenía planeado estrenar todas las superficies de la casa. Sabes, sería bastante divertido, no veo por qué no podríamos hacerlo.'' Dijo él. Yo rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro.

''Llegamos más temprano de lo que creía, Carlisle. Pensaba que sería más tarde.''

''Hablé un poco con el capitán y lo convencí de que se apresurara un poco.'' Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

''¿Hablaste con él o más bien lo aterraste?''

''Un poco de ambos.''

''Yo diría más bien que casi haces que se orine encima. Puedo decir que hasta lo golpeaste un poco.'' Agregó Jasper.

Jasper estaba detrás de mí y sostenía mi cintura contra sí mismo al momento de besar mi hombro y balancearme un poco. Carlisle sostenía mi mano y la acariciaba.

''¿Le hiciste daño?'' Pregunté un poco asustada por la salud de aquel pobre hombre que probablemente tendría algunos daños psicológicos en el futuro.

''Nada que no se cure con medicinas y algo de terapia.'' Comentó Carlisle colocando un beso en mis nidillos.

''¿Y dónde está ahora?'' Pregunté.

''En alguna parte recóndita de la cabina. No importa, se recuperará de seguro, nadie se queda así para siempre.'' Respondió Jasper.

''Eso ya no importa. Tenemos que irnos a tomar un taxi, pero si quieres, antes podemos irnos a que desayunes algo en cualquier cafetería cercana.''

''Me parece una buena idea. Ya me dio hambre.'' Musité suavemente mientras tocaba mi estómago y sentía como gruñía en señal de que ya era necesario un desayuno. Estaba pensando en tostadas con mermelada de durazno, huevos revueltos con tocino y un gran juego de naranja.

''Vayamos a eso entonces.'' Contestó Carlisle.

Nadie dijo más nada. En seguida nos encontrábamos fuera del avión. En realidad el clima no era para nada diferente a lo que lo era en Escocia, hacía frío, tal vez un poco más, pero igual lograba que me dieran escalofríos y se me erizara el bello de la nuca.

Todo era pintoresco aquí también. La gente llevaba trajes de abrigo bien mullidos y caminaba a un paso rápido por las calles de Kapotnya. Las calles eran magnánimas y espectaculares. Había árboles por todas partes sin hojas, ya que se venía el otoño. Podía ver como pasaban autos de todos los modelos y mujeres que lucían como modelos llenaban varios lugares y bancas.

Por un segundo, me dieron ganas de soltarle las manos a Jasper y Carlisle y salir corriendo hasta uno de los montones de hojas de todos los colores de naranja para revolcarme en ella. Era una sensación de querer sentirme libre para expresarme de una forma poco ortodoxa.

Estábamos oficialmente fuera del aeropuerto. Muchas personas iban y venían cargados de bolsos y maletas. Llegaban autos sin cesar y también se iban de la misma forma.

''¿Te gusta este lugar, hermosa?'' Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle me susurró al oído. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento frío en mi cuello.

''Me gusta bastante. Es bonito… y grande.'' Respondí mientras admiraba una estatua encima de una hermosa fuente que disparaba aguas a lo largo de esta.

''Te van a gustar mucho más las residencias que hay por aquí. Pero claro, de seguro la de nosotros es mucho más bonita que todas esas.'' Dijo Jasper.

Me reí para mis adentros e intenté ignorarlo, pero al final una pequeña risa se escapó de mí.

''Te llevaremos a comer y después iremos a casa. Te relajarás y después podremos hacer un pequeño recorrido a la casa. Después de ver todo bien, si te parece, elijes una habitación.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Yo esperaba compartir una con ustedes dos, quería que durmieran conmigo… pero si quieren más tener sus propias habitaciones, no soy quien para impedirlo.'' Dije mirando hacia otro lado para fingir estar dolida.

''¡No!'' Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

''Lo que queremos decir, cariño, es que estaríamos encantados de compartir una habitación contigo. Nada nos haría más felices que eso. Pero la verdad era que no me esperaba que nos hicieras esa propuesta.'' Contestó Jasper. Él me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

''Sólo jugaba un poco.'' Dije mientras me reía de su apresurada respuesta. Era bastante obvio que ellos querrían dormir en la misma habitación que yo, aunque la única que dormiría sería yo. La únicas veces que se han quedado a vigilar mis sueños han sido pocas, y la mayoría Jasper.

''Que graciosa, hermosa, pero debemos darnos prisa. Iremos muy rápido a un lugar donde puedas comer; después iremos a casa y allí una vez instalados, podemos salir a comprar comida.'' Dijo Carlisle. Noté algo inusual en esa frase, estaba a punto de resaltarla, cuando empezamos a caminar con nuestra gran maleta hacia un auto que acababa de estacionarse. Atravesamos a una gran cantidad de personas y Carlisle colocó la maleta en la cajuela y se ocupaba de otras cosas con el chofer en un idioma que no entendía. Mientras tanto, Jasper se metía conmigo a la parte trasera del auto.

''Creo que ya es hora de que os consigamos un auto nuevo, cariño, ¿te parece un Beaumont? Amo esos autos, son clásicos. Tal vez uno en rojo sería lo indicado.'' Dijo Jaspe captando mi atención.

''La verdad es que soy bastante fanática de esos autos, y sí, creo que en rojo se vería maravilloso.'' Le respondí cortésmente.

''¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que aquí puedes salir a donde quieras con nosotros. No corres peligro. Antes estábamos en Reino Unido, era probable que supieran de ti, pero aquí es bastante distinto. Nadie tiene la menor idea de quién eres.''

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté un poco impresionada respecto a eso. Pensé que aquí me tendrían de la misma forma en la que lo hacían en Escocia.

''Sip, se acabaron los días de estar en prisión.'' Dijo él con un tono de broma ''Pero me imagino que no sufriste tanto. Es decir, estar encerrada 24/7 con el hombre más guapo, inteligente, ágil, fuerte… ¿se me olvida algo?'' Preguntó él mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla y hacía como si estuviera imaginando algo.

''Sí, creo que se te olvidaba que también ese hombre era fastidioso, pervertido, sádico y molesto. No tienes que agradecerme por aclararlo.'' Dije suavemente y colocando mi cara de ángel.

''Pequeña sabandija, te has metido con la persona equivocada.'' Dijo Jasper.

En un segundo, él estaba encima de mí y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas como loco y sin parar. Yo me retorcí e intenté quitármelo, pero como se puede imaginar, no lo moví ni un centímetro.

''Ja-jasper… detente… me haces… demasiadas… ¡cosquillas!'' Grité desenfrenadamente tratando de cubrirme.

''Déjala, Jasper. Tenemos que ir a llevarla para que coma y luego a casa. No la vayas a molestar, ha tenido unos días bastante agitados.'' Dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta del auto. Jasper se detuvo y dejó por fin que el aire llenara mis pulmones y parara de reírme. Se colocó de nuevo en su puesto y me ayudó a sentarme y a arreglar mi cabello que había sido víctima fatal de nuestra pelea de cosquillas.

''Si te sirve de consuelo, te ves sexy con el cabello desordenado, cariño.''

''Gracias, Jasper. Haz evitado la tercera guerra mundial con tus palabras.'' Me burlé.

''Ok, ok. Sólo trataba de ser amable contigo. Vaya, esta gatita tiene garras.'' Dijo él.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos y ambos, como ya se hacía costumbre, tomaron cada uno una de mis manos suavemente mientras que con sus dedos pulgares acariciaban el dorso de mi mano. Una tonta sonrisa se coló en mi cara. Apuesto a que lucía como una tonta chica enamorada.

El auto empezó a avanzar y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba. Me moría una y mil veces por saber cómo sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Me emocionaba el poder salir libremente a donde yo quisiera, por supuesto, apostaba a que no cambiaría mucho. Jasper y Carlisle son bastantes preocupados conmigo. Aunque amaría salir yo sola por las calles a explorar.

Avanzábamos bastante rápido por las calles. Las cosas lucían como un borrón ante mis ojos al mirar por la ventanilla del auto. Me recosté del hombro de Carlisle y enredé mi pierna con la de Jasper. Sabiendo que muy pronto, tendría una muy buena vida.

¿Podría pedir algo más?

~ooOoo~

Hola chicas. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo. Para el próximo, se pondrá bastante picante, habrá un vistazo al estado de los Cullen y cómo van avanzando poco a poco hacia la verdad.

Besos y abrazos a todas ustedes. Espérenme a la próxima semana el miércoles.

Cat


	17. Outtake 'La búsqueda'

Hooooola, estoy otra vez aquí para entregarles un nuevo capítulo de Ruby eyes. Espero que este les guste, ya que es un vistazo exclusivo, algo así como un pase V. I. P. a cómo les va a los Cullen y cómo van avanzando poco a poco en su búsqueda hacia sus amantes perdidos.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que comentaron el capítulo pasado y manifestaron su alegría una vez más al ver que estoy de regreso

Espero que les guste.

Ah! Y otra cosa, también quería decirles y anunciarles que pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook llamado ''Mi adicción a los Fanfictions (Twilight)'' allí actualizo siempre, además, vamos ya en busca de los 2000 miembros. También podrá encontrar otras historias que de verdad están bastante buenas.

 **Espero que disfruten del mini capítulo :3**

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, Outtake: La búsqueda

~ooOoo~

 **Tercer punto de vista**

Mientras tanto, en Forks, se encontraban unos muy estremecidos Cullen que se preparaban para salir de inmediato, no sabían muy bien a dónde se dirigían, pero apostaban a que en ese lugar hallarían pistas que los guiarían a sus amores perdidos.

Después de pasar casi un día entero buscado desesperadamente algún indicio de dónde pudieran estar Carlisle, Jasper e Isabella. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward, fueron en busca del único hombre que ellos sabían a la perfección que podría encargarse del papeleo de Jasper en asuntos de viajes e identificaciones; J. Jenks.

Fue un poco complicado encontrarlo considerando el hecho de que era un hombre ocupado, pero en cuestión de horas, después de interrogar a la fuerza a un par de hombres y maltratarlos un poco, lograron dar con su ubicación, la cual era un edificio bastante lujoso. Tenía varios pisos y gente muy ocupada que corría de un lugar a otro. Jenks no solía mostrar su faceta de falsificador a todos, él tenía otro empleo, otra vida, una que ni siquiera su misma esposa sabía.

Edward, al saber acerca de esto, lo vio como una ventana al éxito, una grandiosa oportunidad de sacar la información necesaria.

En cuanto Jenks se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Cullen en su oficina, sin ni siquiera un llamado por el intercomunicador de su secretaria avisando que éstos estarían allí en breve, supo que esa no sería para nada una reunión común y corriente. Jenks los conocía a la perfección gracias a Jasper, él siempre se ocupaba de sus nuevas identificaciones, así que reconocía cada uno de los rostros de los Cullen, pero para éste caso, sólo Alice, Edward y Emmett se encontraban en su presencia.

''Buenos días, Sr. Jenks. Estamos aquí, mis hermanos y yo, ya que presumimos que usted puede saber algo acerca del paradero del esposo de mi hermana, usted sabe muy bien quién es, lo ha conocido por años.'' Dijo Edward de forma cautelosa y analizando sus pensamientos confusos.

''Buenos días para usted también. Si no me equivoco es el hermano de Jasper e hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, junto con sus otros hermanos. Sé muy bien quién es la jovencita, Alice Brandom.'' Dijo Jenks colocándose más inquieto en su asiento.

Jenks había recibido ya hace unos dos meses papeles de divorcio a nombre de Carlisle Cullen y Jasper Whitlock, para que las señoritas, Esme Plate y Alice Brandom, firmaran al momento en el que Jasper había previsto, cuando ellas fueran a buscarlos y pedir información al hombre que ellos ya sabían que irían. Todo eso, como ironía, lo había visto venir Jasper junto con Carlisle, sabían que ellos irían a donde Jenks para sacarle información, todo estaba seguro.

''Disculpe, pero mi apellido ya no es ése, es Cullen, y ya que mi hija está casada con Jasper Whitlock, ella es Alice Whitlock.'' Lo corrigió ingenuamente Esme delicadamente y con una voz inocente, pero Edward se lamentaba en su interior, ya que se había enterado de los papeles del divorcio que en seguida, Alice y Esme tendrían que firmar. No podría saber mucho más sobre el paradero de su hermano y padre con Jenks, ya que la información que él tenía, era poca, y sólo trataba sobre el divorcio. En realidad, el encargado de viajes y demás, había sido Peter, quien con cuyo don supo lo que ocurriría, y utilizó a otros de sus contactos para el papeleo.

''Sr. Plate, usted ya no es más una Cullen, bueno, no hasta que firme los papeles. Eso también va para la Srta. Brandom. Lamentos decirles que hace más de dos meses me llegaron estos papeles.'' Jenks hizo una pausa para sacarlos y enseñárselos a ambas, mientras que Edward no había querido decir ni una sola palabra más desde que dijo los buenos días ''Estos papeles, los enviaron los señores Whitlock y Cullen, ya firmados por supuesto. Sólo faltaría que ustedes los firmasen para que sea extraoficial.'' Terminó de decir Jenks un poco más relajado, Jasper le había advertido que podría haber problemas.

''¿Divorcio?'' Dijo en un susurro Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de veneno que nunca podría derramar. Edward estaba al instante a su lado sosteniéndola por los hombros. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Alice, por otro lado, estaba más que furiosa, y toda esa rabia contenida estaba a punto de desatarse.

''Así es. Ustedes ya no tienen nada que ver con mis dos clientes. Agradezco que firmen esto y podrán irse de aquí lo más antes posible.'' Agregó él riendo por dentro debido al drama tan ingenuo de la escena.

Los Cullen no sabían que con Jenks, perdían su tiempo, excepto por el hecho de que le ahorraron que uno de sus hombres fuera a llevar los papeles del divorcio, estaba a punto de hacer eso, cuando de repente ellos le cayeron del cielo. Si esos papeles no estaban firmados para cuando el Sr. Whitlock volviera a llamar, estaría en graves problemas.

''¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SUCEDER?! ¡Mi Jazzy jamás querría separarse de mí!'' Explotó Alice en un brote de agresión y dolor, sin mencionar la traición. Ahora ellos tres se preguntaban o que estaba pasando, querían respuestas.

''Esto no puede estar pasando… no es posible…'' Murmuraba Esme mientras se susurraba a ella misma las palabras. Se iba alejando cada vez más del escritorio de Jenks y negaba con su cabeza y se estremecía irremediablemente, Edward tratando de calmarla no funcionaba en lo absoluto. Mientras que Alice seguía exclamando incoherencias a Jenks pidiendo explicaciones acerca de ello.

''¡Exijo una maldita explicación de inmediato!'' Gritó de nuevo Alice.

''Lo siento Srta. Brandom, así es. Lo único que sé y le puedo decir con certeza, es que Jasper Whitlock y El Dr. Carlisle Cullen hace más de tres meses llegaron a mi oficina para hablar conmigo respecto a los divorcios, un mes después, me mandaron los papeles ya firmados y dijeron que si ustedes dos se negaban a firmar, había otros métodos. No mencionó cuales, pero dijo que mejor era que lo aceptaran, a menos que quisieran hablar con alguien llamado 'El Mayor'… o algo así me dijeron ellos. Pero sí aseguraron que era mejor la primera opción.''

Al finalizar su monólogo, los Cullen lucían, d una forma increíble, más pálidos de lo que ya eran. Ellos sabían a la perfección quién era El Mayor. Edward lo conocía mediante los pensamientos de Jasper, mientras que las demás, lo conocían debido a un accidente ocurrido os primeros días en los que Jasper se integraba a los demás del clan y sufrió un desliz con una joven pareja que pasaba cerca de su residencia. Jasper no logró resistirlo y desató a El Mayor, en cuestión de segundos, la pareja se encontraba inerte en el suelo sin una sola gota de sangre. Todo sucedió bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás no lo vieran, hasta hubo un periodo de tiempo en el que todos le temieron, pero por supuesto, aquello se fue apaciguando cuando Jasper empezó a mostrarse más sumiso simplemente como actuación.

''¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarnos, idiota?!'' Gritó Alice mientras hacía sonar sus tacones contra el suelo mármol y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Jenks. Éste, al ver que ella se aproximaba, se apresuró a presionar el botón de pánico que se hallaba bajo escritorio, traería de inmediato a los guardias para sacar a estos locos, ya era su asunto que ellas no quisieran firmar y el infierno se desatara.

''Señorita, cálmese, de verdad no quiero llamar a los guardias. Y es mejor que haga lo que le diga, sino todo será peor eso se lo aseguro. Si no se tranquiliza, firma y se va de aquí con su madre y hermano, los voy a echar.'' Amenazó éste mientras se levantaba de su silla y se colocaba más serio.

''Alice. Por favor, cálmate, no hagas una escena, de verdad. Es mejor que nos vayamos.'' Dijo Edward reaccionando ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque su cerebro era mil veces más rápido que el de un humano, no lograba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía una horrenda pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, aunque de verdad lo quisiera, él no logaba salir de este tonto trance que le impedía detener el drama de Alice y el llanto seco de Esme.

''Antes tienen que firmar los papeles.'' Recordó Jenks.

''¡No voy a firmar una mierda, púdrete!'' Exclamaba Alice perdiendo totalmente la cordura y el sentido mientras temblaba de rabia e ira.

''Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿por qué querrían divorciarse? Esto debe ser una broma, sí, eso debe ser…'' Murmuró Esme irracionalmente.

''Lo lamento señora Plate, pero como ya dije. Ellos me dejaron muy claro lo que querían, más no me dijeron a dónde iban ni por qué, pero sí una sola cosa, y es lo que les estoy pidiendo que hagan.'' Dijo Jenks.

''¿Ellos en serio… querían el divorcio?'' Dijo casi inaudible Esme con los brazos envueltos en sí misma.

''Así es. Yo sólo soy en éste momento, un medio por el cual dejaron un mensaje, estaré en problemas si no se cumple.''

''Debe haber algún error, ellos no podrí-''

''Escuche, joven Edward, no hubo ningún error. Se lo voy a relatar todo desde el inicio. Estuvieron aquí el Dr. Cullen, tu padre, y tu hermano Jasper Whitlock. Me dejaron estos papeles para que ustedes los firmaran, me aseguraron que vendrían a mí, al principio no estaba seguro de cómo podía comprobar eso, pero después me dijo que se irían de aquí, o mencionó a dónde, pero sí dijo que estarían viajando constantemente. Eso es lo que sucede, así que sólo terminen ustedes dos con esto de una vez por todas antes de que la segunda opción sea puesta a prueba, ¿entienden?''

Tanto Alice como Esme y Edward se quedaron estupefactos y con las bocas semi abiertas sin poder creer la gravedad del asunto. De verdad estaba pasando. Ellos por in entendieron que no les había ocurrido nada malo a los tres, ellos habían decidió llevársela lejos, a la amada Isabella que ya no era de Edward, que pertenecía a otros dos hombres y que pronto la harían suya. Las piezas estaban empezando a encajar poco a poco. Edward se devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguarlo.

¿A caso los tres tenían un amorío a espaldas de Edward antes de que estos se fueran? ¿Bella sabía algo de esto? ¿Estaba siendo contenida por Jasper y Carlisle? Edward no lo creía, se notaba que ella quería besarlos a los dos cuando leyó en la mente de Alice aquella visión que le dieron ganas de vomitar y al mismo tiempo de matar a algo y hacer pagar a cualquiera.

Edward tampoco podía permitirse creer que su Isabella era del todo inocente, ya que él vio claramente como ella se arrojó de tal manera a los brazos de Jasper para ella misma darle un apasionado beso, y por primera vez, sintió odio hacia ella. Pero rápidamente se desvanecía cuando varias justificaciones venían de nuevo de su parte, tal vez ellos le lavaron el cerebro, tal vez alguno tiene un don oculto y la hipnotizaron de esa forma, quizá la están amenazando… ¿pero cómo?

Todo en esa visión era claro como el agua, nada fallaba, pero él rezaba para que la verdad, fuera producto de la enfermiza mente de Alice. Por una parte, Edward reconocía que estaba siendo ignorante al creer que Isabella podría ser así se inocente. No podía culparse, así la conoció… sumisa, encantadora, nada atrevida, pacífica y alegre. Después de ver eso en la mente de Alice, Edward se preguntó, ¿quedará algo de mi hermosa Bella? ¿Podré recuperar lo que era de ella?

~ooOoo~

 **Hola mis amores. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capítulo, básicamente lo escribí bastante rápido para que ustedes supieran cómo les iba a los Cullen es su búsqueda del tesoro.**

 **La verdad es que me puse a escribir esto en la mañana porque se me ocurrió e repente, así que está recién salido de mi cabeza.**

 **Ya saben que siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios, eso me motivaría bastante. Besos y abrazos a todas las que me leen incondicionalmente y espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

 **Cat**


	18. Capítulo 17 Se avecinan problemas

Hola a todas de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado mi última actualización y les haya aclarado algo en el tema de la búsqueda de los Cullen. La verdad fue bastante divertido escribir el capítulo ya que era un tercer punto de vista y nunca antes había hecho uno. Éste capítulo sí va a estar lleno de mucha emoción, y perdón por actualizar un día después, pero como ya han comenzado las clases, tengo bastantes deberes

Quiero agradecerles a todas mis lectoras por siempre comentar y estar allí y a las nuevas que siempre están emocionadas por la actualización.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 17: Se avecinan problemas

~ooOoo~

Carlisle P.O.V.

Bien, hasta ahora, todo perfecto. Jasper ha estado conversando bastante con Bella acerca de cosas variadas mientras yo me abstengo a escuchar y estar a su lado, y mi dulce y ya no tan inocente Isabella siempre mostrando aquel brillo en los ojos cada vez que Jasper le relata con detalle sus tiempos en el rancho de sus padres, siempre tan emocionado él al igual que ella.

Peter me llamó hace poco y me confirmó que estábamos libres de peligro, por ahora. Los Cullen se habían dirigido a Escocia tal y como él me dijo, pero que allí no encontrarían absolutamente nada importante que les diera algún indicio de nuestra ubicación. Alistair se había encargado de limpiar toda la evidencia que tuviera que ver con papeles, pero la casa estaba tal cual la habíamos dejado. Peter me dijo que era probable que ellos nos rastrearan por los recuerdos de las demás personas o incluso sometiéndolas, para llegar a nuestra antigua residencia, peo tal vez no. Allí era obvio que encontrarían, probablemente, algo. Ya quedaría al descubierto lo nuestro, a pesar de que son bastante lentos, no creo que sean suficientemente idiotas como para no ya saberlo.

Me encuentro en un momento justo de relax; nada de preocupaciones ni persecuciones por ningún lugar. Hasta ahora, todo perfecto. Se siente de una forma tan agraciada. Mi Isabella ha sido suficientemente obediente. Sabe escuchar, es sincera, graciosa, hermosa y sobre todo… es mi compañera.

No podría estar un poco más agradecido de lo que ya lo estoy justo ahora por todo. Agradezco haber tenido el valor de tomarla y llevarla lejos con Jasper. Sé que por otra parte fue cobarde no haber enfrentado el problema car a cara, pero era complicado en esos momentos, sabía a la perfección que si no hacía lo que hice, jamás podríamos estar realmente juntos. Ellos jamás podrían haberlo aceptado, reconozco lo doloroso que pudo haber sido, lo sé porque no hay nada peor que la traición, una de las muchas cosas que detesto.

Mi hermosa gagtita cada día, y puedo sentir, que se siente más abierta y cómoda a nuestro lado. Ya ha aceptado nuestro vínculo, sólo faltaría sellarlo, por desgracia, no podríamos hacerlo todavía debido a su situación, es humana; podríamos incluso terminar por matarla. Tengo un perfecto autocontrol, pero a veces prefiero no tenerlo. En cambio si hablamos de Jasper, es un caso muy diferente. No crean que lo quiero menos preciar, pero a algunos vampiros les cuesta mucho más resistir el impulso de drenar en seco a un ser humano.

Entiendo que él no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero los accidentes ocurren, y definitivamente yo no podría perdonarlo, mucho menos dejarlo vivo si llegase a ocurrir aquello. De todas maneras, aún hay tiempo de sobre para eso.

Ella de todas formas ya no es tan inocente como lo solía ser antes, pero algo es algo. Aún existe ése ápice de pureza en su interior que la hacer de una forma adorable ser una chica ingenua que se sonroja por cualquier cosa mínimamente vergonzosa que alguien haga mención.

En cambio yo, amaría enseñarle de una vez por todas absolutamente cada una de las posiciones para hacer el amor más atrevidas y sensuales. Quisiera susurrarle al oído todo lo que quiero que ella me haga y viceversa para volverla una mujer experimentada. Con la ayuda de Jasper y de la mía, no está muy lejos de conseguir ello.

Amo cada curva de su cuerpo, cada lunar… absolutamente amo todo de ella. Sus pechos son perfectos y me encanta ese lindo trasero que quisiera azotar día y noche.

Dios mío, lo que no daría por hacerlo ahora mismo…

''¿Carlisle, en qué piensas?'' Preguntó de repente Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

''Creo que en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde que tomamos aquella decisión Jasper y yo.'' Admití sin activar mi filtro verbal.

Jamás había vuelto a pensar en lo que podría legar a afectar a Bella eso. El abandonar a su familia, a sus amigos y su ex novio, porque está más que claro que ellos ya no son absolutamente nada. De tan sólo pensar en eso salen gruñidos de mí. No puedo imaginarme a Bella con alguien más. No sabía si ella, en el fondo, estaba molesta con nosotros por una parte.

''Lo han hecho, de verdad que sí. Creo que seguiría siendo una mojigata estúpida de haberme quedado allí. Es decir, claro que me duele no estar más con mi padre y mi madre, pero tampoco podría soportar estar lejos de ustedes. Es algo complicado.'' Dijo ella mientras estrujaba un poco más fuerte mi mano entre la suya pequeñita.

''No tienes que hablar ahora mismo de eso si no quieres. Créeme que si hubiera una forma en la que pudieras verlo, yo la levaría a cabo.'' Dijo Jasper a su oído.

''¿Y no la hay?'' Preguntó ella mirándome fijamente con ojos suplicantes.

Podría decir que se me partió el corazón en el momento en que vi aquello. Ella no era una mujer egoísta, siempre atenta y preocupándose de los demás, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Siempre la observé con precisión y cuidado, cada gesto, cada expresión, mueca… y la verdad es que todas las adoré.

''Ya halamos acerca de eso-''

''Sí, lo sé. Demasiado riesgoso.'' Finalizó ella dando vuelta para quedar recostada de Jasper nuevamente, aún así, sin soltar mi mano. Una sonrisa se filtró en mi rostro, debido a que ahora sabía, que a pesar de que le quitamos algo de lo que ella más apreciaba, no nos odiaba por eso.

''Es justo lo que acabas de decir. Lo lamento, Bella. Pero así son las cosas.'' Dije yo con un tono de voz más suave que amenazante.

''Lo sé, es sólo que me siento frustrada. Tal vez Charlie esté destruido. Como me encantaría que tuviera a alguien con quien estar. No me agrada la idea de él sólo por el resto de su vida.'' Dijo ella.

''Claro que encontrará a alguien… supongo que sería bueno, o al menos debería hacerlo. Es el primer paso a la superación.'' Comentó Jasper.

''¿Tú crees? No quiero que se eche la culpa a sí mismo por lo que pasó, quizás piense que hui porque me cansé de él o porque me aburrí, no quiero que piense eso.''

''Descuida, no creo que lo haga. Ya no te preocupes ni sigas culpándote, nada es tu culpa, es más nuestra.'' Admití.

''Tristemente, es cierto. Pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso, me siento cada vez más angustiada. Amaría poder tomar todas las malas cosas, meterlas en una baúl y lanzarlas lo más lejos posible de nosotros.'' Musitó ella con un tono melancólico.

''Muy pronto eso será posible. Ellos no nos van a encontrar, ¿entiendes? JAMÁS, no voy a permitir que nos separen, y no me importa si es que ya lo saben, yo nunca me separaría de ti. No lo permitiría, no lo permitiríamos. Tienes que entender que nuestro lazo des demasiado fuerte, no se va a a romper.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Lo sé, Jazz. No podría estar sin ustedes, no me lo puedo imaginar, mi vida sería de lo más monótona. Sería aburrida y no sabría que hacer… probablemente seguiría con Edward y-''

''Y mientras nosotros estemos a tu alrededor, no vamos a desistir d la idea de tenerte.'' Dije yo interrumpiéndola de repente. No quería que terminara de decir esa frase, eso nunca podría ocurrir, mientras yo pueda evitarlo, no.

Todavía detestaba que ella creyera que la íbamos a dejar y abandonar como a un perro, o que alguien más iba a evitar que estuviéramos juntos, porque ella no es consciente de la capacidad y fuerza que tenemos Jasper y yo, además de lo que podríamos hacer si alguien intentara apartarla de nuestro lado.

''¿Lo juras?'' Preguntó ella.

Se rodó en su asiento y colocó sus dos manos detrás de mi cuello mirándome con esos profundos ojos color chocolate. Suplicando por que le dijera que sí, pero ya estaba seguro, o por lo menos para mí sí.

''Hermosa Isabella, prometo que nadie me apartará de ti, nadie nos va a separar y que si algo llegar a sucederte mataría al responsable mal nacido que se haya atrevido a hacerte daño.'' Le dije colocando mi rostro mucho más cerca el suyo, ya sabía lo que seguía después de esto, mi parte favorita.

''Dime que lo prometes.'' Dijo ella.

''Lo prometo.''

Sin más nada que decir, nos besamos con tal pasión que creía que haríamos el amor aquí mismo en el auto en frente del chofer.

~ooOoo~

''De acuerdo, quiero unos panqueques con miel de arce, una malteada de chocolate, tostadas francesas, huevos revueltos, tocino y…'' Bella había mencionado ya un montón de comida que Jasper y yo dudábamos que pudiera comer toda. Pero ella había insistido en que sí podría comerla toda, hasta que desistimos y aceptamos que podría pedir todas las cosas chatarra que quería.

''¿Y?...'' Preguntó Jasper en incógnita.

''¿Qué es esto?'' Dijo ella señalando en el menú la sección de bebidas. Era una bebida en particular, que por supuesto, yo ya la conocía, e incluso había tomado un par de veces en el pasado. Era buena, sin mencionar que con un gran grado de alcohol y que era fuerte, el sabor, aunque no pudiera sentirlo del todo bien, era bueno.

''Eso es _Zhuravlí,_ es una marca de Vodka bastante reconocida por aquí. Ya la he probado antes, es fuerte.'' Contestó Jasper por mí.

''¿En serio? ¿Qué tan fuerte?'' Preguntó ella bastante entusiasmada. Ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo este asunto.

''Bueno, para nosotros, no tato, pero para ti… bueno supongo que te va a quemar bastante y te va a saca lagrimar, he visto a varios humanos llorando de tan sólo tomar un sorbo. Así que esa bebida es sólo para hombres valientes.'' Dijo Jasper colocando un mechón de cabella detrás de su oreja y colocando un beso en su frente.

''Yo soy bastante valiente, tú lo sabes. Quiero una de esas.'' Justo como pensaba.

''Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Isabella sale de su caparazón. Primero, sus aventuras sexuales con Carlisle sin mi presencia y ahora quiere descontrolarse un poco con el alcohol.''

''Cállate, Jasper.'' Se defendió ella.

''Si lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque no te invitamos, pues lo siento. Ya será para la próxima vez que Isabella esté de humor.'' Dije yo.

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el pecho de Jasper, pero eso no evitó que aún pudiéramos oler su sangre tentadora a flor de piel. Era exquisita, y a pesar de eso, jamás me atrevería a pensar en tomar de ella. Era tan tímida y a la vez tan atrevida, era sensual y ni siquiera lo sabía, era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

''Olvidando todo el asunto de sus escapadas sexuales, ¿vas a ordenar?'' Le preguntó Jasper a Bella mientras trataba de hacerle un poco de cosquillas por los costados, ella se removió un poco, pero abandonó su pose.

''Sí, quiero todo lo que dije antes… más el Vodka.'' Respondió aún sumergida en la espesa chaqueta de Jasper.

''De acuerdo.'' Dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo sin cuestionar nada. Supongo que ver próximamente a Isabella bebiendo sería divertido lo confieso.

''Esto será bastante entretenido.'' Dijo Jasper a velocidad vampiro, obviamente dirigido hacia mí. Como respuesta, yo sólo hice un asentimiento.

De inmediato, llegó un camarero a tomar nuestras órdenes. Ordenamos todo lo que Isabella quería más tres _Zhuravlí,_ ¿qué? Nosotros no íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder disfrutar del alcohol.

''¿En cuánto te dijo que llegaba nuestra orden, Carlisle?'' Preguntó ansiosa Bella cuando ni siquiera habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

''No lo sé, tal vez quince minutos o más.'' Respondí colocando un suave beso en su frente para tranquilizarla.

''¿Quince?'' Exclamó ella a punto de perder la cordura, varios de los clientes nos miraron, pero de inmediato volvieron a sus actividades de alimentación, aunque no sin antes echarnos una buena mirada. Qué bueno que Bella estaba distraída, sino se encontraría furiosa.

''Sí, o algo así me dijo… la verdad es que o presté mucha atención a los que respondió. Estaba más pendiente de ti.''

''Que lindo, pero halagarme no te va a servir de nada… estoy muriendo de hambre, Carlisle, hace más de un día que no como nada.'' Se quejó. Lo cierto era, que ella había comido bastante en el avión, jamás falta el dramatismo en ella.

''Yo recuerdo haberte visto comiendo varias veces durante el viaje. Hasta retaste a Jasper a que comiera contigo.'' Por supuesto, eso no funcionó en lo absoluto, pero era entretenido verla tratarle de dar de comer a Jasper en la boca y que él arrugara la cara… esa pequeña descarada lo hacía para burlarse.

''Y eso es algo que definitivamente no volverá a suceder de nuevo, a menos que quieras que le diga a Carlisle que te de algunas otras pocas nalgadas. O hasta yo mismo podría hacerlo, jamás he hecho tal cosa.'' Dijo Jasper.

Él comenzó a besar un poco su cuello, lentamente, mientras que Bella suspiraba y se reía suavemente por las cosquillas que aquello le causaba. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero empezaba a atraer la mirada de las personas, tampoco era como si me interesara en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran, pero atención era lo menos que necesitábamos ahora.

''Jasper, te recomiendo que no sigas, nos están mirando. No queremos hacer una escena.'' Dije yo interrumpiendo su momento apasionado.

Con un poco de pesar, Jasper se separó lentamente del cuello de Bella y por último, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse de nuevo de su asiento aún con su mano entrelazada en la de ella.

El resto del tiempo pasó como si nada. De alguna manera, ambos, Jasper y yo, tocábamos a Bella, su mano, su muslo, su rostro, etc., sin levantar sospechas de nadie más. Ella siempre atenta a los dos, nos miraba fijamente, y nosotros a ella de la misma manera. Las personas entraban y salían sin cesar apresuradamente. Por lo que pude oír, la comida de Bella estaba casi lista, sólo faltaba algo más, y menos de diez minutos, ya estaba lista su orden, y el camarero se dirigía a nuestra mesa. Me di cuenta, que el chico que se encontraba atendiéndonos, no era el mismo que tomó nuestras órdenes al principio, y también noté, que de una forma descarada, se encontraba observando descaradamente a nuestra Isabella.

El camarero, alto, moreno, de ojos grandes verdes esmeraldas y una fuerte mandíbula, caminaba a un paso apresurado a nuestra mesa con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado y luciendo una gran sonrisa… esto no sería bueno, ya lo presiento.

''Buen día, aquí está su comida.'' Musitó él más hacia Bella que para nosotros, ya que cuando lo dijo, la miró únicamente a ella. Este camarero hablaba inglés bastante fluido, sin ninguna complicación y buena pronunciación. Era estadounidense…

''Uf, que bueno, me moría de hambre.'' Respondió ella despreocupada dejando de jugar con el cabello de Jasper. Que Bella fuera así de simpática y que ni cuenta se diera, tampoco contribuía, ella soltó una sonrisa radiante a él y dijo un ''gracias'' por lo bajo.

Ya tenía la mirada clavada en él. Por como estaba, sabía que él podía sentir mi mirada incómoda en su persona.

''Disfruten su comida.'' Dijo él… de nuevo para Bella.

Antes de que se fuera, dejó un fajo de servilletas al lado de los platos, dio una última mirada a ella seguida de una sonrisa y se fue…

Decir que yo estaba enojado era un eufemismo, el eufemismo del año de hecho. Justo ahora quería correr hacia él, torturarlo lentamente y luego drenar cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo. La rabia que sentía en mi sistema no era normal, ya después comprendí por qué.

Jasper estaba proyectando sus emociones. Él lo había notado, y estaba igual o más furioso que yo.

''Que bueno que llegó rápido, ya estaba muriendo completamente de hambre.'' Dijo ella, al parecer sin notar ninguno de nuestros estados, en especial el de Jasper quien se encontraba mirando fijamente al frente y parecía que podría matar, literalmente.

Bella, con bastantes ánimos, tomó el primer plato y comenzó a comer como si no se hubiera alimentado en varias semanas. Bebía de su malteada sin para y al mismo tiempo introducía trozos de comida a su boca. Para nosotros los vampiros la comida humana huele horrible y hasta sabe peor, pero al parecer a ella le gusta.

Ella, en cuestión de minutos, ya había acabado con casi toda la comida que se encontraba en los platos, dejándome totalmente asombrado por su capacidad.

Al pasar de los minutos, la ira tanto de Jasper como la mía, ya había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, pero volvía cada vez que volvíamos a ver a aquél camarero que la miraba fijamente bastante seguido cada vez que realizaba una ronda. No eran únicamente los celos… bueno, tal vez sí, pero aparte de eso también estaba algo que no daba muy buena espina. Había algo inquietante que de repente, me hacía querer vomitar, si fuera posible, y me refiero al sentimiento de inseguridad que te da cuando vas a hacer algo o cuando vas a conocer a alguien, o cuando sabes que algo va a salir mal de cualquier manera.

''Mmmm, esto está delicioso.'' Dijo Bella mientras continuaba comiendo sin parar.

Mientras tanto, nuestro no tan querido amigo que se acercaba a nosotros de vez en cuando, todavía vigilaba como un ave carroñera a Bella desde lejos.

Tomaba todo mi autocontrol para no levantarme y golpear su rostro hasta que quedara totalmente irreconocible. Lo único que me mantenía en mí mismo, era Bella que estaba aquí mismo a mi lado y me daba miradas inocentes de vez en cuando.

Cuando Bella finalizó con su comida, se apartó de la mesa y se recostó de su asiento colocando la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper que hasta ese segundo, se hallaba totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tal vez ideas de como matar al imbécil que se atrevía a posar sus ojos en nuestra pareja.

''¿Jazz, estás bien? Te veo distraído, ¿hice algo mal?'' Como sospechaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que Bella notara la ausencia en alma de Jasper… ella siempre tan preocupada.

''No, cariño. En absoluto, sólo me distraje un poco, eso es todo.'' Respondió él dedicándole una radiante sonrisa y plantando un beso en su sien.

''¿Estás seguro?''

''Completamente, sólo me imaginaba cómo serían estos próximos días en nuestro nuevo hogar.'' Murmuró él.

''Sí, ya lo creo. Todavía quiero saber cómo será, todo es tan fantástico ahora, ya quiero ver, en especial conocer.''

''Lo harás, pero todo a su tiempo, hermosa.'' Respondí yo por Jasper y volviendo mi mano a su posición habitual, en la cintura de Bella.

Su única respuesta, fue una sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo.

Bella tomó una servilleta para terminar de limpiar los restos de comida de la comisura de su boca y demás, estiró su mano, tomó una de sus servilletas, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a usarla, se detuvo con ésta justo a centímetros de su rostro.

Cuando le quise preguntar el por qué de su reacción, todo estaba muy claro, no había nada qué explicar.

''¿Cariño, qué sucede?'' Preguntó Jasper que sólo observaba pero no entendía la expresión de Bella, hasta que leyó mis emociones, sólo lo hizo más confundido.

''Ese hijo de perra…'' Murmuré yo a punto de hacer erupción.

''Carlisle cálmate, sólo es otro idiota que no va a conseguir nada… voy a desecharlo y-'' Bella no entendía, éste era el colmo, para un hombre como yo que por naturaleza es dominante, no entendía lo furioso que me encontraba con esto.

Todas las promesas que hice hace unos minutos, estoy a punto de cumplirlas.

''Ese maldito, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ESCRIBIÓ SU PUTO NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO EN LA SERVILLETA… lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar…'' Murmuraba yo descontroladamente.

El bastardo tuvo el atrevimiento de escribir en la servilleta de nuestra Bella su número de teléfono descaradamente y colocar su nombre. ¿Qué acaso no sabe que es nuestra? Debí haberlo sabido hace más de quince minutos cuando Jasper la besaba y viceversa, o cuando tocaba su muslo interno sin importar cuántos espectadores haya.

''Bebé, vámonos de aquí, ya quiero llegar a casa, ¿tú no?'' Los intentos de Bella por calmarme eran inútiles en ese momento, sólo podía ver rojo.

''Carlisle, estoy igual de enojado que tú, pero si matamos a un ser humano en frente de todos justo ahora, lo que sucederá después no va a ser bonito.'' Dijo en un tono de voz bajo Jasper con la mandíbula tan apretada que podría romper sus dientes.

''Por favor, no. Sólo vámonos de este lugar.'' Murmuró Bella, pero no le presté mucha atención, ya que ahora utilizaba toda mi capacidad de rastreo para hallar el aroma del chico que me insultó en mi propia cara.

Podía sentir su presencia, su aroma estaba impregnado en todo el establecimiento, pero dejaba una estela que iba hacia la puerta que decía que no se permitía el paso a clientes y era exclusivamente para empleados. Por supuesto, es inteligente, pero si piensa que puede huir así como así, no lo es tanto.

''¿Jazz? ¡¿Jazz?!'' Bella tenía a Jasper tomado por sus mejillas y lo veía directo a los ojos con desesperación tratando que éste volviera a la realidad. Me imagino que ahora estaba en un gran conflicto con su bestia interior. Debemos irnos de aquí…

No pensarán que me iré de aquí así como así, por supuesto que le daré caza al idiota, pero nuestras identidades estaban en peligro si Jasper dejaba salir al Mayor en pleno restaurante. Todos estaríamos en peligro, incluyendo más que nunca a Bella.

''Bella levántate, nos vamos de este maldito lugar.'' Ella al principio opuso resistencia y trató de abrazar a Jasper para mantenerse con él. Pero en cuanto vio mis ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba para juegos, retrocedió un poco de Jasper con sus manos entrelazadas, pero no se levantó.

''Isabella…'' Le advertí, y ella seguía sin hacerme caso.

''No hemos pagado… ni siquiera tomamos nuestras bebidas.'' Argumentó, lo que me hizo mirar hacia la mesa con las tres botellas de Vodka intactas que estaban aún sin dar un sorbo.

''Ya será para la próxima… pero no aquí.'' Debatí ''La cuenta.'' Llamé a otra camarera que de inmediato nos extendió la cuenta por todo lo que Bella se había comido. Coloqué el dinero junto al recibo y me levanté de la silla abruptamente.

''¿Qué hay de Jasper?''

''Sólo toma su mano y sígueme.''

Y tal y como le dije, Bella hizo lo que le pedí. Tomó la mano de Jasper lo más fuerte que pudo, se levantó de su asiento y me siguió. Todo el tiempo, mirándolo fijamente, pero Jasper a ella no, él tenía una lucha interna, de nuevo, y era difícil domar a la bestia.

Jasper, en modo automático, siguió a Bella sin dejar de tener una mirada perdida y furiosa. Yo seguía igual, sólo que en mi caso, el miedo a que nos descubrieran era más fuerte. Aun así, esto, lo puedo prometer, no se va a quedar así.

Lo que ése pobre idiota hizo, o tiene nombre, y va a pagar muy caro. Fue una total y horrible falta de respeto. No voy a seguir permitiendo que cualquier muchacho quiera quitarme lo que por derecho es completamente mío.

No sería tan difícil encontrarlo después, sólo esperar a que Bella se duerma profundamente y escaparme un par de minutos, ella no lo notaría. Hallaría a ese muchacho y luego lo haría pedir disculpas hasta rogar por su vida, y cuando ya no quepa ni un poco más de dolor en su cuerpo u otro moretón en su rostro, drenaré por completo toda su sangre…

Nadie se mete con lo que es mío.

~ooOoo~

Gracias por esperarme casi dos semanas para el capítulo. Justo ahora me he puesto a escribir el décimo octavo capítulo de Ruby eyes, y para cuando ya esté finalizada, esperen el one shot Bella/Garrett, más ahora en mi perfil les dejo la sinopsis, o si no, pueden preguntar.


	19. Capítulo 18 La curiosidad mató al gato

Hola de nuevo a todas mis fieles seguidoras y amante de esta historia. Éste capítulo está lleno de mucha emoción y drama. Es todo lo que voy a decir, no puedo dar más pistas sobre el capítulo, sólo que algunas van a quedar sorprendidas, y por algunos comentarios que tuve en Facebook, otras lo sospechaban.

Feliz lectura

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 18: La curiosidad mató al gato

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Sinceramente, no fue muy grato aquello sucedido en el restaurante. La verdad, desde un principio, podía sentir sobre mí las miradas profundas del chico, era de obviar que para mí, no era absolutamente más que otro idiota que soñaba con algo imposible. Pero me sorprendió un poco lo que hizo.

Dejó su número de teléfono en mi servilleta de una forma tan descarada. Es decir, él en algún momento debió haberme visto con Jasper mientras teníamos nuestras demostraciones de cariño, las cuales eran bastante demostrativas según yo. Fue mucho lo que obtuve, ya que Carlisle logró controlarse y salimos invictos del restaurante…, ah, y sin ningún muerto por detrás, porque estaba totalmente segura de que Carlisle lo iba a aniquilar junto con Jasper allí.

Las miradas son una cosa, pero ofrecerte a una persona en frente de otra, en especial cuando ya te quedó claro que estas personas tienen algo, es otra cosa muy diferente a la anterior.

Creo que ahora ése restaurante queda tachado de los lugares a donde podemos ir a comer, bueno, en realidad sólo yo, pero dudo que me dejen salir sola. Sé que ellos todavía sienten cierta inseguridad cuando me alejo un poco, aunque sea algunos metros. Esa intranquilidad es más como paranoia que cualquier otra cosa.

Es un poco comprensible, después de que ellos hubieran creído que había huido de la antigua casa, yo también estaría inquieta. Quién sabe, tal vez un día mi subconsciente me diga que deba salir huyendo por la ventana, robar un auto y luego conducirlo hasta un risco.

Pero bueno, nadie sabe que es lo que ocurrirá el día de mañana, y eso es lo que siempre me mantiene curiosa cada día. Siempre me muero por saber cómo se llevarán las cosas durante todo lo que dure. En especial si estás rodeada de dos hombres como estos, iguales que yo de impredecibles. Eso me gusta, detesto la rutina, no es algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar muy pronto, es más, ni nunca.

Mi vida ha cambiado y ya no se sabe qué es lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir en cualquier segundo…, la verdad es que espero que nada. Por ahora tenemos todos los puntos cubiertos.

Carlisle me comentó que era probable que llegaran a nuestro antiguo hogar, y que allí probablemente detecte nuestros olores, pero antiguos y desgastados, dependiendo de cuándo ellos llegarán o hayan llegado ya.

Estamos ahora construyendo algo nuevo y duradero. Es como comenzar desde cero, tener una nueva vida aquí. Es un hermoso país, de hecho, y el lugar es aún más impresionante de lo que pensaba que sería, definitivamente maravilloso.

Carlisle también me dijo que pronto conseguiría un auto, así sería más fácil para él y Jasper poder llevarme a donde quisiera. Museos, centros turísticos, centros comerciales, etc.,

Me siento brillar de alegría, y lo único que arruinó eso, fue aquel chico que con sus tontas insistencias, haya puesto de mal humor a Carlisle provocando que frunciera todo el ceño el resto del día y con falta de ganas de charlar. Odio cuando se pone de ese modo.

Con el tiempo vuelve a animarse, pero me cuesta un poco hacerlo. Unos pocos besos y caricias podrían resolverlo, pero así como odio cuando se enoja, amo jugar con él cuando está en un estado feral. Eso, que digamos, no lo hace feliz del todo, ¿quién sabe cómo termine la lucha?

''Es aquí, ya llegamos.'' Me salí de mis pensamientos por la voz de Carlisle que me anunciaba nuestra esperada llegada a el nuestro nuevo hogar.

Ya era más de las seis de la tarde y ya me moría de sueño, sólo quería entrar, buscar una cómoda cama y dormir allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No me dio tiempo si quiera de admirarla por fuera, ya que una pesada oleada de somnolencia me golpeó de una forma tan brutal que casi me desmayo allí mismo en el auto. La única respuesta que le di a Carlisle fue un asentimiento y un bostezo. Sentía que todo era obra de Jasper, ¿la razón por la cual lo hizo? No tengo la menor idea, quizás quería hablar con Carlisle en privado sin tener que dejarme sola.

'' ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta tu nueva cama, hermosa?'' Preguntó Carlisle a mi oído seductoramente.

''Por favor'' Quise responderle que también era suya, pero el cansancio que no había sentido en todo el viaje se estaba manifestando justamente ahora. Rezaba por que llegara pronto a la cama y dormir profundamente con alguno de los brazos de mis compañeros a mí alrededor.

''Tus deseos son órdenes.'' Dijo él.

A continuación, sentí cómo me levantaba en sus brazos y caminaba rápidamente al interior de la residencia. Era una lástima, porque para cuando estaba allí adentro, mis ojos eran tan pesados como rocas y no podía ni siquiera abrirlos un milímetro para ver el interior.

Sé que subimos una escalera, se abrió una puerta y al siguiente segundo estaba acostada en lo que yo creía eran nubes, porque nada en el mundo se podría sentir así de bien. Quise que alguien se acostara conmigo, alguno de ellos dos, sin embargo, no sentí nadie a mi alrededor.

Pero más tarde, después de pasar algunos segundos, el colchón se hundió a mi lado, pude sentir el aroma de Jasper sin problemas, podría olerlo a millas de distancia igual que los huelo ahora. Son simplemente dos aromas que jamás podría olvidar.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y di un suspiro de alivio. Me había acostado con toda la ropa puesta, ni siquiera me quité la chaqueta.

Unas manos frías me levantaron de nuevo de la cama, y pude abrirlos ojos para ver quién era.

''¿Jasper?'' Dije con pesadez.

''Dormir con todo esto puesto deberá de serte incómodo, cariño.'' Me respondió.

Lo único que hizo fue quitarme mi chaqueta, seguida de mis botas y mi camisa. Pensé que se detendría allí, pero desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó hasta mis tobillos para eventualmente apartarlos hacia el suelo. Jasper me dejó semi desnuda y a su merced, solamente en mi conjunto de encaje blanco semitransparente que Carlisle eligió para mí. Consistía de unas bragas que no cubría mi trasero en absoluto, sólo tenía un pequeño triángulo de tela bordeada blanca para cubrir mis partes, y el corpiño, que si apenas cubría mis pezones, los cuales se asomaban a través de este mismo por el frío.

Coloqué mis brazos al rededor del cuello de Jasper y me pegué a su cuerpo con fuerza, dejando mis pechos a la altura de su rostro, él, por supuesto lo notó de inmediato, y soltó un gruñido bajo. Sus ojos se tornaron negro azabache, pero no me asusté, sabía que este seguía siendo mi Jazz.

''¿No estabas cansada?'' Preguntó él sin despegar la vista de mis pechos.

''Lo estaba, pero supongo que ya no, porque el hecho de sentirme de repente cansada en cuanto llegué a la casa no fue por arte de magia.'' Dije desafiante mientras acercaba peligrosamente mi rostro al suyo. Todo rastro de somnolencia se había esfumado y ahora sentía un hormigueo en mi vientre.

''Carlisle me dijo que sería mejor dejarte descansar.''

''No lo creo. Yo quiero hacer algo más, algo más… atrevido, en especial contigo.'' Susurré a su oído con la voz más seductora que pude.

''Y te refieres a…'' Dijo él esperando a que yo completara la frase.

''No lo sé, pero hay una cosa que sí, y es que eres muy creativo en cuento a todo lo que se refiere a lo físico.'' Recorrí mi mano por encima de mis pechos y mi bajo vientre.

''¿No tienes miedo?'' Preguntó un poco inseguro.

''¿Miedo, a quién? ¿A ti, cómo podría temerte?'' Pregunté un poco confundida.

''Por… bueno, ya lo sabes… lo que pasó la última vez que tuvimos…''

''Descuida, no hace falta que lo digas. Yo te perdoné ya hace bastante, no es tu culpa. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto. No te temo, ni a ti ni a _Él._ ''

''Deberías, es peligroso… más de lo que piensas.'' Me advirtió.

''No te creo en absoluto. No debe ser tan peligroso como me lo estás relatando. No le tengo miedo, ya no, al menos.'' Dije desafiante.

''Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Él es una máquina hecha especialmente para matar, es un asesino. Lo quiero lo más lejos posible de ti, pero es casi imposible… ya que como sabes, vive dentro de mí, es inevitable. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo.''

''No hace falta, Jazz. Estoy a salvo, contigo y con Carlisle… que por cierto, ¿dónde está?''

''Él, como ya sabes, siempre se encarga de lo administrativo, en otras palabras, papeles por todas partes.'' Dijo él sonando divertido.

''Ah, comprendo. Eso significa que estamos, relativamente solos.'' Aseguré meneando las cejas y volviendo a retomar mi antigua pose, sólo que esta vez, mis piernas iban a cada lado de su cintura a horcajadas y mis senos golpeando su pecho de piedra.

''Siento que me estás tomando el pelo, cariño.'' Comentó Jasper estudiándome con su mirada de un par de ojos completamente negros.

''No, en lo absoluto, sólo intento divertirme un poco ya que no estás usando tus habilidades en mí. Por otro lado, hay otras habilidades que solías presumir bastante cuando estabas en Escocia… ¿por qué no me las muestras?'' Recorrí mi mano por lo largo de su pecho y conseguí desabrochar dos botones de su camisa.

''Bien, ahora, dime quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Bella.''

''Soy la misma, Jazz, ¿no lo ves? Quiero ser tuya.'' Murmuré contra su pecho y mirando a sus ojos.

''Cariño, ya eres mía, siempre lo has sido. No hace falta que hagamos esto, además, creo que Carlisle se enojaría si llego a tomarte sin él estar presente, y, ¿en realidad quieres que sea yo quien tome tu inocencia?''

''No lo sé, podría ser cualquiera de los dos, pero estoy taaaan caliente justo ahora.'' Ronroneé todas mis palabras, sabía que a él lo volvía loco cuando hacía eso.

''Es decir, quieres liberarte un poco.'' Afirmó él.

''Quiero liberarme por completo, jazz. Hazme sentir bien.''

Jasper se quedó estático en su puesto, tal vez porque no creía realmente que esto estaba sucediendo, o tal vez pensaba que era un sueño todo, ¡ja! Los vampiros no pueden soñar. Faltaba algo para que él pudiera ponerse en acción, ya sabía perfectamente lo que era…

Sin si quiera una pizca de duda, mis manos se fueron a la parte trasera del corpiño, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, éste cayó por mi estómago hasta terminar en mi regazo.

Mis pechos eran firmes y jóvenes, sin ningún tipo de marcas y ahora, estaban completamente expuestos y expectantes ates el toque de Jasper. Mis pezones rosas se endurecieron por el frío que estaba en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que mi piel se ponía de gallina y mi nerviosismo aumentaba.

Al parecer, sólo faltó desnudarme y dejar que la mirada de Jasper me explorara para que algo se activara en mí y mis mejillas se pusieran como tomates, mis palmas sudorosas y mi lujuria saliera a flote.

Por otra parte, los ojos de Jasper estaban que se salían de su rostro al poder apreciar finalmente mis pechos vírgenes, nadie nunca antes los había si quiera visto, sin contar a mi mamá. Él tragó, haciendo que un sonido seco se oyera. Al parecer sólo había llegado hasta este punto, porque para después, mi valor se desvaneció por completo… aunque, quizás quede un poco de éste en mí.

''Ya está, puedes tocarme, Jazz.'' Lo animé a que lo hiciera, así como había animado a Carlisle para que me diera ese orgasmo tan glorioso en Escocia. Ya sentía el cambio en el aire, mis mejillas estaba sonrosadas y mi ritmo cardiaco se elevó al instante.

''Mi imaginación se queda corta con esto, cariño.'' Confesó él mirando esta vez a mi rostro.

''Que curioso. Carlisle dijo algo parecido cuando me vio desnuda la primera vez.''

''Que bueno que ya es mi turno.''

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un frenesí de emociones y la lucha por la dominación uno por el otro, hasta ahora, Jasper iba tomando la delantera mientras me tomaba firmemente del cabella en mi nuca y creaba un beso exquisito. No tenía ni idea de cómo describir su sabor era simplemente magnífico, el cómo su lengua exploraba mi boca y viceversa, todo tan maravilloso.

Éramos una masa de cuerpos que luchaban una y otra vez por tocar cada parte. En un momento determinado, Jasper se deshizo de su camisa, dejando expuesto su cuerpo cincelado y tonificado con músculos definidos. Por supuesto, una o dos veces antes había podido vislumbrar sus marcas. Él nunca me dijo cómo se las hizo, dijo que era algo privado, pero pronto lo sabría, tal vez en un futuro lejano. Por otra parte si él no estaba listo para contarme, no lo iba a presionar.

Su pecho golpeó mis senos, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran más de lo que ya estaban y fuera casi doloroso por la necesidad de que alguien los tocara, y ése alguien era Jasper.

''Jazz, tócame, por favor.'' Le supliqué aún mientras duraba el beso y él bordeaba mis bragas con sus dedos, obviamente queriendo arrancarlas de un solo tirón.

''¿Así?'' Él tomó uno de mis pechos en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlos cuidadosamente, para después volverlo más rudo, y finalmente, tomar mi pezón entre sus dedos y pellizcar este haciendo que soltara un gemido y cerrara mis ojos imaginando todo lo demás que podría hacerme con sus manos.

''Mmmm, Jazz. Sí, así...'' Suspiré, y con mi otra mano, tomé el otro y tal y como había comenzado a hacer Jasper imité sus movimientos sin cesar.

La boca de Jasper se dirigió de una forma determinante hacia uno de mis senos que tenía en su mano, y sin dudarlo, fuertemente, comenzó a chuparlo despiadadamente y a envolver su lengua alrededor de este para crear una mayor escala de todos los gemidos y suspiros que soltaba.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité y gemía l mismo tiempo que caíamos en acostados en la cama con él encima de mí continuando succionando con fuerza.

Se retiró de la que estaba chupando para apartar mi mano de la otra y continuar su labor con esta para mi mayor placer y disfrute. No me di cuenta en qué momento perdí mis bragas, pero las podía ver en una de las manos de Jasper, eso me dejaba expuesta y vulnerable, de nuevo.

Su mano libre me asustó cuando tocó mi intimidad. Una ola de lujuria me golpeó con fuerza y casi que me hace llorar de la necesidad de que él me hiciera el amor. Estaba chorreando todos mis jugos por mis piernas y creando un charco debajo de mí. Los dedos de Jasper me invadieron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente en mi interior, primero dos, de un solo golpe, para luego pasar a ser tres e incrementar la velocidad a medida que pasaban los segundos.

''¡Ja-Jasper! ¡Por favor, más fuerte!'' Le rogué retorciéndome debajo de él. A pesar de mis súplicas, él sólo soltó una risa macabra y de hecho, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos hasta que estaba a punto de explotar si no hacía nada pronto.

''¿Qué quieres, cariño? Pídemelo y tal vez te lo de.'' Dijo él deteniendo por completos sus caricias de mis pechos.

''Por favor, quiero que me hagas llegar.''

''¿Quieres un orgasmo, Isabella?''

''¡Sí! Por favor…'' Rogué de nuevo como si de verdad necesitara esto, como si fuera el aire que me mantiene viva.

Entonces, Jasper introdujo nuevamente sus dedos en mi interior, pero esta vez moviéndolos frenéticamente y sin detenerse. Era fuerte y rudo con sus embestidas, además de decidido y sin ánimos de que quedara insatisfecha en lo más mínimo.

Era hábil y audaz en lo que hacía. Una bola de fuego se arremolinó en mi bajo vientre, así como cosquillas se empezaron a sentir en mi monte de venus y me retorcí mucho más que antes.

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca, sólo faltaba un poco y estaría justo donde quería, tendría lo que he estado queriendo desde hace mucho, lo que anhelaba incondicionalmente. Unas cuantas embestidas más y llegaría al orgasmo derramando todo sobra la mano de Jasper.

''¡Mmmmm, Jasper! ¡Estoy llegando!'' Exclamé con fuerza y a punto de estallar más que nunca. Si lo que sentía antes era bueno, no tenía comparación alguna con lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora cuando el hormigueo se extendía alrededor de todo mi vientre y mi coño.

''Vamos, cariño. Un poco más…''

Y cuando estaba a punto de tener mi glorioso orgasmo, cuando sólo faltaba tan poco porque podía sentirlo… la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par golpeando la pared estrepitosamente y haciendo que se detuviera, en un minuto estaba allí y al siguiente podía no estar allí, porque había desaparecido.

Dejé caer mi cabeza completamente exhausta y abrí los ojos para mirar hacia la puerta, sólo para descubrir que Carlisle era quien estaba allí, y hablaba a una rápida velocidad con Jasper mientras yo me quedaba en la ignorancia.

''Carlisle, y a parte de interrumpirnos, eres un grosero al no decirme la razón por la cual hiciste lo anterior, ¡quiero una explicación!'' Grité, así como la frustración salía a mares de mí y se mezclaba con mi recién descubierta ira que nacía de la frustración por no poder tener lo quería.

''¿Estás seguro que él lo sabes?'' Preguntó Jasper a Carlisle ignorando mi declaración. Éste, sacó una manta y la colocó encima de mi para cubrir mi desnudez, y esperaba la respuesta de Carlisle.

¿Quién sabe qué? ¿Edward?

''¿Saber qué? ¿Quiénes?'' Pregunté de forma directa aferrándome a la manta y enderezándome.

''Sí, está confirmado.'' Respondió Carlisle. Y Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran completamente negros como el carbón, sino hasta que se acercó hacia nosotros y me miró con una mirada profunda, sólo para luego apartarse no nosotros y salir de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

''¿Jasper?'' Intenté sacudirlo un poco por su hombro, pero él sólo tenía la cabeza gacha y pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello hasta dejarlo revuelto. Él sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, y únicamente lo vi haciendo eso una vez antes, cuando me escapé por quince minutos de nuestra última casa en Escocia y Carlisle tuvo que castigarme.

''Jazz…'' Lo llamé de nuevo, y otra vez, no tuve respuesta.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo nuevamente, cuando reaccionó y levanto la mirada para observarme y decir.

''Vístete, creo que debes saber esto.''

~ooOoo~

Más rápido que un rayo me vestí. No estaba de humor para ponerme de nuevo la ropa que traía tras el viaje, así que decidí simplemente quedarme con mi ropa interior que era mucho más cómoda… y esta sí la había encontrado, apenas.

Jasper esperó pacientemente a que terminara, y una vez que estaba lista, Jasper me tomó de la mano conmigo aferrándose a la suya.

Salimos de la habitación a toda prisa, recorrimos los pasillos y finalmente llegamos a donde se encontraba Carlisle sentado en un sillón de cuero con la mirada fijamente al frente. Ni siquiera nos volteó a mirar cuando llegamos, ya que se encontraba distraído observando a una silla que estaba de espaldas…

Pero en esa silla había alguien, alguien a quien no podía reconocer, tendría que ver su rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

''Oh por Dios. Carlisle, ¿quién es él? ¿Y por qué está atado a es silla?'' Comencé a hacer preguntas como loca mientras me daba cuenta que el chico estaba amordazado o atado en las manos, piernas y torso.

Carlisle se levantó de su asiento lentamente camino hacia la silla, luego se acercó más y le dio la vuelta a esta, para develar el rostro de la persona que estaba amordazado.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con guantes y todo, tenía una mirada seria en su rostro y un poco de sangre corriendo por su nariz y labio inferior.

Sin embargo, lo reconocí de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban fijamente y meticulosamente, me estudiaban rápidamente, como si buscara lesiones por alguna parte de mi cuerpo, a lo que Jasper respondió con un gruñido.

''Este, Isabella y Jasper, es el pequeño casanova del restaurante, el camarero que le dio su número de teléfono a mi Bella. Lo descubrí husmeando en el patio trasero. Al parecer nos siguió hasta acá. Fue bastante bueno, no nos dimos cuenta de eso.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Así que por eso lo amarraste y planeas golpearlo en modo de castigo todo lo que resta de noche?'' Pregunté sarcástica cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

''Oh, no, mi querida Bella. Debemos deshacernos de él cuanto antes mejor.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sólo déjalo ir, no ha hecho nada malo!'' Debatí y exclamé.

¿Cómo podrían llegar a ser tan extremos por eso? Quizás el chico era obsesivo y punto, deshacernos de él era definitivamente demasiado, era pasarse de la línea. No entendía por qué a veces tenía que ser tan drásticos, quitarle la vida a este chico por simples celos es obsesivo.

''Jasper, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto?'' Le pregunté, él me miró y simplemente asintió decisivo.

''Bella, espera a que Carlisle termine de hablar.'' Dijo Jasper colocando una mano en mi espalda y rodeándome para que estuviera pegada a su costado.''

''No entiendo por qué matarlo, es ridículo, déjenlo ir-''

''Bella, espera a que Carlisle termine.'' En contra de mi voluntad, cerré mi boca y esperé a que Carlisle dijera algo más, pero insisto, me parece extremo. Esto es llegar al límite, porque si todo era por los estúpidos celos, aquí habría serios problemas.

''De acuerdo.'' Dije.

''Y bueno, la razón por la cual hay que exterminarlo, es por lo siguiente.'' Carlisle miró fijamente al chico y viceversa ''Más te vale hablar si no quieres otro golpe en tu rostro.'' Sentenció con rudeza Carlisle.

Carlisle le quitó la venda de la boca al chico, quien escupió sangre de inmediato y tosió un poco. Me sentía culpable por esto, sentía que era mi culpa su estado.

''Vamos, habla.'' Continuó Carlisle.

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que no ocurrió nada, él me miraba, luego a Jasper y luego a Carlisle, hasta que por fin abrió la boca para hablar, la cual estaba ensangrentada, pero con un poco e esfuerzo, logró articular.

''Sé quién eres.''

Esas palabras me dejaron completamente helada y estática, mis ojos se abrieron de un tamaño excesivo y un mareo se apoderó de mí en cuanto logré procesarlas y darme cuenta que no era una fantasía en la que una persona me descubría.

''Te llamas Isabella Swan. Te secuestraron hace más de un mes y medio, tu padre es un jefe de policías en un pequeño pueblo… y eres buscada por todas partes por todos, desapareciste sin dejar pistas, sé quién eres.''

~ooOoo~

Uuuuuh, qué pasará después. Algunas me van a llamar villana en los comentarios, yo amo dejarlas en suspenso, así soy yo.

Esperen el nuevo capítulo de Ruy eyes, la próxima semana.

Un beso y un abrazo fuerte a todas mis seguidoras.


	20. Capítulo 19 Respuestas

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, y bastante rápido, aprovechando que es carnaval y que tengo vacaciones por otros dos días, escribí esto bastante rápido para no dejarlos en incógnita por la última actualización :3

Una vez más, les agradezco a todas ustedes por sus comentarios donde me apoyan incondicionalmente y expresan su amor y a veces obsesión por la historia. De verdad me encanta brindarles un buen fic, uno que no sea igual que los otros, es como para romper el patrón de la misma historia Bella/Jasper y Bella/Carlisle.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 19: Respuestas

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Me esperaba algo completamente diferente, pero esto era ridículo, ¿cómo alguien como él pudo haberse enterado de todo eso? Es decir, sabíamos una cosa, que era estadounidense, pero nadie sabía esos otros detalles que él acababa de mencionar. Y si lo sabía, ¿se los diría a alguien?

Quizás iría con la policía, no lo sabemos… no, es imposible, ellos no lo permitirían, no permitirían que me encuentren y que me aparten de su lado, eso jamás, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta acá. Todos los desastres y emociones fuertes que hemos vivido sólo para que yo entrara en razón y evitara volverme loca en el camino.

Que Carlisle quisiera matarlo por simples en insípidos celos hubiera sido mil veces mejor de lo que es ahora mismo.

''¿Cómo sabes todo eso?'' Pregunté alterada y con la voz un poco temblorosa. Me aferraba a Jasper y a uno de sus brazos mientras el otro me rodeaba protectoramente. Carlisle vigilaba y escaneaba a el chico cuyo nombre era Kurt por lo que me había dejado claro en la servilleta.

Él tosió un poco más y luego me miró.

''Sé un poco más que eso que te dije, te lo puedo asegurar.'' Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba por la comisura de su boca, lo que provocó que Jasper y Carlisle gruñeran y Carlisle le diera una fuerte cachetada.

''¿Por qué nos seguiste hasta aquí?'' Preguntó Jasper acercándose más a él pero sin dejar que me separara.

''Eso no sería de tu incumbencia.'' Respondió a la mala gana, ganándose un nuevo golpe de parte de Carlisle en la cabeza y otro gruñido de Jasper.

''Vas a responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que te hagamos si no quieres morir aquí mismo y justo ahora, créeme, no me va a importar si pierdes la vida, será más alivio para mí de cualquier forma, así que colaboras o colaboras, es tu decisión.'' Lo amenazó vigorosamente Carlisle. Hasta a mí me hizo estremecer.

''De acuerdo, intentemos esto de nuevo, ¿por qué nos estás siguiendo?'' El tono de voz de Jasper era oscuro, se había tornado estricto y rudo.

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, luego cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos lentamente después de soltar un suspiro y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

''No tiene sentido, de todas maneras yo lo sé todo y puedo decirle a la policía en cualquier momento quiénes fueron sus secuestradores; dos tipos que la querían para ellos porque están obsesionados… o tal vez esta clase de información le interese más a algunas personas en especial.''

Ese fue el detonante que necesitó Carlisle para no darle una cachetada, sino un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dislocar su mandíbula. Fue un milagro que cuando escupió sangre, pudiera articular una serie de blasfemias.

''¡Responde YA mismo! ¿POR QUÉ NOS SIGUES?'' Gritó Jasper apartándome de su lado, tomándolo por los hombros y comenzando a sacudirlo para que le diera respuestas.

Pobre chico, él no lo sabía, él no sabía con quienes se estaba metiendo, y a este paso, si seguía negándose a dar más respuestas, él iba a cavar muerto, eso no podría apostar. No me encantaría estar en primera fila para ver su muerte.

''¿Sabes una cosa? Si piensas que vas a sacarme algo de información, primero moriría, no soy un traicionero.'' Dijo con un hilo de voz, era débil, estaba débil, de hecho, me sorprendía su resistencia, los golpes que le lanzaban Jasper y Carlisle parecían mortales para un ser humano, pero sabía que no lo mataría todavía porque necesitaban tenerlo vivo para averiguar cómo es que sabía todo eso.

''¡¿De qué personas estás hablando?!'' Exclamó Jasper.

Mientras más lo interrogaban ellos, más era su resistencia. Sabía que su paciencia no era infinita, que muy pronto se cansarían de todo esto y que lo iban a drenar y a dejar seco como si se tratara de beber jugo de un envase de cartón. Lo único que faltaba era que llegaran a su límite para que lo acabaran, y repito, no quiero ni deseo estar aquí para cuando eso ocurra.

Era arriesgado que lo liquidaran, tal vez él ya pudo habérsela mandado a alguien o quizás hablado a cerca de eso con una persona clave y esencial para la situación.

Yo retrocedía poco a poco hacia las escaleras, no quería quedarme a ver nada más de esto, eso era cosa suya, en parte mía, ya que era de mí de quien se estaba hablando, también de nuestra situación, pero a lo que se refiere a la tortura, esa no era mi área, y ya había visto suficiente sangre escupida en la alfombra nueva como para quedarme unos minutos más.

''Si no vas a responder, es preferible que te prepares.'' Amenazó Jasper a Kurt.

''Vamos, Kurt, eres sólo un niño, no creo que puedas aguantar esta clase de dolor.'' Continuó Carlisle.

''No creo que quieran mostrar la clase de violencia que tiene planeado aplicar justo en frente de esta bella dama.''

Me sonrojé ante su mención, la verdad es que ya tenía planeado salir de aquí, estaba casi que llegando a las escaleras, cuando él habló.

Jasper de inmediato cruzó miradas con Carlisle, ambos asintieron, después Jasper se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y me guio hacia nuestra habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para mirarme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

''Bella, no quiero que salgas de ninguna forma de esta habitación, quiero que te acuestes y duermas, un poco, pronto Carlisle o yo estaremos aquí contigo, pero por ahora, debes mantenerte aquí. Éste tipo de allí sabe quiénes somos, eso lo sé, puedo sentir sus emociones. Debemos saber cómo es que se enteró de todo eso, pero primero, presiento que no será fácil, hay que hallar una forma de que nos diga todo, si es que lo contrataron o acaso es que te reconoció, no lo sé, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de aplicar nuestros métodos de tortura sin que terminemos matándolo, así que preferimos que te quedes aquí.''

''Pero-''

''Nada de peros, te quedarás aquí hasta que te digamos que puedas salir.''

''No me puedes decir qué o no debo hacer, tengo derecho a saber qué es de lo que se trata todo esto, quiero hacerle preguntas a ese chico.'' Debatí mientras apartaba sus manos de mi rostro.

''Te prometo que si habla o responde alguna de nuestras preguntas, voy a venir y te diré todos y cada uno de los detalles, pero por ahora, no queremos que te expongas a esa clase de escenarios, Bella. Por favor, dime que te quedarás aquí.'' Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba ahora mi mano entre las suyas y me daba un beso en el dorso.

''No lo sé…''

''Bella, por favor, ya te lo prometí.'' Me suplicó. Me quedé callada por un par de segundos, hasta que razoné conmigo misma y me di cuenta que pelear con Jasper era inútil, y que seguía con mi insistencia de hablar con él, quizás hasta a Carlisle se le antoje más tarde castigarme, según él por mi insolencia.

''De acuerdo…, pero en cuanto les diga algo o les de una pista, tienen que venir a decirme, y si no suben en un largo rato, yo voy a bajar.''

''Siempre vas a seguir siendo testaruda, ¿verdad?''

En cuanto preguntó eso yo le di una mirada que lo afirmaba todo, él soltó un suspiro, cerró un par de segundos los ojos y al final asintió lentamente.

''Danos dos horas, si en ese periodo de tiempo no subimos o no tienes alguna respuesta, puedes bajar, pero antes no.''

''Bueno, supongo que es una oferta que no puedo rechazar, no me queda otra alternativa más que eso, así que supongo que sí, sí acepto.'' Dije mientras lanzaba mis manos hacia el aire y luego me rodeaba a mí misma con ellas para auto abrazarme.

Antes de dar media vuelta e irme directo a la cama gigantesca, logré ver como se colaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper, pero luego se desvanecía al ver mi reacción. Sólo quería descansar un poco de todo esto, al parecer no podemos tener un solo momento tranquilo nosotros tres, sólo me gustaría que por algunos segundos pudiéramos sentirnos bien y aliviados completamente sin tener que estar pendientes de que alguien nos esté siguiendo o incluso nos esté acechando.

''Detesto cuando te pones así, cariño.'' Dijo Jasper dando unos pasos e mi dirección justo después de haberme acostad en la cama y colocar las cubiertas encima de mi cuerpo.

''Jasper, tienes que ir, estoy bien, lo juro, puedo quedarme sola, voy a tratar de dormir un poco.'' Debatí dándome la vuelta para quedar dándole la espalda, aunque mi abuela siempre dijo que era de mala educación no pude evitarlo.

''Puedo sentir tus emociones, no estás bien.'' Contestó.

''Pero en éste momento no es lo que realmente importa, sólo importa que podamos conseguir respuestas, podemos resolverlo más tarde si quieres, puedo platicar contigo a cerca de eso si es lo que quieres.''

''Claro que quiero hablar contigo, estamos pasando todos por un momento de estrés en el cual tú eres la que sufre más, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Eres nuestra prioridad, y no vamos a dejar que nada salga mal, vamos a conseguir que ese chico, Kurt, nos diga qué es lo que está pasando y si alguien lo envió.'' Jasper se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin siquiera decir buenas noches.

En cierto momento, después de pensar tantas veces los mismos hechos una y otra vez dándole vueltas a la cabeza, descubrí que era mejor dormirme y sucumbir al reino de los sueños que seguir peleando conmigo misma por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor inútilmente.

~ooOoo~

En algún momento de la noche me desperté, al parecer había dormido mucho más de lo que pensaba, eran más de las diez de las ocho de la noche, no estaba cansada en lo absoluto, pero necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, porque me estaba matando, me martillaba la cabeza.

Me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama, estaba todavía en mi ropa interior de encaje, así que me decidí por sólo colocarme una bata satén que estaba colocada en el perchero, más unas pantuflas que se encontraban al lado de la cama.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, esperando cualquier cosa desde afuera, no sabía si ellos seguían con él tratando de que les dijeran algo o quizás ya habían terminado con todo y lo..., eliminaron.

Todo estaba totalmente en silencio, las luces estaban encendidas y la silla donde Kurt estaba amarrado anteriormente estaba tirada en el suelo con varias cuerdas alrededor de esta. Un poco indecisa, bajé con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Me quedé allí y estiré un poco el cuello para ver un poco más allá por donde comenzaban los pasillos.

Todavía no conocía la casa muy bien que digamos, es más, no conozco mucho más que la sala, la entrada y mi nueva habitación. No sabía si era suficientemente grande como para pasar mucho tiempo buscando por toda la casa.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando traté de abrirla, no fue una sorpresa que estuviera completamente cerrada. Con un suspiro, caminé hacia uno de los pasillos que me llevó a un conjunto de puertas, la mayoría con camas, escritorios y algunos estantes, las demás vacías y con algunas cajas, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Pasé a los siguientes pasillos, cuartos y demás habitaciones sin encontrar absolutamente nada interesante, al parecer ellos no se encontraban, ¿en serio se fueron? No dejaron ni una nota para decir a dónde fueron, ¿y dónde dejaron a Kurt?

Pasé a la siguiente habitación, y algo en particular me llamó la atención, era una pequeña puerta en el suelo que no estaba totalmente cerrada. Sólo por curiosidad, abrí la puerta, no estaba oscuro en el interior, más allá pude vislumbrar una luz que no era muy fuerte, así que tal y como en las películas de terror, entré en el cuarto oscuro sin saber qué clase de cosas me esperaban allí adentro.

Al bajar las pequeñas escaleras, entré a lo que era como una especie de sótano donde habían unos pares de sillas medio cubiertas con sábanas y algunas telarañas. Todo se veía sucio y polvoriento, quizás hasta hubieran insectos y cucarachas, hasta ratas, no me lo podía ni imaginar.

Cuando estaba lista para subir las escaleras y largarme de aquí, escuché como alguien soltaba gemidos de dolor y se quejaba.

De inmediato cambié mi rumbo y di media vuelta mirando hacia la nada para asegurarme de que estuviera realmente alguien allí. Tal vez mi imaginación me estaba jugando algunos trucos, o tal vez eso venía desde afuera.

''¿Hola, hay alguien allí?'' Llamé con la esperanza de que me respondieran, aunque con el mismo miedo, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que sea un fantasma que esté intentando contactarse conmigo?

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero varios segundos después, oí los mismo quejidos que había escuchado hace tan sólo un par de minutos. El bello de la nuca se me erizó de inmediato, por un segundo pensé en salir corriendo de allí mismo y esconderme debajo de las sábanas como solía hacer cuando era tan sólo una niña, pero ya no lo era más, así que qué podría perder si tan sólo me aventuraba a ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

''¿Hola, no hay nadie?'' Volví a llamar, pero sabía que era inútil ya que quien tuviera esos quejidos no podría articular ni una sola palabra, sonaba como si estuviera pasando por mucho dolor.

De una vez por todas, seguí el sonido hasta un rincón. En ése mismo rincón, estaba Kurt todavía amarrado casi dolorosamente y con sangre por todas las partes de su rostro. Tenía sogas que cruzaban su pecho y envolvían sus manos delante de su cuerpo, mientras que sus pies se juntaban a la silla como si formaran parte de ella misma. Él definitivamente estaba sufriendo, y a pesar de todo lo que él sabe y lo que podría decirle alguien más arriesgando mi posición y la de Carlisle y Jasper, no merecía sufrir así.

''¿Kurt?'' Lo llamé mientras sujetaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo estremecía ligeramente para recibir alguna señal. Tal vez ellos ya habían sacado toda la información que querían y lo mataron, eso quiere decir que en este mismo momento puedo estar sosteniendo un cadáver en descomposición y ensangrentado… todas mis manos llenas de su sangre.

''¿Is-isabe-lla?'' No estaba muerto, murmuró mi nombre. Un suspiro de alivio salí de mí y de inmediato mis manos se fueron de sus mejillas.

''Kurt, ¿estás bien?'' Pregunté mientras me colocaba en cuclillas y trataba de al menos soltar los nudos de sus manos, sin tener éxito. Tenía la confianza de que podía liberarlo ya que como estaba, no creo que pudiera correr.

''¿Q-qué te pare-ce?'' Dijo él de forma irónica. Cierto, estaba agonizando, de hecho sigue agonizando.

''Es verdad, espera un momento, iré a buscar algo para ayudarte.'' Dije rápidamente.

Como no pude llegar a desatar sus nudos, pensé en ir a buscar unas tijeras, pero no creo que puedan lograr cortar unas sogas de ése grosor, así que me decidí que sería mejor un cuchillo mejor que todo; luego iría por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego un poco de comida y agua para ayudarlo a sentirse un poco mejor.

Fui y busqué todo lo necesario, más algunas toallas y unas camisetas que encontré de Jasper, parecían de la misma talla, así que no deberían de quedarle ni sueltas ni ajustadas.

Cuando volví al cuarto, él seguía en la silla con la cabeza echada hacia delante y con la nariz goteando de sangre. No sabía mucho de cómo ayudar con todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas médicas, Carlisle era el indicado para todo esto, pero por desgracia, no podía simplemente llamarlo y decirle que me ayude a sanar a un chico a el cual él mismo lastimó (porque estoy segura de que fue así) para que quizás intente huir después.

Rápidamente fui a él y con el cuchillo de dientes que encontré en la cocina, cosa que no fue fácil ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, corté todas las cuerdas de su cuerpo, y a medida que iban cayendo, estas iban dejando marcas de rozaduras de su piel. De verdad no querría estar en su posición justo ahora.

''Kurt, ¿puedes oírme?'' Le pregunté. Él gimió en respuesta y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mostrándose cansado.

''Sí, estoy bien… eso creo.'' Susurró de forma casi inaudible.

''Bien, porque tenemos que curar todas esas heridas que tienes.'' Le dije.

Con bastante esfuerzo, la bajé de la silla y ambos caímos con un estruendo en el piso de la habitación. Nos rodamos hasta que él quedó tendido en el suelo y yo sentada.

De inmediato me puse manos a la obra, limpié toda la sangre que estaba por su cara, brazos y torso, sin mencionar que tuve que quitarle la camisa aunque me negaba hacerlo, me sentía como una traicionera, como si de una u otra forma les estuviera siendo infiel.

Después de limpiar todo muy bien, siguió desinfectar las heridas. Él tenía hematomas y varios moretones. Atendí todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Las varias horas que gasté viendo en la televisión programas médicos al fin sirvieron de algo en mi vida. Por lo menos el corto conocimiento que tenía ayudó.

Atendí hasta donde pude atenderlo, después de por lo menos remover toda la sangre de su rostro, torso y extremidades, pude seguir con colocar pomada y algunas vendas por aquí y por allá.

Una vez que hube terminado, lo ayudé a reincorporarse para que se recostara de una de las paredes.

''¿Estás mejor?'' Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba algo de comida que había traído conmigo y la colocaba en su mano.

''Supongo.'' Dijo él. Tomó la manzana entre sus manos, la balanceó un poco y le dio una mordida ''¿Por qué me ayudaste?''

''No lo sé, supongo que fue algo natural, te veías como si estuvieras atravesando mucho dolor.'' Dije sinceramente.

''Todavía lo estoy, de hecho.'' Respondió dándole otra mordida a su manzana.

''¿Jasper y Carlisle te hicieron eso?'' Pregunté, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, estaba bastante claro.

''Adivinaste, linda. Pero no los culpes de todo, también debía haber cedido, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fui bastante insolente y respondón. Ya sabes a lo que refiero, estuviste presente al principio de toda nuestra conversación. No soy de los que les gusta darse por vencidos fácilmente.'' Comentó mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que le ofrecí y se lo bebía de una sola vez.

''¿Sabes a dónde fueron, o por qué se fueron?'' Ese era un punto que también me interesaba.

''No sé a dónde se fueron, linda. Pero sólo sé que se iban reunir con alguien en alguna parte no muy lejos de aquí. Carlisle, creo que así es que llama, recibió una llamada de una persona y le dijo al otro que deberían ir rápido, que tú no despertarías en lo que ellos iban ya que no tardarían nada. Se fueron hace poco, lo que me recuerda que deberían estar aquí en breve.''

''Si te ven así sabrán que te ayudé… oh, Dios, voy a estar en tantos problemas.'' Murmuré para mí misma. A Carlisle no le costaría absolutamente nada poder juzgarme él mismo y darme uno de sus castigos. Maldición. Mi retaguardia no lo soportaría, apuesto a que ni siquiera sería suave conmigo. La peor parte de todo es que no creo que Jasper vaya a estar de mi lado.

''Oye, antes de irte, respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿estás de verdad secuestrada o simplemente te escapaste porque eres una adolescente tonta?'' Kurt a plena vista parecía un chico agradable, pero cuando hablas un poco con él podrás detectar sarcasmo en cada ocho de diez palabras que diga.

''¿Por qué tendría que responder? ¿Tu lo hiciste a cada una de las que ellos de hicieron?'' Dije con una ceja levantada.

''Bueno, no, pero si tú me aclaras todo a mí, te prometo que yo voy a decirte todo lo que quieras saber, linda, ¿es un trato?'' Dudaba un poco respecto a esto, ¿qué pasa si miente en lo que dice y se aprovecha de mí verdaderamente? En el peor de os escenarios, Jasper y Carlisle lleguen y se den cuenta de lo que hice, las probabilidades de que no lo noten son demasiado bajas, inexistentes de hecho. Pero si ellos llegan justo después de que Kurt me lo haya dicho todo, habría sido útil. No me cuesta nada responder a algunas tontas preguntas que él me haga, de igual forma no es como si él pudiera huir de esta casa, todo está bajo llave incluyendo cada ventana de todos los pisos.

''¿No pierdo nada, cierto?'' Me dije a mí misma como para terminar de cerrar las cosas.

''Así me gusta, de acuerdo, yo primero porque fui quien dio la idea. Voy a preguntar otra vez, ¿Estás secuestrada de verdad o sólo eres una adolescente tonta que huyó de casa con estos dos tipos locos?''

''¡Oye! No están locos, y no soy tonta, tampoco una adolescente, tengo dieciocho.'' Me defendí llena de vergüenza.

''Entonces…''

''Al principio era más como un secuestro, pero luego me enamoré de ellos, ya no estoy secuestrada, no del todo. Y no quiero volver a mi casa, ¿está bien?'' Le dije mientras miraba hacia otra dirección, las palabras salieron de mi boca tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de registrar lo que había dicho. Mierda.

''Así que al principio era un secuestro pero luego decidiste enamorarte de tus secuestradores, y de ahora en adelante tendrán sexo alocado por todo el mundo como un trio de locos enamorados. O eso fue lo que me diste a entender.''

''¿Te han dicho que eres molesto, no?'' Le dije.

''A veces.''

''De acuerdo, me toca. ¿Por qué nos sigues? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?'' Le pregunté a toda velocidad.

''Hey, espera un segundo, dulzura. Esas son dos preguntas en primer lugar, pero como tenemos poco tiempo, voy a responder ambas.'' Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó ''Los estoy siguiendo porque me contrataron para seguirte especialmente a ti, las personas que lo hicieron fueron unas personas con apellido Cullen, tú las conoces, eso fue lo que me dijeron, eras novia del chico de cabello cobrizo, Edward. Hace tan sólo una semana me hablaron de ti, me dieron unas cuantas pistas sobre tu desaparición y toda la información necesaria. Entonces comencé tu búsqueda, no fue fácil, pero moviéndome rápido y fácil, lo hice, hasta que me puse a trabajar en ése restaurante y fue una gran casualidad encontrarte allí.'' Relató él.

Me quedé pensativa un largo tiempo, ¿por qué contratar a alguien y no buscarme ellos mismos? era bastante confuso, no entendía esa parte, ¿y cómo nos encontró tan fácil?

''¿Eres detective privado?''

''En realidad no. Si quieres puedes llamarme espía encubierto, suena más bonito para mí. Pero en fin, ya los encontré, no estás secuestrada, bueno, al principio no por lo que me has dicho. Se suponía que tenía que debía llevar la información a ellos una vez que la consiguiera, o al menos tu ubicación, pero no puedo salir, creo que tengo una o más cosas rotas, sin mencionar que sospecho que dejaron todo bajo llave.''

''Y no te equivocas, ya revisé y todo está sellado.'' Concordé con él.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un laaargo rato, hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio preguntando.

''¿Ustedes tres tiene algo realmente?'' Dijo sonando curioso.

''Bueno, sí, ellos son mis parejas, estamos juntos.'' Admití por primera vez, sin siquiera sentir una piza de vergüenza ''Yo los quiero mucho.'' Agregué mientras miraba al espacio y pensaba en ellos.

''Vaya, yo lo decía de broma, pero es bastante intenso, ¿ellos te comparten así como en las películas porno?''

''No te pases.'' Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

''Bien, bien, lo siento, tengo curiosidad por eso.'' Dijo él ''¿Sabes cómo los hallé? Fue pura suerte, de verdad que lo fue, no pensé que iba a terminar de esta forma, todo golpeado y malherido. Al principio esto era una búsqueda de una chica que había sido secuestrada o probablemente había huido sola, pero no había rastros así que descartaron que simplemente te fuiste. Comencé a buscarte hace una semana exactamente, y hace unas horas te encontré, te dejé mi número en la servilleta porque pensé que ellos te tenían prisionera, pero luego te vi que los abrazabas y besabas, eso me confundió aún más. Te lo di con mi nombre porque pensé que si lo veías podrías intentar llamarme y escapar, sólo que no estabas atrapada, perdón por eso, logré ver que te causé algunos problemas con tus chicos.''

''Son celosos.'' Admití, recordando el momento en el que miré fijamente a los ojos a Carlisle y vi la furia viva en su mirada.

''Ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿de verdad te quedarás con ellos? Es decir, Carlisle, el tipo que se puso como loco en el restaurante, él tiene como veintitantos años, creo que veintiocho, es como diez años mayor que tú, ¿y qué hay de tu familia? Ellos piensan que te tiene cautiva, muchas personas te están buscando justo ahora, me metería en muchos problemas con la ley si se enteraran de que sé dónde estás. Y en muchos más si los que me contrataron lo supieran.''

''¿Los Cullen de verdad te contrataron?''

''Así es señorita, hace más de dos semanas hablamos para organizar todo, y siete días después me dieron toda la información tuya, empecé mi viaje guiándome por las cámaras de seguridad del exterior del aeropuerto, pero sólo encontré un pequeño retazo de video, nada más, apareces con ellos dos saliendo de un auto, y ya, no hay nada más, no preguntes cómo conseguí el video.''

''En serio eres como un espía en cubierto.''

''Comencé mi viaje primero fuera del país, logré ver en qué avión se iban, lo busqué, vi en su historial de vuelos y encontré que el avión fue contratado para realizar un viaje a Escocia hace tan sólo tres semanas, ya estaba reservado. Cuando quise volver a buscar la información al día siguiente, había desaparecido, así que supuse que alguien la estaba eliminando, por ahora tenía una dirección de llegada, aparte de que Cullen me habían dicho que sospechaban que ustedes estaban en Escocia, pero que pronto se irían. Por un contacto, cuyo nombre no voy a revelar, supe que irían a Rusia, específicamente Kapotnya, me puse a trabajar en un restaurante, el haberte conseguido allí fue la suerte más grande de mi vida.''

''Vaya, no me imagino cuanto te estarán pagando.'' Dije bastante sorprendida por sus habilidades de búsqueda, lo que la policía no había podido hacer él lo realizó en sólo una semana. Pero como ya sabía, Jasper y Carlisle habían estado destruyendo toda la información de rastreo.

''Lo suficiente como para comprarme varios autos lujosos, construir un hotel y que todavía me quede para comprar un yate de lujo, dulzura. Me dieron la mitad por adelantado.'' Dijo él, y eso sólo dejaba en claro cuánto dinero tenían como para habérselo dado a un chico cualquiera, bueno no tanto, para buscarme y que les de mi dirección.

''¿Y entonces? ¿Ahora qué? Supongo que fallaste tu misión, súper agente especial en cubierto.''

''La verdad es que tengo que admitirlo, es cierto. Tal vez no logré todo, pero al menos una parte, te encontré a ti. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, al menos que tus chicos quiera dejarme ir, cosa que supongo, no va a suceder.''

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras pensábamos en lo que sería de cada uno. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría con él, sabía demasiado, tampoco lo quería muerto, sólo era una persona, aunque él no sabía cierta parte de la historia, con una sola llamada sería más que suficiente para que nos tuvieran y quién sabe qué clase de cosas intenten. Sé que Edward puede ser muy insistente y a veces testarudo, ¿de verdad sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenernos lejos los unos de los otros? Eso no lo sabíamos aún.

A vece pensaba que ellos mismo se avergonzaban de nuestra relación, de todo lo que tenemos. Tal vez por eso ellos no querían que nos encontraran, porque se avergonzaban de lo que ellos dirían si llegasen a conocer la verdad. No era sólo por el miedo, hasta yo misma estaba asustada, pero no sería para tanto, no creo que ellos pudieran hacer algo para mantenernos lejos, ¿qué harían, llamar a mi padre para que se entere de todo lo que pasó? No creo que acusarme sea la mejor elección, ya soy una adulta y tengo derecho a hacer mis propias decisiones.

''¿Tú sabes lo que me van a hacer ahora?'' Preguntó Kurt sin mirarme.

''No, no tengo la menor idea de lo que te harán, pero trataré de convencerlos de que no te hagan más daño, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías de decir, no es la gran cosa.'' Dije.

''Deberías irte, deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento.'' Dijo él mirando fijamente hacia la puertecilla, lo que me dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

''Van a saber que te ayudé, voy a meterme en serios problemas.'' Dije apresuradamente y cayendo en cuenta acerca de lo que realmente significaba.

''Puedo decir que yo mismo me solté y me curé mis heridas, es fácil.'' Dijo mientras se movía nuevamente a sentarse en la silla y se recostaba un poco hacia la nada balanceando la silla en sus patas traseras.

''Ellos no son estúpidos, se darán cuenta de inmediato, no creo que ellos vayan a pensar que tú sólo te soltaste absolutamente todos esos nudos, y con las heridas que tienes buscaste todo y te atendiste médicamente.'' Sin contar que Jasper era un empático y sabría de inmediato si miente él o yo.

''Definitivamente les vas a decir lo que yo te dije, ¿cierto?''

''Sería una mala persona si no lo hiciera.''

''De acuerdo, eso deberá compensar el hecho de que desobedeciste, me imagino. No hiciste caso pero obtuviste en quince minutos lo que ellos no obtuvieron en seis horas, y mira que fueron las horas más eternas de mi vida, ni siquiera tener que esperar en una fila para el banco es tan horrible.''

''Habrá que esperar a tener suerte, tal vez-''

Y en ése momento, ambos nos quedamos de piedra, era débil, pero no lo suficiente como para que no podamos escucharlo. Era el sonido del tintineo de unas llaves haciendo contacto con la cerradura, de inmediato mi sangre se heló. Kurt me miró fijamente y yo a él, los dos sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba, habían llegado. Carlisle y Jasper.

No serviría de nada salir corriendo, llegar a mi habitación y hacer que duermo, ya que de seguro nos habrían escuchado hablar desde hace unos segundos. Dios mío, por favor no permitas que nos hayan escuchado, no me voy a poder sentar durante toda una semana.

~ooOoo~

Y bueno, este es el final de este maravilloso capítulo, me divertí escribiéndolo, estoy bastante inspirada, y también me divertí creando al personaje de Kurt, ¿Cómo se lo imaginan ustedes? Yo sé muy bien cómo me lo imagino, dejen sus ideas en los comentarios, o pueden enviarme una foto del chico que ustedes creen es el indicado para representar a Kurt.

 **ANTES DE IRME, AVISO IMPORTANTE A LAS ESCRITORAS DE FANFICTION QUE ME LEEN: Últimamente se publicó una noticia en donde se dice que robaron y copiaron nuestras historias y las publican en otras páginas lucrándose de esto. Al principio pensé que la noticia era pura mentira, pero al abrir varios de los links donde me decían que habían publicado las historias de todas nosotras, me di cuenta que era verdad. Pude ver todas mis historias tal cual, con todos mis capítulos, todos lo que escribí y allí no se termina, también había una copia exacta de mi perfil de con toda la información que escribí letra por letra. Pero descuiden, ya hice la denuncia.**

 **Y si tú que escribes y me estás leyendo no te habías enterado y quieres más información, no dudes en escribirme un mensaje privado.**

Y bueno, en fin, esperen el próxima capítulo la siguiente semana.

Besos y abrazos a todas


	21. Capítulo 20 No fue tan malo como pensaba

Hola de nuevo, en éste capítulo les traigo algo de romance. Algunas querían que fuera un poco más con romance, y otras querían que tuviera algo de acción en el cap, es decir, que Carlisle y Jasper se desataran con Bella, pero la verdad es que creo que ya han pasado lo suficiente, así que les voy a dar un poco de ambos para que ninguna se queje y tengan una muy buena combinación.

Espero que les vaya a gustar el capítulo, y respecto a lo de las páginas espejos que en realidad eran un virus, sólo queda una de ellas, y por ahora, todo bien, ya que casi todas hemos denunciado y nuestras historias han ido desapareciendo de esas páginas copia.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 20: No fue tan malo como pensaba

~ooOoo~

 **Tercer punto de vista**

Mientras tanto, Jasper y Carlisle caminaban a casa a toda velocidad después de reunirse en una esquina oscura con Alistair, uno de los amigos más antiguos de Carlisle, quien actualmente se encargaba de asistir a ambos, en situaciones que requerían extremo cuidado con cámaras de seguridad, registros, etc.

Cuando ellos dos necesitaban algo y Peter no podía, sabían que Alistair era su hombre de fiar. Jasper sólo lo había visto una única vez desde que estaba junto a Carlisle, y fue más o menos como una reunión de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, de resto, sólo lo había oído hablar por teléfono con Carlisle algunos pares de veces.

Aquella reunión fue igual de rápida o incluso más que la anterior. Carlisle quería de inmediato saber quién era ese chico, y la curiosidad de Jasper no se quedaba muy atrás. E el mismo segundo en el que Carlisle se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente, después de pasar unos dos minutos, Alistair se encontraba llamando al teléfono celular de Carlisle avisándole que podrían encontrarse cerca de su nueva residencia en poco tiempo para discutir acerca del pequeño pero no tanto asunto de Kurt, quien había apareció de la nada con información vital.

Al parecer, Peter, amigo y hermano por ponzoña de Jasper, supo de inmediato mediante su don la situación que se encontraban pasando, era bueno tenerlo; y en seguida, contactó a Alistair quien estaba no muy lejos del lugar por pedido de Jasper y Carlisle que se reuniera para conversar sobre qué iban a hacer ahora.

Ese fue un punto que tampoco se le escapó de las manos a Peter.

Hablaron acerca de quién podría ser y quién iba a encargarse de su investigación, fue obvio que Alistair se ofreció. Al pasar de unas cuantas horas tendrían el informe entero de Kurt, quién era, de dónde viene y lo más importante; ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, Bella ya se había encargado de todo aquello hace tan sólo cuestión de minutos. Y mientras Jasper y Carlisle la dejaron dormida pensando que diez minutos después llegarían y la encontrarían igual, en realidad esta se encontraba desesperada tratando de decidir qué hacer ahora. Podría dejar a Kurt allí tal cual estaba y tratar de llegar a su habitación rápidamente, o podría simplemente enfrentarlos a los dos en el sótano.

Mientras tanto, Kurt tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba malherido antes y trató de verse lo más lastimado posible. Era de esperase que no engañaría a nadie, los vampiros tienen memoria fotográfica, hasta un humano podría darse cuenta de que le habían limpiado toda la sangre de su rostro y tenía vendajes en algunas partes de sus brazos.

Ambos sabían que estaban ahora prácticamente descubiertos, no servía de nada intentaran esconderlo, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Y sólo ahora Bella trataba de que al menos el hecho de que Kurt le haya dicho todo a ella y ahora lo sabía, es decir, no había necesidad de seguir maltratándolo y golpeándolo, idea que no emocionaba a Bella, ya se había acabado.

Carlisle y Jasper escucharon parte de lo último que hablaron Kurt y Bella, no pensaban en que ella probablemente había resuelto el problema con el chico, en la mayor parte era Carlisle quien estaba enojado con ella en un máximo nivel, él sólo pensaba que la había desobedecido, a pesar de no dar órdenes directas, se sobreentendía que no debía acercarse.

Mientras tanto, Jasper quien estaba un poco enojado, también estaba ocupado pensando a cerca de lo último que dijeron, sus pensamientos se encontraban bastante cerca espeto a lo sucedido, ya que sospechaba que tal vez Bella sabía algo o tal vez Kurt por fin había decidido hablar, una parte de él se alegraba de eso, a pesar de que también tenía miedo de que Kurt pudo haberle hecho algo a su Bella.

''Mierda. Bella está despierta.'' Murmuró Carlisle con un gruñido intentando abrir la puerta, pero estaba tan agitado que no lograba que la llave calzara con la cerradura.

''Carlisle, debes calmarte un poco antes de entrar, vas a asustar a Bella, y no es lo que queremos. Sé que estás molesto porque está allí adentro hablando con Kurt, pero debes calmarte, lo digo en serio.'' Habló Jasper tomando a Carlisle por los hombros que lo rebasaba de altura tan sólo por unos tres o cinco centímetros.

''¿Cómo pudo haberlo hallado? Cerramos muy bien la puerta, la maldita puerta está en el suelo, por amor a Dios.'' Exclamó Carlisle volviendo a intentar abrir la puerta, esta vez teniendo éxito.

''Debió haber tropezado o de alguna u otra forma la halló, ahora por favor, cálmate antes de que la encontremos a ella.'' Jasper lo sostuvo antes de que continuara avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde ahora Bella intentaba salir sin ser escuchada, pero claro, Jasper y Carlisle ya la estaban escuchando, y cuando Carlisle lo captó, apartó la mano de Jasper de su hombro y siguió su camino.

''¡Isabella!'' La llamó Carlisle en voz alta mientras iba a toda velocidad, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella con mucho cuidado, pero en cuanto escuchó ser llamada por su nombre completo, se le erizó el bello de la nuca y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron mucho más erráticos de lo que ya eran.

Ella por supuesto ya sabía lo que ocurría, definitivamente escapar ya no era una opción, había sido descartada desde el inicio, hasta podría jurar que ellos ya habían escuchado parte de su conversación, es que, cómo no pudieron haberlo hecho. Esperemos a que la información amortigüe el golpe, por decirlo de una forma.

''¿C-carlisle?'' preguntó Bella con un tono de voz temblorosa. En su mente pasaban mil imágenes que describían a la perfección las formas en las que Carlisle la iba a castigar, aunque por debate, ella podría decir que jamás recibió órdenes directas que le indicaban quedarse en la habitación, ellos se fueron, por qué no salir a investigar y saber lo que pasaba. Además, ella no lo podía dejar a él en una silla cortándole la circulación al pobre chico, era inhumano, lo estaba matando, hasta logró que le dijera todo, hasta a llí la tenía ganada.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, a Bella se le heló la sangre al ver como Carlisle se encontraba. Si las miradas mataran, por otro lado, Bella sólo se quedó en su lugar inmóvil esperando a que él dijera primer algo.

''¿Qué. Mierda. Hiciste?'' Articuló Carlisle con la mandíbula totalmente apretada y las manos echas puños. A Bella le sorprendió un poco la forma y el tono con el que Carlisle se dirigió a ella, además de la expresión, le impresionó el cómo la miraba, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

''Bueno, para comenzar, hice lo que tú y Jasper no pudieron hacer desde hace unas.'' Bella no supo de dónde había salido la valentía como para responderle de esa forma a Carlisle, pero lo que sí sabía era que él con aquél comentario no se pondría de un muy buen humor de hecho.

''No me hables de esa forma, Isabella. Necesito saber lo que hiciste y la razón, ya mismo.'' Exclamó Carlisle casi que echando humo por las orejas. Jasper estaba atento detrás de él e intentaba acercarse cuidadosamente hacia Bella para evitar cualquier accidente que pudiera potencialmente causar Carlisle.

''No hice nada malo, sólo lo ayudé un poco y a cambio él me dijo todo lo que necesitábamos saber.'' Respondió ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

''¿Cómo que lo ayudaste?'' Preguntó Carlisle con un tono de voz más bajo, no obstante sin dejar de estar enojado.

''Lo ayudé, así de simple. Traté de curar las heridas que tenía, que ustedes le causaron.'' Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

''¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora? Él era una amenaza potencial, Isabella. En cualquier momento podría dar nuestra ubicación a cualquiera, estaríamos en severos problemas, ¿querías eso?''

''¿Y eso qué? No importa.'' Exclamó ella lanzando sus brazos al aire y soltando un suspiro de frustración. Mientras tanto, Jasper trataba de controlar la situación con su don, sin tener mucho éxito y exasperado por ya no poder tomar el control de las cosas entre ambos, decidió entrar en el sótano e intentar hablar con Kurt para que éste le fuera un poco más claro con la información.

''¿No importa? Claro que sí, es importante para nosotros tres, ¿o tal vez ya te aburriste de nosotros? Tal vez ya quieres regresar a Forks, cambiaste de opinión y quieres estar con el idiota de Edward.'' La última frase que Carlisle dijo la dijo casi como si fuera para él mismo, como si las estuviera susurrando para sí.

''¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es cierto, quiero estar aquí, con ustedes… los tres. Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca, Carlisle.'' Declaró Bella comenzando molestarse cada vez más y más, su interior ardía al parecer.

''Creo que ya has dicho suficiente como para demostrar que no es cierto. ¿Sabías que él pudo haberte hecho daño? Claro que lo desataste, pudo haberte lastimado.'' Contradijo él.

''Pero no lo hizo, y tampoco lo intentó. Sólo me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, eso es todo, se rindió, no luchó más, ¿no lo comprendes? No hice nada malo, fueron ustedes quienes llegaron a los extremos.''

''¡Tuvimos que hacerlo! ¡Comprende! No sabías lo que implicaba que ése chico tuviera esa información, quizás más, no lo sé, pero si sé que debí haberlo matado en el justo momento en el que lo vi.'' Gritó hacia Bella, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se envolvió con sus propios brazos.

''Él no tiene nada de culpa, sólo hacía lo que le ordenaban y punto.'' Carlisle levantó las cejas ante la mención de aquello, ya que él y Jasper todavía desconocían casi todo.

''¿Y por qué te importa? Eso ya no es nuestro asunto, por lo menos lo dejará de ser cuando él deje de respirar y no pueda oír más los latidos de su corazón.'' Carlisle hizo amago de ir hacia el sótano donde ahora Jasper estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con Kurt, pero Bella se puso rápidamente en su camino.

''No tienes que hacerlo, Carlisle. Él no va a intentar nada.'' Debatió ella.

''¿Cómo lo sabes, él te lo dijo?'' Preguntó Carlisle, y al no recibir respuesta de Bella, lo tomó como una clara negación de su parte. Para Carlisle, la palabra del chico no importaba por supuesto, de nada servía que él dijera que guardaría silencio si claramente él podría tratar de cumplir fuera cual fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

De nuevo, Carlisle intentó ir camino al sótano sólo para ser detenido por Bella, quien colocó sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y lo intentó empujar, pero él no cedió, aunque Carlisle tampoco continuó avanzando, sabía que Bella tenía algo más que decir, podría estar cansado de escucharla oponerse a su idea, pero ella siempre tiene algo que decir.

''Carlisle, no lo hagas, no hay necesidad de ello. Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor…'' Le suplicó ella mientras lo miraba través de sus largas y espesas pestañas, pensó que tal vez podría persuadirlo con algo de su _encanto_ del que tanto Jasper y él hablan.

''Ni lo intentes, he tomado mi decisión, no voy a ceder ante lo que digas sólo porque el niño te cayó bien y ahora quieres protegerlo. Mejor es que vayas a la habitación y te quedes allí, y si no obedeces vas a estar en más problemas de los que ya estás ahora, Isabella.'' Dijo Carlisle quitando sus manos y siguiendo su camino.

''Pues yo tampoco pienso obedecerte, si no me tomas en cuenta, entonces no hay razones para que yo lo haga contigo. Eres egoísta y cruel, no piensas en mí, sólo en ti mismo, y yo no soporto eso.'' Le dijo Isabella ala cara, ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de él, pero Carlisle suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia el techo y luego de vuelta a Bella.

''¿En serio piensas que o pienso en ti, que no te tomo en cuenta? ¿Eso es lo que reamente piensas?''

''Pues eso es lo que me has demostrado hasta ahora, que mi opinión para ti no vale ni interesa nada. Lo único que quieres es matar a Kurt, cuando podrías buscar otras soluciones.''

''Isabella, necesito que comprendas, hermosa. No hay otras soluciones, no existen. Jasper me habló de ello. Pero después de conversar un rato, nos dimos cuenta que o podían haber más remedio sino simplemente… hacer que se calle para siempre, ¿comprendes? Y deja de mirarme de esa forma, sabes que es cierto, porque ni siquiera a ti se te ocurre algo.'' Algo en las palabras de Carlisle reactivó la razón en ella, puede que se opusiera a que lo eliminaran, pero era la simple idea de que hubiera más muerte que la inquietaba, en especial un chico que no tenía culpa de nada y sólo quería ganarse la vida.

''Debe haber algo-''

''No lo hay, ya no tenemos opción alguna, hermosa. Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas, así funciona todo.''

Carlisle retomó su camino, esta vez Bella lo dejó pasar sin intentar oponerse, ella miraba fijamente hacia la nada. Pareciera como si por fin estuviera intentando comprender la intensidad de las cosas, pero sin embargo, todavía no estaba de acuerdo con Carlisle. Discutir con él era como hablarle a una pared e ladrillos, no obtendrías nada por su parte. La palabra justa para describirla era desconcertada, ella estaba desconcertada. Ella obviamente no confiaba al cien por ciento en Kurt, después de todo no es como si hubieran compartido la gran cosa con él en tan sólo unos diez minutos o menos.

Pero algo más la inquietaba, era algo que cruzaba su mente cada segundo y a pesar de ello, siempre se le escapaba cuando quería discutir de ello especialmente con Carlisle, quien antes de llegar a abrir la puertecilla del sótano, fue tomado por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta por Bella, quien de repente se había vuelto un poco tímida con la idea de preguntarle lo siguiente a Carlisle.

Éste suspiró de nuevo al pensar que Bella todavía no se había rendido con su idea de dejar en paz a Kurt, justamente cuando creía que ya no había nada más que decir.

''Carlisle, yo… ummm, quería preguntarte…'' Pero ella no terminó de decir nada, de hecho, ni siquiera había comenzado. Carlisle se dio media vuelta y meditó un poco respecto a todo, concordó consigo mismo de que debía tomarlo con calma, respirar un poco aunque no lo necesitara y calmarse.

''¿Qué sucede?'' Preguntó éste con monotonía en su voz, él se esperaba algo completamente distinto.

Bella miró a sus pies inocentemente luciendo como una niña tímida de tan sólo cinco años de edad, pero luego exhaló de repente y volvió a clavar su mirada en Carlisle, dejando soltar sus ideas respecto a la situación, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dijo…

''Carlisle, ¿Tú y Jasper se avergüenzan de nuestra relación?'' Bella dejó escapar la frase tan rápido de su boca que no midió absolutamente nada, no tenía un filtro verbal, ni siquiera su mente había procesado lo que diría, claro, ella estaba alterada, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer después de la discusión con Carlisle, no era un intento de distracción, era simplemente dejar salir lo que había en su cabeza.

''¿De qué hablas? Si es un intento por detenerme, Isabella, no te va a funcionar, así que deja de intentarlo. No tengo tiempo para perder.'' Dijo Carlisle rotundo quitando la mano de Bella de su chaqueta, acción que le dolió a Bella en lo profundo, a pesar de saber que éste no lo hacía por herirla, sólo que justo ahora su concentración no estaba precisamente en los sentimientos de ella.

''¡No es una maldita broma, Carlisle!'' Exclamó Bella llena de rabia e indignación. Carlisle se detuvo en seco cuando su mano trató de abrir la puerta, de donde provenían algunos ruidos extraños, lo que le llamó más la atención, pero por ahora se concentraba un poco más en Bella quien empezaba a ponerse histérica.

''¿Quieres hablar de ello justo ahora, Isabella? Hay cosas más importantes por hacer, con tu permiso.'' Y nuevamente, Bella evitó que continuara mientras lo tomaba con toda su fuerza por su chaqueta, no serviría absolutamente de nada, pero al menos era un intento.

''¡Respóndeme, Carlisle!'' Declaró ella al borde de las lágrimas.

''¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no siento vergüenza por lo nuestro! ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?! Maldición estoy perdiendo la puta paciencia.'' Explotó Carlisle sin poder soportar más las preguntas de Bella. Él de nuevo se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó, olvidándose por completo de los extraños sonidos que se habían detenido de pronto del sótano.

''¡¿Y entonces por qué demonios quieres ocultarme?! ¡OCULTARNOS!'' Estalló ella lanzando los brazos hacia el cielo y gruñendo un poco, de lio la espalda y colocó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

''¡No lo intento! Únicamente quiero mantenerte a salvo, ¿hasta ahora no lo comprendes? Pensé que eras un poco más lista que eso, Isabella.'' Declaró Carlisle tomando uno de su brazos y pegando el cuerpo de Bella al suyo a lo cual ella respondió de froma negativa y salvaje.

''¡No me toques!'' Gritó.

''Es extraño, hace poco me pedías, no, me suplicabas para que te tocara, que cambios, no crees.'' Eso sólo hizo que ella se enojara aún más y corriera lejos de él, pero antes de poder llegar a dar más de tres pasos, Carlisle ya la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos. A pesar de ello, Bella continuaba luchando para ser libre sin tener algún resultado positivo.

''¡Intento hablar contigo y es inútil, TÚ lo eres!''

''No sé con qué moral me lo dices, si fuiste tú quien lo soltó a él y de no haber llegado nosotros aquí a tiempo, te apuesto a que hubiera intentado escapar, nadie sabe qué haría con toda esa información, a quién se lo diría.'' Debatió Carlisle tomando a Bella por sus hombros.

''Eso es exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando, Carlisle. Me refiero a que me tienen oculta como si fuera un secreto horrible, como si fueran unos cobardes y no quisieran asumir nada de responsabilidad por lo que hicieron, eso me lastima, y mucho. No sabes cómo me siento, así que no trates de volver a gritarme, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo. ¿A qué le temen realmente?''

Carlisle intentó comprender sus palabras, lo hacía, pero su interior sólo decía que debía mantenerla a salvo, era su pareja, era su alma gemela, no se lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar por un simple descuido de su parte. Era también un punto que Bella no entendía, pero principalmente porque Carlisle todavía no era experto en hablar sobre sus emociones más allá de los impulsos naturales que ejercía. Y la respuesta a su pregunta, era algo para lo que habría que esperar.

Esta vez, Carlisle habló más pausadamente y dejando toda la ira de lado, canalizó lo que sentía y con la mayor sutileza, fue poco a poco diciendo a Bella lo que realmente ocurría.

''Isabella… yo… logro comprender apenas a lo que te refieres, pero lo comprendo a pesar de ser por poco. Me disculpo por haberte gritado antes, pero tú también lo hiciste.''

''Yo también me disculpo por eso, pero sólo Jasper sabe realmente el cómo me sentía en mi interior.'' Bella se relajó un poco más en los brazos de Carlisle, quien pasó de sujetarla por los hombros a la cintura, una oleada de tranquilidad y amor los invadió de repente, ambos sabiendo que debió haber sido obra y arte de Jasper, pero simplemente no querían romper el hechizo en el que se encontraban.

''Bella, no se trata de ocultare o la vergüenza, se trata de que estés a salvo, siempre quiero que estés a salvo, y con ese chico aquí que podría ser un detonante, no estoy seguro de que pueda cumplir la promesa que me hice a mí mismo, siempre te mantendré a salvo. Él es una amenaza potencial para ti.''

''¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ponernos de frente con Edward y los demás? Ellos no podrían causarme daño alguno, tú y Jasper son como mil veces más fuertes que ellos en conjunto, no llegarían ni a tocar uno solo de mis cabellos. Estoy cansada de seguir escondiéndome y evitando cualquier cosa o lugar. Me siento como si estuviera presa, no hice nada malo.''

''¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres?'' Preguntó Carlisle sosteniéndola más cerca.

''Quiero que se acaben las mentiras entre todos nosotros, gastas tu tiempo y energía tratando de protegerme cuando en realidad me atosigas, casi suenas como si fueras… _Él.''_ Eso dejó helado a Carlisle, jamás había tomado ese punto de vista, n sabía cuán estresante podría llegar a ser de repente. Él sabía que Bella tenía razón en su cierto sentido, el sólo hecho tener alguna similitud entre Edward y él mismo le daba escalofríos a Carlisle.

''Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero yo no me parezco ni por poco a ése idiota, ¿me entiendes? Lo hago porque te quiero, porque quiero que estés conmigo todos los días, no me lo pones fácil, Bella.''

''Y tú tampoco a mí. Soy una prisionera.''

''Ya te dijimos que en éste lugar si podrías salir más, podrías ir a conocer y explorar cuanto te diera la gana.'' Dijo Carlisle reprochando.

''¿Con qué? ¿Una cámara de seguridad sobre mi cabeza?'' Se burló ella.

''Basta, no estoy de humor para continuar con la pelea, habíamos acordado no volver a luchar por estupideces. Es simplemente sencillo, dejemos todo de lado, ¿te parece? Estoy harto también de huir, sí, lo admito, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de ellos y de que de alguna u otra forma podrían apartarme de tu lado o viceversa, tengo miedo de perderte, esa lo único que realmente muestro temor y tú no me lo haces fácil. ¿Quieres dejar de huir? Prefecto, así será, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mí también me cansa, pero jamás me lo perdonaría si te lego a perder, si te llegamos a perder.''

''Carlisle, eso no sucederá. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Ustedes son fuertes, son poderosos, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos para que me fuera de tu lado? Absolutamente nada, y no quiero estar con ellos, es mí decisión y yo elijo quedarme a tu lado y al de Jasper, fin de la discusión. Sólo me quiero quedar aquí, dejemos que vengan a nosotros, cuando estemos frente a frente, te juro que van a sobrar las palabras. Soy suya, completamente suya, de nadie más. Sólo Edward es el que me quiere recuperar, pero ya o quiero estar con él más nunca, no después de vivir esto con ustedes, los quiero, demasiado. No me van a perder, pero a veces en la vida hace falta ser un poco rudo y afrontar las cosas, y eso es justamente lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Juntos.''

No hubo nada más que decir, las cosas estaban claras para ambos.

Bella dejó descansar su cuerpo encima del de su amado, mientas este la mecía y le tarareaba una canción de sus favoritas, los dos entregaos el uno al otro, no dijeron nada más sólo para no salir del trance, eran sólo ellos dos.

Por otro lado, Jasper estaba en ése mismo instante feliz y más calmado, hasta aliviado, sabía que si los dejaba a ambos para que hablaran resolverían las cosas por sí solos, claro, con un poco e ayuda de su don todo se logra, pero lo importante era que se había acabado, otra vez una mente maestra. Él escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que ellos dijeron mientras que se encargada de cumplir los deseos de Kurt, éste le pidió que lo matara, así mismo, Jasper lo hizo sin temor alguno porque sabía que de todas formas iba a ocurrir.

En parte, Kurt deseaba la muerte, sentía que ya había cumplido lo que tenía que cumplir, era un chico que no tenía muchas metas, estaba sólo, planeaba algunas cosas, no era codicioso pero tampoco del todo humilde. Kurt no sabía lo que ellos eran, pero tampoco quedaban fuera las dudas de que definitivamente no era humanos, en fin, él, irónicamente, lo vio venir.


	22. Capítulo 21 Tiempo

Estoy tratando de escribir rápido para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, sé lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser que te entusiasmes con una historia y que luego la autora no actualice un buen tiempo, pero yo también estoy hasta el borde con las tareas. Sin más nada que decir, pasamos al nuevo capítulo.

 **Y quiero mandarle un gran saludo a una de mis lectoras que siempre me envía mensajes y comenta, se llama Adriana. Muchas gracias por leer, Adri :3**

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 21: Tiempo

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que llegamos a Rusia, en total cinco meses desde que estamos juntos. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces, mucho, de hecho.

Decidimos quedarnos aquí, establecernos, se acabaron las escapadas y los líos de huidas, ya se acabó la cobardía de tener que evitar que ellos nos encontraran, ya no teníamos miedo. Juntos éramos fuertes, éramos más que ellos a pesar de sólo ser tres contra cinco. Nunca fue una batalla, sólo que aún no nos dábamos cuenta.

Si ellos querían encontrarnos tan deprisa, pues al demonio, que lo hicieran, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegamos al cabo de estar en disputa una semana, al final, a todos nosotros nos importó más un pepino. Éramos más felices ahora, mucho más que antes, dejar las preocupaciones de lado y no volver a pensar en que estábamos en peligro era reconfortante.

Estábamos más que unidos. Pasaba las noches con ambos a mi lado mientras me recordaban lo mucho que me querían, a veces salíamos de vez en cuando a los centros comerciales simplemente para matar el ocio, nos comportábamos como si fuéramos una pareja normal, a excepción de que no lo éramos, pero os daba igual, la gente podría decir lo que dijeran, nos daba igual.

Estuvimos pensando bastante en lo que sería próximamente de nosotros, ellos, por supuesto, querían convertirme, ya discutimos acerca de ello hace un tiempo, yo no quería volverme vieja cada día más, y ellos no permitirían que yo muriera, así que fue un acuerdo mutuo; tampoco quería convertirme en uno de ellos siendo tan joven, por lo que se estableció que esperaríamos al menos dos años más para que la transformación se lleve a cabo.

La casa era suficiente para nosotros, Carlisle tenía su estudio, había una cocina, biblioteca, varios cuartos de baño y por supuesto, nuestra habitación, que era la que abarcaba gran parte del piso de arriba, era bastante grade, lo digo en serio.

Como siempre, Carlisle está tomándome fotos sin cesar, dice para recordarlo todo, él tiene memoria fotográfica, pero una vez mencionó que su memoria no hacía justicia con las fotos verdaderas donde en algunas estoy posando, en otras estoy descuidada e incluso aparecemos varias Jasper y yo sin darnos cuenta, todas en su nuevo teléfono, la cámara donde estaban guardadas las demás se había extraviado.

Hemos pasado por ahora buenos momentos, todavía no hay señales de ellos, tal vez no nos han encontrado, quizás ya saben la verdad y no les interesa hallarnos, la verdad he estado optando por esa desde hace ya un tiempo, me parecía razonable, no intentamos más nunca esconder nuestros rastros, simplemente estamos de aquí a allá sin preocuparnos. Aunque otra cosa muy importante era la policía, pero hace unos días nos habíamos ocupado de eso, en realidad ellos lo hicieron.

Fue difícil para mí al inicio cuando al fin me dijeron que para terminar con todo de una vez por todas, habían fingido un accidente a lo lejos del estado de Washington, simplemente les dio a la policía indicios de que hui por mí misma y morí trágicamente. No quise saber más detalles, ni como hicieron para que lo encontraran y coincidiera conmigo o ningún otro detalle, estuve un tiempo con bastantes preguntas en la mente, pero no me atrevía a preguntar, era como si quisiera que todas esas ideas se fueran de mi mente. Hubiera deseado que ellos jamás me hubieran contado absolutamente nada.

Puedo llegar a definir estos días como si fueran los mejores, los menos aburridos y más excitantes que haya vivido alguna vez en mi corta existencia. Amé cada segundo, lo idolatré. A veces era difícil resistir la tentación de tocarnos los unos con los otros, era casi doloroso no tener contacto, no poder hacer el amor, era lo que más me volvía loca, quería ser suya, pero todo a su tiempo, dice Carlisle. Siempre estaba la confianza primero que todo, era una regla, jamás mentirnos.

En pocas palabras, sí, ha sido asombroso, nos hemos convertido en el tipo de personas que ante todo no presta atención mínima a las palabras de los demás, que prefiere ignorar que discutir. Es como si empezáramos a percibir las cosas desde otro punto de vista en general.

Siempre había algo nuevo por hacer, el aburrimiento no entraba en nuestras actividades, pero sobre todo, nunca volví a pasar un solo memento más con una mueca triste en mi cara.

Con respecto a los castigos, no he vuelto a recibir, a pesar de que sé que Carlisle se muere por darme uno ya que ama que le ruegue y él adora la sensación de golpear mi trasero, cosa que no es para nada agradable si no miras desde mi punto de vista. Unas cuantas veces he estado al borde de recibirlo, pero al final ambos sabemos que no sería justo que lo hiciera ya que no era un motivo razonable.

Sabemos que en algún momento tendremos que llegar a estar de frente a frente, pero no importa, estoy lista, me siento lista, y para cuando llegue el momento donde tengamos que decir la verdad, no sentiré miedo ni mucho menos vergüenza, porque sé que aunque no he sido sincera, he estado haciendo lo que mi corazón quiere que haga, lo he estado siguiendo y escuchado, jamás podría perdonarme que simplemente deje de estar con mis compañeros por simplemente proteger de una forma mi reputación con los demás Cullen, pueden llamarme zorra, no me interesa, el cómo ellos me imaginan ya no es mi problema.

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

''¿Qué tal éste, te gusta, Jazz?'' Esa era la voz picarona de Bella que llegaba desde el interior de un vestidor en una tienda del centro comercial en el que estábamos. Vinimos aquí para comprar varios conjuntos de lencería que le rogué por que los comprara, amaba cuando los usaba por las noches aquellos que eran especiales, y en el día algunos sencillos pero iguales de sexys.

Carlisle estaba ocupado en sus propias cosas, no nos quiso acompañar ya que dijo que necesitaba conversar urgente con Alistair, al parecer el hombre tenía unos cuantos problemas personales y necesitaban ser resueltos con brevedad. No me quejaba por el hecho de que Carlisle no quiso venir con nosotros, más para mí.

''¿Te gusta?'' Volvió a preguntar ella mientras esta vez salía del vestidor y daba unas cuantas vueltas para mí y que pudiera ver mejor como lucía en ella. Me atrevo a decir que casi que mi pequeño amiguito sale a jugar ya que lo que veía era simplemente hermoso. Era un conjunto bastante apretado, le quedaría ajustado a un mosquito, pero amaba cuando le quedaban así; consistía en un corpiño de tela negra recubierto de una capa más fina de tela negra semitransparente con patrones de rosas, éste elevaba sus pechos bastante bien y los dejaba al descubierto, perfecto. La parte de abajo eran unas bragas tipo brasileña, justo lo que me gustaba, las mejillas de su culo diciendo hola para mí. Definitivamente disfruto mucho más esto que quedarme en casa viendo la televisión.

''Éste ha sido uno de mis favoritos.'' Le dije en cuanto terminó de dar las vueltas. Me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, la empleada de la tienda hizo una mueca y la oí murmurar algo parecido a un insulto, no me importó.

''Entonces supongo que será este más los otros quince conjuntos.''

''Y no te olvides de los ligueros que me gustaron.'' Agregué con un poco de emoción en mi tono de voz, amaba salir con ella para buscar sus conjuntos, era más para nosotros que para ella misma, de todas maneras ella era quien se los ponía para modelarnos un poco por las noches después de un largo día, nada mejor que eso.

''No se me podrían olvidar jamás, Jazz.'' Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez terminadas nuestras labores, pagamos todo y nos fuimos a dar unas cuantas vueltas por el resto del centro comercial para ver qué otras cosas interesantes podríamos encontrar. En total teníamos unas pocas bolsas, no era nada para alarmarse ni de otro mundo, eran más como simples caprichos o cosas que no necesitábamos pero por puro fastidio pagábamos.

''¿A qué hora debemos volver a casa?'' Preguntó ella.

De inmediato no respondí su pregunta, en vez de eso tomé su mano entre la mía y le coloqué un suave beso en el dorso mientras la atraía a mi lado con mi brazo.

''No lo sé. Carlisle está demasiado ocupado en algunos asuntos con Alistair, el tipo se metió en problemas, es bastante extraño, él no suele meterse en problemas muy a menudo, es más ermitaño y evita el contacto con las demás personas a menos que sea para alimentarse, pero no podía decirle que no, ya sabes. No creo que le importe nuestro retraso, él no puso una hora específica.''

''¿Entonces podemos antes de regresar primero pasar por un restaurante? Me muero de hambre, es en serio.''

''¿Y qué quieres cenar?'' Pregunté.

''Bueno, creo que se me antoja cenar pizza, igual que siempre.'' Ella dijo alegremente dando algunas vueltas a mi alrededor.

''¿De nuevo? Sería mejor si te llevo a un buen restaurante, ¿qué te parece? Puedes elegir el que quieras, de comida china o italiana, tú mandas.''

''Entonces si yo mando, yo digo que quiero pizza, con mucho queso, por favor.'' Y para rematar, me puso ojos de cachorro y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, cómo decir que no cuando la mujer más hermosa te está abrazando y golpeando sus pechos con tu costado.

''¿Sabes lo horrible que está tu colesterol en este mismo momento?''

''Eso no importa, pero no le digas a Carlisle, sabes que detesta cuando como muy seguido comida chatarra. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, es muy deliciosa, en especial la lasaña, esa es mejor que todas.'' Dijo ella, yo asentí lentamente y le guiñé un ojo. Decidimos caminar hasta un pequeño puesto de comida rápida, donde ella pidió una pizza con una serie de ingredientes que no sonaban muy apetitosos que digamos, pero era para ella, no para mí de igual forma.

Una vez que terminó de comer, decidimos salir, ya se estaba oscureciendo y era hora de volver a casa. Eso sonaba tan bien, me hacía de una forma involuntaria sonreír ante la mención de ello.

Por supuesto, mucho antes de eso, debía pasar por la joyería. Hace aproximadamente una semana pasé por la misma tienda y pagué junto con Carlisle para que elaborar un collar especial para Bella, ella no sabía nada de eso, ya que Carlisle y yo fuimos muy discretos en el asunto. Pedimos rubíes especiales que trajeron desde Italia, y pagamos extra para que fuera hasta el cuádruple de rápida su entrega, todos los rubíes adorando una hermosa cadena de oro delgada.

''¿Puedes esperarme aquí, cariño?'' Le pregunté deteniéndola justamente unas cuantas tiendas más atrás de la joyería.

''¿Qué vas a hacer?'' Preguntó.

Pensé rápidamente en una excusa, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada que decirle para que ella no sospechara que ocultara algo, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ''Voy rápido a buscar busca algo que sé que te va a encantar, será muy rápido, ni siquiera notarás que me fui.'' Me excusé.

''¿Qué buscarás?''

''Bueno, mmm, voy a buscar algo que amarás, pero es una sorpresa, no puedes ver.'' Respondí rápidamente. Demonios, espero que no esté sospechando. Primero consulté con mi don, al parecer estaba curiosa, pero no había signos de desconfianza ni sospecha en sus emociones. Muy bien.

''La verdad es que ya tengo un poco de sueño, así que simplemente te voy a dejar que vayas y lo busques para que vayamos a casa, además, extraño a Carlisle.'' Contestó simplemente, que bueno que seguía que sin sospechas,

''Vuelvo en unos minutos.'' La dejé en frente de una tienda de ropa y salí disparado hasta donde debía ir. Me di la vuelta un par de veces para asegurarme de que no me estaba siguiendo o me estaba observando, pero efectivamente no lo estaba haciendo, sólo se dedicó a darse la vuelta y mirar lo que tenían las demás tiendas para ofrecer.

En cuestión de segundos, llegué a la joyería, entré un poco agitado pero me recompuse. Llegué hasta el mostrador y le solicité por mi encargo especial que había hecho hace una semana, la mujer joven detrás del mostrador me respondió con alegría y se encaminó a buscarlo. De verdad esperaba que le gustara, le quedaría sumamente hermoso descansando en su pecho, haría un excelente contraste con su piel como la nieve.

Cuando la chica regresó, lo traía preparado en su estuche de terciopelo negro alargado, y cuando levantó la parte superior para que yo pudiera observarlo, quedé sumamente conforme, no puede haber manera de que no le guste, lo va a amar.

''Señor, el collar con todos sus pedidos y demandas juntas suman un total de cincuenta mil dólares, ¿tarjeta o efectivo?'' Preguntó la chica.

''Tarjeta.'' Respondí simplemente todavía maravillado con el hermoso collar de rubíes que estaba en frente de mí.

Le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito y mi identificación y noté como pronunció mi nombre en un susurro casi inaudible, pero yo sí logré escucharlo. Realizó todo el proceso con la tarjeta, me la entregó y justo cuando estaba empaquetando en una bolsa de regalo el collar, me dijo.

''Es un lindo collar, ¿para alguien muy especial?'' Comentó mientras se recostaba más del mostrador, aún sin entregármelo. Mierda, si me tardaba mucho Bella vendría por mí.

''Sí, bastante especial.'' Respondí con la esperanza de que me lo diera e una vez por todas, pero cuando fui a tomar la pequeña bolsa ella la apartó y supe que allí no terminaría. Maldición.

''¿Una amiga, regalo de día de las madres adelantado?'' ¿Era en serio? Ya tenía que irme y no me dejaba en paz, tendría que ser un poco cortante esta vez.

''Es para mi esposa.'' Dije simplemente, vi como su sonrisa cayó de su rostro en cuestión de segundos, y allí fue cuando aproveché y tomé el collar de sus manos, me miró perpleja y simplemente me di media vuelta y me fui de allí.

Una vez que estuve afuera, busqué rápidamente alrededor cualquier puesto de lo que fuera para comprar algo para Bella, lo primero que vi fue uno de rosquillas, perfecto, estaba bien a mi parecer, a ella le encantan la rosquillas con chocolate y jalea de fresa. Troté hasta el puesto y pedí una aja completa con sus donas, pagué y corrí esta vez hasta donde estaba Bella.

La vi sentada en un pequeño banquito cerca de donde la había dejado antes, miraba alrededor mientras se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba un poco con su cabello.

Antes de llegar, oculté la pequeña caja de terciopelo debajo de mi chaqueta y mantuve la caja de rosquillas en mi otra mano para que fuera lo primero que pudiera ver.

''¿Rosquillas? No tengo muchas ganas de rosquillas, Jazz, pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte.'' Dijo ella soltando un bostezo, eso quiere decir que ya estaba más que cansada.

''Pensé que te gustarían, ya tenías un tiempo que no las comías, ¿Recuerdas, jalea de fresa con chocolate? Siempre dices que te encantan.'' Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

''Tal vez más tarde, cuando no esté muriendo de sueño y me duelan como el infierno los pies de tanto caminar este gigantesco centro comercial.'' Contestó ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento y envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello para acercarse y darme un beso. Yo le respondí con bastante entusiasmo, saboreando sus labios y dejando que mi lengua y la suya tengan una lucha.

''Vamos a casa.'' Le dije.

Conduje a una gran velocidad hasta nuestro hogar, como ya era tarde, no había mucho tráfico, sólo algunos autos, pero todo fluía a la perfección. Bella se estaba quedando dormida en su asiento mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, decidí brindarle un poco de mí mismo y con una de mis manos, tomé la suya entre la mía y la acaricié con mi pulgar. Ella sonrió y me devolvió la caricia. Estos eran simples momentos que amaba, eran totalmente simples y a la vez valiosos.

Llegamos rápido, en cuanto estacioné, Carlisle salió de la casa vistiendo una simple camisa manga larga con unos jeans, eso me recordó la vez que Bella le dijo que cuando se vestía de negro lucía más como un chico malo, ya que de por si lo tenía en su mente como a uno.

''Ya llegamos.'' Le avisé a Bella, quien abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente, me observó y soltó otro bostezo, pero en cuanto divisó a Carlisle por la ventana del lado el conductor, dio un brinco en su asiento, se quitó en seguida el cinturón de seguridad y saltó fuera del auto, para correr a donde estaba Carlisle saltando en sus brazos y plantándole un beso que llamó la atención de unos chicos que iban pasando por la calle.

''Alguien estaba impaciente por verme, ¿no es así?'' Le dijo Carlisle a Bella cuando su beso culminó dejándola jadeante y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

''Te extrañé mucho.'' Le respondió ella besando sus labios con besos entrecortados nuevamente.

Yo salí del auto y bajé todas las bolsas de la parte trasera y las llevé adentro rápidamente. Se cerró la puerta detrás de mí y vi como Carlisle cargaba a Bella estilo de novia hasta el interior, ambos aun besándose con pasión, como si no se hubieran visto en años, pero quién lo culpaba, yo tendría exactamente la misma reacción.

''Conseguimos muchas cosas, incluidas unas que te van a encantar.'' Le dijo Bella a Carlisle una vez que este la bajó y permitió que pudiera caminar libre a mi alrededor.

''¿Qué conseguiste?'' Preguntó Carlisle bastante curioso, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, sus ojos eran negros como el ónix, no dudaba en que él tenía un par de ideas en su mente para después, por ahora Bella estaba muy cansada.

''Conseguí estos.'' Dijo Bella, sacó e una de las bolsas Victoria's Secret una de las varias bragas de habíamos adquirido, estas eran unas ragas púrpura intenso que eran semi transparentes y dejaban mucho a la vista. Se acercó a Carlisle y se las paseó un poco en frente de la cara antes de que éste la tomar en sus brazos y subiera a velocidad vampiro las escaleras.

Ya sabía lo que seguía después de eso, los gemidos, gruñidos y varios ruidos más me lo dijeron todo, por ahora necesitaba resolver otro tipo de cosas con Peter, quien hace poco me envió un mensaje de texto que decía que lo llamara después, no lo hice de inmediato porque simplemente se me escapó de la mente, pero aprovechando que Carlisle tiene entretenida a Bella justo ahora, sería un buen momento.

Carlisle y yo ya queríamos reclamar a Bella, era lo que queríamos, pero para hacerlo como se debe, debíamos primero convertirla, nuestra ponzoña debía correr al mismo tiempo por sus venas y así todos los demás vampiros sabrían que ella pertenece a nosotros, para afirmarlo, una vez que ella sea una de nosotros, debíamos dejar nuestras marcas en su cuerpo con nuestro veneno mientras nos apareamos, eso sería todo, pero duraría por siempre. Ya antes platicamos con ella al respecto, ella no mostró signos de miedo ni de temor, más bien se mostró curiosa con todo eso, hasta sentía un ápice de lujuria que estaba en ella misma, eso me lo dijo todo.

Amaría hacerlo, ella era pura, nadie nunca antes la había tocado, nadie nunca la había visto como nosotros la hemos visto. Eso me animaba tanto. Ella nos quería tanto como nosotros a ella, nos lo ha dicho, pero nunca que nos ama, y aunque a veces me muerdo la lengua por decirle que la amo más que a mi vida, también sé que eso podría asustarla.

Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Peter. Contestó al primer tono.

''¿Qué pasó, Mayor? ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con tu linda compañera?'' Ése hijo de puta, puede ser un fastidio verdaderamente cuando se lo propone, a pesar de eso no podría hacer nada sin él tampoco.

''Que gracioso, Peter. Necesito saber para qué me dijiste que te llamara pronto, ¿pasa algo?'' Le pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

''¿Qué acaso no puedo llamar para saber de mi hermano perdido? Vaya, pensé que me querías un poco más que eso, Jazzy.''

''Y yo te dije que no me llamaras así, Hijo de puta…''

''Es una forma muy bonita de hablarme, sobre todo cuando te estoy ayudando a quedarte con la chica esa y con tu otro amigote Carlisle, por cierto, ¿les va muy bien con eso? ¿Se turnan para tener sexo?'' Genial, ahora tenía que lidiar con esto, parece que Peter tiene complejo de bromista, cosa que siempre he sabido, pero esto es pasarse.

''¡Peter! Ya dime qué quieres y deja de hacer tus bromas, no te metas con ella o si no la próxima vez te vea voy a patear tu culo, ¿te queda claro?'' Lo amenacé, tal vez así me diga de una vez qué es lo que quiere.

''Claro como el cristal, Jazzy.'' Él definitivamente jamás dejaría de ser así, a menos que los vampiros puedan madurar, eso es posible, ¿cierto?

''¿Qué es tan urgente que necesitas hablar conmigo? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme aquí sentado a dialogar contigo sin obtener nada importante.

''Por supuesto que tienes cosas más importantes, desde aquí puedo escuchar esos gemidos que vienen de alguna habitación. Pobre de ti, te lo estás perdiendo, tu compañera es toda una fiera.''

''Voy a colgar de inmediato a menos que me digas la razón por la que llamaste.'' Dije mientras apretaba mi mandíbula, no tenía tiempo para esto cuando podía estar allá arriba recibiendo una excelente mamada de Bella.

Maldición, ya me estoy poniendo duro.

''¿Qué pasa, Jazz? ¿Algunos problemas con Jasper Jr.?.'' Ese idiota, detestaba a veces su don, puede que fuera útil en ciertas circunstancias, pero no cuando lo usa para molestarme y burlarse de mí.

''Eres un infeliz, ya deja de molestarme. Podrías al menos madurar un poco y tomarte las cosas seriamente de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?''

''Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿pero cuál sería el chiste entonces? Por cierto, ¿qué tan caliente es tu pareja, crees que sea más bonita que mi Charlotte? Nah, no lo creo, apuesto a que ni es mujer, debe ser hombre porque siempre sospeché que eras un poco gay, hermano.''

''Y tú envidioso porque tenías deseos sexuales suprimidos por Carlisle, ¿no es así?''

''Muy bien, Me superaste, ya no tengo nada más que decirte, pero en serio ya dime, ¿qué tan grandes son sus pechos? Por lo menos una copa B?''

''Yo diría que C y medio, pero eso no te incumbe, y tienes unos segundos para decirme a qué se debe la llamada o voy a colgar.''

''No lo sé, tú me llamaste a mí, se supone que deberías decirme algo importante tú a mí, no al revés.''

''Entonces adiós.'' Aparté el teléfono e mi oído y cuando me proponía a colgar, escuché la voz de Peter.

''¡No! ¡Espera un segundo!'' Gritó Peter desesperadamente del otro lado de la línea.

''¿Ya recordaste eso que me querías decir? Porque la verdad podría estar allá arriba con Bella y ella no titubearía por darme lo que de verdad quiero, ¿sabes?'' Espero que no duerma todavía o que Carlisle no la deje muy agotada, se suponía que hoy era cuando la íbamos a hacer nuestra y le daría su collar, íbamos marcarla.

Oí por el otro lado de la línea que Peter titubeaba y se movía un poco incómodo, por el amor de Dios que me diga de una sola puta vez lo que me quiera decir y ya, conociéndolo sabía que no era algo malo porque se estaba riendo, pero también sabía que no era que me beneficiaría en lo absoluto.

''Bueno, la verdad es que Char y yo nos hemos estado sintiendo un poco solos, y queríamos saber si tú…'' Pero Peter no terminó su frase, lo que me hizo exasperar y soltar un bufido.

''¿Si yo qué?'' Le dije. Que bien, me tocaría tener que sacarle las palabras de la boca.

''La verdad es que de todas maneras ya no importa, vamos para allá.'' Eso me intrigó un poco, por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es.

''Peter, ¿qué mierda hiciste?'' Le dije con un tono de voz lleno de ira contenida.

''No hice nada, excepto comprar dos pasajes de avión con destino a Rusia para quedarnos con ustedes por un tiempo.''

''¡PETER!'' Estallé.

''¿Qué? No hice nada malo, un poco de compañía no le sienta mal a nadie.'' Compañía era lo menos que queríamos ahora, se supone que estaríamos solos podríamos tener sexo libremente en cualquier superficie de la casa cuando nos diera la gana sin que nadie nos escuchara o llegara a ver, no quería despreciar a Peter, pero no lo necesitábamos en este momento.

''Peter, tú no entiendes, no puedes venir a quedarte, por lo menos no ahora, no en este momento.'' Le dije empezando a ponerme nervioso por los próximos días.

''¿Por qué no? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, alrededor de cuatro décadas, esa pequeña perra que tenías por falsa pareja no nos dejaba ver, ¿recuerdas? Char también quiere verte, queremos conocer a tu pareja, te prometo que no nos la vamos a comer, es una promesa.''

''No es eso lo que me preocupa, y voy a suponer que lo sabes, y como es así, de verdad, no pueden venir, tal vez en dos meses más se puedan quedar, pero no ahora.''

''Hermano, tranquilo, no es una propuesta de matrimonio, a Char y a mí no nos molesta oír a las personas teniendo sexo, es lo de menos, quizás hasta tu pequeña gatita quiera unirse a nosotros, intercambio de tríos, ya sabes; yo les presto a Char y ustedes a su pequeña Bella.''

''No es gracioso, ¿sabes lo que es la privacidad? A ella le gusta tener bastante de eso, en serio, Peter, no puedes venir todavía.''

''¿Y cuándo? Y compré los pasajes de avión para dentro de unos días.''

''¿Cuántos días?'' Pregunté.

''Tres, estaremos allá para el sábado.''

''No, no lo harán. Al menos un mes, no pueden venir. Es importante, ¿no tomas un no por respuesta? Necesito que te quedes donde estas, hasta después, no te estoy diciendo que no quiero que me vengas a visitar, sólo que aún no, creo que sabes lo especial que es esto para una pareja, lo es todo… Peter, nos decidimos por marcarla, no puedes venir ahora simplemente y decir que esperemos, hemos esperado por esto desde que la conocimos.''

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio, al parecer él lo estaba meditando, tal vez tratando de asimilar las cosas del modo en el que lo eran, él jamás me llegó a ver verdaderamente enamorado, y ahora lo estaba, ahora tenía a mi mujer para besarla todos los días. Estaba experimentando las mismas emociones que él sintió cuando conoció a Charlotte, cuando por fin lograron escapar del ejército de María y pudieron estar juntos.

''De acuerdo, hermano. Si ella es así de importante, supongo que te veré en dos meses, les daré tiempo.'' Dijo él sonando resignado.

''Gracias por eso, no quería tener que patear tu trasero para que nos dejaras en paz. Mándale saludos a Char, la veré pronto a ella también.'' Le dije un estando un poco más tranquilo.

''Está justo ahora de caza, no tardará en llegar. Adiós, Jazzy, te dejaré para que vayas a ver a tu compañera.''

''Adiós, Pete.'' Y corté la comunicación.

~ooOoo~

De verdad no puedo creer que el desgraciado no me consultó y ahora quiere venir vivir conmigo no solo eso, sé que será lo más estresante, estando Bella aquí no dudo que él no vaya a querer jugarnos algunas bromas, se va a meter en problemas y apuesto a que va a implicar a Bella en todo esto simplemente para ver cómo me enojo. Es el peor momento, sé que es mi hermano y todo eso, pero sé que van a haber algunos problemas.

La parte buena, fue que lo convencí y nos dará un tiempo para que estemos juntos, después de eso, adiós intimidad, llegó Peter.

No me mal entiendan, me encanta cuando Peter me visita o cuando yo lo visito a él después de tanto tiempo, charlar, compartir anécdotas y demás, pero él no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerme enojar, lo hace apropósito simplemente para hacerme estallar.

Y ahora me dice que viene para quedarse aquí. Va a venir con Charlotte, tenía un tiempo que no la veía, cada vez que Peter y yo nos encontrábamos ella siempre estaba ocupada, sin embargo, sé que ella se muere por volver a verme.

Tal vez sí sea bueno, que Char tenga su tiempo de chicas con Bella sería bueno, que conversen un rato y que hagan lo que sea que hagan las chicas cuando se encierran en sus habitaciones para hablar de cosas al azar.

No les diría nada, bueno, obviamente tendría que decirle a Carlisle, pero para Bella sólo quedaría como una sorpresa, no quería decirle que teníamos un tiempo estimado para tener intimidad y que después de eso todo estaría lleno de Peter donde quiera que vayas.

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada, justamente cuando me decidí por ir a decirle principalmente a Carlisle sobre la visita inesperada de Peter, fue cuando oí que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abría. Unos cuantos segundos después, Bella bajaba las escaleras sosteniendo con una de sus manos una de las de Carlisle y con la otra se acomodaba el cabello y enderezaba el corpiño, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; Carlisle estaba despeinado, no traía camisa e intentaba colocarse bien los pantalones, también tenía cara de satisfacción.

Había un lado positivo, al menos Carlisle estaba de buen humor como para recibir la noticia.

~ooOoo~

Y bueno, allí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y como lo prometí, una actualización cada semana.


	23. Capítulo 22 Desacuerdo

Quiero avisarles a todas que pondré en marcha un nuevo One Shot, diré quién será la pareja principal, lo voy a dejar como una sorpresa y sólo lo van a poder descubrir cuando lean la pequeña historia. Todavía no voy a colocar la sinopsis, pero para el próximo capítulo les voy a mostrar de qué se trata, de todas maneras si quieren saber de qué va, en mi biografía de Facebook pero en las publicaciones antiguas, podrán ver las historias que tengo pensado publicar, una por una, así que van a tener que esperar.

Voy a actualizar un poco más seguido porque me darán vacaciones de semana santa y no tendré clases en una semana, lo que me dará tiempo para escribir por lo menos dos capítulos en una semana para la historia, a la que le falta una cantidad de capítulos considerables para que finalice.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 22: Desacuerdo

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

''¿Con quién estabas hablando, Jazz?'' Dijo Bella mientras su boca formaba una o y bostezaba. Se recostó del costado de Carlisle y este la recibió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, luego se dirigieron a uno de los sofás y se sentaron allí mientras Bella esperaba a que le diera una respuesta.

''¿Me escuchaste hablar?'' Pregunté para estar más seguro. No quería dar una respuesta y arruinarlo todo.

''La verdad te escuché gritar un poco, ¿estás molesto?'' Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y emanando preocupación.

''No, no. Tranquila, no estoy enojado, estaba simplemente hablando por teléfono con un amigo que a veces me hace perder los estribos, deberías conocerlo y así sabrías de lo que estoy hablando.'' Le dije.

''¿Hablabas con Peter?'' Preguntó de repente Carlisle mientras varias oleadas más de sospechas provenían de él, no se me había ocurrido que él pudo haber escuchado parte de la conversación mientras estaba con Bella, demonios, pensé que estaría lo suficientemente ocupado como para no prestar atención a una simple conversación.

''Sí, hablamos un rato, ya sabes cómo es él, es equivalente a tener que hablar con una roca; no conseguirás nada útil.'' Me reí un poco para desviar la atención.

''Sí, creo que recuerdo el extraño y retorcido humor de Peter. Ah, ¿hablaste con Charlotte? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella, y la última vez que tuvimos con una conversación me dijo que tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Peter por algo que hizo con sus cosas.'' Dijo Carlisle, por suerte, perdiendo el interés en la conversación que tuve con Peter.

''¿Quién es Peter y Charlotte?'' Preguntó Bella con curiosidad, claro, ella no sabía quién era Peter y Charlotte, sin embargo no quería decirle sobre su visita que vendría después.

''Peter… bueno, él es como mi hermano, yo transformé, al igual que convertí a su compañera Charlotte hace bastantes años. Me llamó sólo para saber de mí.'' Respondí a toda velocidad.

''No escuché que fuera una agradable conversación, ¿seguro que estás bien?'' Cuestionó Carlisle levantando una ceja. Apuesto a que ya lo sabía todo, al menos agradecía el hecho de que no se precipitara y lo dijera todo delate de Bella.

''Estoy excelente.'' Dije simplemente.

''Entonces, ¿nos quieres acompañar allá arriba? Estoy cansada, me dejaron agotada.'' Bella le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Carlisle, y éste le devolvió la acción guiñándole un ojo y colocándole un beso en la mejilla.

''Nada me gustaría más que eso.'' Respondí mientras Bella iba a mi lado y colocaba cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas para quedar a horcajadas encima de mí, plantando un beso en mis labios y explorando mi abdomen con sus diminutas manos.

''Vamos entonces.'' Dijo ella. Nos levantamos del sofá y la llevé a toda velocidad a nuestra habitación, donde se quedó completamente dormida en mi pecho murmurando mi nombre una y otra vez.

Aprovechando todo el tiempo que quedaba, le dije a Carlisle que podría ir de caza, y que cuando estuviera de vuelta y Bella despertara, iría yo para no tener necesidad de dejarla sola de nuevo.

Una vez que Carlisle se fue, me relajé un poco más. Bella seguía estando completamente dormida y en su ropa interior que apenas se mantenía puesta. Demonios, justo lo que menos necesito ahora, una maldita erección.

Ésta será una larga noche.

~ooOoo~

''Así que me estás diciendo, que la llamada que tuviste con Peter anoche era para avisarte que iban a venir a visitarnos, pero de alguna u otra forma lograste que se retrasara su viaje dos meses para darnos algo de tiempo para recamar a Bella, o entendí mal, ¿no?''

Después de que yo regresé de cazar y transcurrió el día, por fin había llegado la noche. Bella se había ido a dormir y ahora estaba sumida entre sus sueños, con un poco de ayuda de mi don para que no despertara, por supuesto. Había adaptado la costumbre de dormir cada noche al menos con alguno de nosotros a su lado, y cuando estábamos ausentes, era casi imposible que ella lograra conciliar el sueño.

Ahora, después de explicarle a Carlisle absolutamente todo acerca de la llamada de Jasper la noche anterior, compartíamos unos tragos de Vodka por el simple hecho de que era parecido a un relajante, algo que siempre nos desestresaba al menos una octava. El olor del alcohol me llevaba a un recuerdo ocurrido al menos hace tres meses atrás, donde por fin cumplimos nuestra promesa y llevamos a Isabella a uno de los bares más conocidos por la zona y tomó por primera vez una verdadera bebida, simplemente hilarante el ver cómo se tambaleaba y caía encima de nosotros por no poder mantenerse en línea recta debido a lo que bebió.

''No entendiste mal, les dije que podrían venir para julio. Y no me mires así, no quería despreciarlos, sabes que hace tiempo que no estamos todos unidos, como una familia de verdad, ellos son mi familia, no podía decirles que no.'' Me defendí en cuanto vi en el rostro de Carlisle se formaba un ceño fruncido.

''Pero al menos pudiste haberles dicho que no por ahora.'' Contraatacó tomando todo el resto de la bebida que quedaba en su vaso, y acto seguido volvió a llenar el vaso.

''Eso le dije a Peter, pero él insistió y no quise que pensara que no me importaba, que no lo valoraba como a mi hermano. Es difícil después de pasar tanto tiempo. Además, algo de compañía femenina podría ayudar a Bella para lo que viene, ¿no te parece razonable?'' Intenté que él le viera el lado bueno de las cosas, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que él era demasiado empecinado.

''¿Y qué más? Absolutamente nada. La razón por la que estamos solos es porque queremos estarlo, porque así lo decidimos, no necesitamos de más personas que habiten en la casa. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es la privacidad? Pues deberías buscarlo, porque no quiero que eso se acabe.''

''Me sorprende, pensaba que te agradaban Peter y Charlotte. No pienses en lo negativo, piensa en lo positivo, en que Bella ya tendrá a alguien con quien dialogar y contarle sus cosas de mujeres. Ella se siente sola a veces, necesita de una amiga como Char de vez en cuando, sé que se van a llevar bien.''

''Las interacciones sociales que tenga Bella con cualquier otra chica no me interesan en lo más mínimo, pero lo que de verdad sí me interesa es el hecho de que ellos vendrán y no tendremos tiempo para nosotros mismos. No me agrada la idea de que estén aquí y nos distraigan, además, el tiempo que les diste es demasiado poco, somos un trío de vampiros que está por aparearse, será un caos, te lo aseguro. Sabes lo que pasa cuando los vampiros se aparean con sus compañeros humanos.'' Recordaba a la perfección lo que sucedió varias veces en los momentos cuando nos encontramos con vampiros cuyas parejas eran o fueron humanas. Desastre total.

''Sí, lo sé. Por eso quería que fuera especial para nosotros tres. Deseo que se inolvidable, no algo simple y primitivo, algo ambiguo. Sé que cuando suceda ella se volverá algo… salvaje, por decirlo de una manera, pero eso no dura para siempre, tú lo sabes, ella volverá a ser dócil… bueno, hasta que sea una neófita.''

Esa era una verdad. Normalmente los vampiros que tiene parejas humanas, en cuanto se consuma el apareamiento, la pareja humana se suele tornar un poco más discrepante y hostil de lo que antes no era, y eso se debe a que son los instintos protectores que no se desenvuelven completamente ya que la compañera humana no es un vampiro y no tiene sentidos como los de uno de nosotros, así que se manifiestan de la siguiente manera, siendo agresivos y agresivas ante cualquier otra persona que no sea su oportuno compañero o compañera. Era un pequeño detalle que no queríamos comentarle a Bella, eso podría provocar que se perturbe, se altere o asuste.

''Exactamente, no es apropiado tenerlos aquí. Después de que Isabella atraviese esa etapa, ellos pueden venir a visitarnos por algunos días, pero no, no se pueden quedar, en especial con Charlotte aquí. Bella no la conoce del todo, y si ella alcanzase si quiera llegar a darnos un pequeño abrazo o lo que sea, te apuesto a que Bella no va a ser dócil, y su primer encuentro no será grato en lo absoluto. Queremos llevarnos bien, no que Bella se vuelva una fiera y llame a Charlotte de todas las formas en las que una mujer y otra puedan insultarse.''

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía un punto, era cierto, había una pequeña posibilidad (o tal vez mucho más) de que Bella tuviera ese tipo de reacción debido a Charlotte. Ella era celosa, incluso tal vez igual que nosotros, se mostraría agresiva ante cualquier cosa femenina que pudiera comunicarse con nosotros o tocarnos.

''Entonces tu propones que mejor es que los rechacemos y no dejemos que estén a nuestro alrededor.'' Dije mientras mi tono de voz sonaba sarcástico. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir eso, entiendo su punto de vista, pero era algo drástico. No creo que Bella pueda llegar a tener un tipo de reacción exagerada, ella no era así y lo entendería, siempre y cuando estuviéramos con ella para explicarle todo lo que le sucede.

''Jasper, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, sabes lo que es bueno para nosotros, y sé que esa visita va a traer bastantes problemas, lo presiento.'' Contraatacó Carlisle empezando a enojarse cada vez más.

''Y entonces ahora es cuando nos dices que tienes un don oculto que te dice lo que va a salir mal, eso es lo que das a entender.'' Me reí sin gracia al final de la frase.

''Sabía que discutir contigo iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo total. Te rehúsas a entender algo que está obviamente muy claro. Si dejas que ellos vengan vamos a tener que pasar calamidades. Sabes lo sentimental que es, no disfruta estar en compañía de muchas personas, es especial unas personas que no conoce. Se va a sentir amenazada y tendremos problemas con eso, ¿así lo quieres?''

''Creo que estás maximizando las cosas, Carlisle. Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices. Por supuesto que me preocupo por Bella.'' Alcé la voz esta vez.

''Jamás dije que no lo hicieras, es sólo que pareciera que no lo haces por la forma en la cual piensas, creyendo que todo será así de simple. Sería mejor quedarnos completamente solos, nosotros tres. Ellos sólo van a traer un disturbio a la casa, deberías aprender primero a pensar en lo que podría suceder si tomas cierta decisión.''

''Eso hago, y sé que se va a mantener en control de sus emociones y no se va a dejar guiar por la dominación, lo tengo todo bajo control. Exageras. Si tan sólo lograras abrir los ojos y dejar tu egoísmo de lado te darías cuenta de eso.''

''¿Egoísmo, has perdido la cabeza, cierto? No se trata ni de celos ni de ser posesivos los unos con los otros. Se trata de que no quiero que Bella se sienta presionada con ellos a su alrededor, que se sienta oprimida u obligada a suprimir sus impulsos, lo mismo me sucede a mí, quizás hasta tú pronto de des cuenta de que te sentirás así.'' Murmuró Carlisle.

''¿Entonces todo se trata al final de ti?'' Lo acusé cuando sentía que había llegado al límite de mi paciencia con él y el asunto de Peter y Charlotte. Le gustara o no eran mi familia e iban a venir aquí a visitarme. Su paranoia en definitiva era una de las peores, imaginando cosas que estaban lejos de ocurrir por mucho. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de decidir quién me visita y quién no? Creo que era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir este tipo de cosas. Por supuesto que pensaba en Bella, pensaba en que ella tendría nueva compañía que no fuéramos nosotros mismos, una figura femenina.

''¡Maldición! ¡Ya me harté de toda esta mierda! ¡Haz lo que se te antoje! Pero cuando todo salga mal no quiero que me vengas a pedir ayuda, lo único que podría hacer será llevarme a Bella lejos de ti y de todos los problemas que sé que van a suceder por tu terquedad.'' Estalló Carlisle levantándose de un salto de su asiento y arrojando al suelo con furia el vaso donde bebíamos hace unos minutos Vodka.

''¿Levarla lejos? Creo que aquí el que perdió la cabeza fuiste tú, porque no voy a permitir que te la lleves lejos de mí, JAMÁS, ¿me entiendes? Así que es mejor que pienses en algo que no implique alejarla de mí a menos que quieras perder la cabeza.'' Lo amenacé vigorosamente levantándome también de mi asiento y provocando que este se cayera hacia atrás causando un gran estruendo.

''Pues yo no voy a dejar que ella se quede en medio de un desastre potencial.''

''¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¿Qué desastre potencial? Porque el único que yo veo es el que va a suceder si sigues gritándome, Carlisle. ¿Estás delirando?''

''Si no te callas me voy a ver obligado a callarte yo mismo, Whitlock.'' Me advirtió Carlisle dando unos pasos en mi dirección, sin embargo no retrocedí ni un milímetro, no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle miedo por una simple amenaza, pero tampoco quería que por todo el ruido que estábamos haciendo despertáramos a Bella que dormía plácidamente ahora sin el uso de mi don.

''No te tengo miedo, tú deberías temerme a mí, no al revés.'' Le advertí, sintiendo mis ojos tornarse negros como la noche por la ira que recorría mis venas en este mismo instante.

''Eres demasiado arrogante, Jasper. Tal vez debería enseñarte a respetar.''

''¿Respetarte a ti? No me hagas reír, Carlisle. Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado desde que llagamos aquí, no tengo ningún problema en darte un poco de la probada de realidad, así te darías cuenta de que visiblemente soy mucho más fuerte que tú.'' Ambos quedamos a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia y podía sentir eventualmente la ira que derivaba de él, como sus manos estaban hechas puños debido a las ganas de golpearme. Al parecer olvidó con quien está tratando.

''Eso me huele a desafío. Y con mucho gusto voy a aceptarlo si me dices tus normativas, a menos claro que seas tú quien tenga pavor de enfrentarte a mí.''

''Eso ya quisieras tú, que yo estuviera aterrado e ti, pero es una lástima que al final te darás cuenta de la cruda verdad, y es que sólo eres un tipo que únicamente sabe hablar y hablar, pero a la hora de la verdadera lucha no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer, porque sé que eres débil, y no lo puedes negar.''

En el momento en el que Carlisle estaba a punto de contraatacar esta vez no tan pasivo como antes, oímos ambos al mismo tiempo como la cama de nuestra habitación empezaba a crujir más seguido que antes. Había olvidado seguir influenciando a Bella con mi don, mierda. Su ritmo cardiaco se nivelo junto con su respiración y escuché como nos llamaba sutilmente, extrañada por nuestra falta en la cama.

''Esto continuará, no ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que si te antoja, puedes invitar a Peter y Charlotte aquí, sé que algo tendrá que salir mal, y cuando ocurra voy a hacer lo que tengo pensado. Bella va a despertar y no quiero que la molestes con tus tontas ideas, es mejor que telas guardes para ti mismo.''

''No tenía pensado decirle hasta que ellos estuvieran aquí, como una sorpresa,''

''¿Y crees que estará más feliz?'' Antes de poder darme la oportunidad de responder, desapareció por las escaleras camino a Bella que estaba a punto de salir para buscarnos. Seguiría mi plan, él no predice el futuro como para decirme qué va a suceder, en tal caso, trataría de al menos tomármelo en serio, pero sé que al final todo se tratará de su estúpido impulso posesivo con ella.

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

''¿Al menos me podrías decir a dónde vamos?'' Pregunté ansiosa tratando de quitarme las manos de Carlisle de mi cintura que, me obligaban a quedar a la par con su cuerpo esculpido. Mi fuerza no se comparaba con la suya ni en lo más mínimo, era una que constantemente estaba perdiendo.

''Te darás cuenta en cuanto lleguemos allá, por ahora no te puedo dar pistas, la paciencia es una virtud, Isabella.'' Dijo él dejando suavemente un beso que iba desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro. Amaba como sus labios fríos pero a la vez tan excitantes recorrían mi piel, era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado ya.

''No me gusta esperar, soy muy impaciente, y más cuando sé que ustedes dos me ocultan algo sustancial, ¿eso que no quieren que sepa se puede comer?'' Pregunté mientras me imaginaba lo que podría llegar a ser. Podría ser un viaje, tal vez un pequeño tour o podría ser que al fin hayan cedido a mi petición de tener una mascota en la casa, esa última sería asombrosa.

''En parte, sé que comerás bastante en el transcurso, pero creo que estarás ocupada en otras cosas y te olvidarás de eso muy pronto, confía en mí.'' Dijo Carlisle con picardía mordiendo con delicadeza parte de mi cuello. Me estremecí. Con una de mis manos libres, acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza y ternura.

''Así que tenemos otros planes, ¿incluyen una cama?''

''Lo que tú desees, hermosa. Puedo incluir hasta el mismo cielo sólo para ti.'' Apartó los brazos de mi cintura.

''Eso es una pista. ¿No me llevarán a un hotel erótico verdad? Aunque pensándolo bien sería una maravillosa idea, deberías ir a uno algún día. Tienen espejos en el techo y algunas hasta incluyen juguetes sexuales para más placer, ¿tú que dices?''

''Yo digo que son suficientes canales Play Boy para ti, debería bloquearlos.''

Que ni se te ocurra, Carlisle. Jasper y yo nos divertidos mucho, mucho, mucho con esos canales. Y tal vez si tú estuvieras más tiempo conmigo en nuestra habitación que en tu oficina, lo entenderías mejor. Es una lástima que no te agrade tanto la idea.''

''No es que no me agrade la idea, sino que me pongo demasiado caliente y me gustaría hacerte todo eso que le hacen a las mujeres en esas películas, pero no lo hago porque no puedo.''

''¿Y qué te lo impide?'' Le pregunté provocadora.

''La verdad no lo sé, es como si sintiera que todavía no es el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero cuando sea el momento perfecto, sé que lo vamos a sentir.'' Respondió Carlisle dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

''¿Eso crees, Carlisle?'' Cuestioné, mis pechos a la altura suficiente como para que él los pudiera ver perfectamente, y el bulto que sentí golpear mi estómago me lo dijo todo.

Él se inclinó cerca de mi rostro para verdaderamente comenzar a lamer mi cuello minuciosamente, sus manos estaban en mi cadera y se desviaron al sur para tomar mi culo entre sus manos fuertes. En el momento que traté de apartarlo fue inútil, su palma izquierda dejó de masajear en la parte de abajo y tomó uno de mis senos en su mano para estrujarlo con fuerza y ambición.

Gemí su nombre y fue una invitación segura a besar mis labios con fiereza e ímpetu. Su lengua invadió mi boca y degustó mi sabor por algunos segundos, antes de separarse de mí susurró a mi oído:

''Recuerda que todo esto,'' Dijo mientras tocaba con pasión mis pechos y mis glúteos, seguido de un beso salvaje y rápido ''me pertenece en lo absoluto.'' Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y recorrió todo mi cuerpo con ellos.

''Y tú, Carlisle, también debes recordar que eres mío completamente, no voy a dejar que una de esas zorras baratas de la calle quiera llevarte lejos de mí, en especial cuando la mayoría tienen extensiones y senos fasos de plástico.'' Me burlé, en especial recordando una muy especialmente que de forma descarada, se le insinuó a Jasper hace poco, decir que estaba enojada era un eufemismo.

''Mi pequeña celosa.''

''Mira quien habla, tú enloqueces por cualquier cosa mínima. Deberías controlarte un poco más, no queremos que te metan a la cárcel. No tengo ganas de ir a visitarte todos los domingos sólo para saber cómo los reclusos tienen sexo entre sí, no me interesan las relaciones homosexuales en las que hayas o vayas a participar.''

''Que graciosa, pero no soy gay, para tú información, no voy a matar a nadie a menos que sea para alimentarme y definitivamente no voy a ir a la cárcel porque nadie sabe nada, y tampoco importaría mucho porque puedo esfumarme en el aire por arte de magia cuando me de la gana y ellos no sabrían nada.''

''Sí, claro. Pero me parece una gran casualidad que justamente un chico cualquiera que sólo me saludó aparezca muerto el día siguiente, ¿no te parece?''

''¡Hey! Jamás he hecho tal cosa, así que es mejor que continúes empacando y yo me iré a guardar algunas cuantas cosas más, ¿te parece?'' Yo asentí

Fueron exactamente unos tres días después de nuestra última salida al centro comercial. Apenas hoy recibí la noticia en la mañana acerca de un viaje o regalo personal que ambos planearon para los tres. Francamente estaba a oscuras con respeto a lo que me deparaba el futuro. Como dije antes, no soy una mujer que se caracterice por ser paciente, soy más de operación. Jasper estaba bastante ocupado con algunas cosas en la oficina de Carlisle, estaba últimamente muy distraído, y su atención hacia mí había decaído bastante en comparación con lo que solía ser; no me refiero a que se niega a dictarme lo que me pertenece, hablo de que lo he notado más desatento con absolutamente todo que antes, a veces incluso ni siquiera nota que estoy en la misma área que él.

No quería preocuparme, pero por primera vez pensé; no siempre tiene ser él quien tenga que ir a ti, a veces sienta bien un cambio de papeles en la historia. Necesitaba saber qué le ocurría, no creo que sea necesario tener que esperar a que estamos disfrutando y surja una contienda inesperada, las que ocurren con frecuencia mayormente por idioteces que a veces ni siquiera tiene una pisca de sentido, lo único que las recompensa es que siempre los tres tenemos alguna especia de recompensa que amortigua el golpe por decirlo de una manera.

Me digo a mí misma que es paranoia, pero si quiero pasar un buen rato con los tres, es mejor que todos estemos en un buen equilibrio emocional para que no hayan más tarde los típicos dramas donde terminamos riñendo y unos molestos con otros. No soportaría otra pelea más, no por simplemente debido a que algunos de nosotros no quiso compartir su opinión o le incomoda algo.

Por ahora me hallaba ocupada, prefería no darle tantas vueltas a la situación y simplemente empacar una pequeña valija con lo que me dijo Carlisle. La ropa no era tanta, pero suficiente como para al menos dos días completos, eso me da un indicio de donde vamos, tal vez un hotel. Terminé de guardar todo en su sitio y la llevé fuera de la habitación hacia el umbral y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle.

''Está hecho, Carlisle.'' Le dije. Él colocaba en una valija distinta algunas cosas de su oficina después de guardar ya algunos pantalones y camisas para Jasper y para él mismo.

''Perfecto. Ya no falta nada, ve a buscar a Jasper, está un poco ocupado con algunas llamadas, haz que baje, es hora de irnos.'' Dijo Carlisle tomando la pequeña maleta en sus manos y llevándola hacia la entrada como yo hice, pero ni sin antes darme una palmada en el trasero y dejar escapar una risa traviesa.

Seguí su concejo y me adentré en su oficina, donde entré atrevidamente sin tocar la puerta y la cerré de un portazo detrás de mí llamando la atención de Jasper que detuvo abruptamente su charla por teléfono y me miró fijamente por algunos segundos.

''Carlisle dice que debemos irnos.'' Le comuniqué mientras llegaba a su ubicación y rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

''Espera unos minutos, ya casi termino.'' Dijo él ignorando mi petición de un abrazo. Alejó el auricular de su oreja y comenzó a marcar mensajes de texto al azar rápidamente, pensé que por un segundo iba a romper la pantalla de su teléfono con la rapidez y fuerza con la que lo usaba. Hubo un pequeño destello de rechazo en mi interior, no por el simple gesto, sino también por su comportamiento estos últimos días, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa el que él no te quiera besar a veces, o recibir tu abrazo, o quedarse contigo por las noches y sostenerte en sus brazos… más que extraño, inquietante.

''¿No puedes continuar en el auto?'' Le dije apartando mis brazos de su alrededor y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

''Es importante.'' Dijo él dando media vuelta y colocándose de espaldas hacia mí. Como fuera, supongo que era algo más privado, algo más interno que no tenía ganas de compartir conmigo debido a cualquiera que sea la razón. Yo misma me empezaba a poner de mal humor y ni siquiera he considerado que él puede estar atendiendo algo transcendental sin importancia alguna.

''¿Te esperamos allá abajo?'' Le pregunté volviendo a acercarme a él y abrazando su cintura.

No recibí una respuesta, él seguía embelesado con su celular escribiendo a toda velocidad con el ceño fruncido. Hacía caso omiso a lo que le decía o preguntaba ''¿Sabes al menos cuanto vas a tardar?'' Agregué, pero sucedió lo mismo que hace unos segundos. Nada.

''Ya casi listo.'' Dijo él lentamente.

Finalmente terminó de presionar las teclas a una velocidad impresionante y lo guardó en su bolsillo rápidamente ''Podemos irnos ya.'' Agregó él cambiado drásticamente la mueca de enojo de su cara a una sonrisa radiante. Bien, eso era aún más raro.

''¿Qué pasó que te veías enojado?'' Le pregunté acariciando su cuello. Él me miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreír esta vez más alegre que antes, me dio un beso en la frente, tomó mi mano y me guio hacia el exterior donde Carlisle colocaba las maletas en la parte trasera del auto. No me dijo en lo absoluto de qué se trataba su comportamiento, pero era su problema, y si no decidía decírmelo, era su decisión. Me digo a mí misma _bravo, Bella. Tenías tanto interés por mantener todo bajo control que hallaste mil y un pensamientos sobre por qué Jasper simplemente o quería abrazarte._

A veces debería yo misma aprender a controlarme mejor, a manejar los celos que ellos saben que experimento pero al mismo tiempo no quiero admitir por pena y vergüenza, eso sería un rotundo _ya lo sabía._

''¿Todo listo, cariño?'' Preguntó Jasper a mi oído.

''Todo en orden.'' Le respondí de forma sonriente olvidado la complejidad de mis últimos pensamientos.

Los tres entramos al auto, Carlisle conducía mientras que Jasper estaba en la parte trasera de automóvil conmigo manoseando mi cabello y haciéndome cosquillas en la cara con algunos de mis mechones. Por costumbre, el auto iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, alguien tenía prisa. El viaje de conducción fue algo intermedio, ni muy rápido ni mu corto, pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y Carlisle anunció:

''Ya casi legamos.''

''¿Exactamente a dónde nos dirigimos? No conozco esta parte de la ciudad.'' Dije mirando extrañada por la ventana al no reconocer ninguna de las estructuras que pasaban a una gran velocidad en simples borrones de colores diferentes.

''Bueno, se puede decir que saldremos por unos pocos días.'' Respondió Jasper por Carlisle.

''¿Salir de la ciudad? Yo creía que no iríamos muy lejos.'' Ahora estaba realmente confundida y a la vez impaciente por llegar al tan esperado lugar por el que Carlisle ha estado conduciendo por casi una hora.

''Pero nosotros nunca mencionamos nuestra ruta ni llegada, sigue siendo una sorpresa.''

''No me agradan las sorpresas si tienen una gran cantidad de misterio en ellas, me vuelven loca, y además ansiosa por saber qué me espera.''

''Te aseguro, Bella, que vas a disfrutar cada uno de los segundos que dure tu estancia. Hasta puedo prometerte que nunca vas a querer salir o irte.'' Vi como los ojos de Carlisle se encontraron conmigo por el retrovisor y aprovechando eso, me quiñó un ojo, al instante que me sonrojaba hasta los pies.

~ooOoo~

Y bueno, eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen pacientemente por el siguiente, y de antemano quería agradecerles por haberme ayudado a llegar a los 200 reviews, significa mucho para mí.

Ya saben que siempre son libres de dar su opinión siempre y cuando se respetosa, gracias a todas. En especial quería agradecerles a las siguientes chicas que siempre estuvieron allí comentando y enviando PM para decirme que les gustaba mucho mi historia :')

Gracias a:

 ***Bella Carolina Cullen**

 ***Jade HSos**

 ***Issa Swan de Cullen**

 ***Blapagu**

 ***Ire 2.0**

 ***Maria Baltazar**

 ***Nicole**

 ***Helenagonzales26-athos**

 ***Shamyx**

 ***Leah de Call**

 ***Cintygise**

 ***Anyi Lopez**

 ***AndreCullen**

 ***Lidia Martinez**

 ***Power Cat**

 ***Ana Laura**

 ***VillaKat**

 ***Solange**

 ***JRaque**

 ***AndreCullen**

 ***Conita Díaz**

 ***Adriana Montero**

 ***BellaKatherine212**

 ***Glow0718**

 ***Cullen-21-gladys**

 ***ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE**

 ***Cinty**

 ***Ninacara**

 ***CarlieWhite**

 ***Anita4261**

 ***lobalunallena**

 ***Lady D**


	24. Capítulo 23 La petite morte Parte I

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por comentar una vez más. Como dije antes, tengo un nuevo OS el cual voy a estrenar próximamente, y para saber cuándo, pueden agregarme a Facebook como Megan Lacourt o agregarme a autoras favoritas para saber en qué momento lo suba, así les llegará al correo.

Quiero también notificarles que pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook llamado ''Mi adicción a os fanfictions (Twilight)'' donde actualizo sin falta cada capítulo nuevo, además, también podrán encontrar nuevas historias que sean de su agrado de otras autoras y promocionar sus propios fics.

Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 23: La petite morte Parte I

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

''Vaya, ¿qué es ese lugar, Jasper?'' Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ir a un nuevo lugar, uno que nunca haya visto antes, ya que prácticamente nosotros habíamos recorrido juntos todos los rincones más fascinantes de la ciudad con el fin de entretenernos. En cierto modo, esto quedaba a las afueras de la región, por lo que tardamos en un total de tres horas y media en poder llegar al lugar del que Jasper y Carlisle estaban tan ávidos de emoción.

''Ése, cariño, será nuestro lugar durante los próximos dos días.'' Me respondió Jasper a la vez que me inhalaba el aroma de mi cabello que caía en una trenza por mi hombro. Carlisle nos miró por el retrovisor con una sonrisa cómplice y rio suavemente.

Fue como si hubiera tenido un momento de euforia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y di un pequeño salto en mi sillón abrazando fuertemente a Jasper y plantando un fuerte beso en su mejilla. Me retiré de mi demostración de cariño con Jasper para inclinarme en mi asiento y colocar igualmente uno en la mejilla de Carlisle.

''¿Estás entusiasmada por los próximos días?'' Expresó Carlisle. A los lejos se podía vislumbrar una cabaña de un tamaño bastante proporcional; rodeada de varios árboles de cerezo cuyas hojas caían alrededor y otro tipo de plantas decoraba minuciosamente y a la par su entrada.

''Esa es una pregunta muy tonta, bebé, ¡claro que lo estoy! Es un lugar hermoso, gracias, gracias, gracias…'' Exclamé en mi asiento. Observé con detalle por la ventana cuando estábamos más cerca de la que sería nuestra cabaña por al menos dos días.

''Puedes tomarlo como un regalo por el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, ha sido de verdad, lo más excitante y enternecedor que me ha sucedido a lo largo de toda mi existencia.'' Respondió Carlisle con una lúcida sonrisa dirigida hacia mi persona.

''Yo todavía no puedo creer que ya han sido más de seis meses. Puedo recordar claramente cuando me llamabas idiota hace un tiempo y te enojabas conmigo cuando si quiera hacía una pequeña mención sobre abrazarte o lo hermosa que eres.'' Jasper miró fijamente al frente, quizás recordando esos días que yo igualmente conocía a la perfección, y admito que lo que él dice no es mentira, estaba tan enojada con él y Carlisle que odiaba profundamente cuando sólo tomaban mi mano.

''Sí, hasta que te pusiste celosa por una simple insinuación de Jasper, hasta allí llegó tu teatro.'' Dijo Carlisle. También podía acordarme de ello, la ira y el dolor que experimenté fueron de otro mundo, todavía entonces, tenía vergüenza y estaba enfadada conmigo misma, la irritabilidad y el coraje gobernaban en mi interior, y era como si el contacto de ambos me dañaran por el simple hecho de que aún estaba resentida y estaba el constante recuerdo de Edward en mi conciencia.

''¿Teatro? Estaba descontenta porque me en ese momento pensaba que ustedes eran unos locos que simplemente me habían secuestrado para cualquier plan macabro que tuviera.'' Declaré.

''Y sin embargo, nuestros planes de villanos terminaron por agradarte y cediste ante nosotros, bueno, primero ante mí, porque está bastante claro que yo soy el más guapo, más que Carlisle.''

''Al menos yo sí sé cuándo hay que mantener la boca cerrada, no como tú, que ofendes y disgustas a Bella a cada rato.'' Le alegó Carlisle a Jasper, quien sólo se quedó callado aceptando los hechos a sabiendas de que eran verdad.

''Carlisle tiene un punto.'' Admití a la vez que reía mansamente y le guiñaba u ojo a Carlisle por el retrovisor.

''Yo insisto en que es favoritismo.'' Agregó Jasper.

''¿Favoritismo? Vamos, Jazz, ¿en serio piensas que quiero más a Carlisle que a ti? Eso sí es absurdo.''

''No lo es, tú le diste primero una mamada a Carlisle que a mí, eso lo dice todo, y cualquiera que escuchara nuestro caso apoyaría mi argumento, porque está más que claro que lo prefieres a él, sólo tenías que decírmelo.'' Jasper fingió estar triste y me dio la espalda, a lo que yo lo abracé por detrás rodeando su amplia espalda y envolviendo la mayor parte de su torso en mis brazos mientras dejaba que su cabellera rubia hiciera cosquillas en mi rostro.

''Tú ni siquiera estaba en ese momento, estabas muy lejos, y yo me encontraba muy triste aparte.''

''¿Y tu mejor solución fue realizarle una felación a Carlisle, supongo?'' Dijo él sarcástico.

''No fue una solución, es algo que podrías llamar _un momento de lujuria._ Esas cosas suelen ocurrir, y si no me equivoco, han llegado a acontecer una gran cantidad de veces en el tiempo que ha transcurrido; y puedo agregar que en la mayoría me dejas por fuera, no Bella, tú mismo me cierras la puerta en la cara cuando intento seguirlos al dormitorio, y no llego y parto la puerta a la mitad simplemente porque respeto los deseos carnales de Bella.'' Expresó Carlisle con vehemencia y coordinación lingüística.

''Yo no estaba enterada de eso.'' Admití con un poco de vergüenza ocultando mi rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Jasper.

''¿Qué puedo decir? A veces merecemos tiempo por separado.'' Dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de su labio.

''Lo acabas de admitir, infeliz.''

''Puede ser, tal vez sí, tal vez no. De todas formas, ¿no vamos a estar con ella cada segundo de los siguientes dos días? Es un buen momento para probarte que soy un egoísta contigo, ya que es así como me llamaste, pero en realidad soy bastante generoso, por ejemplo hace tres días cuando llegamos del centro comercial y dejé que fueras tú solo con ella a la recamara, y no precisamente para discutir sobre política.''

''Me las estaba cobrando.'' Aclaró Carlisle.

''No hablen como si no estuviera aquí por favor.'' Hice hacerme notar cuando sentí que la conversación estaba perdiendo sentido. Ellos simplemente discutían sobre mí de forma posesiva, algo a lo que definitivamente jamás ni nunca iba a poder acostumbrarme, y por más que luchara con ellos tratando de hacerles entender mi punto de vista, simplemente conseguía que me vieran como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

''No comiences de nuevo con tus ideales feministas, cariño; ya llegamos.''

Y antes de que pudiera replicarle a Jasper sobre mis supuestos ideales feministas, ya estábamos en frente de la muy agraciada cabaña, era aún más espectacular de cerca, completamente sola, no podía ver vecinos de ningún tipo por donde fuera, sólo había árboles y más árboles.

De inmediato los tres salimos del auto y nos detuvimos e el frente de lo que yo llamaba en mi mente _nuestra pequeña mansión._ A pesar de que yo suponía Carlisle y Jasper ya habría visto el lugar, los dos estaban apreciando de igual forma que yo la cabaña muy bien elaborada con un complejo de estancia.

La cabaña era de dos pisos, tenía algunas ventanas y una extensa puerta de entrada, a la cual llevaba un camino de piedras de varios matices hasta ella. Tenía algunas plantas trepadoras que revestían el exterior con pequeñas flores de adorno. Las aves volaban con gracia alrededor de la estructura con elegancia y galanura. El viento tenía un aire agreste y a tierra mojada, podía ver el rocío en el pasto. Todo era amplio, y mi parte favorita. Sol.

Comenzó a darme calor debido a que de repente ya no estábamos en el mismo lugar que antes con un ambiente más frío y húmedo, este lugar tenía más calor que me afectó más rápido de lo que creía, había humedad pero a la vez podía hacer calor aquí, como si todo fuera una selva.

''¿Te gusta?'' Carlisle me sacó de mis ensoñaciones mientras me preguntaba al oído mi opinión acerca de la cabaña.

''Me encanta.'' Le respondí simplemente aún embelesada con la lindeza y tremenda belleza del lugar, cosas como estas son las que disfruto verdaderamente, este es mi tipo de ambiente.

''Entonces podemos entrar ahora.'' Comentó Jasper.

Y así lo hicimos, después de sacar las maletas de auto, Jasper y Carlisle las llevaron adentro. No me esperada menos que menos el particular complejo que era la cabaña. Definitivamente sus muebles no eran unos cualquiera que habían conseguido en cualquier tienda, esa se podía notar desde muy lejos, al igual que los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. E conclusión, cada detalle, objeto, etcétera, que existiera en este espacio no podía ser nada barato.

Las habitaciones era mucho mejores, tenía dos habitaciones cada una con su cuarto de baño y camas que pudieron haber servido para que el mismo Hulk durmiera allí, sumamente gigantescas, y al ver sus sábanas podría haber jurado que estaba tan cerca de arrojarme allí y dormirme para siempre; para más tarde quizás. Pero lo que más amaba en contundente era la vista, la vista que te daba una gran ventana con vista a todo el paisaje.

Dejé mi pequeña maleta en el piso de la habitación, mientras que más atrás llegaban Jasper y Carlisle a colocar las suyas junto a la mía.

''¿Qué te parece la habitación?'' Me preguntó Jasper mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación examinándola, por otra parte, Carlisle se había dedicado a admirar el horizonte de la belleza salvaje ''Porque debo admitir que a mí me encanta este lugar. Yo no fui el que seleccionó el destino.'' Dijo él refiriéndose a Carlisle, quien rio por lo bajo y negó suavemente.

''La verdad, no me cuesta admitir que fui la mente maestra, no eres el mejor en lo creativo.'' Contestó Carlisle de forma irónica.

''Pero sin embargo soy muy bueno para otro montón de cosas que tú no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer.''

''Lo que tú digas.'' Respondió sarcásticamente Carlisle.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nos ocupamos en desempacar todas nuestras prendas de ropa, y después de acabar con eso, eran tan sólo las diez de la mañana, estaba soleado y verdaderamente disfrutaba como el sol golpeaba mi piel cuando me asomaba por la ventana, era la primera vez desde ya hacía mucho tiempo que podía volver a sentirlo así, la forma en la que me sentía de una manera deferente, como si todo fuera realidad y no fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

Varios tipos de pájaros se posaron en la ventana de vez en cuando, y yo lo veía como si fuera una forma de saludarme o darme la bienvenida. Jasper estaba en yo no sé dónde y Carlisle me había dicho que sacaría unas cuantas cosas más del auto, es decir, alimentos varios que él había guardado para traer a la cabaña.

Salí de la habitación con algunas ideas en mi mente sobre explorar los alrededores, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo más habitaciones y muchas, pero muchas flores que daban un perfume natural y dulce al lugar. Me gustaba esto, y si se preguntan exactamente a qué, me refiero a una característica exacta de un lugar atrayente, porque cuando vuelva a oler, sentir, ver o experimentar aquello, sé que me traerá los mejores recuerdos.

Me encontraba caminando por un pasillo que daba a una pequeña salita de estar, cuando me topé con Jasper, provocando que diera un pequeño grito y diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás debido a la impresión, pero no se me pasó por alto que Jasper, aparentemente, no traía camisa… por alguna razón que desconocía.

''Hey, cariño. Estaba a punto de irte a buscar, hay algo que quiero mostrarte que sé te va a fascinar… tanto a ti como a nosotros, ya sabes, por la vista.'' Dijo él riéndose de su última frase que no podía entender en lo absoluto.

''¿Vista, a qué te refieres?'' Pregunté intrigada por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello ''¿Y por qué no traes camisa?'' Agregué volviendo mi atención al porqué de su semidesnudo.

''Me estaba cambiando para tu sorpresa.'' Respondió simplemente desviando su vista hacia su propio cuerpo para examinarse.

''¿Qué tiene que ver tu vestimenta con mi sorpresa?''

''Ya lo verás, ve a tu habitación.'' Dijo Jasper sonando un poco más entusiasmado que antes, noté e brillo en sus ojos rubí, estaba recién alimentado, pero hace ya mucho tiempo, realmente mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir la incomodidad con ello; nunca fue miedo, necesitaba acostumbrarme, supongo.

''¿Y qué hay allí?'' Cuestioné deteniéndolo de irse, cuando trató de rodearme para irse.

''Dije que ya lo verías, y si tanto te mueres por saber de qué se trata, ve de inmediato y lo sabrás, si tienes dudas, puedes pedirme ayuda.'' Su voz sonó con picardía y diversión a deslizar las palabras, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa más, se esfumó delante de mis ojos dejándome con la intriga.

Fueron menos de cinco minutos de conversación, algo en particular tenía palpitante a Jasper, por la poca información que me llegó a dar, se trataba de una sorpresa para mí, pero como en las mayorías de ellas, siempre terminará con algo beneficioso para ellos, como cuando decidieron comprarme toda la nueva línea de lencería de Victoria Secret's, no hace falta decir nada más, a disfrutaron mucho más ellos que yo.

Ya me tenía suficientemente intrigada como para no ir a ver aquello que quieren que vaya a ver a mi habitación, así que me digo a mí misma por qué no. Rápidamente llegué a dicha recámara, nada fuera de lo norma, a excepción de…

Maldición, ¿era en serio?

Tomé rápidamente aquello que estaba encima de la cama y rápidamente me dirigí a buscar a Carlisle o a Jasper, da igual, ambos o alguno de los dos podría darme alguna explicación acerca de por qué estaba eso encima de mi cama, ¿se habían vuelto locos?

Definitivamente ambos estaban igualmente de involucrados en esto, por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre que yo podría… podría…? ¡Agh!

No estaba molesta, sentía más vergüenza primero que todo y ansiedad, a veces podrían ser mucho más descarados de lo que y podría creer. Sé que ha habido incluso algunos que se les asemejan, pero esto es pasarse de la línea, no era una prostituta. Daba vergüenza y pena incluso sólo con verlo.

''¡Carlisle!'' Lo llamé a todo pulmón a pesar de que sabía que podría escucharme a la perfección en cualquier parte de la cabaña, incluso si no estuviera en ella, meramente fue una pequeña forma de dejar libre un poco de mi enojo.

Aceleré mi paso por toda la cabaña sin tener ni una pizca de éxito, hasta que…

''¡Isabella! ¿Pasa algo?'' Carlisle se materializó en frente de mí en cuestión de minutos luciendo agitado, casi asustado, tal vez imaginando que algo me habría ocurrido, pero sería a él al que le iría mal si no me daba explicaciones de inmediato.

Sus manos volaron a mí examinándome de pies a cabeza sin detenerse, mientras que yo estaba estática en mi posición con el ceño fruncido esperando a que finalizara de tratar de averiguar qué me sucedía.

''¿Qué te sucedió?'' Preguntó Carlisle de nuevo sosteniéndome por los hombros.

''¿Que qué sucedió?'' Exclamé con un tono de voz irónica pero a la vez calmada, mis mejillas se tornaron color rojo intenso cuando mi mirada se desvió a aquello que estaba en mis manos, pero lo levanté en frente de su rostro para que él pudiera apreciarlo a la perfección y sin complicaciones visuales.

Su reacción, sin embargo, no fue o que me esperaba en lo más mínimo, ya que una simple y sencilla sonrisa se posó en un rostro, dejando en claro que no era de gran importancia para él por lo que yo estaba molesta, lo que causó que empezara a hervir.

''¿De qué te ríes?'' Cuestioné colocándome de puntillas para intentar encararlo sin que me viera como un pequeño cachorro en frente de él.

''No me estoy riendo, pero debo admitir que es bastante divertido que hayas reaccionado de esa forma.'' Declaró Carlisle tratando nuevamente de no reír.

''¿Esto te parece divertido?'' Pregunté más enojada batiendo la prenda de traje de baño en su cara. No era una exageración cuando decía que la parte de abajo podría quedarle apretado a un mosquito, era tipo tanga con un pequeño triángulo que tapaba la parte delantera casi dejándola al descubierto, y lo mismo iba para la parte de arriba que lucía como si hubiera sido sacada de una revista pornográfica, daba vergüenza de tan solo verla. Es decir, sé que había utilizado alguna vez cosas atrevidas, pero nada como esto, que ni siquiera cubría adecuadamente mi trasero o mis senos.

''En lo absoluto, me parece sexy.'' Habló Carlisle quitándomela de las manos y tomando mi cintura entre sus manos para poder quedar a la par con su cuerpo.

''No estoy como para juegos, Carlisle. No pienso usar eso, además, esto ni siquiera tiene una piscina.''

''No que tú sepas, esa era tu sorpresa, pero supongo que ya no lo es.'' Dijo él de la nada. ¿Era en serio? ¿Una piscina? Y no es que no me ponga contenta, pero era tan necesario utilizar una prenda como si fuera a grabar un video pornográfico. No lo creo, usaría otra cosa. Con toda razón Jasper estaba tan contento, ya sabía que tenía algo que al final los iba a beneficiar a ambos, eso nunca puede faltar.

''¿Hay aquí una piscina?'' Cuestioné aún sin creérmelo del todo.

''Así es, es bonita, de un tamaño proporcional. Pensamos que te agradaría, ya sabes, aquí hace un poco de calor para ti, es una muy buena forma para refrescante y divertirte junto a nosotros.'' Mientras yo intentaba quitar sus manos de mi cintura, él más aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre para impedir que me fuera.

''¿No sería mejor tomar una ducha fría?'' Pregunté.

''¿Una ducha fría? ¿A caso estás excitada?'' Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aquello que había dicho tenía un doble sentido, pero por supuesto, jamás puede faltar una sola persona que le halle el lado sádico a las cosas.

''¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? Claro, a menos que nos quieras incluir allí contigo.'' Agregó Carlisle riendo a lo último.

''No es gracioso, no quiero usar esto, es como para grabar una película porno barata. Estás mal si creíste que me lo pondría.'' Dije, comenzando a enojarme cada vez más.

''Yo no creo, te verías jodidamente hermosa con esto. Jasper y yo lo elegimos para ti, pensamos que no sería nada para ti, haz usado cosas atrevidas antes.''

''Lo sé, pero nada como esto, ¡es una exageración!'' Exclamé lanzando las manos al aire ya exasperada de tanta charla que no nos llevaría a nada, porque no pensaba ponerme esto ni en un millón de años.

''¿Y no te lo puedes poner ni siquiera por mí?'' Preguntó Carlisle mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo sabía a la perfección qué era lo que quería intentar, no le iba a funcionar. De un sopetón aparté la mirada de la suya, si pensaba que podría convencerme de hacerlo (de nuevo) tan sólo mirándome estaba muy equivocado.

''¿Qué te pasa?'' Dijo él estando confundido por mi reacción, sí, era algo estúpida, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento cuando supe lo que quería intentar.

''Sé lo que intentas, no va a funcionar. No vas a… hipnotizarme para que haga lo que a ti te dé la gana.''

''No se trata de eso, se trata de que queremos que vayas a la piscina con nosotros y no tienes otro traje de baño, ¿acaso quieres ir desnuda? Por mí y por Jasper no hay problemas, él nos está escuchando, y si aceptas la segunda opción lo tendrías saltando en un pie.''

''No, no voy a ir desnuda para tu información, y tampoco quiero ponerme eso, te apuesto a que apenas me tapa los pezones.''

''Mucho mejor entonces.''

''Voy a fingir que dijiste eso simplemente porque no puedo darte un golpe sin romperme mi muñeca, es muy grosero de tu parte.''

Carlisle dejó escapar una pequeña risa sin sentido y esta vez tomó una de mis nalgas entre sus manos, apretujándola suavemente mientras colocaba unos cuantos castos besos en mi cuello acariciando mi cintura. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios junto con una exclamación un tanto grosera. Era oficial, él me tenía, era macilla en sus manos, una simple mirada podría derretir mis barreras.

''¿Es en serio, soy un grosero? Ni siquiera te has oído a ti misma cuando estás a punto de llegar a tu adorado orgasmo y comienzas a maldecir tal cual borracho, por supuesto, tú eres mil veces más ardiente y mucho más deseable. Pero no deberías utilizar ese término cuando tú misma actúas de tal forma.'' Indicó Carlisle a mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo.

''Es muy distinto, tú pretendes que me vista como una ramera, no soy ningún tipo de golfa.''

''Por supuesto que no lo eres, en lo absoluto, eres magnífica. Sólo estaremos Jasper y yo allí, nadie más, nadie que te vea, hasta si prefieres, puedo evitar tomarte fotos con mi nueva cámara, a pesar de que me moría por hacerlo.'' Él tuvo mis majillas en sus manos acariciando esta con su pulgar, casi como si me estuviera añorando. Sus ojos rubíes que no se desprendían de los míos y ni por un segundo abandonaban mi rostro me tenían intimidada de repente.

''Carlisle, bebé, ya tú estás muerto, te estás contradiciendo.''

''Que graciosa, pero sabes a lo que me refería, y ya acepta de una vez; no es como si ambos te vayamos a grabar mientras te agachas con el traje de baño puesto, eso lo guardamos para nosotros mismos.'' Respondió. Aún no me convencía en o más mínimo, ¿acaso alguien le puede negar algo a este hombre? La respuesta era clara; no. No se podía.

''Me da vergüenza utilizar eso. Y además, mi cuerpo no es exactamente el de una modelo, ya lo sabes, no te prometo que me quede muy bien.''

''¿Hablas en serio? Para mí es perfecto, sublime. No sé cómo es que dices esas cosas, yo sé que te va a quedar perfecto, te quedará hermoso, por supuesto, se trata de que sobreviva con nosotros a rededor, porque de tan sólo verlo… bueno, ya sabes cómo me siento.''

''¿Crees que me quede bien? Esto es como para una súper modelo o cualquiera que se vea mejor que yo.''

''Sólo quieres oír que te diga que eres hermosa, ya sabes cuán divina eres, me lo demuestras siempre, todas las noches. Cuando dejas que explore tu cuerpo, cuando me besas, cuando me agasajas… todo en ti me hace sentir tal ímpetu que podría quemar cualquier cosa, lo que te plantees. No soy el único que lo siente, sabes que Jasper podría matar a cualquiera o hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a tu lado, es eso justamente lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de los años, ¿y tú, aquí en mi rostro, te atreves a dudar de tu belleza?''

Hace ya bastante que no me sentía de ese modo, la forma en la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando sabía que Carlisle me daba una clara advertencia de un castigo que se podría estar aproximando. Maldita sea, odio con toda mi alma esos castigos, me hacen sentir inferior, pero a la vez bien conmigo misma, siento que quedé a mano, a pesar de no haber hecho nada suficientemente malo como para merecer tal cosa, ya era algo que simplemente hacía para recordarme que debo amarme a mí misma. Me puse tensa en mi posición, mi mirada se fue directo al suelo, y en cuestión de microsegundos, Carlisle levantaba mi barbilla con su dedo índice para ver mis ojos fijamente.

''Lo siento, sé que odias que diga esas cosas, pero yo… soy yo. Pudiste haber elegido a cualquier mujer en el planeta y soy yo justamente, ¿tengo algo de especial?'' Dije exasperada. Me ganaría unas buenas nalgadas, ya después ciertos besos, lo que te lleva a olvidar todo.

''Ya lo sé.'' Esas tres palabras plantaron una semilla de duda en mi interior, que sería luego regada con los celos ''Yo no te elegí, pero, sin embargo no te cambiaría por nadie, por nada. A mis ojos, eres la mujer más hermosa, más sofisticada y divertida. Si no lo fueras, no sufriría constantes celos por los chicos humanos que siempre te ven de una forma indebida.''

''Curiosamente de la misma forma que la que tú y Jazz me miran todo e día todos los días.''

''Y es así porque te amamos. Así que ve y cámbiate, no le temas al bañador, no muerde. Ten confianza por ti misma alguna vez y verás cómo todo sale de maravilla allá afuera, cuando estés lista ven y podrás ir conmigo a la piscina, yo me cambio en cuestión de segundos, y cuando vayas a ir conmigo, no tendrás nada de qué avergonzarte.''

Me quedé en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, considerando todo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, cómo todo comenzó con simplemente una fría decisión de mi parte de no me pondré el traje y culminó con Carlisle elogiando mi belleza y advirtiéndome sobre un futuro castigo. No creo que mis berrinches valieran un castigo con un Carlisle muy enojado, a última vez, y siempre lo voy a recordar, fue cuando se negaron a dejarme ir, y yo a la fuerza me escapé, aunque sólo hayan sido unos cuantos minutos, cuando regresé… bueno, creo que ya saben lo que en realidad ocurrió ese día, fueron más de cuarenta nalgadas.

''Creo que me agrada esa idea…'' Dije finalmente, después de estudiar todo varias veces, una y otra vez.

''Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.'' Expresó Carlisle dejando surgir una gran sonrisa en su rostro cincelado y colocando un beso en mi frente.

~ooOoo~

Todo estaba mal; o no, yo estaba en lo correcto. El maldito traje no cubría absolutamente nada, y una vez que me lo coloqué, mis teorías fueron afirmadas, a ciencia cierta apenas cubría mis pezones.

Me miré a espejo una vez más dando un par de vueltas para poder tener otro ángulo.

La tela que se adhería a mi piel como si fuera una segunda lucía un color azul marino intenso que ciertamente, resaltaba bastante en mi pálida piel, ellos, de nuevo, tenían razón, no era tan malo. Hasta que me daba la vuelta y veía mu trasero expuesto al aire, luego daba media vuelta nuevamente y veía mis pechos casi que saliéndose de su lugar para rebotar libremente por allí, era sin duda otra cosa que me inquietaba.

Pero ya qué. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer, excepto retractarme, pero no quería quedar como una verdadera cobarde en frente de ellos, por alguna vez debería tener algo de valor sin que me tuvieran que estar presionando para lograrlo.

Decidida salí de la recámara, tal y como me lo había dicho Carlisle, lo llamé con un bajo tono de voz.

Antes de salir había envuelto una toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, al menos un poco, no era muy grande que digamos, era más o menos del tamaño para un niño de siete años. Lo sé, no ayuda mucho, de hecho, en lo absoluto, ya que en cuanto llegara al lugar debía quitarme la toalla.

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta la habitación principal, donde efectivamente Carlisle me estaba esperando con sólo una camiseta y su bañador de simple color negro.

Al mirarme envuelta de la diminuta toalla que cubría una décima parte de mi cuerpo, una risa disimulada después, él se decidió por acercarse a mí mientras mis mejillas se tornaban totalmente de color rojo intenso y comenzaban a sudarme las manos. Ellos conocían mi cuerpo, lo habían visto desnudo en muchas ocasiones, pero algo en el aire me decía que iba a suceder… no lo sé, pero de tan sólo pensar en ello, mis estómago se retorcía y podía sentir como había mariposas en mi estómago.

No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que tenía una sonrisa boba en mi cara, y que mientras Carlisle me tenía rodeada en sus brazos camino a otra parte de la cabaña, mi corazón latía de forma errante y desbocada; al menos me calmé un poco cuando Carlisle me detuvo un instante para dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios y murmurar '' _No te vamos a comer''_ dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero calmado, mientras que acariciaba mi cintura '' _Por cierto, me muero por verte en ese traje de baño.''_

Habíamos llegado por fin, llegamos al final de la cabaña donde se encontraba una puerta corrediza bastante extensa, por donde entraba la luz natural de día que tanto me hacía vibrar de emoción.

Carlisle abrió la gran puerta dejando que todo el aire fresco se filtrara. Pero de inmediato lo noté, había un pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba más hacia abajo, podía oír algo similar a agua cayendo, sonando como una corriente o un arroyuelo.

Me sentí emocionada, o tal vez podría ser Jasper enviándome oleadas de ello. Como fuera, no importaba, ya quería verlo, no pensé que nuestro viaje sería tan emocionante como lo es ahora, me imaginaba algo más relajado, más tranquilo, como si fuera una estancia simplemente para pasarlo bien mientras nos quedábamos todo el día acostados en la cama viendo mala televisión y jugando un poco, me doy cuenta que ahora es todo lo contrario.

Solté la mano de Carlisle y caminé por cuenta propia hacia el frente, pero o que vi me dejó impresionada.

Era una hermosa piscina asimétrica, la cual justo en el centro tenía una fuente que arrojaba agua a los lugares más cercanos. Había plantas de todos los tamaños y colores regadas en varias zonas alrededor, mientras que diversas sillas estaban dispersadas junto a la piscina. El sol daba justo en la mitad de la piscina dándole a esta un hermoso toque, todo lucía tan celestial.

Jasper llamó mi atención, él ya se encontraba en la piscina donde su torso lucía completamente desnudo y su otra mitad cubierta por el agua, pero pude vislumbrar que llevaba puesto unos shorts verde boscoso que se ceñían a él.

En el momento en el que me vio una sonrisa que aceleró mi pulso hizo aparición en su rostro, él se percató de ello y le dio un nuevo motivo para sonreír, sin mencionar el hecho de que miraba fijamente como me adhería a la pequeña toalla que apenas envolvía mi cuerpo.

''Creo que tararon un poco.'' Dijo Jasper al mismo tiempo que nadaba del otro lado de la piscina para estar más cerca de mí.

''Tú lo escuchaste todo. Por cierto, muy divertida tu idea del bañador, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que accedí a usarlo, parezco una puta.'' Pero en cuanto dije que lucía como una puta, Carlisle estaba a mi lado inmediatamente susurrando algo en mi oído.

''Bella, ya sabes lo que te dije, esta es tu segunda advertencia.'' Musitó a mi oído, yo asentí rápidamente desviando la vista a una de las sillas que estaba reclinada, por otra parte Jasper se rio por lo bajo de la amenaza de Carlisle, quien se unió muy pronto a Jasper y comenzó a nadar, dejándome hipnotizada por sus movimientos bajo el agua. Él emergió del agua totalmente empapado mientras que Jasper sólo nadaba a rededor pero sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, obviamente esperando a que yo me quitara la toalla.

Me recosté de la silla aún aferrada a la pequeña toalla, debí de haberme visto de una forma totalmente ridícula, con mis mejillas sonrosadas emanando vergüenza por todos lados, y Jasper claramente podía sentirlo, me o confirmó cuando me envió emociones calmantes y divertidas.

''¿No vienes?'' Cuestionó Carlisle apoyándose de la orilla de la alberca, algunas gotas caían por su rostro, mientras que otras recorrían de una forma totalmente embelesadora su torso que quedaba semi expuesto ante mis ojos.

''En un segundo.'' Respondí.

Dejando todos mis temores y penas de lado, de la misma forma en la que me había desnudado para Carlisle aquel día en su baño, lo hice de nuevo, sólo que la diferencia era que para mí y me mi mente yo lucía como una ramera, mientras que en sus ojos se podía detectar el deleite y la lujuria al verme completamente expuesta de todas las formas posibles.

Me había concentrado antes en exfoliar todo mi cuerpo dos veces para estar segura, y a pesar de nunca notar la diferencia, para ellos era la divinura. Lo que para mí era mi simple cabello suelto que era de un simple color marrón muy común para ellos era una melena de color caoba que encantaba. Mil y un veces me lo han dicho, sin embargo me he rehusado a creer en sus palabras nuevamente, hasta que hoy por fin me doy cuenta de cuan equivocada he estado al no creerles.

Recibía constantes oleadas de emoción, diversión y lujuria que Jasper derivaba sin detenerse. Mis músculos se tensaron, esperando una respuesta positiva o negativa de cualquiera de los dos, pera a parte de sus constantes miradas que no se perdían ni un segundo de mi persona, no había nada más.

Mis pies se movieron lentamente hacia la piscina, donde primero sumergí el derecho para luego continuara con el izquierdo, al final terminé hasta la mitad de mi torso.

Las ágiles manos de Carlisle me capturaron, y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba fundida en un largo y húmedo beso que Carlisle plantó en mis labios. Me retorcía bajo el constante manoseo de Jasper en mi zona baja, su entrepierna chocaba con mi culo y dejé escapar un pequeño chillido en los labios de Carlisle cuando sentí un bulto que golpeaba con mi espalda.

~ooOoo~

''¿Entonces no te gustó?'' Preguntaba Jasper. Yo estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras masticaba lentamente mi cena y tragaba de seguido.

''Jamás dije eso, sólo que me tomó por sorpresa; ah, y sí me gustó, y mucho. Estuvo bastante divertido, pero creo que ahora me voy a resfriar, estuvimos mucho tiempo allí.''

''No importa, mis besos curan lo que sea.'' Una tonta sonrisa de niño inocente floreció en el rostro de Jasper mientras que yo contenía as ganas de reírme de su broma.

''Es en serio, ¿quizás Carlisle tenga algo para mí?'' Pregunté terminando de dar mis últimos bocados.

''Le preguntas después, por ahora quiero intentar curarte con mis besos sanadores. Antes han curad varias cosas, debes admitir que es cierto y no lo puedes negar.''

''Jamás dije que no fuera cierto, pero prefiero tomar medicamentos.''

''¿Estás rechazando mi petición de beso? Porque eso heriría mucho mis sentimientos, Isabella. Creo que mejor me voy entonces.'' Jasper fingió estar molesto y volteó el rostro para evitar mirarme, me reí de su reacción y en cambio coloqué un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

''Creo que ya estoy curada, eso es todo, ahora, ¿dónde se fue Carlisle?''

''Empiezo a creer que lo quieres más a él que a mí, ¿estoy en lo correcto?''

''No comiences, sabes que a ambos los quiero por igual, ambos son mi todo, ¿cómo sería mi vida si ustedes no estuvieran conmigo? Aquí tienes la respuesta: aburrida.'' Musité dejando mi plato encima de la mesita y recostándome más en el pecho de Jasper, él rodeó mi cuerpo con sus amplios brazos y dejó un beso en mi frente y otro en la punta de mi nariz.

''¿Isabella?'' Llamó mi atención Jasper, yo levanté la mirada para encontrarme con suya, llena de ansiedad e indecisión.

''¿Sí, Jazz?'' Le contesté colocando una de mis manos encima de su pecho para acariciarlo suavemente encima de la tela delgada de la que estaba hecha su camiseta.

''Yo sólo quería saber… no respondas ahora si no quieres…'' Dejó a frase a la mitad, mientras tanto la curiosidad ya empezaba a picar.

''¿Sí?'' Lo alenté para que continuara lo que dejó.

''Bueno, es sólo que… hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, como pareja… o como trío, que es sólo que yo quería decirte…''

Nuevamente, Jasper dejó la frase flotando en el aire, y yo haciéndole ojitos de cachorro para que prosiguiera, pero parecía que lo único que lograba era que él se trabara más y más. Hubo un momento en el que todo quedó en sumo silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, mi mirada aún fija en él todavía no lograba descifrar qué era lo que me quería pedir.

''Síiiiiii?''

Pero en cuanto pensaba que me iba a decir algo, me besó.

Sus labios, como siempre me recordaban a la seda, eran sumamente suaves, se amoldaban a la perfección a los míos, mientras que su lengua pedía permiso para explorar, yo se lo concedí sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo, amaba este tipo de besos, los que sabían que iban a terminar en algo más.

Desearía tanto que así fuera.

Sus manos se fueron directo a mi cintura, donde siguieron hasta recorrer mis pechos afectados visiblemente por el frío. Llevaba una simple camiseta de Carlisle que él había empacado juntos con otra simplemente; tendría que estar sin camisa o utilizar la misma, ya que desde ahora decidí que era mía.

Una de mis manos se aferraba a su nuca para inclinarlo más hacia mí.

Mis senos golpeaban su pecho y él gimió en respuesta a esto. Ahora sus palmas ahuecaban mi culo mientras que lo presionaban levemente, de nuevo haciéndome reír por las cosquillas que sentí con sus caricias.

''¿Me dices de una vez lo que querías preguntarme?'' Interrumpí el beso enfocándome nuevamente en el hecho de que me distrajo por un momento con sus besos que (efectivamente) funcionan como distractor. De nuevo, él bajó su mirada hasta mis labios hinchados por el beso, pero la apartó nuevamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo hacía ''Jasper, si no hay nada que decir entonces puedes evitar emocionar-''

''Te amo, Isabella.''

Esas palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que no me dieron tiempo de procesarlas. Él me amaba, de verdad que lo hacía. Nunca pensé que me lo diría, sino hasta este mismo momento, en el que primero me dio una suave entrada, esparciendo besos por mis labios, para luego confesarme que me amaba. Sinceramente no había mucho que decir, yo también lo amaba con toda mi plenitud, no siempre lo supe, pero ahora sabía que estaba más segura que antes, que ahora sí podía decirle a cualquiera '' _Sí, lo amo, es mi pareja.''_

''Jazz, yo…'' Me quedé sin habla por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de analizar mis palabras y dar una buena respuesta que no lo hiciera pensar en algo equivocado, como si quisiera decir algo que no es.

Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de corresponder con sus palabras, él me interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y cerrando os ojos.

''Lo lamento, yo pensé que tal vez tú estarías lista para esto, lo sien-'' Lo callé colocando un dedo encima de sus labios y luego recorriendo su pómulo con la yema de mi dedo para tranquilizarlo. Noté como se apoyaba en mi toque y suspiraba seguidamente.

''Jasper, yo también te amo.'' Le dije de una simple manera, expresando totalmente o que de verdad sentía en este preciso instante. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ligeramente, mientras que Jasper se mostraba sorprendido, y a la vez ilusionado. Nuevamente un sonrisa de esas que me hacen enloquecer apareció en su cara.

''¿Estás segura de que me amas?'' Preguntó el sin asegurarse de lo que acababa de decirle, quizás pensando que era únicamente un sueño, lo digo de nuevo, los vampiros no pueden soñar.

''Tan segura como que eres rubio natural.''

''Lo digo en serio, ¿me amas realmente o sólo lo dices por decirlo?''

''Se supone que eres un empático, deberías saberlo, pero como no te muestras totalmente convencido, supongo que tendré que repetirlo: Te amo, Jasper.'' Dije nuevamente tomando sus mejillas en mis manos para besarlo lentamente.

''¿Me lo juras?'' Preguntó nuevamente tomando mis manos entre as suyas besando el dorso.

''Jasper, yo te juro que te amo.'' Sentencié con una sonrisa. Pero estaba claro que mucho más feliz estaba él, quien de un segundo a otro tomó la decisión de devorar mi boca con la suya.

Ambos caímos en el sofá, yo de espaldas y él presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Recorríamos nuestros cuerpos sin detenernos, sin parra ni un solo segundo. Con el tiempo, la pasión, la lujuria y la emoción del momento hicieron que Jasper comenzara a proyectar sus emociones por todas partes, lo que me volvía cada segundo más y más loca.

Utilizó la agilidad de sus manos para sacar la camiseta de Carlisle de mi cuerpo, dejando mi torso desnudo ante él. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para examinarme, me había visto antes completamente desnuda, pero ahora parecía como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Mis pezones estaban hechos guijarros, y sus dedos que los envolvían y pellizcaban constantemente seguido de su lengua me hacían retorcer mi cuerpo bajo su torso esculpido. Por segunda vez en el día el bulto en sus pantalones me hizo dar un pequeño salto y soltar gemido. De tan sólo sentirlo cerca de mí me permitía visualizar el cómo me penetraría lentamente y luego rápidamente hasta dejar mi coño completamente bañado de mis jugos y de su esperma…

Esta nueva sensación no era de una simple calentura, eran verdaderas emociones e impulsos porque alguien me reclamara, para que alguien me penetrara y me hiciera suya, yo quería que ese alguien fuera Jasper.

Caímos al suelo, ahora me encontraba en la sima mientras mis senos rebotaban en la cara de Jasper por la fricción que intentaba crear para calmar mis ansias; no duró mucho mi yo dominante, debido a que Jasper me dio la vuelta rápidamente aprisionándome y siguiendo su labor que me hacía gemir y comenzar a decir su nombre, mientras pedí por más, la fricción ya no estaba, dejándome necesitada, no era la primera vez. Mi clítoris palpitaba.

''Te dije que no la ibas a reclamar sin mí, Jasper.''

Jasper detuvo sus mordiscos suaves y succión en mis pechos en cuanto oímos la voz de Carlisle. Lo único que pude llegar a ver fueron los zapatos de él a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Intenté en varias ocasiones levantar la vista para verlo mejor, pero Jasper había reanudado su trabajo en mis pechos y mi visión estaba nublada por el deseo que tenía de sentir a alguno de los dos enterrados profundamente en mi coño.

Su lengua era majestuosa, envolvía mis pezones con ella y succionaba con la fuerza suficiente como para provocar un mini orgasmo en mi interior. Exploté cuando arrancó mis bragas de una vez y sin aviso previo hundió tres de sus dedos mientras que su pulgar acariciaba en suaves y lentos círculos mi clítoris.

''Sé suave, Jasper.'' Dijo Carlisle, quien se había sentado en el suelo despojándose se su camisa y sus pantalones, quedando únicamente en sus boxeadores. Levantó suavemente mi cabeza y la colocó en su regazo masajeando mi cabello y de vez en cuando uniéndose a Jasper con el placer. Estaba igual o incluso más excitado que Jasper, ya que él también lucía una gran erección que estaba de igual forma cerca de mí.

No sentía miedo, estaba lista, al fin estaba lista, quería pertenecer a ellos dos, íbamos a ser uno sólo, nosotros tres, lo íbamos a hacer de verdad…

Todo se volvió mucho más borroso y hubiera cerrado mis ojos de no ser por Carlisle quien me ordenaba mantenerlos abiertos para que vieran fijamente como Jasper me regalaba placer, en los únicos momentos en los que los cerraba era cuando Carlisle me besaba con pasión y dejaba un camino húmedo por mi cuello que estaba a su merced.

Ya podía sentir como mis jugos vaginas corrían por mis muslos internos hasta acabar en la alfombra color ocre, mi única visualización aparte del rostro de Jasper chupando mis pezones y e de Carlisle cuando me besaba de vez en vez para amortiguar mis gemidos de placer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sí sé que llegó un momento en el cual yo, de tal forma tan atrevida, tuve la osadía para meter mi mano en el interior de los boxeadores de Carlisle, acariciando lentamente su prominente erección. Sin duda estaba tan duro como me lo imaginaba, igual que una roca.

Saqué su pene de su ropa interior, y esta lucía un gran tamaño justo al lado de mi rostro, lista para ser probada.

Me había inclinado un poco a mi izquierda para que Jasper pudiera continuar introduciendo tres dedos en mi interior y jugueteando con mis senos ya rojos de tanta succión.

La polla de Carlisle tenía un poco de líquido pre seminal, el cual de un solo lengüetazo arrebaté de la punta, haciendo que Carlisle se arqueara y maldijera mi nombre unas cuantas veces más que yo paseaba mi lengua por toda su longitud y jugueteaba con sus bolas en mi mano. Por otra parte Jasper había decidido encargarse él sólo de su gran problema, usando su mano para darse placer a si mismo unas cuantas veces.

Llegó un momento en el que nos volvimos salvajes. Jasper se masturbaba furiosamente a él y a mí, mientras que yo le hacía una mamada a Carlisle, su pene temblando en mi boca, me decía que estaba a punto de llegar, al igual que Jasper y yo.

Y así fue, furiosamente Carlisle acabó en mi boca, desparramando toda su esperma en el interior de mi boca y otro poco por mis pechos.

Yo me había arqueado lo más que pude mientras que mis paredes vaginales se habían apretado alrededor de los dedos de Jasper, dejando salir el resto de mis líquidos por toda su mano; y por supuesto, Jasper quien hace unos momentos luchaba por tener un orgasmo acabó encima de mi estómago, dejándome cubierta en partes aleatorias del semen de ambos.

No era normal que personas normales tuvieran este tipo de relaciones, pero había algo más, nosotros no éramos comunes, y en definitiva nuestra relación tampoco lo era.

Nuestra noche no terminó de esa forma, al tomar unos cuantos respiros más, os tres ya no estábamos en la sala. Carlisle había corrido a toda velocidad conmigo en sus brazos y con Jasper a su lado para llegar a la recámara. Yo todavía un poco agotada de lo que recientemente acababa de suceder, pero no lo suficiente como para no recibir lo que he estado queriendo desde hace bastante.

Dejé que me llevaran a donde ellos quisieran, si era posible hasta a la selva y podríamos hacerlo estilo Tarzan, no me importaba nada de eso, sólo quería hacerlo. Quería que fuéramos unos, que todos estuviéramos juntos en todas las formas posibles, eso era lo que yo quería hacer esta noche, por primera vez estaba segura de lo que quería, los quería a ellos.

Dejé que me llevaran completamente desnuda, dejé que volvieran a besarme, dejé que me hicieran suya.

''Recuerda que te amamos.'' Fue lo que pude escuchar de Carlisle a mi oído. Jasper se había acomodado en frente de mí separando mis piernas por los tobillos con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban negros, pero tenía cocimiento de que no eran la sed de sangre.

En un momento que no recuerdo muy bien Jasper se colocó en mi entrada, en otro Carlisle me besó con furia, y al siguiente, mi virginidad se había ido junto con mi inocencia y el miedo.

~ooOoo~

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad, me tardé más con este porque tuve un bloqueo y no sabía qué escribir, hasta que ya después me iluminé. Ya ustedes me dirán lo que les pareció en los comentarios. El siguiente capítulo habrá un punto de vista de Jasper y de Carlisle para que puedan saber lo que ellos pensaron ene ese momento, mas un vistazo sorpresa que les daré de algo que sé que les va a gustar.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Cat


	25. Capítulo 24 La petite morte Parte II

Aprovechando mis muy merecidas vacaciones voy a comenzar a escribir como loca para ustedes, ya que en los comentarios varias exigían saber sobre la continuación, pero ustedes saben, yo amo dejarlas en suspenso al final de cada capítulo. Esta es la segunda parte, por lo que aquí les mostraré un poco de Jasper y de Carlisle, más una pequeña sorpresa.

¡A leer!

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 24: La petite morte Parte II

~ooOoo~

 **Tercer punto de vista**

Una de las muchas cosas que Jasper Whitlock siempre quiso poder llegar a hacer antes de que cualquier otro vampiro lo despedazara y lo lanzara a una hoguera era poder llegar a conocer a su compañera, aquella con la que compartiría sus secretos, sus puntos débiles y se abriría como una flor en lo que se refiere a sus emociones y sentimientos, se mostraría totalmente a ella, no dejaría nada por descubrir ya que todos sus secretos también serían de ella, al igual que su propia persona.

Cuando solía habitar en el campamento de su creadora, María, pensaba vagamente en ellos, nunca le importó; por supuesto, en algún momento estuvo ciego, pensando que _ella_ podría ser su compañera. Ella era manipuladora, tenía que darle crédito por eso, lo engatusó a la perfección para darle todo lo que ella quería.

Jasper le había entregado absolutamente cualquier cosa que él pudiera otorgarle, lo que ella quisiera. Le había dado el sexo, la sangre, el poder… y aunque él jamás lo haya admitido en voz alta y mucho menos se lo haya mencionado alguna vez a Carlisle, también le entregó su amor, no correspondido por supuesto.

Él creyó estar enamorado de ella en algún momento de su estancia. Claramente, a pesar de darle todo a María, ella quería más, ella quería mucho más que simple sexo, por más salvaje, apasionado y rudo que fuera, jamás estaría conforme con sólo Jasper.

Y fue en ése día, en el que Jasper se dio cuenta que ella no era para él, cuando él empezó a creer que el amor era una triste ilusión creada por los idiotas como excusa para cuando te sientes embobado por cualquier o cualquiera que te atraiga; pensó que las parejas y almas gemelas no eran reales y algún bobo simplemente lo inventó como si fuera una fábula.

Y así fue, un día normal, como cualquier otro, caluroso para los humanos, pero para los demás vampiros que se encontraban luchando en pleno mediodía en una rancho abandonado que ya hace varias décadas había sido tomado, estaba a temperatura ambiente, sin mencionar que no podía sentir nada.

Jasper estaba ansioso, después de ordenarle a varios neófitos que se ocuparan de realizar guardia por los alrededores únicamente para estar seguro se dirigió al interior del rancho que era bastante amplio.

Dos vampiros de más de dos años de antigüedad lo recibieron en las puertas que eran lo único que lo separaban de la habitación de María, la más grande.

Para Jasper, fue la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho alguna vez desde que despertó en su nueva no vida. Declararle a María que para él, ella lo era todo, porque era una estúpida ilusión a la que Jasper se aferraba a creer que existía realmente algo que en su mente funcionaba como el amor.

Pero estuvo bien, estuvo bien… ya que si eso jamás hubiese ocurrido probablemente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo es sentirse manipulado, de cómo te das cuenta y a identificar a las falsas personas que tratan de moldearte a su gusto.

Fue una lástima que al tener que salir de María matándola con toda la felicidad, sólo para hallarte con otra psicópata, pero aquí está el lado bueno; al menos Jasper sabía que no la amaba ni siquiera un poco, y también sabía que a veces intentaba manipularlo, pero no, eso no volvería a pasar.

Para él fue algo parecido a una utopía cuando estuvo allí mismo, en frente sus ojos la que estaba destinada a pasar todos los días del resto de la eternidad con él, a su lado para siempre.

Fue algo que nunca se esperó poder conseguir, pero que sin embargo, luchó hasta con lo último de se ser para poder obtener después de que Peter les confirmó que su compañera estaba tan cerca de ellos, y cuando Carlisle la vio y Jasper le contó acerca de su experiencia en la cafetería, ambos supieron que ya no había nada más que hacer, era suya, debía estar escrito en su piel.

Reclamarla fue como una epifanía, tal vez mejor, no era religioso, pero estaba seguro de que en ese mismo momento había conocido a Dios en persona cuando en un momento específico en su visita a casa tocaron sus manos saludándose y pudieron hacer contacto visual.

Carlisle por supuesto había tenido muchos más roces; besos en la mejilla, abrazos y hasta tuvo el placer de poder oler su sangre de la forma más pura una sola vez, por supuesto, hasta que ambos olieron el néctar puro que era la sangre virginal de Bella.

Aunque no muy grata la experiencia del dolor para ella, para Jasper, quien se había tomado el atrevimiento de arrebatarle su inocencia, había sido tocar el cielo con las manos, fue como tener un orgasmo instantáneo, donde sientes que vas a explotar y en un momento estas en la sima y te lanzan de una patada, pero qué patada la que le dieron.

Jasper pensaba una y mil veces las futuras sesiones de sexo donde ellos disfrutarían de intercambiarla para ambos, degustándola sin fin, haciéndola suya una y otra vez, donde explorarían todos los límites del sexo hasta hacerla cojear cuando caminara de tanto penetrarla sin detenerse, donde todos sus atuendos terminarían destruidos y hechos trizas porque él no iba a permitir que ninguna prenda de ropa volviera a tocar su cuerpo, nunca más.

Era en lo único que pensaba, en la manera en la que se arqueó cuando Jasper no podía embestirla más fuerte por temor a romperla, pero no, ella pedía más, ella quería más.

Ambos habían creado un monstruo insaciable que no los dejaría en paz hasta que la durmieran y dejaran agotada de tanto coger una y otra vez. Desde el momento en el que los sexos de Jasper y Bella se encontraron unidos, ella se tornó salvaje, clamando por su satisfacción y liberación que la llevaría al borde de la locura.

Por supuesto, Jasper consiente de todo ello se esperaba que Bella se tornara más agresiva que antes, temporalmente sucedería debido a que era humana y debía expresar sus instintos de alguna forma, pero debido a no ser una vampira, no estaba segura de cómo, así que la agresión y hostilidad en los humanos era una forma normal y a la vez retorcida de decir '' _Te amo y me perteneces''_ cuando hallaban a su compañero vampiro.

A pesar de todo tener pinta de espejismo, ya era innegable, se había vuelto realidad todo lo que él alguna vez pudo fabricar en su mente, los días próximos que ellos pasarían ya habían sucedido y aún se preguntaba si verdaderamente todo no era un sueño y en cualquier segundo despertaría en su cama en Texas siendo humano.

Las cosas resultaron ser diferentes, complicadas al principio pero no trágicas, uno que otro problema, pero con Bella siempre los habría, era un bajo costo a pagar por estar junto a ella.

Pero había algo que por supuesto ellos no sabían, lo desconocían completamente, y era que mientras ellos disfrutaban reclamando a su compañera y saboreando su néctar una y otro vez, regalándose placer mutuo y disfrutando, una persona no tan ordinaria se encontraba en su hogar, entrando por la fuerza e invadiendo su morada, explorando todos los lugares.

''Así que este es el lugar.'' Murmuró la figura delgada, cubierto por una espesa chaqueta negra y con botas bastante grandes a pesar de no ser invierno, la figura vagaba por toda la casa examinando cada parte, oliendo un aroma que no percibía hace ya mucho tiempo, un olor del cual se había olvidado, y cuando este volvió a entrar en sus sistema, fue como una alta dosis de la droga más potente directo en su sistema.

Su boca se hizo agua y sus manos estaban hechos puños, tenía que encontrarla, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sabía que ellos no estaban en casa, pero tendrían que volver tarde o temprano, en algún momento tendrían que regresar.

Así que mientras no estaban, él se tomaría el tiempo libre para averiguar más acerca de este lugar. Le costó mucho encontrarlos, después de pasar más de cinco meses en su búsqueda, por fin halló lo que estaba buscando, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto no lo desaprovechó, fue cauteloso, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie… aún. Al menos tenía una dirección, una permanente, ya que según los registros civiles estos tenían más de cuatro meses de habitar en la residencia.

Caminó con cuidado por toda la casa, quería evitar el menor contacto con cualquier objeto que pudiera dar pista de su visita, luego tendría que ventilar el lugar, era lo de menos. Algo en particular le llamó la atención, y era un cuarto del cual provenían varios tipos de aromas, tanto de Jasper y Carlisle como el de Isabella. Por segunda vez en el día tuvo los impulsos de drenar un humano en seco, sin importar quien fuera.

Entró a la habitación recelosamente entreabriendo un poco la puerta y dejándola abierta detrás de él.

Hace ya mucho que había dejado de sentir las tontas emociones que tanto lo atormentaban, había dejado de ilusionarse con las tonterías ideales del amor, para él eso era una mierda, no existía en la vida real.

Para él no fue una sorpresa el entrar y percibir aquellas fragancias. Sexo, sudor, y excitación, donde mayormente se concentraba en la cama, desordenada y con algunas prendas de ropa interior adornando el suelo. Un corpiño con unas lindas bragas a juego, y más allá un par de boxeadores simples de color negro.

Aunque quiso negarlos tantas veces, era imposible, le dolía, le dolía todo eso porque jamás pensó que una chica llena de tanta inocencia pudiera ser capaz hacer tal acto de atrocidad, que pudiera haberlo traicionado de esa forma tan horrible, tan descarada. Ahora se había acabado, él había ido simplemente para torturarse a sí mismo, y ciertamente estaba siendo herido en lo más profundo.

Aunque los demás lo hubieran aceptado, todavía estaban siendo heridos, aún quedaban los recuerdos con la fea cicatriz que había quedado después de los actos, todavía estaban las sensaciones, pero había algo más fuerte; La venganza, no hay nada peor que una mujer cuando está despechada, dicen por allí.

Él sabía a la perfección de qué se trataba, por supuesto que ellos ya se follaron a esa perra, era de esperarse, pensaba él.

Ya no era el mismo, estaba lleno de desprecio y de odio, así como las únicas personas que todavía seguían con él, para ellos era una forma de hacer justicia por todo a lo que se vieron obligados a pasar, pero a los ojos de cualquiera se vería como una clara muestra de dolor y necesidad de hacerles sentir lo que ellos les hicieron.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, era lo que más temía, no era ningún maldito secuestro, no se trataba de nada de eso, debió haberlo visto. Apostaba a que ella tuvo que ver, tal vez ella fue la que dio la idea, lo organizó todo y puso una excusa.

Arriba de la mesita de noche se posaba una cámara digital completamente nueva, por pura curiosidad, él la encendió, pero deseó jamás haberlo hecho, ya que delante de él estaba su pesadilla en carne propia, a lo que siempre le temió.

Sacándose lo que para él era unos estúpidos sentimientos de la cabeza, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente las imágenes. Ellos eran jodidamente felices, lo eran sin importar que todavía hubiera personas que sufrían constantemente, que los extrañaban y pensaban que algo trágico les sucedió, y a pesar de eso, ellos sonreían sin preocupación alguna en las fotos.

Las fotos mostraban a Isabella descuidada.

A ella sonriendo y posando para la foto.

A ella abrazando a Jasper y dejando que él besara su cuello.

A ella sentada en el pasto mirando hacia la nada.

A ella en la cocina.

A ella siendo besada en los labios por Jasper.

A ella en ropa interior de lencería besándose con Carlisle.

Y fue esa última lo que hizo querer a Edward poder vomitar.

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Ambrosia, ella era la exquisitez en carne viva… era perfecta.

Ambos encajábamos juntos a la perfección, como si hubiera sido creada especialmente para mí, y no lo dudaba. Era cálida, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo y mis labios como si fuera mi pieza faltante rompecabezas, y eso era otra cosa de la cual no podía faltarle.

¿Cómo puedo describir esto que estoy sintiendo justo ahora? ¿Cómo? No se puede, porque alguien más tendría que estar sintiéndolo para poder experimentar lo que yo estoy pasando, poder unirme por primer vez a mi compañera, es algo que he anhelado desde… no lo sé, ya perdía la cuenta, y o importa, porque está pasando y como dicen algunos por ahí '' _vive el momento''_

En este preciso momento, mi compañera, mi otra mitad, mi Bella, se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama siendo embestida por mi misma persona.

Mientras que ella suplicaba y rogaba porque la penetrara más fuerte, yo trataba de controlar mi fuerza que quería salir y hacer una demostración, pero no lo iba a permitir, no iba a hacerle daño en nuestra consumación.

''Por favor, Jasper…'' Gemía sin control y suplicaba Bella, estando en el límite del placer después de experimentar el dolor hace unos minutos, cuando la sangre de su virginidad llenó todo mi miembro mostrándome que era ahora mía, me pertenecía y su pureza me bañaba.

''¿Por favor qué?'' La desafié a que me dijera qué sucedía. Ella estaba claramente en la sima de la satisfacción, y Carlisle no se quedaba atrás; jugando con sus pezones y moviendo constantemente su lengua por ellos, y Bella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para darle a él un beso.

''M-mas… fuerte…'' Logró articular con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y arqueando su espalda hasta que Carlisle la enderezó nuevamente.

''¡Agh, Bella!'' Exclamé cuando sentí que sus paredes se encerraban en mi polla endurecida y bañada por completo de sus jugos. Entraba y salía rápidamente hasta alcanzar una gran velocidad, en ocasiones Carlisle presionaba con su pulgar el clítoris de Bella, logrando llevarla a la locura y exclamar nuestros nombres. No sabía aún a ciencia cierta si ella tendría energías para poder dejar que Carlisle también se acostara con ella, pero eso sería después asunto de los dos, por ahora disfrutaría yo de lo que estaba en frente de mí y suplicaba por cogerla más rápido.

''¡Jasperrrr!'' Gritó ella esta vez golpeándose a ella misma contra mi pene. Maldición, se sentía tan pero tan bien que dolía todo por poder penetrarla a más fuerza, no creo poder hacerle daño.

''Mira lo hermosa que te ves, Isabella. Pidiendo por más, porque te folle con más fuerza, mientras que tú te retuerces debajo de mí, ¿te gusta, no es así? ¿Te gusta que Carlisle nos mire mientras lo hacemos, te gusta?''

''¡Sí! Por favor… más… estoy tan… cerca.'' Dijo ella, por un segundo pensé que tal vez estaría a punto de desmayarse por toda la fuerza que estaba poniendo en mantenerse despierta y aguantar tanto placer que ejercíamos en ella.

''¿Quieres un orgasmo?'' Le pregunté de forma cruel mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para colocarla en mi hombro y tener un nuevo ángulo de penetración, lo que le hizo soltar otro grito.

No importa cuánto grite, nadie la escucharía, era una cabaña completamente aislada donde, los vecinos más cercanos estaban a millas, y Carlisle estaba consciente de ello, por lo que se esforzaba por ponerle más fuerza y pasión a sus caricias que hacían que Bella suspirara, ella terminaría teniendo un infarto si no le dábamos lo que pedí, pero eso ya vendría.

''¡Sísísí!'' Exclamó.

Ella era hermosa, su piel estaba enrojecida y estaba perlada por la fina capa de sudo que la cubría. Ahora nuestras marcas estaban en ella, tenía nuestro olor por todas partes, el olor de nuestros fluidos en todo su cuerpo y diversos chupetones que le habíamos hecho e su cuello y en el área de sus pechos. Una parte de mí se sentía posesivo con ella y satisfecho al ver que tenía nuestras marcas, pero otra se sentía culpable, ¿cómo reaccionaría al ver que le habíamos dejado ese tipo de marcas, se enojaría?

''Voy a darte lo que me pides…'' Siseé para ella como nuestros ojos nunca se despegaban los unos de los otros, sólo el contacto visual acababa ya que ella cerraba los ojos cuando tocaba su punto G.

''Por favor, Carlisle…'' Gimió ella a Carlisle cuando alcanzó su punto máximo de placer en sus pechos, succionándolos con su mayor fuerza y palmeando uno de ellos dejando una leve marca roja.

Mi movimientos empezaron a volverse erráticos de un momento a otro, cuando los fluidos de Bella empapaban todo mi pene junto con la más mínima fragancia de su sangre, chorreando mis bolas y la sábana completa, tal y como había hecho en la sala de estar, cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo del día y mojó toda la alfombra de su olor.

Y todo estalló, al siguiente segundo ambos estábamos gritando de placer, Carlisle viéndonos fijamente asombrado por nuestra consumación y mi reclamación hacia ella. Bella empezó a articular palabras incoherentes y sólo gemía y gemía sin detenerse, a veces decía mi nombre, pero verdaderamente no entendía la mayor parte.

Habíamos obtenido lo que esperábamos por tanto, tanto tiempo, que la sensación estaba tan alejada de nosotros, imaginando lo que sería.

Fue como alcanzar el nirvana, tomar una estrella entre tus manos y poder guardarla, fuimos uno, ahora somos unos en realidad.

Y sólo quedó cien por ciento claro cuando toda mi semilla se desparramó en su interior, llenándola por completo y perfumándola con mi olor en su interior.

Ahora cualquier bastardo vampiro que se atreviera a acercarse sabría que ella me pertenece, y que por supuesto, ya la he reclamado como mía. No creo que cualquiera de ellos decidiera acercarse mucho, ya que en cuanto percibieran mi olor saldrían despavoridos, y es así como me gusta.

Sé que no puedo sentir cansancio nunca más, ya para mí no es posible, sin embargo puedo agotarme psicológicamente debido a la recarga de emociones y experiencias, y es justamente lo que acababa de suceder, estaba agotado psicológicamente.

Tanto así que en cuanto terminé con mi orgasmo, casi caigo encima de Isabella, quien ahora respiraba pesadamente y con ayuda de Carlisle se acomodaba en su puesto con la cabeza nuevamente en su almohada, me recliné de ella apoyando mi peso en mis codos, quedando cara a cara con ella quien me veía con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que yo tenía, que ella había puesto allí, ella me hacía sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

''¿Jazz?'' Llamó mi atención mientras yo aspiraba el olor de su cuello.

Carlisle había bajado a buscar algunos analgésicos para ella por si acaso le dolía algo junto con un vaso de agua hace unos segundos, todavía no estábamos seguros de que ella querría dejar que Carlisle la reclamara, después de todo se le notaba cansada y con un poco de sueño.

''¿Sí, cariño?'' Le respondí mientras me acostaba a su lado y nos cubría con las sábanas a ambos y envolviéndola en mis brazos, a lo que ella se recostó más de mi toque y recostó su cabeza de mi pecho.

''Te amo, ¿lo sabes?'' Dijo ella jugando con mi mano entre las suya. Bostezó un poco y acto seguido se acurrucó más.

''Sé que me amas, puedo sentirlo emanando de ti. Por cierto, yo también te amo.'' Le respondí dejando un suave beso en su coronilla.

Estaba pasando por tantas cosas, pero en realidad tantas, tantas cosas, que para mí el mundo se detuvo, éramos sólo ella y yo. Y para Carlisle iba a ser la maravilla, ya que siendo él el otro compañero de mi Bella tenía el derecho y el deber irrefutable de poder reclamarla como se le antojara.

Era extraño sentirse impaciente porque otro intimara con tu pareja, que también era la suya, pero era como recomendar un buen vino, al final discutirían sobre su sabor y lo que sintieron cuando lo probaron.

Extraño, pero cierto.

''¿A dónde se fue Carlisle?'' Preguntó ella acabando de darse cuenta de su ausencia, ciertamente era distraída varias veces.

''Fue a buscar algunos analgésicos, ¿no te duele nada?'' Le pregunté.

''La verdad es que sólo dolió un poco cuando tú, bueno… ya sabes; pero ya no duele, sólo siento a incomodidad, eso es todo, no creo necesitarlos.''

''¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Si quieres puedes dormir, ya es tarde, aunque también nos queda todo el día de mañana para poder terminar de jugar, si es así como lo prefieres tú, por supuesto.''

''¿Dormir? ¿Estás loco? Aún quiero que Carlisle me haga el amor.''

~ooOoo~

Carlisle P.O.V.

¿Puedo pedir algo más? Definitivamente no puedo, no sé qué hice alguna vez para merecer este premio, no recuerdo haber ayudado a alguien de una forma tan grande como para que me dieran esto; por supuesto, excepto salvar a varias personas, pero era una obligación, no era una labor que yo cumpliera por placer propio.

De igual forma, nada de lo que haya hecho anteriormente podría darme como recompensa el haber escuchado de Isabella decirme que me ama. Nada.

'' _Mmm, Carlisle.'' Gimió ella exhausta, dejando salir un bostezo y tumbándose en mi pecho. Debo admitir que me fue mucho mejor que ha Jasper, esta vez Bella estaba más llena de energía que antes, por alguna razón, con ganas de tener sexo, y yo no pude hacer nada más que dárselo, cedí totalmente a sus caprichos._

 _Después de que con mucha audacia e intrepidez Bella me cabalgara como una loca dejándome ver sus pechos rebotando en mi cara, dejando que llenara todo su interior con mi esperma, al fin se durmió en medio de Jasper y de mí. Ambos claramente satisfechos por Isabella, totalmente complacidos, porque es mejor calidad que cantidad._

No pensaba que ella aguantaría a poder estar conmigo, pensé que estaba cansada, al parecer me había equivocado ya que ella se mostró completamente dispuesta a complacerme de varias formas, jugando con mi polla entre sus manos y acariciando sus labios vaginales con la puesta de esta para después empalarse a sí misma encima de mí, después de eso creo que les conté que yo fui como su caballo.

Fue una noche placentera, no puede dormir, para mí eso es como una leyenda, no es posible para ninguno de nosotros nunca más, pero fue como si me hubiera sacado algunos kilos de encima, como si ya no tuviera el constante sentimiento de que algo me falta, que necesito algo que me complete, no, nunca más, eso se acabó.

De ahora en adelante éramos sólo nosotros tres, ah, y se me olvidaba, también estaría Peter que pronto vendría de visita, ojalá se tarde un poco más, porque de no ser así, supongo que tendré que recurrir al método de ''no me importa nada'', no me interesaría si están escuchando o no, pero de todas formas iba a hacer el amor con Isabella, haría que ella gritara tan fuerte mi nombre que se quedaría ronca y ya no podría hablar más, haría que mi nombre se desgastara en sus labios y le dejaría permanentemente mi olor impregnado en su piel.

No creo poder llegar a cansarme alguna vez de poder estar en su interior, de embestirla fuerte y chupar sus pechos hasta que ella me pida que deje de hacerlo, lamer sus pezones y meter mis dedos en su cavidad para bañarlos de sus jugos y después probarlos yo mismo.

Porque ahora que he probado el paraíso no quiero dejarlo.

~ooOoo~

Les traigo rápido este capítulo que comencé a escribir en la madrugada, saben que siempre me pueden apoyar con sus comentarios diciendo qué es lo que opinan de la historia y alguna que otra idea para el siguiente capítulo.

Hoy mismo voy a comenzar a escribir otro capítulo más para ver si mañana en la tarde haya la posibilidad de que publique nuevamente.

Besos y abrazos.

Cat


	26. Capítulo 25 Nuestra mujer

Y bueno, nuevamente les agradezco a todos ustedes el haber comentado varias veces y siempre, saben que siempre me apoyan y motivan a seguir escribiendo, y a cambio, yo las recompenso tratando de actualizar lo más seguido posible para no perderle el hilo a la historia.

Perdón de verdad por la tardanza, casi tres semanas sin actualizar, de verdad lo lamento, tuve varios asuntos importantes y no me dejaron tiempo para escribir.

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 25: Nuestra mujer

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Bella despertó entre Carlisle y yo, su cabello revuelto decía puro sexo, además del fuerte perfume de ambos por todo su cuerpo.

Pude admirar mucho mejor su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por las sabanas en las zonas estratégicas. Pequeña cintura, pechos redondos y que cabía perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, un culo exquisito y sus caderas que no eran ni muy anchas ni muy angostas, eran del tamaño correcto para que pudiera tomarlas.

Hasta ahora no me daba cuenta de que debido a nuestro encuentro la noche anterior, una que recordaríamos por siempre, pequeñas marcas aparecían en su cuerpo, estaban las marcas de los chupetones nuestros y algunos en sus brazos, que eran las de nuestros dedos. No sé con certeza su reacción, quizás se asuste, o tal vez ni siquiera le importe, fuera y cual fueran los resultados no podrían ponerme de suficiente mal humor como para arruinar mis emociones.

Bostezó aún con los ojos cerrados y se estiró en la cama, golpeando su culo expuesto en mi entrepierna, al menos yo me había puesto mi ropa interior. Carlisle se dio cuenta de esto y levantó una ceja, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, como aventarme encima de ella y cogerla como una animal.

No lo creo, no soy del todo un cavernícola, quizás un poco en mi interior en momentos específicos, pero no ahora. Mi mete me decía, concéntrate, mantente dulce para ella, no quiere a un depravado ninfómano.

''Buenos días.'' Susurré a su oído en cuanto comenzó a abrir un poco los ojos ''Muy buenos días.'' Contestó ella dándose la vuelta para mirarme con esos grandes ojos brillantes y una radiante sonrisa, la cual le devolví estando contento a la vez.

''¿Dormiste bien?'' Le pregunté mientras enganchaba ella sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me di cuenta que ella ignoraba por completo la presencia de Carlisle, pero él tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras se comía con la mirada a Bella, sus emociones transmitían desde el amor hasta el deseo.

''Muy bien, tuve lindos sueños… de verdad lindos.'' Dijo ella mirando mi pecho desnudo, paseando uno de sus dedos por mis pectorales, para luego acariciar con la palma de su mano mi hombro, enviando impulsos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo, aún no me acostumbraba a ello, pero anhelaba todos y cada uno de los momentos.

''¿En serio, de qué trataban?'' Le pregunté. Ella me miró a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas oscuras, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco fuerte a mi parecer, después enrollar uno de sus mechones de cabello caoba en su dedo índice.

''¿Quieres saber?'' Preguntó de nuevo esta vez dejando que sus senos desnudos hicieran contacto con mi pecho de mármol. Poco a poco subiendo sus piernas por mi cuerpo para cubrirme con ellas, quizás para darse una idea a ella misma de que me tenía. Pero yo no iba a escapar, no cuando el deseo en masa salía a borbotones de ella.

''Sólo si tú me dejas enterarme.'' Respondí cautelosamente observando como una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro, era eso lo único que necesitaba para ponerme duro como una roca.

''Bueno, mi sueño iba más o menos sobre esto…''

Acto seguido, ella se abalanzó sobre mi mientras devoraba mis labios sin piedad. Subiendo una de sus piernas para rodear mi cintura mientras golpeaba su sexo expuesto contra mi vientre. Ignorando completamente a Carlisle, quien ahora se encontraba recostado en su almohada con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo; al parecer esperando a que a Bella le faltara la respiración para poder saludarla como era debido. No creo que se agote pronto, en especial cuando de nuevo la lujuria emanante de ella me atacaba por todos lados, y aunque me moría de ganas por follarla nuevamente, primero lo primero.

''Bella… espera…'' Murmuré contra sus labios, mientras que Carlisle se reía de cómo intentaba apartar a Bella quien no ayudaba mucho estando desnuda y encima de mí.

''¿Prefieres quedarte con ella mientras le preparo algo para desayunar?'' Preguntó Carlisle aún con la mirada fija en el techo pero claramente expresando su diversión por la situación con una Bella muy deseosa. Esto era simplemente nuevo para mí, normalmente soy yo la que la suelo atacar a ella en los momentos que son menos indicados.

''Espera…'' Logré decir, se me dificultaba estando con ella que me había aprisionado contra la cama… no es que no lo disfrutara, pero aún quería que ella por lo menos desayunara, para poder recomponer sus energías, y después tomara algunos analgésicos para sus moretones, que es probable que le duela, quizás no lo note ahora, pero después sí le afectaría.

''No importa, yo voy a ir, entretenla mientas no estoy.'' Dijo Carlisle sin esperar una respuesta al ver lo ocupado que me encontraba ahora; salió de la habitación después de vestirse con un par de pantalones, y después, no supe nada más.

Al fin, a Bella se le había acabado el oxígeno obligándola a separarse de mí, definitivamente lo disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo me sentía ansioso, ¿qué tal si a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo los chupones y después no deseaba que la tocáramos? No, quizás se asuste un poco, o no le importe, o… o tal vez me estoy haciendo demasiadas ideas. Puede que hasta ni lo note o le dé por ignorarlas, sí, eso es.

Sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto besarnos la noche anterior, no ayudaba mucho que ella decidiera hacerlo más apasionado esta mañana, le costó un poco respirar cuando volvió a retomar su posición a mi lado, pero aun así sin dejar de estar con más de la mitad de su cuerpo encima del mío.

''¿Entonces tu sueño fue entretenido?'' Comenté.

''Más de lo que te imaginas. Estábamos tú y yo, y también estaba Carlisle, los tres completamente solos…''

''¿Cómo ahora lo estamos, no?''

''Sí, así es. Pero estábamos en casa en la sala de estar, se sentía tan bien, tan real, y fue una gran lástima haber despertado, porque ustedes de verdad me decían cosas muy lindas en mi sueño. Era mucho más que eso, era como si fuéramos únicamente nosotros tres en el mundo, nos divertíamos además… ni siquiera teníamos la necesidad de ponernos ropa…'' Ella miraba al infinito, recordando su sueño mientras que cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro.

''Nosotros siempre te decimos cosas bonitas, que te hacen sonrojar, llorar o inclusive reír. Y si lo que quieres es que se cumpla tu sueño, pues bien, podemos hacerlo hoy. No habrá necesidad de levantarnos del suelo, ni si quiera ponernos ropa como tú dices, nos queda el día de hoy y la mitad de mañana… volveremos a casa y seguirá siendo igual, porque no tiene nada que ver en donde estemos y lo sabes.''

''Sé que no tiene nada que ver el lugar, Jazz. Es sólo que me gustarían más días así, donde estemos nosotros tres únicamente solos, sin nada de papeleo que tenga que arreglar Carlisle, o incluso uno de los muchos asuntos de los que tanto te ocupas.'' Dijo ella sonando exasperada y frunciendo el ceño.

''Esas cosas son muy necesarias, y si lo hacemos es porque debemos. Yo lo daría todo por no tener más obligaciones y quedarme en cama todo el día haciéndote el amor una y otra vez sin detenerme, por eso te trajimos aquí, para que nada nos desconcentrara. Pero al menos puedes estar segura de que nunca estarás sola, ya que si en cualquier momento uno de nosotros se va, al menos quedará alguien para ti, o Carlisle o yo.''

''¿Entonces de ahora en adelante no podré volver a estar con ambos al mismo tiempo?'' Preguntó ella sonando irritada. Y toda la paz y tranquilidad se fue volando por la ventana desde ahora.

''No me refiero a eso… bueno, quizás-''

''Jasper, fue eso lo que dijiste, o por lo menos lo que yo pude entender; tres palabras: No. Me. Agrada.''

''Sé que no. Pero es complicado, a veces ni siquiera tenemos tiempo, sin embargo jamás estuviste sola, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que no, nunca lo permitimos. Y mi punto es que ese sueño que tuviste, puede hacerse realidad en cualquier momento.''

''Pero me dices también que no siempre podremos estar juntos los tres, no me gusta eso, yo quiero que estemos todos juntos, cada uno a mi lado, no solo nosotros dos un tiempo y luego Carlisle y yo solos después. A veces sí me gusta, pero no soporto separarme de alguno.''

''Nosotros también odiamos separarnos de ti, cariño. Puedo poner más empeño en eso, tal vez eludiendo a Carlisle para que deje de trabajar tanto en yo no sé qué.''

''Y tú podrías hacer lo mismo por mí, ¿cierto?''

''Eso es seguro… pero se me ocurre que hasta tú podrías ayudarme en mis pequeños trabajos, a veces hago negocios en el área de la venta de propiedades de vez en cuando, es más como un pasatiempo, pero Peter es quien más se ocupa de lo demás, así fue que conseguí este lugar. Podemos volver cuando queramos, pero esta vez nos quedaremos dos días… bueno, porque Carlisle tiene algunos asuntos.'' Me puse nervioso ante esa mención. Se me había olvidado por completo el viaje que tiene que realizar Carlisle por unos pocos días a la capital; Las razones: Le debía mucho a Alistair, antes mencionado y quien se había metido en problemas con los Vulturis por su forma de alimentación y el llamado de atención.

Carlisle no pudo decirle que no, eso era algo imposible de hacer, no después de que en varias ocasiones nos haya salvado de desviarnos o no conseguir lo que era necesario, hasta yo lo hubiera hecho. No serían más de dos días, eso era seguro. El lado malo era que Bella no estaba enterada de absolutamente nada de eso, por lo que decirle que se iba por esos días no sería lo mejor del día. Por suerte no sería de inmediato, sino más tarde después de regresar a casa.

''¿Entonces yo sería algo así como tu asistente personal?'' Me interrogó, podía sentir un atisbo de esperanza en su interior con algo de curiosidad.

''Sólo si tú quieres, sería algo interesante, así no pasarías algunos momentos a solas y gasta tu tiempo en otra cosa que no sea ver televisión o comer.''

''¿Y cuándo más o menos comenzaría a _trabajar_?''

''Cuando tenga algo que hacer, no suelo ocuparme mucho en ello, ya que a Carlisle es a quien se le da mejor buscar a nuestros clientes en cualquier parte, ya sabes, él podría hacer lo imposible.''

Hasta allí había llegado nuestra conversación, claro, por ahora. Nos habíamos tomado un par de minutos para _relajarnos_ aun estando acostados en la cama. Ella parecía estar pensando acerca de todo lo que acabábamos de discutir. Yo por mi parte, estaba complacido, pero no por mucho tiempo, mañana por la mañana tendríamos que partir a casa, una semana después Carlisle tendría que irse a auxiliar a Alistair, y dos meses después llegarían Peter y Charlotte, y conociendo a la perfección a Peter, sé que no va ser una visita fortuita y práctica, se aprovecharía de todo para molestarme e incluso fastidiaría a Bella… de verdad no quiero que esos dos meses pasen, me gustaría quedarme con mi Bella todo el día aquí sin nadie que nos molestara.

Además, esta es la noche en la que le daremos el collar que compré hace unos días.

''¿Quieres tomar un baño?'' Preguntó ella levantando una ceja y dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta dejarla tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Voy a suponer que este será un largo día, y eso me gusta…

''Nada me haría más feliz.'' Le respondí monótonamente, mientras que la levantaba en mis brazos y la llevaba cargada estilo de novia hasta el baño, donde llenamos la tina hidromasaje. Mientras tanto, una muy ansiosa Bella me comía con los ojos de arriba abajo y me dedicaba una angelical sonrisa la cual le devolví.

Al pasar de unos cuantos segundos la tina estaba llena. Bella y yo entramos, mientras que un poco de agua era derramada por las baldosas nosotros nos acomodamos para que el quedara encima de mí. Lavaba sus hombros con delicadeza, los cuales tenían dos rasguños, me estremecí de inmediato, captando la atención de Bella, quien volteó su rostro para mirarme.

''¿Sucede algo, Jazz?'' Preguntó ella pasando su mano húmeda por mi mejilla.

''Bella, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.'' Le dije mientras ella se colocaba a ahorcajadas sobre mí, mirándome preocupada, yo también lo estaba.

''Por supuesto, dime.'' Respondió casi de inmediato recuperando la sonrisa que se había ido hace poco.

''¿Te sientes… mal, o tal vez adolorida?'' Le pregunté aún sin hacer contacto visual.

''¿Adolorida? ¿Por qué lo estaría?'' Podía sentir que estaba confundida, quizás estaba aturdida, por eso no se daba cuenta de todas las marcas que estaban en su cuerpo, y no quería ser yo e que rompiera su burbuja.

''¿No lo has notado, o es que…?'' No quería terminar la frase por temor a tener una respuesta negativa de ella, ¿se asustaría? Tendría todo el derecho a estarlo, incluso a no tocarme si no le daba la gana… pero es que era imposible no mirarlos.

''¿Notar qué, estos?'' Y su mano se fue hasta su brazo que revelaba la marca justa y exacta de mi palma plasmada que encajaba a la perfección.

Su rostro no reflejaba dolor, o incluso tristeza, y sus emociones me decían que no estaba incómoda, infeliz o hasta melancólica… no tenía miedo si quiera, ella observaba las marcas en su cuerpo con adoración y algo de excitación, tal vez recordando el cómo fueron hechas.

''¿No estás molesta?'' Le pregunté. Bajé la mirada, dejándome ver como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual estuviera regañando o hayan descubierto.

''¿Por estas marcas? Nah, no lo creo. Ni si quiera me duelen…'' Dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto y retomando su posición a horcajadas y recostando su cabeza de mi pecho con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo a mí todavía me inquietaba la situación, aunque sus emociones no mintiera ni siquiera un poco, podía sentir como eran sinceras.

''¿Estás segura…?''

''Tan segura como que te amo, ¿dudas de mi palabra, Jazz?'' Cuestionó ella sin perder ni una pizca de alegría en su voz, definitivamente no habría nada que pudiera arruinar su día, por lo tanto, yo no sería el nubarrón que la pondría triste, y yo tampoco iba a permitir que sucediera, así que qué más da.

''Me preocupo por ti, que es completamente distinto. Quiero asegurarme de tu plenitud, y el saber que te causé daño me mataría, de nuevo.''

''Que gracioso estás esta mañana, Jazz. Pero no, no me has dañado, no me duele ninguna parte del cuerpo y tampoco será así, ya para la próxima vez de seguro serán más cuidadosos, tiene mucho tiempo y varias oportunidades para practicar, ¿no crees?''

''Y espero que así sea.''

''Por supuesto, si eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupado, tranquilo, no tienes nada más por lo cual sentirte mal, pensaba que eras un mejor empático que eso, ¿acaso no puedes sentir mis emociones?''

''Por supuesto que puedo, me ofendes al cien por ciento. Pero no estaba seguro de que eso era exactamente lo que sentías, puede que intentaras ocultarlo con tus emociones alegres, son bastante potentes y podrían esconder casi cualquier cosa.''

''Estoy muy feliz, es así.''

~ooOoo~

 **Tercera Persona**

''¿Y cuándo se supone que me dejarás ir?''

''Cuando yo quiera, no puedes simplemente acostarte con una mujer e irte mientras esté dormida, eso no es de caballero.''

''Bella, tú ni siquiera estás dormida, y necesito ir a contestar el teléfono, lleva horas sonando, no es como si fuera a desaparecer.''

''Nooooo, no puedes irte. Estas son _nuestras_ vacaciones, siempre estás ocupado atendiendo otras cosas y a mí me dejas de lado, ¿no puedes ignorarlo unas cuantas horas más?'' Dijo Bella colocando una cara suplicante a Carlisle, era difícil resistirse a cosas como esas.

''No creo, si me han llamado varias veces ya seguidas debe ser urgente o algo incluso grave, si quieres lo busco rápidamente y vuelvo contigo ¿sí?'' Carlisle hizo amago de levantarse se la cama, pero una rápida mano de Bella lo detuvo, mientras que esta de una u otra forma se las arreglaba para subirse encima de Carlisle.

''Sé que si lo vas a buscar te quedarás allí y no vas a regresar, te conozco, me lo has hecho varias veces y no me digas que no, porque hace dos semanas me dijiste que sólo irías a enviar un mensaje de texto, me dormí y no habías llegado, y para cuando desperté estaba aún sola.'' Comentó indignada Bella.

''Eso fue una emergencia, y tú sabías de qué se trataba.''

''¿Y tu amigo Alistair no tiene a nadie más que lo ayude?'' Preguntó enojada Bella apartando la mirada hacia su izquierda estando pendiente de la puerta, ella esperaba a Jasper con ansias, quería que se uniera a ellos, y eso la desesperaba aún más.

''Le debía un favor, no te vayas a poner como esas novias celosas que le controlan las amistades a sus parejas.'' Dijo Carlisle intentando ser gracioso para aligerar el ambiente, pero no había nada de humor en ella.

''Es importante, Carlisle. Además Jasper me prometió que pasarías más tiempo conmigo y menos con tu papeleo, ¿no puedes siquiera dejarlo pasar por el hecho de que fue apenas anoche que hicimos el amor por primera vez? Quédate…''

''Si me haces esos pucheros no me voy a poder resistir y lo sabes, Bella…''

''Entonces por favor, no te vayaaaaas.''

''No puedo, tengo que ir, pero no permanentemente, sólo serán por unos cuantos minutos. Y Jasper no me dijo nada sobre eso.''

''¿No te quedas ni siquiera porque tienes a tu compañera completamente desnuda encima de ti, dispuesta a todo y a que le hagas el amor hasta que ya no pueda caminar?'' El pene de Carlisle se había endurecido por las palabras de Bella, quien se frotaba a sí misma y masajeaba sus pechos justo en la cara de Carlisle. _Esa pequeña descarada_ , pensó él al mismo tiempo ella se mordía su labio superior.

Jasper estaba abajo recogiendo el desorden que los tres hicieron previamente en la sala después de que Jasper se haya descontrolado un poco con su don, y mientras tanto Carlisle y ella decidieron recostarse en su cama, esperaban el momento perfecto para que le pudieran dar el collar. Carlisle inútilmente intentaba levantarse para ir a buscarlo, pero por supuesto, no se le permitía.

''Una oferta muy tentadora, la verdad no sé si podré resistirme a eso… ¿dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo?'' Preguntó él dejándose distraer por ella.

''A todo lo que quieras.'' Rectificó provocándole a Carlisle pequeños impulsos de excitación que iban directo a su miembro ya duro como una roca… _¡No!_ Se dijo a sí mismo, primero lo primero, y es darle su regalo, después de eso que sea lo que Dios mande…

''De verdad me da muy buenas ideas, pero por ahora esperemos a que termine Jasper allí abajo, ya no tardad nada.''

''Lleva mucho allí abajo, ¿por qué no viene, que acaso no puede simplemente limpiar todo a su propia velocidad?'' El humor de Bella iba de mal en peor, cada vez incrementando su enojo, se comenzaba a frustrar y a cansar, cuando se suponía que debían ser los mejores momentos de su vida, o al menos por ahora.

''Se toma su tiempo haciendo idioteces, ya sabes como es.'' Dijo Carlisle claramente tratando de hablar claro para que Jasper lo pudiera captar, él tampoco estaba tan contento con Jasper.

''Entonces tendré que irlo a buscar yo misma.''

Bella se levantó como un rayo de la cama, dejando que las sábanas la descubrieran y mostrara su desnudez. Una vez que estuvo de pie caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la recámara, llevaba un ceño fruncido en su rostro y más atrás a Carlisle que por haberse quedado embobado con Bella permitió que esta se levantase y fuera a buscar a Jasper. La mano de Bella en el pomo de la puerta lista para abrirla.

Pero antes de poder llegar a hacerlo ella misma, se abrió por sí sola.

''Eso no será necesario, cariño.'' Jasper estaba delante de ellos, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones de mezclilla con rasgaduras, los mismos que hace unos momentos Bella había arrancado de su cuerpo ágilmente.

''¿Por qué tardabas tanto? Me estoy empezando a aburrir, y Carlisle quería dejarme de nuevo, tú me hiciste una promesa, Jasper.''

''Por supuesto que la hice, pero el inconveniente está en que aún no habían conversado con Carlisle al respecto, pero tranquila, y no se irá. Se va a quedar aquí con ambos y vamos a ver unas películas.'' Jasper la rodeó entre sus brazos, ignorando el hecho de que sus pezones rosas estaban a su vista y completamente endurecidos por el frío de su piel.

''¿Películas? Para nada, a menos que ustedes quieran que veamos alguna para mayores de dieciocho, eso sería completamente diferente…'' Le sonrió ella enviándole ondas de excitación a Jasper, quien las emanaba hacia ella de vuelta y llegaban a Carlisle, que estaba bastante incómodo sentado en la cama con su creciente erección cubierta por las sábanas, pero no eran suficientes para ocultar el gran bulto por debajo.

''Me parece bien a mí. Pero antes de eso…''

Jasper le hizo unas cuantas señas a escondidas que iban hacia Carlisle. Él lo captó de inmediato, y utilizando su gran velocidad, susurró rápidamente a Jasper:

'' _Dime que fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente y buscaste el collar._ ''

'' _Sí, lo hice. Carlisle, deberías tener un poco más de fe en mí de vez en cuando.''_

Por simple costumbre Jasper cargó a Bella estilo de novia hasta la cama matrimonial, recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho en Escocia y como ella pataleaba y luchaba para que la soltara, ahora hacerlo era pan comido.

La depositó suavemente en su cama mientras esta reía de forma angelical y le dejaba un espacio a Jasper para que éste pudiera recostarse a su lado, por otro lado Carlisle tomaba por la parte trasera sin que Bella se diera cuenta el collar en su estuche.

Pasaron los minutos y Bella se recostó del pecho de Jasper envolviendo sus piernas con las de Carlisle, parecían una masa de pies, cabeza y brazos, pero la verdad desde su punto de vista era cómodo y sumamente confortable, los mantenía en calma.

Las luces bajaron y por el ventanal se podían ver las estrellas y la luna saludándolos. Simplemente hermoso, pensaba Carlisle, apreciando la belleza de su Bella y de cómo la luz lunar golpeaba con delicadeza la piel de su amante; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ambos esperando el momento indicado para dejarle más que claro que la amaban más que a nada en el universo.

Tendría impregnado en su piel el olor de ambos en su piel, mucha más de lo que está ahora. Hasta los estúpidos e ignorantes de los humanos detectarían peligro en su mujer, porque ella era suya.

Y ahora, tenían el símbolo, algo que la caracterizara como suya, hasta que la transformaran y pudieran morderla, inyectando el veneno en si sistema y dejando las marcas de media luna en su piel… y esas sí serían para siempre.

''¿Bella?'' Llamó su atención Carlisle.

''¿Ujuuum?'' Contestó ella sin apartar la vista de la luna llena y masajeando con la yema de sus dedos los pectorales de Jasper.

''¿Sabes que eres mía, cierto?'' Carlisle por supuesto sabía a la perfección que ella podría dar cualquier tipo de respuesta sarcástica, o incuso enojarse, eso era algo que era muy probable.

''Lo sé, pero no soy sólo para ti, también le pertenezco a Jasper.''

''Que bueno que lo tienes muy claro. No sabes lo que daría por que te portes mal y poder darte un castigo, pequeña fiera.''

''Lástima que no va a ocurrir hoy…''

'' _Hoy.''_ Carlisle pronunció las palabras con melancolía, añorando que sucediera, y obviamente teniendo claro que si no sucedía este día, aún habría un mañana donde se pueden cometer muchas travesuras.

''No la puedes amenazar de esa forma, ella no ha hecho nada.'' Defendió Jasper irguiéndose para sentar a Bella en sus piernas y que su culo golpeara con su entrepierna, en el fondo ella también lo amaba, amaba esos momentos en los que él se aprovechaba de ella y la manoseaba desprevenidamente.

''No la amenazo, es sólo que estaba pensando en voz alta, ¿acaso no se puede?'' Carlisle tenía el estuche es su mano derecha, listo para dar el siguiente paso, y Jasper mientras tanto intentaba distraer a Bella besando su cuello y sus labios deliberadamente.

Carlisle tuvo el collar en sus manos, lo examinó mientras que Jasper saboreaba la boca de Bella y esta se prendía de él para profundiza el beso.

Pudo ver a la perfección los pequeños rubíes que adornaban la cadena de oro y como uno en especial posaba en el centro llamando toda la atención. Era bastante hermosa, se comparaba a la perfección la belleza de su Bella, pero no podría superarla. Brillaban todos al unísono y embobaban a cualquiera que se osara a poder fijar a vista en ellos, tal cual hacía su mujer, tenían el mismo efecto.

En cuanto Bella y Jasper se separaron, sus miradas se quedaron fijas, viéndose los unos con los otros, ambos mirando sus ojos de una forma tan hermosa.

Ella observaba sus ojos color rojo profundo brillantes, y él sus enormes ojos tan inocentes que cualquiera pensaría que no mataba ni a una mosca.

Aprovechando ese sólo momento, Carlisle deslizó sus manos por detrás de Bella con el collar en ellas, dejando que este descansara firmemente en su cuello y luciera entre sus pechos expuestos.

Los rubíes empezaron a brillar así como la piel perlada y tersa de Bella contra la luz de la luna.

La mano de Bella se fue directo a su cuello en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, su rostro mostrando impresión completa y asombro.

Su aliento s detuvo así como lo hizo su corazón, una sonrisa se podó en su rostro miró nuevamente su pecho para ver nuevamente la maravillosa pieza de arte que la adornaba. Sumamente hermosa, como ella lo era, pesaba Jasper, más que contento por el presente que complementaba su desnudez.

Y con un último vistazo a la joya, Bella se abalanzó sobre Carlisle, para devorar sus labios y entregarse a cuerpo completo una vez más el día de hoy. No era necesario que pudieran hablar, sabían con certeza que ella estaba más que complacida.

Las palabras sobraron, ella enviaba todos sus sentimientos a Jasper, dejando que este y su otro hombre besaran cada parte de su cuerpo.

~ooOoo~

De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero tanto tiempo en poder llegar a actualizar. Como les dije más arriba estaba un poco ocupada con mis demás deberes, que como ya saben son importantes, eran de carácter escolar y no podía dejarlos pasar, así que ya saben más o menos como va mi historia.

Ya saben que siempre me pueden dejar uno que otro comentario, los aprecio mucho a todos y cada uno de ellos, si tiene alguna duda pueden enviarme un mensaje privado por esta misma página o pueden incluso agregarme a Facebook como Megan Lacourt, siempre estoy conectada allí, y hasta tengo un grupo con más de 1000 miembros donde también se pueden unir, son libres de hacerlo igualmente.

Estaré tratando de actualizar lo más que pueda estos días, apenas estamos comenzando un nuevo proyecto por lo cual estoy como quien dice ''desocupada'' por los momentos.

Gracias por leer y a todas esas que me apoyan siempre, significa mucho para mí, no tardaré mucho, ¡adiós!

Cat


	27. Capítulo 26 La apuesta

De verdad lamento mucho el no haber actualizado seguido como les prometí, pero como ya les he dicho, tengo bastantes deberes que son más importantes, y de todas maneras e algún momento iba a tener que actualizar, ya que no planeo de ninguna forma dejarla incompleta, saben que me encanta escribir, y más cuando tengo un montón de ideas nuevas para demás fics.

Ya saben que siempre me pueden dejar uno que otro comentario, siempre me ayuda y motiva :')

~ooOoo~

Ruby eyes, capítulo 26: La apuesta

~ooOoo~

 **Tercera persona**

''Isabella, ¿me puedes explicar el motivo por el cual el auto tiene este aroma?''

''¿Porque Jasper y yo teníamos que marcarlo?''

''Esa no es una respuesta válida. Y no fue buena idea que lo hayan hecho en el interior del automóvil, ahora todo apesta a sexo, a sexo de ambos, ¿están conscientes de que Alistair se subirá a este auto y que lo va a oler? Algunas veces se debe tener un poco de respeto, es decir, obviamente él sabe lo que hacen las parejas apareadas, pero en ciertos casos hay que tener un poco de pudor.'' Dijo Carlisle mientras que la rabia empezaba a surgir en él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Carlisle, Jasper y Bella habían vuelto de sus dos días y medio de relajación, ya algunos días desde que la reclamaron y le dieron un símbolo de su amor, así como la prueba vívida.

Y por ahora, Carlisle se preparaba para partir en su auto, el cual hace tan sólo unos días atrás Bella y Jasper utilizaron para ir a dar un _paseo_. Por lo visto, hicieron algo más que sólo dar un paseo, dejando todo el interior del vehículo perteneciente a Carlisle con un aroma impregnado en los asientos a la semilla de Jasper, saliva, sudor, excitación de Bella… no hace falta decir que Carlisle estaba enojado por ello.

''Lo siento, Carlisle; no era nuestra intención, de verdad, fue algo instintivo, no pensamos que ibas a enojarte tanto.'' Declaró Bella poniendo cara de cachorrito y haciendo un puchero a Carlisle, calmando un poco su ira.

''Pues ahora sí estoy enojado, tal vez en otras circunstancias no me hubiera parecido tan molesto, pero ahora no puedo andar por allí dejando que todos te huelan de forma tan descarada… sabes que el único que puede hacer eso soy yo o Jasper, para el resto de los hombres está prohibido, incluyendo a Alistair.'' Carlisle limpiaba el interior de su coche con un paño húmedo, mientras que conversaba con Bella que estaba a su alrededor mirándolo expectante. Por otro lado Jasper sólo observaba el desarrollo de las cosas desde el segundo piso por el ventanal, queriendo saber cómo terminarían las cosas.

''¿Y si te ayudo a limpiar? Te prometo que no lo volveremos a hacer en tu auto de nuevo, además… además… ¡fue culpa de Jasper! Él me manipuló con su don.'' Bella exclamó, echándole toda la culpa de lo sucedido a Jasper, que al ser incluido de manera tan abrupta en el tema se apartó a toda prisa de su posición y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al frente de la casa.

''¿Mi culpa? No estabas tan molesta conmigo por eso cuando me estabas cabalgando.'' Comentó Jasper sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, provocado que Bella se sonrojara completamente y le lanzara una mirada matadora.

''Claro que no lo estaba, de todas maneras, ¿quién me estaba manipulando?''

''No digas eso, yo no manejo tus emociones, en especial cuando hacemos el amor, sabes que cuando lo hacemos me gusta que de verdad lo sientas como debe ser y no procedente de mí.'' Respondió Jasper ofendido por las acusaciones de Bella.

''Pues prefiero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieren pueden hacerlo en tu propio auto, pero de ahora en adelante ya no les voy a prestar más mi vehículo, les queda terminantemente prohibido si van a tener sexo en su interior.'' Sentenció Carlisle terminando de pulir los asientos de cuero para cerrarlo con su llave, que después guardó en su bolsillo trasero.

Una vez que Carlisle recogió sus cosas y las subió en el maletero, Bella y Jasper le hicieron compañía en el exterior hasta que este hubo terminado con todo, y a la hora de subir a su auto para partir, se despidió de Jasper y se dio un apasionado beso con Bella en los labios bastante impropio, ya que hasta se puede decir que un chico que pasaba casualmente por la calle en su bicicleta estuvo a punto de caerse cuando presenció aquél beso.

''¿Me llamarás en cuanto llegues?'' Le preguntó Bella a Carlisle acariciando su mejilla con nostalgia, a pesar de sólo ser dos días en los que estaría afuera. Para ambos sería una de las peores torturas, estar lejos el uno del otro.

''Te llamaré cada vez que pueda, y sin dudar que lo haré también en cuanto llegue.'' Respondió Carlisle dejando un beso en su frente y soltado sus manos para subir y partir.

''Te amo.'' Le dijo Bella.

''Yo también te amor, hermosa.''

~ooOoo~

''Entooonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? Tenemos todo un fin de semana para nosotros dos. Piensa en algo, películas, pequeños viajes, ir a comer… sexo; bueno, son algunas de las opciones.'' Jasper y Bella entraron a la casa después de ver partir el auto de Carlisle, quien prometió que los llamaría pronto.

''Quiero descansar un poco, pero primero me prepararé un sándwich.'' Le respondió Bella ignorando lo último dicho por él.

Le pasó por el lado como si nada y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde comenzó a elaborar su bocadillo. Más atrás se aventuraba Jasper que la seguía muy de cerca, intentando rodear su cintura con sus manos, pero fallando en el intento. _Al parecer alguien no está de humor hoy…_ pensó Jasper exhalando.

''¿En serio no quieres hacer nada más? ¿No quieres ir nuestra habitación y hacer travesuras?'' La tentó Jasper enviando un pequeño atisbo de lujuria, cuando en realidad él era el que se estaba empezando a poner duro por ver tan seguido como Bella balanceaba sus caderas de un lado a otro de forma tan descarada, mostrado su culo firme.

''Estoy agotada, son las nueve de la mañana y recuerdo que me despertaste a las seis mientras me hacías sexo oral.'' Le respondió Bella de forma contundente, terminando de preparar su comida para dirigirse hacia un banquillo.

''¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estabas gimiendo en sueños mi nombre, no iba a quedarme acostado a tu lado simplemente escuchando eso mientras estabas en un lindo conjunto de lencería.'' Contestó él.

Jasper intentó tocar una de las mejillas del culo de Bella, pero esta apartó su mano enseguida mientras tomaba asiento y se dedicaba a comer su emparedado. Por otro lado Jasper se recostó cerca de su posición y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

''Tú no puedes vivir sin sexo ¿cierto?'' Le preguntó Bella.

''Claro que puedo, pero si lo tengo disponible con la mujer que amo justo en frente de mí no me voy a abstener de conseguirlo, soy un hombre con muchas necesidades, necesidades que necesitan ser complacidas y tú eres perfecta para ese trabajo, ¿no crees? Sabes que amo cuando te pones difícil.'' Jasper deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Bella hasta llegar a su pecho y masajear uno de sus senos firmes y jóvenes. Bella no se opuso, pero trató de no demostrar signos de excitación.

''Por supuesto que no, sé de antemano que necesitas sexo veinticuatro siete. No resistirías nada si yo te lo llegara a negar, sé que no aguantarías, y al final vendrías a mí suplicándome porque te deje follarme, como estás haciendo justo ahora.'' Jasper frunció el ceño. Claramente ofendido al insinuar que era débil sin ella, y en cierto modo lo era.

''No necesito que me hagas una mamada o que me dejes tener sexo contigo, soy autosuficiente. Me las arreglaba muy bien antes de conocerte y puedo hacer lo mismo ahora si se me antoja.''

''¿Y entonces por qué no te vas al baño y arreglas tú solo tu pequeño asunto? Acabas de decir que no me necesitas para complacerte, pues muy bien. Yo te reto.'' En cuanto Bella pronunció la palabra reto, algo se activó en Jasper, que lo llevó a afilar sus sentidos y prestar más atención a lo que diría ella, no hacía falta nada más para captar su cuidado.

''¿ _Retarme_? ¿En serio quieres desafiarme a mí? Vaya, de verdad no sabes con qué te metes, nadie JAMÁS me ha vencido en alguna apuesta o reto.'' Jasper se colocó del lado contrario de la mesa para estar cara a cara con Bella, quien estaba totalmente relajada, ella no se encontraba preocupada.

''Eso debe ser porque nunca has apostado conmigo, yo siempre tengo la razón, Jazz.''

''No lo creo… entonces, ¿quieres retarme?'' Cuestionó Jasper empezado a emocionarse con la idea de poder pasar un interesante fin de semana sin Carlisle que interfiriera para que los detuviera de hacer cosas estúpidas.

''Por supuesto que quiero, y tengo algo muy bueno en mente, algo que de seguro no vas a aceptar porque sabes que perderás.'' Bella se burló de él, sólo provocándolo un poco, nada más.

''Te escucho, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, incluido vencerte en lo que sea.''

''Bien, entonces si es así, aquí va: Yo te desafío a no tener ningún tipo de sexo conmigo, no puedes tocar mi culo o mis pechos, podrás verme desnuda o dormir conmigo, hasta darte una ducha junto a mí, pero sin tocar, ya conoces eso, ver pero no tocar. Lo mismo va para mí. Absolutamente nada de sexo, y tampoco se permiten besos, todo esto hasta el siguiente viernes o hasta que alguno de los dos pierda. Ah, y no se valen manipular las emociones, si lo haces, yo me daré cuenta y de inmediato perderás. Sin embargo, podemos provocarnos los unos a los otros.''

''De acuerdo, ¿y si Carlisle pregunta por qué actuamos de esa forma?'' Preguntó Jasper. Él no estaba totalmente convencido con esto, una vez que hubo probado en paraíso ya no podía dejarlo, sería difícil.

''No le diremos nada, sólo supondrá que estamos enojados ambos por lo que sea que se le ocurra, no va a preguntar nada de seguro, y cuando la apuesta termine, le podremos decir.'' Respondió Bella.

Bella se encontraba un poco ansiosa por la apuesta, sabiendo que Jasper no podría resistir mucho tiempo, es en exceso desesperado por el sexo, el suyo más en específico. Por ella no habría problema, ¿verdad? Se preguntaba a sí misma, a pesar de que en estos días ella no se podía controlar a la perfección, cediendo en varias oportunidades a todos los momentos en los que ellos le pedían o hasta momentos en los que ella misma demandaba que la complacieran.

Por todo lo demás, no habría problema ella estaba bien, el que no resistiría absolutamente nada sería Jasper. Pobre de él, Bella ya tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga que definitivamente disfrutaría poder realizar. Ya podía ver a la perfección cómo Jasper cedía ante ella y le suplicaba por un poco de placer.

Tendría que poner un poco más de resistencia, quizás en ciertos momentos se le complicaría, pero siempre está otra opción, esperar dos días a la llegada de Carlisle, mientras que durante ese periodo de tiempo tendría que abstenerse, no del todo, aún podría masturbarse un poco, no sería igual de satisfactorio, pero algo era algo.

Lo mismo iría para Jasper, sólo que él sí tendría que esperar una semana entera, y de igual forma masturbarse en la ducha no le ayudaría mucho, al final no tendría todo el placer del mismo acto sexual con su mujer.

''Entonces, ¿aceptas?'' Jasper sin querer dar ningún tipo de señal de duda a Bella por el simple hecho de no lucir más débil, le dio a Bella un rápido asentimiento mientras inspiraba confianza por doquier, enviándole un atisbo de duda a Bella.

''Acepto. Aunque… bueno, al final todos sabemos que no aguantarás mucho, todos sabemos que eres la señorita que no reprime sus impulsos, en especial cuando se trata de situaciones poco convencionales, por ejemplo el auto de Carlisle.''

''Buen intento, pero sabes a la perfección que quien ocasionó todo fuiste tú. Comenzaste colocando tu mano en mi muslo, y luego besándome en el cuello, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos cogiendo simplemente porque utilizaste tu don, eso no es jugar limpio.'' Al parecer a Jasper no le sentó muy bien… bueno, tal vez haya usado su don de forma inconsciente, pero esa jamás fue su intención. Ya antes había mencionado que no le gustaba influir en las emociones de los demás, quería que todo lo que sintieran fuera verdadero y auténtico, no una ilusión que se desvanecería después.

''Yo te dije que jamás hice tal cosa, debes saber que quien estaba tocando mi polla fuiste tú.'' Contestó Jasper inclinándose hacia atrás, listo para retirarse a hacer quién sabe qué. Todos sus planes de fin de semana a solas con Bella fueron masacrados cuando escuchó la palabra reto, no iba a dejar que ella demostrara que tenía razón.

Se moría por probarla en su cama, pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo no se lo permitía y su conciencia le decía que era patético al permitir que es sucediera por el simple hecho de probar algo completamente irracional.

''Por supuesto, Jazz… y por cierto, ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer y vamos a pasar aburridos esos próximos días, bueno, mejor dicho tú vas a pasar aburrido los próximos días, voy a salir un rato a dar una vuelta.'' Bella se levantó a toda prisa de su asiento para ir a planear a dónde iría y cuánto tiempo, obviamente sola.

''Espera, ¿cómo que _salir_? No puedes ir sola.'' Jasper fue detrás de ella intentando detenerla, pero tenía un paso firme mientras que tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara de burla, lo contrario a la de Jasper.

''Sí puedo ir sola. Carlisle me ha dado permiso antes, como esa vez en la que salí yo sola por mi cena ya que no habían hecho compras en un largo tiempo.''

''Eso es distinto, fuiste sólo a una cuadra, y no creo que tengas en mente ir a ver la tienda de víveres, ¿cierto?''

''¿Cuál es la diferencia? Voy sólo a pasear por el centro comercial, hasta pueda que haga una que otra amiga, ¿no crees? Necesito a alguien con quien pueda hablar de cosas de chicas.'' Dijo Bella mientras entraba a su habitación.

''¿Tú queriendo hablar de cosas de chicas? No lo creo. Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que me dé su opinión respecto a esto, yo vas a salir.'' Jasper tomó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó rápidamente el número de Carlisle.

No podía ser que apenas hayan pasado veinte minutos y ya estuviera en conflicto, pensaría Carlisle de seguro. Por supuesto él sabía que no dejarían de llamarlo un par de veces en todo el transcurso, era algo natural de suceder. Siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez, cada una más estúpida de la otra.

'' _¿Por qué me suponía que no iba a pasar ni media hora cuando ya estarías marcando mi número? ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?_ '' Carlisle respondió exasperado.

''Sucede que Bella quiere salir sola al centro comercial, no quiero dejarla, ¿qué tal si en el camino se encuentra con cualquier otro nómada? Sabemos que algunos están en la zona.'' Jasper sabía perfectamente como engatusar a Carlisle, y con esa pequeña información que había implantado de seguro todas sus ideas de quizás a poyar a Bella se habrían esfumado.

'' _¿Estás seguro de eso? Si es así entonces o dejes en lo absoluto que salga de casa hasta que yo regrese, tal vez si tú vas con ella sería mejor.''_ Jasper sonrió ante eso y de inmediato Bella supo que estaba jugando sucio. No había tales nómadas en la zona.

''Yo quería acompañarlo, pero ella se niega a dejar que vaya a su lado.'' Jasper festejaba el haber hecho de las suyas, mientras que Bella apretaba la mandíbula y cruzaba sus brazos refunfuñado.

'' _¿La puedes poner al teléfono?''_ Jasper sonrió mucho más, apartó la bocina de su oído y se lo entregó a Bella, quien lo miraba con duda y confusión.

''¿Qué pasa?'' Cuestionó ella sin entender aún.

''Quiere hablar contigo.'' Respondió triunfante Jasper burlándose de ella. Bella frunció el ceño y se puso roja de rabia a sabiendas de su engaño. Le arrebató el celular de la mano a Jasper y le envió una mirada de odio.

''¿Hola?'' Bella contestó con cierto temor en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo dulce para no provocar nada negativo en Carlisle. No era bueno estar en una lucha con él.

'' _Bella, ¿qué acaso no me escuchaste? No quiero que salgas sola de casa. Jasper dice que hay algunos nómadas en la zona, ni siquiera nos conocen, así es mejor que te mantengas a toda costa junto a Jasper, nada de andar vagando por allí, ya lo sabes. Es mejor que cuando yo llegue a casa no me entere de que hayas salido estando sola, porque si no tú y yo tendremos que saldar cuentas después en mi oficina, sabes de lo que hablo.''_ Bella tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Estaba enojada y con ganas de romper algo, no era justo que Carlisle le creyera cuando él estaba inventando algo.

''¡Eso no es justo, Jasper lo acaba de inventar! Sólo no quiere que salga de casa sola, me está molestando, no es justo estar encerrada aquí todo el día sin nada que hacer.'' Bella gritó en el teléfono.

'' _Y tú no me grites. Es mi palabra final.''_

Y con eso último Carlisle cortó la llamada y volvió a conducir después de aquello.

''¡Eres un maldito tramposo!'' Exclamó Bella mientras intentaba golpearlo en el pecho, pero a Jasper sólo le causaba diversión, ya pronto se le pasaría de seguro, no podría estar enojada con él para siempre.

''Lo de los nómada es cierto, no lo inventé. Sólo que no había querido decirle a Carlisle por temor a que se preocupara más.'' Jasper la tomó por sus muñecas y le dio un abrazo, ella se resistía forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero él tenía un firme agarre.

Esta sería una larga semana para los dos, y apenas era el primer día.

~ooOoo~

Bella P.O.V.

Era apenas el comienzo del primer día de nuestra apuesta de toooda una semana. Había planeado ya varias tácticas de cómo lograr que Jasper se rindiera un poco más de prisa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad no me gustaría estar privada del sexo con Jasper toda una semana, pero es que su arrogancia me hacía querer golpearlo en su rostro.

Mi plan número uno, aquel que funcionó hace meses en Escocia, que no fue planeado por supuesto, pero sí logró una gran reacción en él que jamás iba a poder olvidar. Sabemos de antemano que resultó fatal, con su huida muy lejos por dos o tres días y conmigo siendo destrozada. Pero esta vez sé que será distinto, por supuesto que sí. Iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que en mi antigua habitación en la isla… pero esta vez habría algo completamente diferente, esta vez no lo iba a hacer en nuestra recámara, lo iba a hacer nada más y nada menos que en la sala de estar.

Justo cuando él se retirara a ocuparse de cualquier otra cosa, podría aprovechar ese momento, desvestirme, colocar uno de los canales Playboy y poner manos a la obra literalmente.

Obviamente él no podrá resistirse a eso y saltará encima de mí. En cuanto me toque o me bese habrá perdido la apuesta y podremos volver a tener sexo como si nada. No sería una falta en realidad.

~ooOoo~

''¿Te quedarás aquí a ver televisión?'' Preguntó Jasper mientras se levantaba de sillón para partir de la sala de estar, donde yo solo tenía una camiseta ajustada con unos shorts bastante cortos, fáciles de quitar.

''No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que sí, me quedaré aquí otro rato, tal vez vaya a tomar una siesta después.'' Respondí mientras enviaba un poco de desinterés a Jasper. Con el tiempo me había vuelto una completa experta en poder enviarle varias emociones que cubran las reales, sólo en casos de emergencia o cuando quiera estar a solas un rato.

''De acuerdo. Ya sabes lo que dijo el jefe, nada de salir a la calle, si lo intentas te escucharé y haré que le digas tú misma a Carlisle lo que hiciste para que te castigue.''

''Por supuesto, el soplón no tiene nada más interesante que hacer supongo.'' Me burlé de él mientras me daba la vuelta para seguir viendo un poco más de televisión a la que no le prestaría atención en lo más mínimo.

''Me iré y fingiré que no dijiste eso.'' Sonreí y negué con la cabeza y un poco de diversión, si lo hacía enojar resultaría mejor, combinando todas mis ondas lujuriosas con su propia frustración en poco tiempo lo tendría a mi merced.

Después de transcurrir alrededor de unos diez minutos, puse mi plan en marcha.

Busqué en varios canales donde ninguno se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, hasta que por fin lo hallé. Justamente en el momento de la acción.

Debo decir que me dejó un poco asombrada, y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas también por sus actos. Toda la escena estaba llena de gemidos que inundaban la habitación de estar y sin mencionar las maldiciones y frases llenas de erotismo puro que me hacían humedecer en la parte baja.

Sin saberlo yo también solté un gemido que resonó, mejor aún. Me recosté en el sofá y paseé una de mis manos por mi pecho casi expuesto. Mi mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, mis ojos brillantes de lujuria y excitación.

El semen inundó todo, mientras que la chica pelirroja que estaba siendo follada por un gran pene monstruoso una y otra vez lograba su orgasmo y gritaba por placer. Fue instantáneo cando ambos cayeron en la cama exhaustos, sólo para levantarse inmediatamente.

El tipo de carácter salvaje y de cabello negro la tomó con bastante fuerza por la cintura y la empaló en su polla bastante gruesa y ya dura, moviéndola de arriba abajo y dejando algunos besos bastantes fuertes en sus labios.

La chica pedía por más y más. Ella recibía varias nalgadas, y en un momento, el tipo salió de su interior y la arrojó a la cama boca arriba, sólo para meter nuevamente su polla en su coño que chorreaba una gran cantidad de semen y de sus propios jugos. Tomó uno de sus tobillos y los subió encima de sus hombro para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración, lo que hizo fue hacer que todos los líquidos que ya estaban dentro de su coño salieran de ella en todas partes y direcciones, ensuciando y manchando la cama.

No sé en qué momento en realidad me había quitado la camisa junto con mis shorts y mi ropa interior, pero mi vista bajó hasta mi vientre y un poco más abajo, para poder vislumbrar que de mi coño chorreaban mis jugos, llenando el sofá de cuero de éste mismo. Pasé mis dos dedos por el pequeño pozo que se había formado bajo mi coño y lo introduje en mi boca tal y como siempre hacía Carlisle cuando me excitaba bastante. Ya los estaba, de tan sólo pensar en él haciéndome esas cosas que siempre me hace. Como lamer mi clítoris y al mismo tiempo penetrarme con dos dedos…

Empecé suave, penetrándome a mí misma con dos dedos, después me acomodé un poco más en el sillón y abrí mis piernas para dejar expuesto todo mi coño, completamente depilado después de ayer y rosado, tal y como sabía que lo prefería Jasper. Esto era pan comido.

Mis gemidos no tardaron en llegar, haciendo un lindo coro con los de la televisión. Jasper no tardaría en llegar… pero mientras tanto mis dedos hacían magia en mí. La verdad creo que ya era hora de visitar una sex shop, sería algo interesante poder tener algo con que masturbarme que no sean mis dedos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando escuché pasos por las escaleras, y fue allí cuando comencé a soltar más gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer. Sabía que Jasper vendría en camino.

Mis piernas estaban abiertas completamente, daban justo hacia las escaleras y al televisor donde aún la escena se desarrollaba con bastante euforia, lo que me daba más ánimos de continuar con mi pequeño show que de seguro iba a lograr que de una vez por todas y bastante pronto que Jasper perdiera.

Su rostro casi me hace soltar una carcajada, puedo jurar que se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba, mientras que sus ojos eran de platos y pude notar entre gemidos que apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos se volvían puños, así como su boca se entreabría.

Pude sentir el cómo se avecinaba más y más mi orgasmo, mi mano estaba completamente llena de mis fluidos y se deslizaba fácilmente dentro de mi cavidad una y otra vez.

''¡¿Qué diablos?!'' Pude oír como Jasper maldecía y observé como automáticamente cerraba con bastante fuerza sus ojos.

Rápidamente en cuanto vi nuevamente a Jasper mirándome con un enorme bulto en los pantalones, lo suficiente prominente como para poder romper en cualquier momento lo que los aprisionaba.

Dejé soltar una risa un poco suave seguida de algunos cuantos quejidos después de terminar mi orgasmo. Mi mano cayó inerte a un lado del sillón, mi respiración era rápida y movía mis pechos de arriba abajo a un ritmo acelerado. Mi visón se encontraba un poco borrosa, pero no lo suficiente para percatarme de como Jasper tragaba su propia ponzoña e iba retrocediendo de pequeños pasos hacia atrás de nuevo en las escaleras.

Maldición.

Para cuando me di cuenta, Jasper había desaparecido, sólo dejando flotando en el aire el ruidoso sonido del portazo de una de las habitaciones más lejanas de la casa.

Mierda, se me había escapado, ¿y ahora qué hago para que pierda? No hay problema, me vendrían muchas más ideas para lograrlo.

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Bien, debo admitir que fue una muy buena jugada. Aunque bastante bueno el acto que me do a conocer, no me hizo ningún bien.

Dios, fue lo más erótico que he podido ver hacer a mi Bella. Poder admirar tal escena hizo que de inmediato tuviera una gigantesca erección que atendí hace unos minutos. Si no estuviera en esta maldita apuesta hubiera saltado como un salvaje a devorarla por completo.

Y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que todo su coño estuviera rosado y depilado como a mí me gustaba, lo que daría por poder pasar mi lengua por allí.

Bastante ágil e ingeniosa. Por unos segundos estuve tentado a olvidarlo todo e ir y lanzarme hacia ella para disfrutar ambos, pero sabía que era parte de su plan, podía sentir en sus emociones a parte de la lujuria también la diversión y astucia. No iba a caer tan fácil. Y con toda la fuerza de mi alma y la poca cordura que me quedaba me arrojé fuera de allí, casi que tapándome los oídos para no escuchar sus gemidos y rogando por no poder oler para que el aroma de su excitación no me inundara.

Pero yo era mucho mejor, más inteligente, así que fue cuando se me ocurrió.

¿Qué mejor para lograr potenciar los deseos sexuales de una mujer sino una bebida afrodisiaca? Por supuesto, estaba bastante claro, por suerte yo conocía algunas, más no su preparación, pero no era un problema, para eso existía el internet. No desperdiciaría el resto del día hoy, mejor me relajaría y no saldría por ahora, pero mañana por la noche sería cuando movería mi pieza.

~ooOoo~

Ya era el segundo día de la apuesta. Carlisle llegaría mañana por la tarde, había llamado para contarnos cómo le había ido con Alistair, al parecer todo solucionado por el momento. Bella lo llamó diciéndole cuánto lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba de vuelta, y sucesivamente Carlisle le decía lo mismo hasta que ella se quedó completamente dormida con el teléfono abrazado.

Deseaba poder reconfortarla yo mismo, pero estaba dividido, si dormía con ella y la abrazaba sabía que llevaría a otra cosa y así hasta que ella terminara por burlarse de mí por mi poca resistencia.

Así que lo que me quedaba por ahora hasta las seis de la tarde era prepara la bebida. Había investigado y había una en particular que me llamaba la atención, era una llamada _Flor de loto,_ preparada mayormente en ciertos bares de Paris y La India, aunque fue originaria de China. Decía que era muy efectiva, bastante fuerte y potente, garantizaba que tu mujer tendría tantas ganas de follar que lo haría con _quien fuese._

Los comentarios decían que les funcionó bastante bien, la mayoría eran hombres, y los demás eran algunos comentarios bastante morbosos de mujeres describiendo sus experiencias.

Esto definitivamente no se iba quedar así, y tenía la mejor forma de ganar de una vez por todas y al mismo tiempo vengarme de una forma épica. Ella ni siquiera sabría qué la golpeó, y para cuando se dé cuenta de que tuvimos de nuevo sexo, ya será el día siguiente.

Tomaré el resto de la tarde para perfeccionarla, y mañana se la daré. Ella no piensa de seguro salir por el resto del día, sigue intentado provocarme, pero no iba a caer tan fácil, al fin se había dado por vencida y salió de la habitación dejándome sólo al fin para seguir con mi macabro plan.

Será mejor que lo haga bien, porque si no iba a fracasar.

~ooOoo~

Y bueno, sólo por costumbre los dejos en intriga, en el próximo cap podrán saber cómo le fue a Jasper con su bebida y cuanta efectividad tuvo en Bella.

No voy a tardar mucho en actualizar creo yo, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos.

Así que ya saben, pueden dejarme cualquier comentario positivo o negativo, ya saben que siempre me ayuda mucho.


	28. Capitulo 27 Bebidas afrodisíacas y visit

Me disculpo por haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva, sin ni siquiera avisa nada ni donde me había perdido. Pero ahora ya regresé y podré terminar este fic que de hecho ya le queda poco para finalizar, no llegará al capitulo 40 de eso estoy segura.

En serio no quise dejar la historia a medias porque simplemente me gusta mucho y me entretiene escribirla, espero no se enojen tanto conmigo, fue cuestión de problemas personales que no me dejaron tiempo.

~ooOoo~

Ruby ejes, capitulo 27: Bebidas afrodisiacas y visitantes

~ooOoo~

Jasper P.O.V.

Después de pasar la mayor parte del día buscando en internet e intentando perfeccionar mi técnica para una buena bebida, conseguí una que sin duda no iba a fallar, tampoco podía hacerlo, dependía de mí que mi pequeño Jasper Jr. volviera a sentirse bien.

La receta de La Flor de loto era bastante sencilla, pero a la vez potente, y eso se debía a que llevaba un ingrediente escencial del cual dependía por completo y la hacía una de las mejores y más deliciosas por lo que leí en los comentarios.

La practiqué un par de millones de veces hasta que incluso me quedó la consistencia y el color tal cual se mostraba en la foto. Hasta le puse una pequeña sombrilla de papel para hacerla más atractiva. Quedó de un tono rosa pastel bastante sutil.

Lo único que necesitaría entonces sería que Bella bajara y tomara su dichoza bebida para al fin perder la apuesta, no sería tan difícil. Estaba seguro que se había encerrado en nuestra habitación y no me había dejado subir ni una vez porque estaba ideando un plan para hacerme caer.

Fue mejor para mí que hiciera eso, porque así me dejó trabajar en paz y sin tener la necesidad de ir a esconderme para que no sospechara nada.

Carlisle llegaría hoy por la tarde, y para cuando lo hiciera de seguro nos encontraría a Isabella y a mí desnudos en cualquier parte de la casa, era lo que yo quería.

Por lo que habíamos conversado hace poco, no sabía con certeza si vendría con compañía, y me refería a Alistair; no era tampoco como que para mí fuera algo prioritario, pero detestaria que alguien más estuviera aquí. Por una razón no dejé que Peter, mí casi hermano viniera hasta acá, y era porque quería un poco de privasidad.

De resultar lo contrario no había problemas, simplemente con ignorarlo estaba. Si no quería oírnos podía de una forma sencilla salir de la zona.

Dando los últimos toques finales a mi obra maestra, di unos pasos hacia atrás y la admiré. Se veía bien, tenía un buen aspecto, ¿por qué Isabella no habría de tomárselo?

Lo contemplé durante unos cuantos segundos más con una diabólica sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba ansioso por dentro, pero debía actuar natural a la hora de dárselo para no levantar sospechas.

Ella era bastante perspicaz, sospechaba de todo y de todos. Pero un poco de influencia de mi don con la confianza y seguridad no la iba a matar. Ella me había dicho que uno de los términos era que no podía utilizar mi don para hacerla sentir lujuria, y la verdad es que no lo estoy haciendo...

Y ahora viene la parte en la que se iba a poner divertido. Verla caer poco a poco ante mí iba a ser divertido y hasta excitante. Le pediría quedarme con ella mientras disfrutaba del cóctel, y para cuando se diera cuenta, habría perdido la apuesta rápidamente.

Sostuve con cuidado él vaso en mi mano y con pasos lentos me dirigí hasta la puerta que era de nuestra recámara, a la cual no me dejó entrar tiempo atrás.

Tomé un lento respiro y toqué suavemente la puerta a la espera de una respuesta. Se escuchaba su respiración tranquila del otro lado. Probablemente acostada en la cama leyendo algún libro de Carlisle o pensando quizás en su próxima jugada.

''¿Qué quieres?'' Por su tono de voz me di cuenta que no estaba muy alegre, sus emociones también me lo decían.

''¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Quiero disculparme por no haberte dejado salir aquél día.'' Traté que mi voz sonara sincera y con un ápice de arrepentimiento en él fondo.

''¿En serio?... No te creo para nada, de seguro ahora vendrás a fastidiarme como de costumbre, ¿no es así?''

''La verdad es que he traído una ofrenda de paz.'' Respondí, intentando que la felicidad y diversión no se filtraran por mi voz.

''¿Ofrenda de paz? Voy a suponer que lo conseguiste en una Sex Shop, ¿estoy en lo correcto?''no

''Para nada, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Esto lo preparé yo mismo. Esperaba que lo probaras.''

''Jasper, es en serio, si lo que realmente tengo que probar es tu polla como una tonta broma, entonces ahí sí me voy a enojar de verdad, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.'' Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba que ya le había jugado esa jugarreta hace un tiempo, su cara fue de película, y cuando se enojó fue aún mejor.

''¿En serio piensas que repetiría mi propia broma? Vamos, soy un poco más original.''

''No lo creo. Es más, sé que en cuanto salga vas a intentar algo para hacerme perder la apuesta, porque eres débil y ambos lo sabemos.'' Auch, eso definitivamente dolió, pero no lo suficiente como para desanimarme a continuar.

''Admito que hace unos minutos estaba pensando en eso, pero ahora reconozco mi error y sé que ni fue justo para ti que utilizara a Carlisle como arma para mantenerte encerrada aquí.'' Las cosas que tenía que hacer para volver a sentir a mi Bella envuelta a mi alrededor, ni siquiera sonaba como yo.

Sus emociones ne decían que no se lo estaba creyendo del todo, de hecho, varias ondas de duda salían de ella con fuerza. Si lo arruinaba todo este sería mi fin.

''¿Entonces, cuál es tu ofrenda de paz?'' Oí como sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta cada vez más, estaba cerca, demasiado.

''Pues, sé que te encantan las bebidas que preparan en él bar de la esquina, así que hice uno para ti, sólo que con un poco más de personalidad.'' Eso llamó la atención de Bella, quien provocó que una sonrisa creciera en mi rostro cuando tomó él pomo de la puerta y le dio vuelva para verla con una mirada interrogativa.

''¿En serio?'' Cuestionó ella desviando la mirada hacia la mano que sostenía la copa.

''Así es, aquí está. Pensé que te gustaría bastante ya que tu amas esas bebidas, esta tiene un ingrediente que la hace extra especial.'' Traté de ocultar mi risa al máximo con eso último que dije.

''No me esperaba que tú, Jasper, siendo tan orgulloso me quisieras dar una ofrenda de paz así... Ya dime cuál es él truco.'' Y ella es inteligente.

''Ni hay trucos, es en serio. ¿Cómo piensas que podría hacerte algún tipo de daño con esta bebida?''

''Se me ocurren muchas formas en las que podrías, como emborracharme para que me ponga modo ramera y así ganaras'' Bien, ella tenía definitivamente un punto. Eso era cierro, podría hacerlo, pero era imposible que con una sola copa llegara a suceder.

''Dudo que con sólo una copa te puedas llegar a poner en tal estado, amor.'' Necesitaba persuadirla costara lo que costara, no iba simplemente a desperdiciar esto, en especial cuando tenía justamente la victoria en mis manos.

''Tú nunca me llamas _amor ,_ eso es aun más sospechoso, Jazz.'' Dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos, podía notar que no llevaba brasier, me dejaba ver sus pezones afectados por el frío.

''A veces son buenos los cambios, ¿no es así?''

''¿Sabes qué? No acepto tu regalo, ni confío en lo absoluto en el hecho de que de la nada hayas querido prepararme algo especial para mí.'' Por supuesto, ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor planear otra forma para que la tomara.

Esto empezaba a cansarme ya, a este punto ya debió haber funcionado! Es algo frustrante. Aunque, si bien recuerdo ella dijo que no podía utilizar mi don para que sintiera lujuria, pero no dijo nada acerca de otras emociones, como confianza. Unas pequeñas ondas de esta no le harían daño...

Que empiece la magia

''Bien, entiendo la razón por la cual no quieras, te doy la razón, pero esta vez no es el caso, yo sólo quise disculparme por haber llamado a Carlisle y que no te dejara salir, no estaba mintiendo acerca de los nómadas en la zona. Esperaba que aceptaras esto, pero ya veo que no lo harás.'' Dije todo mientras le mandaba pequeñas ondas de confianza y calma.

Empezaba a dar efecto por lo que podía notar, ya que había abandonado su posición de amenaza descruzando sus brazos y sumáso ya no estaba fruncido.

''Ok, acepto tu disculpa por lo que hiciste, a pesar de que no estuvo para nada bien y lo sabes.'' Ella dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Sonreí internamente satisfecho.

''¿Eso quiere decir que recibes mi ofrenda?'' Pregunté con un tono inocente y media sonrisa, esa que sabía que a ella le encantaba y la hacía temblar.

''Pues, supongo que sí, ¿por qué no? Y si te esforzaste haciéndola para mí supongo que esta bien.'' Ella igualmente me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

''Perfecto.'' Contesté sintiendo suficiencia ''¿No prefieres ir a ver una película mientras la degustas?'' Quería estar allí en el momento en el que hiciera efecto, sería tan bueno.

''Por supuesto.''

Ya casi que podía verme a mí mismo siendo atacado por una Bella lujuriosa y energética, casi con el comportamiento de una neófita afectada por el trago.

Bajamos a la sala de estar y nos acomodamos en el gran sofá con ella recostada de mí, ni de la forma en la que siempre estamos, pero era suficiente para que pudiera sentir su calor, el cual aumentaría a medida que terminara el contenido de la copa.

''¿Eliges tú la película?'' Le pregunté a ella mientras le entregaba el control remoto.

''De acuerdo.'' Contesto.

No quería presionarla más para que bebiera, eso sería más sospechoso y ya no querría hacerlo, así que simplemente me dediqué a esperar unos cinco minutos hasta que encontró una suficientemente buena para ella. Se volvió a como dar a mi lado colocando el control de la televisión a un lado

Estuvo hablando un poco sobre la película, a la cual no le presté atención en lo absoluto, sólo fingía a la espera de que por fin se decidiera a tomar un poco, pero cada vez era mas irritante porque no la hacía...

Hasta que al fin... Levantó su mano que la sostenía y la acercó a su nariz inhalando el aroma de este, cerró los ojos un poco y exhaló. Si pudiera sudar de seguro lo estaría haciendo, estaba más que nervioso.

''Esto tiene un aroma muy dulce, ¿a miel?''

''Así es, le puse un poco.'' Mi voz no denotaba emociones, sólo la mirada fija en ella a la espera que me carcomía.

''Me encanta la miel, Jazz.'' Dijo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios hicieron contacto con el borde de la copa. Tomó uno, dos y tres tragos, dejando la copa casi vacía. Intentaba controlar mi emoción, si pudiera estaría teniendo un ataque de euforia de no ser porque si lo hiciera sería descubierto de inmediato.

''Sé que te encanta la miel, cariño.'' Le respondí unos segundos después, con una sonrisa que ya no podía ocultar más.

''¿Qué tiene esto, le pusiste algo en especial? Porque es exquisito.'' Ella se encontraba completamente fascinada con el líquido que casi se desaparecía por completo.

''¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el mejor preparando tragos, cuando quieras te hago otro.'' Le di una mirada de confianza y serenidad tratando de que se sintiera micho más cómoda, lo menos que quería era que se empezará a sentir amenazada y echara todo para atrás.

''Estaría encantada. En serio amo el sabor a miel de esto.'' Ella parecía perdida y la copa ya vacía que tenía en su mano, la miraba con añoro y dejó salir un largo suspiro de aburrimiento.

''Lo hice pensando en ti, en que es tu sabor favorito, sé que te recuerda a mí, cariño. '' Tal vez una o dos veces había oído decir a Bella que yo sabía a miel, y que por eso era su sabor favorito, al igual que le gustaba el olor a pino porque le recordaba a Carlisle. Algo muy extraño en realidad. Carlisle siempre olía para mí como a tierra húmeda, era fácil saber cuando se aproximaba.

''Así es, tú sabes a miel, más específicos tus labios...'' Eso hizo que enarcara una ceja y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se desplegara por mi cara. Tal vez ella empezaba a sentirse más relajada a mi al rededor y tranquila. Eso lo facilitaría.

''Oh, bueno, gracias por eso, lo tomaré como un cumplido.'' Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa suave y apartó su mirada de la mía redirigiendo la hacia la pantalla que nos iluminaba tenuemente con el film al que no prestábamos mínima atención. Se veía sumamente aburrido, nada como que yo vería.

''¿Si se puede saber qué estamos viendo...?'' Cuestioné.

''La verdad no lo se, sólo dejé un canal al azar.'' Me di cuenta que estaba puesto en uno de los varios canales HBO que teníamos, pero realmente jamás le había prestado mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas, no soy de ver televisión día y noche, ese sería Emmett. ''De igual forma no importa mucho, no es como quiera ver con muchas ganas algo en específico.''

''Lo que tú desees ver.'' Dije sencillamente.

Según había leído en el articulo, tardaría un poco en empezar a causar alguna reacción en la persona, pero que se iría dando de poco a poco. Empezando por el sonrojado intenso y un poco de incomodidad, ese era el primer signo; _Notarás un cambio en la chica en cuanto sus mejillas se tornen color rosa, allí sabrás que empieza a sentirse un poco excitada._

Todo muy bien por ahora, habían transcurrido al rededor de unos 10 o tal vez 12 minutos cuando ella reaccionó de esa forma. Estaba concentrada en la televisión pero claramente sonrojada y enrollando uno de sus mechones de cabello en su dedo nerviosamente, incluso podría decir que no estaba centrada en lo que estaba en la televisión, sino más bien sumida en su mundo.

Bien, muy bien por ahora, todo iba a la perfección, y esperaba que continuara de esa manera hasta llegar a lo demás. _Ella empezará a frotar sus muslos y a removerse un poco incómoda en donde esté, como signo de inquietud , al mismo tiempo que su respiración se acelera._

Y era justamente eso lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando ella se cambiaba de posición una y otra vez y tenía juntas sus piernas casi de una forma dolorosa. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus pezones mas duros que nunca, casi podía verlos a través de su casi transparente camisa.

Le daría un poco más de tiempo, sólo el suficiente hasta que yo pudiera oler su excitación, y así sabría que no faltaba nada, ella se iba a dejar llevar y le daría igual si perdía o no la apuesta, porque lo iba a desear más que nada en el mundo, y si era ella quien empezaba todo y quería que la follara, pues muy bien, eso iba a tener. De igual forma no soy yo el que tomó la iniciativa, sino ella.

Justo transcurridos unos 20 minutos más llegó hasta mí su maravilloso aroma, uno que siempre había amado y para mí era un manjar de los dioses, ambrosía... Su deliciosa excitación, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había probado yo mismo directamente con mi lengua. Era fantástico, mejor que nada.

Sus ojos corrían de forma nerviosa por toda la habitación, y poder haber jurado que dejó escapar un gemido por lo bajo, tal vez intentando que no la oyera, pero eso era demasiado tarde, porque pude claramente oír como lo hacía y luego suspiraba cansadamente frotando cada vez mas sus muslos.

Intentaría actuar como si aún no me diera cuenta de nada, algo natural pero curioso al mismo tiempo. Por ahora me dejaba muy complacido las capacidades de aquella bebida, fueron en total unos 30 minutos, pero en cuanto comenzó ya nada pudo detenerlo, porque se intensificaba al paso de los segundos.

Era hora de intervenir un poco.

''¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?'' Utilizando mi voz de inocencia y calma me dirijo a ella, se encontraba respirando con pesadez y sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuros, no de un color chocolate normal.

Fue allí cuando recordé... Nuestro apareamiento, eso la hacía volverse más hostil en el sexo y más dominante con nosotros... Más necesitada para que la follaran. Y cuando su lujuria fuera desatada lo iba a necesitar ahora mismo cueste lo que cueste.

Por un momento me había olvidado de aquello, pero ahora comenzaba a recordar, e impulsivamente Sonreí un poco, no había forma alguna en la que ella pudiera resistirse a mí, era la única persona que estaba con ella, su compañero, mientras dejaba que grandes oleadas de lujuria se expandieran por la habitación proveniente de Bella. Esto se pondrá bueno.

''C-creo que me duele un poco la cabeza...'' Su mirada se encontraba perdida, sus mejillas brillantes como tomates, su excitación por toda la habitación y frotaba sus muslos creando un poco de fricción para aliviarse.

''¿La cabeza? No te ves bien.'' En cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta que algo le había hecho, porque era imposible para mí no sonreír cuando la veía de tal forma, tan vulnerable y con deseos de follar.

''No me siento bien, tengo calor.'' Efectivamente estaba empezando a transportar un poco, literalmente estaba completamente caliente y encendida. Sus latidos acelerados me lo decían todo.

''¿Quieres subir a refrescarte un poco? Aunque aquí hace un poco de frío, ni siquiera está encendida la chimenea.''

''No sé qué me pasa, Jazz...'' Lucía confundida, y al mismo tiempo adorable, me recordaba a ella cuando estaba en Forks y era simplemente una niña, ahora ella se había convertido en mujer, pero lucía tan sumisa, afectada por la bebida, vulnerable ante mí.

Eso me hacía sentirme como un pervertido que está a punto de abusar de una colegiala o una chica a la que drogó en un bar. Sí, así me sentía, por alguna razón me hizo ponerme duro con ese simple pensamiento de Bella sumisa para mí, una muy inocente Bella que no sabe qué está sucediendo, como una chica pequeña.

Duis, estoy enfermo, no puedo creer que eso me haga tener una erección. Tal vez después podría convencerla de hacer eso, como una rutina.

''¿Qué sientes, Isabella?'' Me acerqué y la miré directo a los ojos. Podía ver mi reflejo en los suyos, completamente rojo.

''Me siento...''

Sin embargo no llegó a finalizar su frase, porque hiper ventilaba y sus labios estaban entre abiertos mirándome fijamente y con añoro, creo que tenía una lucha interna, tratando de averiguar si debía besarme o no, si debía abrazarme o no.

''Te sientes, ¿como?'' Quería que ella completara lo que iba a decir, quería que fuera su decisión, no mía.

''Como...'' Su miraba bajó y una de sus manos rodeó mi cuello ''Como si necesitara que me follen.'' Una macabra sonrisa se extendió de nuevo y la miré completamente de arriba a bajo examinando.

En cuanto ella dijo aquello sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente y tapó su boca con una de sus manos, estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría a continuación, pero yo no, yo lo sabía muy bien.

''¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso necesitas, Isabella?'' Estaba desafiándola, quería saber hasta donde llegaría, hasta donde podría.

''Algo me hiciste, ¿qué me hiciste?'' Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y que realmente estaba influyendo en ella, pero no con mi don, así que aún no pierdo.

''Yo no te hice absolutamente nada, cariño, mejor dime tú qué te sucede a ti, porque no comprendo.''

''No te hagas el idiota, Jasper ¡Me hiciste algo!'' Ella elevó su voz y suspiraba al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente.

''Yo nada-''

''¡Me estás manipulando con tu don!'' Ojalá fuera realmente eso.

''Lamento estallar tu burbuja pero no es así, soy un hombre de palabra.

''Entonces explica por qué me siento así...'' Dejó de hablar un momento para comenzar a gemir ella sola y a cerrado sus ojos... Vaya que funciona, de verdad está excitada y necesitada.

''No lo sé.'' Dije simplemente antes de acercarme un poco más. Yo no la estaba tocando, pero ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, y de besarme.

''Necesito...'' Gimió ella.

''¿Necesitas qué, Bella?''

''Necesito un orgasmo...''

Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

 **Carlisle P.O.V.**

''Carlisle, en serio agradezco que me hayas ayudado con mi pequeño asunto, ¿sabes? No quiero llamar la atención de los Vulturis.''

Me encontraba conduciendo camino a casa, a los brazos de mi Isabella, no estaba tan acostumbrado a estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos a no escuchar su voz aunque sea por teléfono. Debió haber estado muy ocupada para no llamarme otra vez, o quizás estaba molesta por no dejarla salir sola. Ni siquiera era mi culpa, me preocupa su seguridad, no iba a dejar que cualquier nómada le hiciera daño.

Al fin terminamos lo nuestro. Alistair iba a conmigo a casa, conversaríamos un poco nada más antes de que él siguiera su camino alejado no mucho de la zona.

Yo conducía como poco por las calles, ha quería verla lo antes posible. Ya le había dicho a Jasper se iba a llegar más tarde, pero terminamos más temprano, no quise dejar a Alistair tan temprano así que le ofrecí ir por un rato a charlar, a ponernos al día. No sería mucho tiempo, ya después podría estar a solas con mi Bella.

''Sabes que es lo menos que yo quiero, prefiero mantenerme con un perfil bajo, en eso quedé de acuerdo con Jasper.'' Le respondí

''Ah, cierto... Mmm, había olvidado por un momento que ustedes dos tienen una misma compañera.'' Dijo Alistair pausadamente mirando a través de la ventana tintada del auto.

''Así es...'' No quise decir nada más acerca del tema, no por cierta vergüenza, sino porque prefería dejar nuestras cosas privadas, sólo de nosotros. Así Alistair fuera mi amigo. Que bueno que había pulido los asientos antes de salir de casa.

''No quiero ser entrometido ni mucho menos cotilla, pero... ¿cómo lo llevan? Es decir, me refiero a cómo es su relación.'' Eso definitivamente captó mi atención. ''No es como si no se hubieran visto entes ese tipo de parejas, pero es realmente poco común.''

''Entiendo a lo que te refieres, a veces incluso a mí me confunde un poco, pero si lo que quieres saber es si sentimos celos, pues a veces, pero no es la gran cosa, tampoco tenemos luchas por ella. Es como si fuera de una forma balanceada, no hay discusiones por eso, en cambio por otras cosas...'' Recordaba las veces en las que Bella se había vuelto demasiado testaruda. Más de una vez tuve ganas de atarla con cinta adhesiva por eso.

''Oh, sí, es testaruda, ya me lo habías comentado.'' Hizo un corta pausa ''Sin embargo no hay discordia, ¿cierto?''

''Realmente no la hay. Una que otra cosa con Jasper, que suele ser un fastidio. A veces él y ella planean en mi contra, pero son simples juegos y así se entretienen mientras yo hago lo demás.''

''Ya veo.'' Él asintió y miró fijamente al frente, ya casi llegábamos ''¿Cómo es ella?''

''Ella es... Es indescriptible, no tienen comparación alguna. Es hermosa, inteligente, un fiera y muy astuta y manipuladora cuando le conviene.'' Pensar en ella nada más seduciéndole a Jasper para que este hiciera lo que a ella le diera la gana me hacía sonreír. Tampoco es como que yo no hubiera caído en eso trucos más de una vez ''Es divertida y la mayoría de las veces se sale con la suya... Es simplemente perfecta.''

''Hablas de ella como si fuera la única.'' Alistair me miraba ahora a mí, traía puestos un par de gafas oscuras, al igual que yo para ocultar nuestros ojos rojos, recién acabábamos de alimentarnos. A Bella le gusta eso, dice que soy más salvaje.

''Ella _es_ la única... Pero ¿a qué vienen todas estas preguntas acerca de nosotros? Más allá de la curiosidad.''

''Viene a que me gustaría tener a mi compañera, aquí conmigo. Pero a veces hasta llego a dudar de que realmente exista, o tal vez haya existido ya y nunca la conocí. Eres un tipo con suerte Carlisle, la tienes a ella, eres feliz y viven lejos de los vegetarianos esos. Tienes todo lo que necesitas, no puede flatarte nada más, en cambio yo soy un ermitaño, no tengo mucho que perder, de hecho, no tengo absolutamente nada, nadie con quien compartir mis penas, estoy solo y siempre lo he estado.'' Hablaba en serio, más de una vez me habló de su deseo incondicional de poder hallar a su otra mitad.

''No deberías ser tan pesimista, Alistair. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir después, yo tambien fui igual de amargado como tú. Creía que me habían mentido, pero ahora incluso soy una prueba de que no es cierto, yo esperé más de 250 años y valieron la pena.''

''Lo sé lo sé... Y disculpa si te atosigo con mis preguntas, pero me gusta saber más acerca de los compañeros, de lo que sienten, de como son y cómo es. En especial algo poco común como lo tuyo, de Jasper y ella.'' Faltaban sólo unas dos cuadras para llegar al fin a casa, cada vez más ansioso de poder tenerla en lis brazos.

''No lo haces, tranquilo, es un poco más simple que eso de hecho, no es como si fuéramos bestias que saltan unas a las otras en cuanto se ven. Puede que trabajemos con nuestros instintos, pero no todo es sobre eso.'' Tal vez estaba alterando un poco la verdad, pero no quería dar muchos detalles. Como lo apretada que estaba ella cada vez que la penetraba.

'' ¿En serio? ¿ni siquiera con Jasper, El Mayor?'' Él lo conocía tan bien como yo, porque cuando lo conoció tuvo su primer encuentro no de una forma muy grata.

''Bueno, sólo sucedió una vez, pero eso es cosa del pasado, nada muy importante.'' La verdad era bastante importante, aunque no le diría a Alistair nada sobre eso.

''Ya me lo esperaba, él es dominante por lo que sé.''

''Lo es.''

Habíamos llegado al fin a casa, estacioné al frente de la casa y quité las llaves del auto, ambos bajamos y cerré con llave.

Sólo esperaba en ambos no estuvieran en una situación comprometedora, porque sino mataría a Jasper si dejaba que Alistair viera a mi Isabella. Debió haberme escuchado desde hace algunas calles.

El interior se escuchaba silencioso, excepto por la respiración de Bella acelerada y sus desbocados latidos del corazón. Por ahora nada muy sexual.

Alistair estaba a mi lado cuando saqué las llaves de la casa de mi bolsillo y abría la puerta.

Ambos entramos en silencio, seguí el latido del corazón de Bella y me di cuenta que estaban ambos en la sala. Antes de seguir coloqué mi chaqueta en el perchero al igual que Alistair y continuamos a un paso humano moderado sin ningún apuro.

''Isabella, estoy en casa.'' Dije suavemente asegurándome de que ella podría escucharme cuando íbamos adentrándonos en la sala.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá grande sin prestarle atención al televisor, pero Jasper sonreía a ella mientras que Bella se encontraba con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y pude ver con claridad sus pezones que se asomaban por su camisa casi transparente, como si me estuvieran saludando después de no vernos por un tiempo... Lastima que Alistair también pudiera verlos, y eso me molestaba aún más.

Lo que más era curioso es que ella lucía casi... Excitada, sí, creo que eso era, y Jasper no paraba de sonreír hacia ella que tenía un rostro de preocupación, para en aún no haberme notado.

Ella estaba acercándose cada vez más a Jasper, suspirando y dejando soltar un pequeño gemido, cuando decidí que era suficiente.

''¿No me vas a recibir, Isabella?'' Ella de inmediato se volteó para mirarme fijamente con sus inmensos ojos color chocolate. Abrió un poco su boca y saltó del sillón hacia mí.

''¡Carlisle!'' Exclamó mientras corría hacia mí y me saltaba encima rodeándome con sus brazos y piernas. Yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos enterrando mi nariz en su cabello.

Por otra parte, Jasper no se veía nada contento, más bien yo diría que lucía enojado y a punto de gritar todo tipo de blasfemias. Debí haber interrumpido algo realmente bueno que iba a suceder.

''¡Carlisle, te extrañé tanto!'' Gritó, al mismo tiempo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome apasionadamente con su lengua. Al instante respondí, un poco impresionado de ella, normalmente era un poco más pasible.

''Y yo a ti, hermosa.'' Respondí. Intenté bajarla de mis brazos, pero estaba renuente y se negaba a dejarme.

''Hola, Carlisle, Alistair, ¿volvieron tan pronto?'' Jasper tenía un tono muy amargado, normalmente él siempre estaba más carismático y dispuesto a bromear, pero no estaba contento hoy.

''Así es, terminamos un poco más rápido de lo previsto.'' Respondió Alistair por mi, ya que estaba siendo acaparado por una Bella muy excitada...

Maldicion, estaba en toda la habitación. De seguro Alistair lo podía oler también, esto no es absolutamente bueno. Todo lo contrario.

''Isabella, ¿podrías esperar un momento? Necesito charlar con Alistair, y te lo presentaré.'' Logré decir en él poco tiempo que ella me permitió separarme, aún seguía sin descolgarse de mí.

''Al diablo con eso, vamos a nuestra habitación.'' Mierda, nunca había escuchado a Bella hablar de esa forma, al menos no delante de alguien que no fuera Jasper.

''Isabella, ¿qué sucede?'' Estaba un poco desconcertado realmente por esto, no me esperaba este tipo de bienvenida, tal vez en otras circunstancias sí, pero estábamos en frente de alguien más, no éramos tan explícitos en frente de las personas.

Por lo que pude notar a Jasper le daba igual y sólo se recostó cerrando los ojos y resoplando molesto. Mientras que Alistair se había apartado y miraba a otra parte y tratando de hacerse invisible.

''¿Qué sucede? Llevame a otra parte, vamos, Carlisle, puedes hacerme lo que quieras.'' Dios, esto no daba resultados, y para peor empezaba a ponerme duró ya, lo bueno, es que ella ocultaba mi erección con su cuerpo, pero Bella podía sentirlo, y la hacía sonreír más, en especial porque golpeaba justamente en su coño.

Yo no podía oponerme a una belleza como lo era mi compañera, por otro lado no iba a dejar de esa forma a Alistair... No, se puede quedar con Jasper y punto.

De todas formas tal vez Bella ya no quiera hacerlo sino hasta después de que se vaya alistair por simple pena, debo aprovechar este momento.

''Eem, Alistair... Me retiraré con Bella...'' Dije entrecortada mente y no prestando mucha atención, sólo a Bella que lamía mi cuello y se frotaba buscando alivio, sólo la hacía encenderse más de lo que estaba y me tenía a mí.

''Tranquilo, has lo que tengas que hacer.'' Sonaba un poco incomodo. Se sentó en un sillón y le comenzó a prestar atención a la televisión, tratando de ingonarnos.

En seguida subí a una velocidad impresionante con Bella en mís brazos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, donde la arrojé no muy sutilmente a la cama matrimonial y después estuve yo encima de ella.

Nos besamos apasionadamente por unos minutos hasta que ya fue mucho y le arranqué la ropa convirtiéndola en jirones en el suelo. Sus pechos me saludaron de una forma cordial y amistosa, fueron recibidos por mi boca succionando hasta que introduje tres dedos de una sola vez hacia dentro y afuera sin detenerme.

En segundos yo estaba desnudo igual que ella y mi polla que palpitaba desapareció en el interior cálido y resbaladizo de Bella. Me movía hacia dentro y afuera sin detenerme, ella gritaba y se retorcía, sus pechos rebotaban y exclamaba mi nombre una y otra vez.

Ella había empapado todo de mí con sus jugos y lubricación, su excitación...

Empujaba muy fuerte y la embestía de forma bestial, tenía miedo en algún momento de que la fuera a romper por la mitad, pero me pedía más y más. No se detenía.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestro orgasmo caímos en la cama suspirando y jadeando, ella chorreaba semen de su coño y yo olía a su sexo al igual que ella.

Pero no se detuvo allí, porque recuperó su energía en un instante, y me pidió más...

Ya habían transcurrido mas de cuatro orgasmos y ella seguía invicta, de verdad que quería más y no se detenía.

Llegando a un punto en el que ya mi polla no quería más, después de volverlo a hacer dos veces más, y la peor parte es que ella aún quería más.

''Vamos, Carlisle. Un poco más, no vas a querer dejarme insatisfecha.'' Decía ella mientras se trepaba encima de mí y tomaba mi flácido miembro y lo acariciaba, al mismo tiempo lo lamía y y degustaba.

Maldición, es bueno ser un vampiro porque sino estaría demasiado agotado y no podría moverme. Por supuesto yo respondí a sus caricias y lamidas, volviendo a ponerme duro como roca, simplemente no lo pude evitar.

Estaba en el paraíso, con mi hermosa Bella montándome y queriendo múltiples orgasmos, era lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido alguna vez.

No sabía como demonios fue posible agotarme de tal forma, porque ella simplemente estaba frenética. No me mal entiendan, lo disfruto pero literalmente me dejó seco, casi sin nada que eyacular.

''Hermosa, ¿no estás cansada?'' Estaba jadeando, ella tenía mi miembro completamente en su boca tocando el fondo de su garganta mientras masajeaba mis bolas.

''Para nada.'' Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de continuar con su trabajo hasta que me contraje y al fin llegué, ya había perdido la cuenta de esto. No me interesaba, sentía que estaba siendo utilizado por una diosa del sexo muy cruel.

~ooOoo~

Estuve despaarecida tanto tanto tiempo que hasta me había olvidado por donde la había dejado, pero no quiero dejar esta historia a medias porque me gusta micho y me encanta escribirla en serio.

Disculpen de nuevo, en serio lo lamento. Me disculpo con todas mis lectoras

Cat


End file.
